


What killed the Daffodils? (Komahina Country AU)

by shsl_selfloathing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (SLIGHT kamukoma), (ok he can tie shit up really fast and well and thats totally gonna come in handy at some point), Also his family owns a stable, Back to your regally scheduled horny, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Country AU, Cowboy Komaeda, Farmer Hajime, Fuck Nagito's uncle., Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hajime and Izuru are half puerto rican, Hajime does rodeo competions, Hajime has goats, Hajime makes Orange Juice, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, I DELETED THIS ON ACCIDENT I'M SO SORRY, I love my babeys, It's not an important part of the story. He's just Sonia's cousin, Izuru can run me over with his motorcycle I-, Izuru is a short king, Jealous Hinata Hajime, KID-napping, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komahina - Freeform, Like calf wrangling, Like he does parades and stuff, Like my man gets angry and horny-, Like- I actually cry sometimes, M/M, Nagito has a nice ass, Nagito is kinky, Nagito is with Hajime for his goats, Nagito's Aunt and Uncle are big scary christians, Nagito's a quarter white and Sonia's a quarter japanese, Nagito's parents are dead, OK BUT SERIOUSLY THEY'RE ACTUALLY REALLY SOFT AND I LOVE THEM, Ok for real Izuru is an absolute daddy. Please sir., Please don't get mad at me for making Nagito a quarter white, Prepare yourselfs, Punk Izuru, Smut, Sonia and Nagito are Cousins, Sonia has a southern accent, Sonia is babey, THAT BEING SAID, They grew up living together though so they're pretty much siblings, They're really really soft though I'm crying, Top Hinata Hajime, also a bastard, and Nagito loves goats, and because he loves him or whatever but if they ever split Nagito would steal the goats., because they're cousins so-, but can also beat your ass, occasional power bottom Komaeda, you know like... baby goat... is called...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_selfloathing/pseuds/shsl_selfloathing
Summary: {{I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE FIC AND WAS BIG SAD TILL I GOT THE DOCS BACK}}
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 116
Kudos: 467





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> @komahina_written on IG :)  
> tellonym in bio if you have questions 
> 
> I promise I'm friendly I'm just bad at replying to comments.

"That'll be 10 dollars 89 cents sir" Hajime smiled, handing two cartons of eggs to his customer. When the man left he sighed. He had to be at his station for another hour and a half before the parade ended. Waking up at 4 AM every day was fine if he could go to bed at 8. But the parade didn't end tell 10, and he was suffering.

Music played as important folk passed in fancy carriages. Most of the time, he was content with his life as a farmer, he was active enough to distract him from his meaninglessness. But moments like these, he couldn't help but feel miserable. 

Though, this was his life, his performance in the markets would affect the livelihood of him and the entire farm. Honestly, he couldn't wait for the more exciting rodeo season, when he could have a chance at earning some real cash.

The parade went on and on, he wasn't incredibly interested in it, but some parts piqued his interest. Such as the decorated tractor float, following the rose-covered carriages, of people who thought everyone cared when no one did. 

But there would soon be something that absolutely captivated him. A group of white horses decked in black saddles and gold trim. Nothing they did was all that impressive, it was more what one stead carried.

White outfit to match the ride, gold fringe tracing the seams of his chaps and a beautiful white cowboy hat topping his matching white curls. "God, damn." Hajime subconsciously breathed in a whisper, his eyes following the beautiful male. 

His wide and genuine smile as he waved across the crowd, Hajime found himself desperately hoping for a glance towards him. But there was no way that would happen. 

At least that's what he thought because while he was ogling the mystery rider, he seemed to his catch eye. The white-headed jockey smiled and waved to him, catching him off guard. The temptation to wave back came across him but he was able to repress it.

Everything about this boy left the brunet utterly enchanted. And as he passed his focus shifted to the way his hips rolled with the horses walking. He wasn't trying to be perverted, but damn, could his mind wander with a sight like that.

When the horseman was finally out of his gaze, he returned his eyes to the task at hand. Though, getting his mind off that dreamy experience and more importantly, that beautiful sight, would prove to be a challenge.

...

With the festival just starting, Nagito was just heading to warmups for the parade, by the side of his cousin, Sonia.

"Are you nervous?" The blonde girl asked. Nagito shrugged "Just a little."

Sonia smiled. "You don't need to be nervous at all, You're amazing." Nagito laughed, "Come on. I only ever get chosen for flag because of you."

"You can stand though, So it's not just because of me."

Nagito turned away, yeah, I guess. His green eyes drew up from the ground meeting a sight he just had to stop for. He grasped Sonia's wrist, dragging her out of the way of the crowd. 

"Sorry, but I need a second."

"What? Please tell me you're ok!" 

"I'm fine, just uh..." He stared off. "Look where I'm looking."

Sonia followed his gaze to a market stand in the process of stocking. "Sunflower Farms?" She hummed. Nagito nodded frantically. "You want Eggs and milk?" She laughed. 

"No"

"I don't get it, sorry." The blonde apologized. 

"Him." Nagito fiddled with his sleeves. He gazed at a spiky-haired brunet boy longingly. 

His sleeves rolled up, exposing his tan, freckled forearms. They were clearly strong arms by the way they flexed as he moved. The top buttons of his shirt loose, showing off a sliver of his chest. Not to mention, those blue wranglers hugging his thighs and lap.

"Oh," Sonia spoke. "OH, YOU'RE BEING GAY!" She beamed. Nagito clapped his hands over Sonia's mouth. 

"Damn...~" Nagito murmured. Sonia giggled, "You're staring a lot, Hon." She rubbed her cousins back. 

"Can we go talk to him? Maybe buy something or... He’s selling Orange Juice maybe-?" 

"We're already gonna be late if we do, I'm sure we can find him again after the parade Honey."

The whitehaired boy frowned in disappointment. "Yeah, He should still be at his stand right?"

Sonia nodded, a comforting smile on her lips. She guided him away, back down the street, but Nagito made a mental note, of exactly where the stand was. He'd surely be looking for the boy during the parade. 

...

The parade was over, and his line was clear "Finally..." Hajime sighed, turning his sign to display 'Closed'. Just as he began to shut his register when he heard a bright Female voice call out.

"Excuse me! Sir?" A blonde called jogging towards Hajime's shop. She wore the same outfit as the boy he had grown entranced by earlier. "You wouldn't be closing? Are you?"

The brunet opened his move to speak, "Sorry, I'm just closing u-" He stopped mid-sentence upon seeing a familiar face following behind her, at a slower, walking pace. "Uh-um." 

_"Holy shit."_ He thought, in disbelief. The boy's face damn near shot his heart. His fluffy white hair and pale, milky skin. There's no way he could pass up this opportunity.

"Ah! I'm open, would you two like some orange juice?" He flushed, throwing his register's lid back open. The blonde girl smiled, dragging the striking boy to the counter. "Yes, please!" She beamed. 

Hajime smiled as he began to pour them each a cup of juice from the keg. He made an extra note to top the boy's cup with two orange slices instead of one.

"Thanks! And we'll take a bottle of goat's milk too." The girl requested.

"Of course Which one?" Hajime looked over the display to see the girl's fingers across a glass pint.

"Wow, do you make this yourself?" the male purred, his voice reaching Hajime's ears for the first time, _"Good God, even his voice is beautiful."_

"Oh um, yeah... yeah I mix it and squeeze it all by hand." He replied, cursing his stutter for ruining his attempt to impress a cute boy.

"Oh my~!" The boy took another sip. "It tastes amazing!"

"Thanks," Hajime grabbed the bottle, bringing it to the register and weighing it, Avoiding showing his blush. 

The boy leaned closer to the stand. "Do you milk everything by hand as well?" He hummed low. 

"Y-yeah." the flushed brunet replied. 

"Wow~" 

"How much will that cost us?" The blonde piped back in, shuffling through her rhinestoned purse. 

"Uh- Seven dollars and 34 cents." He replied. The girl paused. "but the OJ is two apiece?" She questioned. "Shouldn't it be nine-" 

"One is free." He interrupted, handing the boy the bag of milk.

The girl fell silent for a second. "Are you free too?" The boy asked. The blonde turned to him and nudged his arm with a laugh. 

"W-what?"

"Ah, nevermind..." The whitehead laughed lightly, rubbing his arm. "Dumb joke."

"Oh ok then." Hajime laughed awkwardly.

The girl huffed, pulling nine dollars from her purse, and handing it to Hajime. "Here you go, darling." She smiled. 

"Ah- thanks but this is-"

"Consider it a tip." She winked and smiled. 

Hajime stared at the money. "I see... thanks," He mumbled. "Don't mention it. Mr..." 

“Oh, Hajime Hinata.”

The girl smiled extending her hand. “Sonia Nevermind.” She introduced herself. Hajime took Sonia’s hand. “And my cousin...” She said, releasing Hajime’s hand and looking at the white-headed boy. 

The boy flinched, looking at Hajime’s hand. But he soon accepted the handshake. “Nagito Komaeda.” he introduced. 

Sonia smiled, “It was nice meeting you!” She beamed dragging the boy away from the stand. 

The brunet waved, before glancing back down to the stack of money. He noticed something sturdy-feeling tucked between the bills. He shuffled through the stack to find a business card. 

_"Hope Stables"_ It read, he flipped it over to read the information.

 _"Hope Stables,_  
512-551-1037  
Nagito Komaeda"

"Heh," He scoffed. "Wow." He whispered under his breath, a smile spreading on his lips.


	2. know him

Two days passed since the parade, and Hajime’s head roamed to the white-headed boy, more times than he’d like. Of course, he hadn't called the phone number on the card, but it would be a lie to say he hadn't considered it.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” The brunet asked, stooping down, to the next nesting box he needed to check. The feathered creature stared back at him wordlessly with beady black eyes. 

Hajime imagined he heard the answer- "Everything." back from the hen. "You're a pathetic disaster."

"Damn... brutally honest aren't we?" he sighed, prodding the hen from the box. She flapped her wings as she left into the run. Hajime sighed looking into the box. 3 eggs, he picked them up, placing them in the basket one by one.

He checked each box, gathering every last egg, he thanked the chickens and headed to the feed.

He picked the bag up, stepping over the crowds of chickens squawking for food. Murmuring, pointless hushes and scolds as he poured part of the bag in the feeder, watching the chickens scamper to get some grub. 

He sighed to himself, preparing for his next task. Horse work. 

...

"Hey Gerard" He greeted, opening the stable's gate. The bay colored Quarter horse nodded his head at the brunet. The boy bought his hand to the horse's nose. "Yeah yeah- I'm here." He laughed. 

The freckle covered boy bonded with the stallion for a minute or two before returning to the important task of maintaining everything. "Alright, bud. Let's get you some food." He huffed, temporarily leaving the horse alone. 

He entered the shed, finding the stack of hay, he grabbed a block, before turning to get the actual feed. Upon looking into the bag, he noticed a severely small amount of food leftover. "Damn..." He mumbled.

Realizing this meant he had to make a trip to the equestrian store he groaned loudly, stamping the heel of his boot on the dirty floor. After his mini fit, he carried on with the little feed was left, and his other materials. 

...

He turned the key of his old Chevy pickup, killing the engine. He climbed out, walking to the storefront. 

There was a beautiful long haired paint horse tied to the rail. Which wasn’t new, but wow, was that a pretty horse.

"Welcome!" An employee greeted, he simply waved as a response. The plan was to get in, and out with his feed, nothing more than polite civil encounters necessary. 

But plans can change, whether he knew it or not.

Glancing down an aisle, he saw a sight he never expected to see. Again, white curls and pale skin. 'Holy shit.' he cursed to himself. Does he say something? What should he do? His mind raced with thoughts of not wanting to let this boy go again. 

The boy wore more comfortable clothes this time, a faded red flannel, tucked sloppily into his fitted blue jeans. his fluffy white hair not confined by a hat.

He hid his body around the aisle as he thought of options. 'Just go up to him. Right? But what do I say?'

'Do I compliment him? Say we've met? Unless he doesn't remember, that would be bad.' Hajime peeked back around the corner at Nagito. He appeared to be gazing at a high shelf.

'Bingo.' He thought, hiding away again. His plan was simple, offer help on reaching the top shelf, then talk a bit, and get to know him. Easy. He turned the corner, still a bit shaky. But of course, the plan didn't work out that well. 

-Crash-

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The whitehead smiled, waving frantically. 

'Fuck' Hajime cursed himself, for already messing this up. "Oh- uh, don't worry about it!"

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed. His eyes grew wider. Hajime noticed their wonderful grayish-green color, and his eyes grew even fonder of Nagito.

"We've met!"

'Oh my god, he remembers!'

"Oh- oh yeah!" The brunet stammered, "Nagito Komaeda right?"As if he needed to ask, he had stared at that card so many times, he could probably spell Nagito’s name and number backward.

The boy nodded, it was then that Hajime noticed how awful his first plan would've gone. Nagito and he were the same height. Well, maybe Nagito was slightly taller, but Hajime told himself it was just his hair. 

“And You’re Hajime Hinata, right? Do you remember all your customers, Sunflower?” Nagito snickered.

The brunet found himself caught like a deer in headlights from the cute nickname. Damn, was he falling that hard? “Oh- no I don’t…” He laughed. “Just the memorable ones.”

His mind quickly rolled through scenes of customers yelling in his face, he especially recalled the vegan city girl that gave him a full lecture on why eating “chicken fetuses” as she called eggs, was sending him to hell. 

“heheh, didn’t think I would be noteworthy out of all the wonderful customers you must get.”

‘Yeah, wonderful…’ Hajime thought to himself. “So, do you uh, need help carrying that out?” Hajime gestured to a jug of horse shampoo he held. 

Nagito shook his head. “I don’t want to bother you, Besides, it’s not that heavy.” He was probably right. It was hardly even considered a jug.

Hajime cursed himself for his second failed attempt at getting close to the whitehead.

“You look like you might need help though.” Nagito laughed. “Do you come in here just to talk to cowboys?” He teased.

“What? No, I’m not some creep,” Hajime barked. Nagito laughed, shooting the brunet a look that hit him like a pistol.

“I’m out of feed.”

Nagito seemed to think for a moment. “I can help you find it,”

The brunet knew exactly where to find what he needed, but it wasn’t like He’d pass up an opportunity to talk with such a gorgeous person. 

…

Nagito led him to the back shelf, “So, do you have a horse?” 

“What? of course. I’m buying horse feed.” 

Nagito hummed, a slightly scornful look on his face. “Every horse owner in this town should know that the feed is always in the back” 

Hajime grumbled, ‘got an attitude don’t we?’ He thought to himself. “Well excuse me for being so forgetful.” He rolled his eyes.

Nagito hummed “What’s their name?”

“Gerard”

Nagito’s face went blank. “You named your horse Gerard?” Nagito stifled his laugh.

“My brother from the city named it. Go bully him.”

Nagito rolled his eyes. “City folk should never be trusted with names.” He scoffed.

Hajime glanced away, every one of his animals was named by his brother. If it was trusted with him, every goat would be named ‘Bastard’ and every cow “Lawnmower”

“Is it that one?” Nagito gestured to a bag on a higher shelf. 

“That’s it,” Hajime looked around for a step stool, but before he could find it, Nagito did. The boy leveraged himself up with one foot. 

He leaned his torso against the shelf, arching his back in an immodest manner, stretching his arms up for the bag. The brunet grumbled, of course, he still stole a view glances at the boy’s figure. But still, he wanted to try to be gentlemanly. 

He cleared his throat as Nagito pulled the bag to his chest. The boy hopped off the step stool pressing the bag into Hajime’s arms. 

“Thanks.” The brunet slung the bag over his shoulder. Nagito smiled at him, “Anything for you!” He bubbled.

Hajime felt a blush run across his cheeks quickly, “Hey uh-” He stammered. “Can I walk you out?” 

Nagito’s face turned red, “I couldn’t turn down that offer if I wanted to.” Hajime scoffed, his heart pounding. “Alright, will we be going then?” He smiled. Nagito nodded.

The boy’s checked out individually. They made conversation about their animals and businesses.

Nagito lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin and was the lead handler for their family-owned stable. While his cousin was in charge of customer service, and his aunt and uncle handled important business affairs.

The whitehead seemed incredibly fascinated with Hajime’s farm life and animals. Mentioning he had goats started the boy on an adorable rant of questions and fawning.

As they left the store, the brunet held the door. Nagito smiled “Thank you Sunflower” he purred, fluttering his frosty, feathered lashes. 

“You… you’re welcome.” Damn Hajime was a mess around him. He really had to get it together before this boy got the upper hand. Nagito walked towards the pretty paint horse, letting it nestle against his hand.

“This one’s yours?”

Nagito hummed and nodded, scratching behind the horse's ears. “Her name’s Clover.” Nagito smiled. Clover turned to look at Hajime, she stretched her neck to try and get a whiff of his scent.

“She’s beautiful.”

Nagito moved back slightly, inviting Hajime closer. The brunet accepted, moving within reach of the horse's head. 

The mare sniffed his extended hand, her ears perked up. Nagito giggled “She likes you.” 

Hajime smiled, rubbing Clover's head. “Is it just because I’m holding food?” He asked the mare, not expecting an answer.

Nagito laughed, “She has a thing for beautiful guys.” He teased.

‘An opening.’ Hajime smirked at the horseman. “She must *really* like you then.” He felt a wave of pride in his delivery. 

Nagito’s face fell shocked, red covering his face. He turned away. “Th… that’s, she only likes me cause I feed her.” He laughed gripping onto a chunk of hair from his nape. 

“Hm… if you say so.” Hajime hummed, ‘so he can dish it out but he can’t take it, noted.’ 

Nagito smiled, “Thanks for walking me out Mr. Hinata.” He breathed, untying his butterfly knot. 

“No need to be so formal.” The brunet stuffed his free hand in his pocket, watching the whitehead pull himself onto the horse. “Hmm... “ Nagito hummed, half lidding his eyes. He leaned down in his saddle pulling on his reins to keep his horse in place. “Alright Sunflower.~” He purred, sending a blush across the brunet’s freckled cheeks.

The whitehead detached the horses lead, preparing to head off

“Hey!” Hajime called, stopping Nagito from leaving. The white-head listened. “Can I pick you up from the stables Friday afternoon?” He asked, knowing that he was risking sounding like a total creep. But if Nagito said yes, it would all be worth it. 

Nagito smiled, “If that would make you happy, of course, I can’t refuse.” 

“Great!- So, um does two work?”

“Sounds Great!” 

“Nice… See you then…” 

“Yep! I can’t wait, Hajime Sir!” Nagito waved, as he squeezed in on his stead. Pulling her out onto the brick road that Hajime has first seen him on. The boy rode off, and Hajime was left speechless. 

He threw the feed bag in the back of his truck and climbed into the front seat. Taking a breath he laughed at himself. “Holy shit, I’m going on a date.”

…

“SONIA!” Nagito ran into the stable house. The blonde girl peeked her head around the corner before she could even greet her cousin. She was interrupted.

“I’m going on a date!”


	3. hoping

The brunet checked himself in the mirror for the last time, he sighed, examining the subtle discoloration beneath his eyes. Images of Nagito flashed through his head. He looked amazing. He couldn’t believe he was falling this hard for someone who was practically a stranger. Frankly, he was ashamed. 

He gave up on raising his looks to Nagito’s level. He turned around, looking at the pair of boots that sat by his bed, muddy and beaten up. No way he could show up in those, surely he had a different, cleaner pair. 

With 20 minutes to get out the door and to Nagito’s stable 10 minutes away he hurried through his closet, finding a pair of clean snakeskin boots. They’d have to do. He slipped them on, and as if on cue, heard a knock on his door. 

Making his way towards the door he grabbed his wallet, keys.

“Hey, Kaz.” He greeted, opening the door “Hey bro!” The faded haired boy beamed. Hajime flashed a smile back at the boy. “Thanks for this man, it means a lot,” He smiled. 

Kazuichi shot him a thumbs up, “Anything for my soul friend!” He smiled. “By the way, you never told me who you’re taking out.”

“Huh, I guess I didn’t, did I?” Hajime Hummed, shutting the door behind him and handing Kaz a spare house key. “I don’t know if you’ll know him, but his name’s Nagito Komaeda.” 

Kazuichi froze up. Hajime cocked his brow, “Is something wrong?” He questioned. 

“You’re dating that bastard?” Kazuichi shouted, making Hajime flinch back. “Bastard? and not really. This is our first date.”

“Yes. Bastard. That guy messes with me all the time!” Kazuichi huffed. “He’s always keeping me away from Miss Sonia!” Hajime rubbed his face. “Still don’t know who that is, but ok.” 

“Really, and you’re going on a date with Nagito?”

Hajime thought for a minute. “Oh, is that…” Kazuichi’s brows furrowed as he glared into Hajime’s eyes. “Is ‘Miss Sonia’ his cousin?” Kazuichi nodded furiously.

“Wow, small town…” Hajime muttered. “Anyways, I gotta head off, take care of the place while I’m gone.” Hajime waved behind him. “Try not to get too scared around Gerard. He can smell fear.” The brunet smirked. Kazuichi frowned. “Fuck you.” He said as Hajime climbed into his truck with one last wave.

…

He pulled into the long driveway of hope stables, “Ok…” He murmured to himself slowly driving down the pavement, ‘-Pretty fancy-’ He thought to himself. He found his way to a house looking building, with a sign labeling it “Office and Stable house.” 

‘-I hope that’s it-’ He thought to himself, by the looks of it every other building was just a barn, where this one looked almost homely. ‘-Does he live here?-’ He questioned, checking himself one last time. Making an extra effort to tidy up his rolled sleeves. He took a deep breath in and out before stepping out of the car.

The sign on the door welcomed anyone in, but he felt weird about just walking into such a homey looking building, so he gave the inside door a rolling knock before stepping in. 

A bell rang and he was immediately met with a sweet female voice “Welcome to Hope Stables! How can I help-” She turned around the corner and paused. She welcomed him with a warm smile. “Hajime Hinata, correct?” Hajime was off-put by the girl knowing his name already until he reminded himself that they had met before.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s me, uh- I’m here for Nagito.”

“I know darling. He’ll be down in a minute.” The girl hummed. The brunet felt like a teenage boy being confronted by his date’s dad somehow. Sonia had a rather intimidating, yet pleasant aura surrounding her, despite her rather soft and graceful appearance.

“Where are you taking him?”

“Uh- I was thinking we’d go see the musicians in town.” The brunet scratched the back of his neck. Sonia hummed, a smile returning to her lips. “I think he’ll like that, just take him somewhere else if things get too rowdy.” She smiled. “Bless his heart, he can’t stand noisy places.”

Hajime smiled. “I’ll take good care of him, Miss Sonia.” Sonia’s eyes went wide. “Please- please, Sonia is fair.” She almost begged. “Oh- Alright. Sonia.” 

She smiled, “Thank you, I apologize that name reminds me of a fool.” Hajime held back his laughter, he could probably take a guess at who this “fool” was. 

“Say, Hajime, do you consider yourself a gentleman?” She asked, sliding her body into the chair behind the desk. The brunet struggled to think of an answer. “I- I don’t know, I try my best, but I get nervous around pretty people I don’t know well.” 

Sonia smiled, “That’s better than I was expecting!” Hajime couldn’t tell if that was praise or not, but he thanked her anyway. “Well, I suppose I can call him down for you now. Are you ready?” She smiled. 

Hajime nodded, “Yeah, I’m ready.” That was only half of the truth, his stomach was doing flips.

She turned around, cupping her hand to her mouth. “Nagito!” she called. A faint voice was heard responding. “Oh! I almost forgot.” She turned back to Hajime. “Have him direct you back to our house, We don’t have a bed here at the stable.” She smiled. 

Hajime nodded. “Got it.” The clicking of boots echoed through the air, spiking nervous energy in Hajime’s heart. Soon the whitehaired boy turned the corner. He wore a white t-shirt and unbuttoned green flannel, tucked into his clean blue jeans. His pearly hair tied back into a small fluffy tail. He flashed Hajime a smile.

“Hey…” Hajime uttered, almost breathless. This was bad, really bad. He’d never wanted to hold someone close to his body more in his life. Nagito smiled. “Hello!” He purred. “You look really handsome Hajime!” He beamed. ‘-Damn him for being able to give compliments so easily.-’ 

“Thanks...thank you, you too, you look amazing,” Hajime uttered. Nagito smiled, as Sonia backed away from the conversation. “How was your day?” Hajime asked politely. Nagito hummed in thought, “It was pretty average, but…” Nagito paused with a small smile. “I thought about our date all day Sunflower, it put butterflies in my stomach.” 

“Ah- I felt the same way actually.” Hajime laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “So, should we head off?” Hajime asked. The Whitehead nodded quickly. 

So they did, Hajime remembered to hold the door for Nagito as he waved goodbye to Sonia. As well as opening his car door. He climbed into his car with a huff. Nagito smiled, “You can relax a bit. You’re treating me like a lady.” He laughed.

That’s right, Sonia’s lecture had made him feel like he had to go above and beyond. But Nagito was tough enough to open his door, and all the ladies in this town were too.

“Where are you taking me?” Nagito asked, buckling his seatbelt. “There’s a concert in town, I was hoping you’d enjoy that,” the brunet scratched at his neck. “Unless you want to do something else.”

Nagito smiled and shook his head. “That sounds great.” Hajime smiled back, turning the key in his ignition. “Ok, Let’s be off then.” He replied, his childish giddiness shining through in the form of his shaking leg, and long smile. He looked to Nagito, who wore the same giddiness, one more time before pulling away from the stable. 

...

The drive into town may have been a bit long, and admittedly Hajime had worried about how awkward it could be if there was silence. He asked about Nagito’s likes and dislikes and shared his own when Nagito returned the questions. 

They got to the town stage and found a place to settle down beneath a tree. Nagito relaxed his back against the bark, as they waited for the show to start. Hajime thought for a minute. He looked around, seeing some stands selling food. 

“Should I go buy some food for us?” He asked Nagito. Nagito looked at the stands, gaining a thoughtful pout on his face. “Are you supposed to leave me alone on a first date?” He smirked. Hajime’s face turned red. “Ah- I guess not huh?” He laughed, joining Nagito by the side of the tree. 

“Sorry,” He stammered. “For almost leaving you alone.” Nagit smiled. “It’s ok! It was kind of you to offer to buy someone like me food.” He purred. The brunet cocked his brow at the whitehead. “Someone like you?”

Nagito nodded. “Yep! Someone pathetic like me. I should’ve thought of buying you something, you were so kind to ask me out.” The boy smiled. Hajime didn’t really know how to respond to such a statement. 

“I didn’t ask you out because of kindness. I asked you out because you’re cute, and I want to get to know you, see if we fit well.” He argued. Nagito flinched back with wide eyes. “You- so you’re actually interested in me?” 

“Well yeah,” Hajime laughed. “Are you?” Nagito stared into Hajime’s eyes, shocked. The brunet hummed and tilted his head, bringing the whitehead back to reality. “Uh- um…” He stammered. “Yeah. Yeah, I am, I just kinda thought- you weren’t.” 

The brunet laughed awkwardly. “Well- uh, it’s good we cleared things up huh?”. Nagito returned a small smile and a nod. “I’m excited to get to know you, Hajime Hinata.” he beamed.

“You as well.” Hajime smiled. 

Soon enough, a loud noise was heard, as the speakers from the stage screeched. The white head flinched at the sound, causing a small spark of worry to spike in the freckled boy’s heart. 

He was about to ask if the boy was alright when A bright smile formed on Nagito’s face. “Oh! It’s starting” He clapped his hands together lightly. Hajime felt a soft smile tug at his lips upon seeing the boy’s cute gesture. A man stood on stage, he greeted the crowd before beginning to pluck chords on his banjo. 

Hajime looked to Nagito, who was smiling while watching the performance. Did he have to talk? Was Nagito just expecting him to stay silent the entire time? He didn’t know. What was he supposed to talk about anyway? His mind searched for a subject as he watched the performer on stage. 

“So… You own a stable?” He started with. ‘-Fuck it sounds like I'm looking for money-’ Nagito took his green eyes off the stage and turned to Hajime. “Well uh- Not really, My Aunt and Uncle own it, I just take care of the horses and help customers when I can.” Nagito smiled and laughed. 

“Ah- That’s pretty neat, so you’re good with horses?”

Nagito blushed lightly, “I wouldn’t say that I just love them, and they seem to like me.” He humbled himself. The brunet looked to the side and furrowed his brows. “Sounds like you’re good with horses.” He laughed in a mumble. Nagito turned back to the stage, hugging one knee to his chest. “If you insist on calling it that, ok, I’m good with horses,” Nagito muttered the last part under his breath.

Hajime looked to the stage, feeling slightly shaky from his nerves. Nagito turned his head to rest his cheek on his knee, meeting Hajime’s olive gaze. “What about you?”

“Ah, well… I don’t have a whole stable of horses,” He laughed. “But I do have one, for work purposes.” 

Nagito hummed in response. “Gerard, right? What’s he like?” Nagito smiled. Hajime thought for a minute, that wasn’t the kind of question he expected, but he could answer it.

“He’s- Kind of an ass, but not any way I can’t manage.” Hajime listed his thoughts. “He still listens to important commands, he’ll just occasionally push me around, and huff when I’m grooming him.” He smiled. Nagito scoffed with a smile, “So you’re close to him?” 

Hajime smiled back, “Yeah, I am.” Nagito looked relieved, his face growing relaxed. “That’s good to hear.” He breathed. 

“Are you close with all of yours?” Hajime asked. 

Nagito scoffed. “Well, technically they’re not mine. Our stable only serves as a home for horses whose owners don’t have space for them.”

Hajime’s eyes widened, he scratched the back of his neck. “I- I totally knew that.” He laughed lightly. Nagito laughed back. “But to answer your question…” He thought for a minute. 

“Even though I can’t always remember everyone’s name, I know all their likes, dislikes, and behaviors.” Nagito smiled to himself. “I’m always sad to see them go.”

Nagito’s smile was sympathetic and gentle with a tinge of sorrow. Hajime had a strong urge to reach out to comfort the boy, but he resisted using his touch. “I can imagine…” He uttered. “It must be hard telling the owners.” 

Nagito giggled. “Oh, I don’t just mean when they die,” He smiled. “Sometimes a client will move, either to a place with room for their horse or out of town, and they take the horse with them.”

The boy paused, in deep thought. “We have had a few deaths though. None are too sudden, but that doesn’t make it much easier to process for the owner or me.” 

Hajime took note of the sadness in Nagito’s voice and decided now would be a good time to change the subject. “You really like animals huh?” He smiled. Nagito looked back at him, returning the smile. “Yeah.” He nodded. 

“Really almost any living thing to be honest, Though I'm always scared I’ll hurt them.” He giggled. 

“That’s sweet…” Hajime muttered, “I may not know you that well, but you seem gentle.” He decided that squeezing a compliment in may help Nagito feel more comfortable. 

The whitehead turned back to the stage, “You think so?”

“Mhm,” Hajime hummed. 

“Thanks” The boy breathed, hiding his face.

The brunet kept his eyes on the boy, who continued watching the stage. He wanted to ask more questions but this was starting to feel pretty one-sided. Not that he didn’t enjoy hearing about Nagito.

“So…” Nagito hummed his finger tracing the bricks that laid the ground. “You have goats right?”

“Yeah,” Hajime replied, relieved that Nagito was at least somewhat interested in him. 

The whitehead smiled. “Tell me about them,” He purred. 

Hajime thought for a minute, watching Nagito’s finger trail around, it could’ve been his imagination but it seemed to be wandering closer to him than before. 

He cleared his throat. “It depends on which goat we’re talking about. But I’d say overall… They’re playful and troublesome. Honestly, I have the most fun with them.” Hajime laughed to himself. 

Nagito’s face held a genuine smile as he listened intently to Hajime. His hand had definitely crept closer. “So…” He laughed under his breath, slightly flustered. “Do you have anything besides horses?”

Nagito rocked his head further onto his knee, “I have a dog. He’s been my best friend for the longest time, but I’ve always wanted goats.” 

“So you’re just after me for my goats huh?”

“Ah- well… They would be a plus.” Nagito laughed along. 

Hajime scoffed lightly. He worked up the courage to shift his body slightly closer to the boy. Trying to make it look as casual as possible. Thankfully, Nagito fully accepted the slight invasion of personal space, leaning his body a bit closer as well.

“So… I was kinda curious.” Nagito hummed. “I’m sorry if this is weird…” Hajime met the boy's grayish-green eyes, inviting him to continue. “What’s your sexuality?” He asked.

“Oh, that’s it?” Hajime laughed. “I’m bi. You?” Nagito smiled. “Gay,” He replied with a smile. Hajime smiled back. “If you don’t mind me asking, how open is your family about that?”

Nagito awkwardly laughed, “Well… My aunt and uncle aren’t very… pleasant about it.” He sighed. “But my aunt would never let my uncle kick me out, and Sonia is amazing.” He smiled. “What about yours?” 

“My family is great about it.” Hajime smiled. “My brother is bi too, and my parents are incredibly supportive.” 

“That’s nice…” Nagito scoffed, a smile tracing his face. 

The pair continued to talk, as the sky slowly shifted from blue to pink. The brunet had been taking notice of the boy’s features in the low sunlight.

Before the end of the concert he already knew the answer to the most important question pertaining to a first date. 

Yeah. He was definitely going to try to get a second date.

…

The car ride back to Nagito’s house was quiet. But not in the way Hajime feared. It was a pleasant scene. As if there was no need to say a word. 

The sun was leaving sight when the two boys climbed from the truck. Hajime walked Nagito to the door. The boy flashed his light green eyes. “Thanks for tonight Sunflower.” He uttered.

“Ah- No problem, I hope you had a good time.” 

Nagito smiled and scoffed. his hand gilded to grace Hajime’s freckled fingers. He looked to the side, a trail of pink on his cheeks. 

The brunet ignored his nerves, gently wrapping his fingers around Nagito's soft ones. Just enough to let him know he was there. Nagito scoffed. “You have my number right?”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah.” 

Before he knew it, there was a pair of soft lips pressed to his cheek. “I’ll be hoping for a call.” Hajime took a breath before bringing his olive eyes to lock with Nagito’s. 

“You can expect one Ko.” 

Nagito smiled back at the brunet. “You’re too kind.” He uttered, unlocking the front door, and saying his goodbyes.

As the door closed Hajime exhaled deeply. He returned to the driver's seat of his car, and laughed to himself. He checked his phone. 

As he read the notifications, he sighed, his mood shifting. Two missed calls from Izuru. 

He pulled out of the driveway and started on his way home. Izuru would have to wait for a few minutes.


	4. again?

“Hey, mom told me to check up on you, uh… But I’m tired and you didn’t pick up, so… Call me tomorrow or… I guess I’ll make funeral arrangements.” 

His brother’s apathetic voicemail ended with a beep. “Love you too bitch.” He huffed, before getting ready for bed. 

He reminisced on his afternoon with Nagito. He knew he wanted a second date, and he wanted it soon. But, it was far too soon to call, not that he knew when it would be too late. 

He sighed, growing frustrated with his own ignorance. Climbing into bed, he thought of their goodbye. His fingers subconsciously traced his cheek. ‘-No way he wanted me to kiss him…-’ he thought. 

“-Would it have been ok? We barely know each other.-” he questioned himself. Turning off his bedside lamp, he pushed doubts from his mind. It wasn’t like he could go back and fix it.

He turned over in his bed, happily dozing off. He had responsibilities tomorrow, he couldn’t waste sleeping hours thinking of ways he could mess up his relationships.

…

“Aw, so you’re not dead?”

“Yeah, sorry to crush your hopes.”

“So what were you so busy with last night, that you couldn’t pick up? 

Hajime paused, “I had a date.” He stated. 

As expected, he heard a scornful scoff from the other end of the line. “I don’t like liars Spikey.” 

“Ain’t a lie but ok.”

Izuru hummed. “What’s their name?”

“His name is Nagito.”

“Full.”

Hajime sighed “Nagito Komaeda.”

“So you’re not a liar, just delusional, got it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Hey, tell me more stories about your imaginary friends next time. I’m sure you’ve got lots, you know- Having nothing to do out there.”

“Yeah, nothing to do. It’s not like I’m actually making an income for myself.”

“Making an income and not taking care of Mom at all, really helpful.” 

“Wow...I’m sure they appreciate you mooching off Dad…”

“And taking care of Mom…” 

“And staying out late with friends…” Hajime mumbled. 

“Shut up. Mom’s asking me a question.” Izuru hushed, the brunet heard his mother's voice in the background of the call. “Mom wants to know how you’re eating.” Izuru changed the subject. 

“Better than you, as always, Shorty.” 

His twin growled into the mic, “Alright, well as much as I’d love to keep talking with you, I think we’re done here.”

Hajime laughed. “Coward. You can dish it out but you can’t take it.”

“Oh! looks like Dad found a psych ward for you and ‘Nagito” Izuru teased.

“Love you too.” Hajime huffed. “Angsty ass…” He laughed.

“take care.” Izuru hissed

“You too.”

Izuru hummed in acknowledgment before the line went dead. 

The brunet groaned in annoyance. Izuru could be a real pain in the ass. From the day they were old enough to walk to the day Hajime moved out, not a day went by without his younger twin doing something just for the sake of messing with him. 

As a kid, Hajime’s body was always scraped and bruised, both from his energetic nature as a child and the countless impressively intricate pranks set by his prodigy twin.

Even though Izuru was younger he always seemed to pull ahead in every department except physical stature. Not like that mattered much, because if it ever came down to a fistfight, Hajime was sure Izuru would be the only one with the moral ability (or lack of) to actually seriously hurt his own brother.

Besides, even if Hajime was better built, physically. Izuru had still been blessed with a more attractive aura. Everyone seemed to fall for the bad boy, angsty, archetype over whatever Hajime had. Not to mention his far superior intelligence.

Hajime sighed as he opened the screen side door. On the kitchen counter was a card he had kept for a week now and never used. He picked up the card glancing at it and flipping it in thought and hesitation.

He sighed, putting doubts out of his mind. ‘- he wants me to call him.-’ He reminded himself. His mind wandered as his fingers glided over the card.

His head became dizzy, face flushing with blood as the memories he had of Nagito flooded back into his head. Granted, there weren’t many. But the ones he had, convinced him he had to be the luckiest man alive to get another chance with the unbelievably gorgeous man.

The spiky-haired boy lifted his phone in his shaky hand, after another minute of hesitation he rushed himself to dial the number on the card. 

As the dial tone rang he cursed himself for not preparing before he could plan anything at the last minute the line picked up.

“Hello! Thank you for calling Hope-” The familiar female voice on the other end was cut off by an even more familiar beautiful male voice.

“Hope Stables! This is Nagito speaking. How can I be of service to you?”

“Oh! This isn’t your cell is it?” Hajime laughed awkwardly. He anxiously paced around the kitchen.

“Nope! May I ask who this is?”

“This is Hajime Hinata,” Hajime answered, settling next to the kitchen table.

“Oh! As I hoped! I’m so happy you called!

“Ah-ha um- Thank you- I’m happy to hear that” Hajime laughed nervously “I’m not interrupting anything important right?”

“Hmm… that’s not possible Sunflower. You can call me anytime you like.”

“Oh uh- that’s good to hear.” Hajime scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “Uh-! so I wanted to know…” He took a deep breath calming his nerves as much as possible.”

“Will you go on another date with me?”

Nagito’s voice hitched in excitement “Of course!” He agreed with hesitation.

“Wow! Great, that’s- I can't wait. When are you free?”

“Hm…” Nagito hummed pausing for a second. “Can you do Tomorrow Evening?” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s perfect! Is there anything, in particular, you want to do?”

The brunet's foot shook as he tried his best to contain his excitement. He already couldn’t wait for their meeting. 

“Why don’t you surprise me? I’m sure I'll enjoy anything you choose!”

Surprise? That was a lot of pressure, but Nagito wanted it so that must be the best option. “Oh- uh ok, I’ll think of something for us and… I guess I’ll pick you up at five? If that works for you…”

“Five sounds perfect!”

“Ok Nice! So… Yeah! great, I’ll see you then!” Hajime laughed.

“Mhm! See you tomorrow! I can’t wait~!”

“Me neither.” 

Nagito laughed “Alright Sunflower, I’ll let you go now,”

“Alright, Bye Angel,”

“Y-yep! Good… goodbye!” 

With that The brunet hung up, releasing a deep and long sigh. He laughed, rubbing his face. “Holy fucking shit…”

…

“So?” Sonia chirped.

Nagito covered his red face in his hands. “We’re going out again Tomorrow Evening.” He laughed, hands muffling his words slightly. 

Sonia smiled “Congratulations!”

“He called me ‘Angel’...”

“Awww!” Sonia cooed, I’m so excited for you honey! What are you doing?”

“No idea!”

“Really?”

“Yep! it’s gonna be a surprise!” 

The blonde hummed with concern, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? This is only your second date with him…”

“Yeah… But he chose last time, and I had a lot of fun!” Nagito smiled, “So I trust him.”

Sonia pouted, scratching her cheek. “Alright… just be careful ok?”

“I’m sure I’ll be ok.” Nagito smiled reassuringly.


	5. angel

He climbed out of his car after neatly fixing his green shirt with embroidered swirling patterns along the shoulders. Hajime knocked on Nagito’s door, rocking on his boot heels anxiously awaiting the clicking of the lock. Which soon came. 

“Good Evening!” Nagito’s pretty voice rang as he opened the door, revealing himself. His hair loose and a red flannel covering his torso and arms. His green eyes shone brightly.

“Hey-” Hajime was cut off when a pair of arms loosely wrapped around his waist. He felt his face heat as he returned the embrace. It was quick but deep before Nagito pulled away, a blush decorating his cheeks as he avoided eye contact. 

“How was your day?” Hajime asked.

“Oh! It was really good! I was excited all day.” He chimed, his face squishing with his smile.

“That’s nice to hear,” Hajime smiled softly, running his eyes up and down Nagito’s figure. The pale boy smiled at Hajime’s wandering eyes. 

“You look amazing,” The brunet muttered, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Thank you,” Nagito chirped. “You look even better!” 

Hajime scoffed lightly. “Not possible.” He smirked. The whitehead hummed happily, lightly gliding his fingers over Hajime’s wrist. He leaned forward to place a kiss on the brunet’s freckled cheek. 

Hajime smiled at the boy's advance. “Let’s get going. I’m not sure if you knew about the carnival in town, but I thought I should take you.”

Nagito’s eyes lit up. “Really? That sounds amazing!” 

Hajime smiled, guiding Nagito to his car. “Yep! Are you ready?

Nagito nodded, following the brunet down the driveway to his car. Nagito’s phone buzzed as Hajime turned his key. The whitehead snorted lightly as he read the notification. “Sonia says to have me home by 11.” 

“Well, I better do as she says then huh?”

Nagito giggled, “Yep! I suggest having me home at least a half-hour before then.”

“Damn- what happened to the last guy?” Hajime laughed. 

Nagito’s laugh turned breathy and awkward. “W-well uh-” He hesitated “funny thing actually, Nagito tapped his fingers on the window frame. Hajime pulled out of the driveway onto the road, awaiting Nagito’s words.

“You’re kinda the first… guy to… to take me out on a date.” He nervously laughed.

Hajime’s eyes widened, “Wow really?” 

Nagito nodded, with an “mhm, actually… no one ever showed any romantic interest in me before...” 

“Damn… that’s surprising. I mean- you’re kinda a natural at this. Also, you’re… you’re gorgeous. 

Nagito giggled, “You’re pretty charming Sunflower, but honestly, I wouldn’t have been surprised if I was the only gay guy within 50 miles of here.” He smiled a blush falling over his cheeks. That’s why… I think I got pretty lucky meeting someone, let alone a guy as handsome as you.” 

Hajime focused his eyes on the road ahead of him. “I don’t know if I’d say it was luck…”

“Nope~!” Nagito chirped “I believe I got extraordinarily lucky meeting someone like you!” He giggled happily.

…

Nagito hopped out of the truck onto the dirt parking lot. Hajime gazed at him as he stretched his arms above his head. 

“Sorry,” He groaned “Just sore.” He laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it… I’m just- I’m sorry I was staring.”

Nagito smiled with a laugh. “Don’t apologize for that, it’s cute.” He hummed, walking up closer to Hajime. The brunet smiled, swallowing his nerves and bringing his hand to the small of Nagito’s back. He lightly guided him out to the carnival entrance.

When Hajime took his wallet from his pocket at the ticket booth he was met with a glare from his date. Admittedly, it wasn’t very intimidating, yet it wasn’t like he wanted to say no to such a cute pout. After a small back and forth, just for the hell of it, Hajime gave in, allowing Nagito to pay for his ticket.

Nagito cheerfully held out his fist for his wristband. They both thanked the attendant as they headed into the carnival. Nagito seemed to be in awe at everything surrounding him.

“Are you ok?” Hajime asked, of course, he was ok. He was clearly very happy here. 

“Yep! This is beautiful!” Nagito cheered. He glanced around wildly. “Though… I can’t help but worry a bit.” he laughed, scratching his cheek. “If I were to get lost here… it would surely be overwhelming.”

Hajime could easily see what he was saying. The air filled with many crowded noises and smells. If Nagito is the type of person to get easily overwhelmed, getting lost in a carnival would prove to be a nightmare. 

The brunet glanced down, Nagito’s hand swung close to his. He smiled, reaching out a finger to gently lock with one of Nagito’s. The boy's finger squeezed his back, tighter. 

Hajime looked up to Nagito’s face, the boy was turned away, but Hajime could’ve sworn there was red on the tips of his ears, which poked out from the boy’s curly mop of hair. Hajime playfully nudged one of Nagito’s other digits, gaining a reach back. 

They continued their silly flirting as they walked through the rows of games and roller coasters. 

Nagito awed at the rides, but he insisted he was too scared to actually ride any. One thing Hajime noted was Nagito’s impressive level of skill at games most players would argue to be rigged. He was almost ashamed of his failures in comparison to the fluffy-haired boy. 

As the date reached the hour mark, Hajime managed to get the boy to eat. Notably, it was only when he jokingly suggested he fed Nagito by himself. Which led to the two of them spoon-feeding each other slushies. 

They talked playfully as they ate. Hajime found his thumb wiping drops of slushy from the boy’s soft cheek on occasion. 

Nagito was incredibly beautiful. It seemed impossible that he had never dated someone before, especially since he could flirt so easily. Though he wasn’t the best at having it returned, that was just cute. There was no doubt in his mind, he very much liked Nagito Komaeda. 

They finished their food, as the sun was mid-set. “Hey, don’t you think we’re missing something?” Nagito hummed, sliding his fingers onto the brunet’s knee. Hajime laughed, “I guess we are.”

He took the boy’s thin hand in his, standing up. “Come on,” He uttered. “We should find somewhere more romantic.” He helped the boy from the bench, turning to hide his blush. 

…

“Ah- Sunflower Isn’t this a ride?” Nagito giggled, nervously latching onto Hajime’s arm. Though the fluffy-haired boy was slightly taller than him, he couldn’t help but feel strong and protective when he clung onto his arm like that.

“I’d hardly call it a ride…” He muttered glancing up to the wheel in front of them. Nagito hummed with a small nod, catching the boy’s olive eyes. He wore a thin smile, but his eyes looked both nervous and eager.

“Hey, are you going to be ok? I can take you somewhere else.” Hajime offered, putting on his gentlest expression. Nagito smiled back with a laugh. “Thanks for the offer, but I think… I think I’ll be fine if I have you with me.” He giggled to himself.

Hajime lightly squeezed the boy’s hand. “If you say so.” 

The line grew shorter allowing the two boys to finally board the enclosed passenger car. Sitting next to each other, Nagito smiled at the brunet, his leg restlessly shaking. 

“So…” The whitehead breathed.

“So?”

“I don’t know, I guess I was kind of curious… well, you know I haven’t really… dated before…”

“Yeah.” Hajime nodded lightly.

“So I was kind of wondering what your experience is. If that’s ok for me to ask of course,” Nagito laughed relaxing his head back.

Hajime took a deep breath, casually pulling Nagito’s hand closer to him. “Well, I dated a girl back in high school. But things didn’t work out, I guess we just didn’t have enough chemistry.” He sighed. running his fingers around Nagito’s soft knuckles.

He let out a small laugh. “Or she thought my brother was hotter, either-or.” He chuckled. 

Nagito gasped his free hand flying on top of their joined hands. “She cheated on you with your brother?” He gawked, brows raised in concern.

“Oh, no no!” Hajime defended. “Not that I know of… although I honestly wouldn’t put it past him.” He laughed. 

Nagito pouted, “That's awful…” He spoke low. “I can’t imagine betraying someone so close to you like that…” He hummed sorrowfully. 

“I guess you and Sonia are pretty close huh? She cares a lot about you.” Hajime smiled. 

“Izuru and I aren’t… Distant? I mean… we’re twins and when push comes to shove we’d die for each other, But…” Hajime thought for a minute, thumb subconsciously exploring Nagito’s fingers. 

“I don’t know- He likes to mess with me, always has and he probably always will. I’ve learned how to get back at him, but he’ll always be a smart bastard.” He scoffed before turning his attention back to Nagito. 

The whitehead’s skin reflected the sun’s orange glow beautifully, the light caught his eye at the perfect angle, bringing out magnificent green hues from the gray. He really was gorgeous.

“So… What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah I mean, It could be a touchy subject, so you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But I’ve kinda been wondering about your… family situation, I guess. Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?”

Nagito paused, Taking a deep breath through his nose, a smile spreading on his lips. He seemed to immerse himself in every sensation around him, even squeezing Hajime’s hand tighter. He released his breath with an airy “ah”

“My parents died in an accident when I was very young. I’ve lived with my Aunt and Uncle ever since, and Sonia has become like my sister, even though we’re biologically first cousins.” He smiled softly at the brunet.

“I’m-” Hajime paused for a moment, “I’m sorry to hear that, I can’t imagine what it must have been like…” 

Nagito laughed politely. “Hey, it’s fine, I’m pretty at peace with it. Sometimes I wonder about what could’ve been, but that’s just not the way the universe played out.”

“Besides, I was too young to remember how life was before the accident, so it’s not like I can miss a life I don’t remember.”

The brunet thought for a minute, listening to Nagito’s words well. ‘-That’s just not the way the universe played out-’ He repeated in his mind. Touching words.

“That’s… an impressive outlook…” Hajime finally broke his silence. “Seriously, I can’t imagine… If something like that, if it happened to me. I can’t imagine I’d be so easygoing if I lived my life without my parents.” 

“Of course you can’t.” Nagito giggled. “You remember your parents. That’s what fortune granted you.” 

Hajime pondered Nagito’s words for a minute or two, as the Ferris wheel shifted to its next position. This boy… he was smart. Intuitive and mystical. However, it was odd. The look on his face when he talked of his parent’s passings, wasn’t in the least bit sorrowful. 

Whether Hajime admired that or felt discomforted by it, he couldn’t tell. But he knew for sure that he desperately wanted to understand it and get to know more about Nagito. 

“Anyways! I’m still curious, if it’s ok of course…” Nagito hummed cheerfully. 

“Hm? about what?”

“Your experience, I’ve obviously got nothing to share, but I’m still interested in you.”

“O-oh well!” Hajime stammered. “Really that relationship in high school was all. I mean, I’ve gone on a few first dates, and admittedly I’ve had one or two drunk hookups…” The brunet scratched at the back of his neck nervously. “But none of that’s ever gone anywhere.” He concluded.

“Wow!” Nagito’s eyes lit up, “You’re so much more experienced than me! That’s good, for me at least… Although kind of embarrassing.”

Hajime laughed, “If it makes you feel any better, This is actually my first second date. If… that makes sense.” He smiled.

Nagito hummed nestling closer to the brunet. “It made sense.”

Hajime’s face filled with blush due to Nagito’s close proximity. But with him this close, he felt pretty confident in his next move. Hajime released the boy’s thin hand, only to throw his arm around his broad boney shoulders. 

Nagito seemed happy with the advance, snorting as he made his head comfortable on Hajime’s shoulder. 

Almost to the top of the wheel, They could see their surroundings pretty well. Nagito fell silent, taking in the sights. 

“Do you think that’s a bluebonnet field over there?” He questioned, pointing out to a blue spot on the hills. 

“It looks like it.” 

“Ahaha… um…” Nagito laughed. “I really love flowers. They’re very pretty, I… I like pretty things…” The whitehead stammered. His fingers tapping on his knee. 

Hajime tried watching him, but with the boy's head on his shoulder, it was hard. Nagito seemed happy up here, and even though this was only a second date, everything felt right with Nagito on his shoulder. His grip tightened on the boy, pulling him closer.

“I want to go there sometime…”

“What? The bluebonnet field?”

Nagito pulled away just enough to look Hajime in the eyes and nod lightly. 

“Well uh-” Hajime’s cheeks warmed up, tinting red. He cleared his throat. “I’m sure you’ll get a chance someday…” He assured. 

The fluffy-haired boy hummed. He turned his head, picking it up to place a kiss on Hajime's cheek. “It’s really nice up here” he uttered, his voice hushed.

“Thank you for showing me this sight, Sunflower.”

Just as his head began to fall back into place, Hajime stopped it with his free hand on Nagito’s forehead. Locking eyes with Nagito he knew his face was red hot, but there was no point in hiding it.

His eyes wandered to the whitehead’s beautiful doll-like lips. His fair colorings allowed him to look completely angelic While the way he moved his body gave him a sinful aura, It was intoxicating.

Nagito’s face turned red, biting his lip he nodded. With that, the brunet closed the gap between him and Nagito. 

Nagito’s lips were warm yet imperfect. Small rough spots on his lower lip. He clearly didn’t know what to do. He was shy when it came to returning the kiss and his mouth quivered

But still, something about him, made this feel right. Once Nagito was able to confidently kiss back it was clear that he was a natural, allowing himself to melt with Hajime. Had it not been for his initial hesitation, the brunet wouldn’t have believed that he had no experience.

He pulled off of Nagito’s lips and was met with wide green-gray eyes. He laughed lightly. 

“I really liked that…” Nagito murmured.

Hajime laughed, “I really liked it too.” He hummed. 

The whitehead laughed lightly, nestling his head back against the boy’s shoulder. As their carriage came down from the top of the wheel, Hajime let out a yawn. 

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Hajime laughed. 

“I’m sorry…” Nagito mumbled, “I can be tiring to be around.” He giggled. 

“What? No...that’s not it. I’ve just been awake for a long time.”

“Mhm…” Nagito hummed, not listening to Hajime. “Thank you.” The fluffy-haired boy hummed happily. He turned to meet the brunet’s olive eyes. “I never imagined I’d have such a beautiful first kiss.”

The brunet smiled leaning his head against Nagito’s white fluffy hair. his hand weaving through the curly strands. 

After a few minutes of fingers combing through fluffy white hair, the pair reached the bottom of the wheel. With their ride complete and the sun down, they decided it was time to end their trip. Hand in hand they left the fair to Hajime’s truck. 

Hajime checked the time on his watch. “9:45…” He read aloud. He sighed, turning his key. “Alright… Let's get you back…” He smiled at Nagito. 

“That’s sad…” the white-head hummed, his fist rubbing his eye. Hajime looked at him. Nagito was laughing lightly, which seemed to be common for him. “I’m gonna miss you, Sunflower…” He cooed, setting his hand insanely close to Hajime’s lap. “Maybe we could break my curfew by a few hours…” Nagito smirked at the brunet's obvious blush.

“Uh-um…” Hajime stammered. He tried avoiding contact with Nagito’s captivating honeydew eyes, or his creeping hand.

Nagito frowned his eyes darting away. “I’m… I’m sorry, I’m coming on too strong I just-”

“No-! No no, it’s fine!” Hajime grasped Nagito’s retreating hand. “Don’t worry about it Nagito,” He assured the boy. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be ready so fast, is all,” He smiled. “I thought you’d want to get to know me a bit better.” He looked away from Nagito, releasing his hand.

Nagito fell silent for a moment or two, a yawn escaping his lips. The brunet smiled. “You’re tired anyway…” He hummed, guiding Nagito back to relax on the seat. “So I’d rather just take you back to your house tonight…” Nagito grumbled, shuffling himself in the seat. He leaned his head back, as Hajime pulled out of the parking space.

Driving down the road, Hajime took a glance at the passenger seat. Nagito’s eyes were shut and his face completely relaxed. He sighed deeply, pulling off to the side of the road as gently as possible. He examined the boy for a quick second. His wrist crossed with his hands shoved between his thighs, he looked cold. 

Hajime quickly undid his button-up shirt untucking it. He draped it over Nagito’s chest and arms. Even though Nagito was ever so slightly taller than him, the shirt looked oversized covering his thin body. He scoffed lightly at the boy’s peaceful state, before returning his hands to the wheel. 

…

By the end of the ride, Nagito had slowly slid to lay across the seat, his head next to Hajime’s lap. Hajime glanced down to him, gently tapping his shoulder. “Hey, we’re here.” He whispered. 

Nagito’s fluffy head turned to face the ceiling. His eyes fluttered open. “Ah!” He woke. “Sorry, it was rude of me to fall asleep…” He hummed. 

“No worries. You’re home now.” Hajime undid his seatbelt. “I’ll walk you to the door.” 

Nagito sat up, Hajime’s shirt falling off his shoulder as he propped himself up on one hand. “Such a gentleman,” He giggled, rubbing his eye. 

“If that’s what you want to call it, sure.” 

Nagito yawned undoing his seatbelt as well. They both climbed from the car, walking up to the door, Nagito clutching the hems of Hajime’s shirt on his shoulders. 

“So…” The whitehead mumbled. “I hope you had as good of a time as I did.” He laughed quietly. 

“I did…” Hajime replied. “I had a lot of fun with you… again.” 

Nagito laughed, a smile decorating his face. His smile and soft laugh made Hajime’s heart skip a beat. “That's great to hear! I… hope that means I can… maybe we can keep seeing each other… I guess that’s the right way to put it…”

Hajime felt a blush flood his face. He knew simply Nagito’s way of asking for a third date, but just that made his heart incredibly giddy. Embarrassingly, he felt like an immature schoolgirl at the idea that Nagito enjoyed his company that much.

“Y-yeah! We can… yeah of course we can keep going on dates.”

Nagito’s face lit up as he bounced on his heels. “Great…! I’m so happy you feel the same, Sunflower!” He smiled brightly, bouncing giddily. Hajime was relieved that he was not the only one getting so childishly giddy about such a thing. Though Nagito wore that attitude quite a bit better than he.

He smiled softly at the boy. “So, I’ll call you about our next date then ok?” 

Nagito nodded frantically, “I’ll be waiting.” He smirked, turning the doorknob. “Oh!” His smirk dropped into a wide-eyed shock. “I almost forgot, I’m sorry,” He rambled, pulling the shirt from his shoulders. “Thank you for this, it smells very nice.” He hummed, quickly folding the shirt and handing it back to Hajime.

“… thank you.” The brunet blushed at the compliment. “And no problem.” He clutched the shirt in his hands, careful not to ruin Nagito’s folds. Nagito smiled retreating behind his screen door. a blush across his cheeks. “And uh, I should probably give you my cell number too…” He uttered. 

“Oh yeah, I called the office last time didn’t I?” Hajime laughed.

Nagito laughed along. “Yeah, you did…” He giggled, scratching his cheek. “Wh-which is fine…! Hajime can always call whenever he likes and he’ll never be bothersome but uh…”

The brunet tilted his head with a hum. Nagito nervously swung on the door frame. “I uh… would like to be able to talk to you whenever Uhm… you want to talk…” He stammered.

“Oh ok,” Hajime replied simply, taking out his phone

“That’s ok?”

“Yeah? Of course, it’s ok.”

“Alright…! just checking!” Nagito laughed giddily, pulling his phone from his back pocket. “Do you uh… just want my number or do you want to…?”

“No, I'll give you mine too,” Hajime nodded assuringly. 

“Oh Ok! Great,” Nagito stammered.

He held out his phone to Hajime and took his in return. A blush wildly covering his face as he typed his number into Hajime’s contact list.

When they were both done they returned each other's phones. 

“Ok, Goodnight Sunflower~!” Nagito blurted. 

“Oh- uh um… Goodnight,” Hajime replied hesitantly. 

Nagito nodded quickly, his white curls shaking around his bright red face. He shut the door.

Hajime stood there in silence, shocked at the abrupt ending. He thought for a second before hesitantly turning away from the house with confusion. As he began to walk away he shoved his hands in his pockets with a pout. 

He heard the door creaking behind him. 

“Um… Hajime?” 

Hajime turned around to see Nagito peeking out from the door, “Uh-um…” The boy was clearly leaning down, as he was now noticeably shorter than the brunet. “Can I…”

“Yeah?” Hajime smirked, turning back around fully. Nagito laughed, “Can I have… can I have a goodnight kiss?” He flushed, averting his eyes from Hajime’s. “If you don’t mind…” 

Hajime’s fingers grasped Nagito’s chin tilting his head to face him. He leaned down slightly to gently kiss the boy’s lips. 

“Goodnight…” He brunet whispered

“Goodnight,” Nagito replied a smile across his lips, a blush on his cheeks. He giggled as he shut the door. Satisfied, Hajime proudly walked back to his truck.

…

The brunet splashed his face in warm water, a nightly routine before he tucked himself into bed. He heard his phone buzz from the other room. He shook his hands off before he went to check it.

_Nagito Komaeda_

_“Hey Sunflower! Or Hajime Hinata, as you saved yourself. I’m thinking I may change that… who knows. I just thought I should leave you a reminder of how much fun I had with you, and I can only hope you will continue to allow me into your busy schedule. Thank you so much for taking me on such a beautiful date. <3”_

Hajime chuckled to himself, excitedly pacing in circles as he thought up and drafted many different responses. Until he came up with one he unconfidently settled for.

_“Hey, I’m happy you had such a wonderful time, I did too. I hope the Ferris wheel wasn’t too scary. I don’t mind you changing my name, it’s a pretty cute nickname you gave me. I wouldn’t mind making it my legal… Anyways, thank you for agreeing to another date, I had a lot of fun. Call anytime.”_

He pressed send, setting his phone aside trying to push it from his head. 

His phone buzzed again and he immediately leaped to read it.

_“Mmm… Sunflower Hinata… Sounds beautiful, I’d be proud to be the guy who coined such a hopeful name…”_

Flush spread on Hajime’s face, causing him to bury his face in his pillow. He finally got the courage to look back to his screen. He wanted to try and be fun and flirtatious, but it was so hard when he (a) wasn’t drunk and (b) was actually interested in getting to know the person.

_“It’s a shame I’m not as good with nicknames as you, I’d love to give you a name in return.”_

_“Can I try your last name?”_

The brunet chucked his phone into his bed, a blush overtaking his whole face. He fanned himself screaming quietly. His phone buzzed about six times after that.

 _“I’m so sorry”_  
 _“Oh my god I’m an idiot I’m so sorry I was only joking”_  
 _“That was so out of line I’m really sorry.”_  
The rest of the texts were somewhat the same.

_“No hey it’s fine, I just got kinda flustered, It was really cute”_

_“Oh that’s a relief… I’m glad you find me at least somewhat endearing...”_

_“Very actually, you’re a massive sweetheart.”_

_“Ah, I think you’re a sweetheart as well… Me though…”_

_“Don’t even start, you’re great.”_

_“Hm… I won’t argue with you tonight, maybe some other time…”_

_“Are you tired? You should get some sleep.”_

_“Ah, yeah… you as well, you should get some sleep too.”_

_“Alright, Goodnight Angel.”_

_“Goodnight Sunflower.”_


	6. warm spice and citrus

A few days had passed since Nagito’s last date with Hajime, the third one. 

They had been texting back and forth. Nagito had tried to call once but chickened out. Telling him it was an accident when Hajime asked about it. 

If he was honest, at this point Nagito was starting to feel the effects of attachment. He knew it wasn’t right, after all, they had only been on three dates and didn’t really know each other before that. But obvious signs of affection were starting to show themselves. 

Wishing to talk more often, things reminding him of Hajime, smells and taste being the most flustering. He could no longer eat things of warm spice or citrus flavors in the company of others. He became a blushing hot mess with a flavor so similar to Hajime’s filling his mouth. It was pathetic.

He groaned loudly diving onto his bed face down and screaming into the pillow. He held it to his face rolling around wildly. 

“Nagito!!!” A voice called from down the stairs. He huffed sitting up on the side of his bed. 

“Nagito! Dinner!” The voice called again

The whitehead ran his hand over his messy hair, hopelessly attempting to calm it. 

“Hey,” Sonia’s voice gently greeted.

“Hello.” Nagito glanced up. 

“Did you hear Mom?”

“Yep.”

Sonia sighed. “Come on Hon.” She beckoned. Nagito sighed, following the girl downstairs and into their large dining room.

“Good evening Honey,” A woman with platinum blonde hair, her gray roots growing in and a heavily and frankly tastelessly made up face greeted casually. “Did you not hear me?”

“No mam, I heard you, sorry I was… just having thoughts…I don't know...” Nagito laughed, scratching his neck.

The woman smiled thinly, exaggeratedly nodding her head. “Well, I hope they’re all good thoughts Honeybun. You keep your mind healthy for us ok?” She sighed, placing a plate of deviled eggs on the table. 

“Yes yes…” A wrinkled faced man at the table agreed. His thick gray mustache wiggling over his lip as he smacked his lips snottily. “And for our wallets…” He breathed.

Sonia looked at her cousin worriedly, ready to give him a comforting back pat. Nagito nodded. “Yes sir…” He smiled.

“Percy!” The made-up women snapped. She shot the man a glare. 

“Oh, it’s only a harmless joke, Honey.” The man defended without a care in the world. “Come sit down son.” His uncle pated Nagito's usual spot at the table, “Thank you Perce.” Nagito smiled brightly, taking his seat.

His aunt sighed. “You’re lucky Nagito’s such a pleasant young man Percy…” she shook her head taking her seat. “He would’ve had your head by now with all the… all the crap you give him.” Nagito laughed breathily, nervously smoothing his napkin onto his lap. 

The man shrugged with a scoff. “I could take that little bitch, easy.” Nagito snorted. Sonia muttered a quick, “oh dear…”

“Percy. Lee. Nevermind.” Her mom gasped. 

“Daddy, I don’t think “little bitch” is a polite thing to call Nagito.”

“Sonia Nevermind! Do not repeat your father’s foul language!”

“What? Bitch?” Sonia questioned sweetly. Nagito hesitated to attempt to calmly deescalate the ordeal, seeing as it was kind of fun to watch play out.

“UH!” Nagito’s aunt gasped, throwing her hands into the air and rushing to her seat. “Oh for Pete's sake! Let’s say grace before our good lord banishes you, sinners, to hell…” She ranted, taking hold of Nagito’s and her husband’s hands. 

Nagito watched as his family’s heads lowered. He smiled at the sight of his aunt and uncle's faith and hope in a god he couldn’t bring himself to devote himself too, or even believe in. 

He held back giggles as Sonia smirked, opening one eye towards him. It was a routine for her to secretly rebel during every meal's grace. It somehow still remained entertaining to Nagito no matter how many times she did it.

Nagito’s aunt proudly spoke a prayer she had memorized by heart. Afterward, they went through their routine of all asking for one thing from the heavenly father. 

“Dear Lord I ask for Compassion.”  
Sonia smiled sweetly at her mother’s request. That woman always requested something different from the day before, and her hope to receive her request was very commendable.

“Dear Lord I ask for Guidance.”   
Percy only seemed to wish to take guidance from his God, which to Nagito and Sonia meant from only himself.

Sonia hummed briefly in thought as if she genuinely needed to carefully choose her answer.   
“Dear Lord I ask for forgiveness.”  
That was certainly new.

Sonia gently squeezed Nagito's hand. The boy breathed in deeply.   
“Dear Lord I ask for hope” He quickly spoke, he never needed to think about his answer, it had been his answer for the longest time.

Nagito’s aunt sighed happily, shaking her hair lightly as she picked her head up. “Lovely! Let’s eat!”

…

“Nagito honey, is that all you’re gonna eat?” The older blonde asked sweetly.

“Ah, yes… I can’t have much more sorry…” 

The mustached man grunted. “You sure?” He puffed. “You know- you’re the next man of the house.” He asserted, shaking his fork at the boy. He stared off into the distance chewing his food with a scowl on his face. He looked back towards Nagito with that same scornful look. “I don’t want some skinny little sissy boy lookin after my property while I’m six feet under.” He grumbled.

The older woman shook her head shamefully. Sonia cleared her throat. “I don’t know Daddy…” She hummed. “Nagito’s pretty capable, Right Nagito?” She turned to the whitehead with a bright smile. She brought her arm up in a flex, “You can do it!” 

Nagito laughed back lightly, ignoring that his aunt was sneaking a spoonful of mash potatoes onto his plate. “So, Nagito.” She started, “You seem busier lately, is something going on?”

Nagito shrugged, taking a tiny bit of potatoes from the dollop on his plate. “Not really.”

“Hm,” The woman hummed nodding, her head. She looked confused. “That’s weird because… Percy was… you know” She looked at her husband. “Looking at the security cameras, like he usually does.” 

Nagito’s uncle nodded, locking eyes with him scornfully. His aunt rubbed her hand over the man’s “And um… we just wanted to let you know that we… we hope you find a lovely… lovely girl someday. Because there are… um...” She waved her hand as if she was searching for words. “There are so many, gorgeous well adjusted young ladies out there…” She smiled.

Nagito cleared his throat. “Well um… Thanks…?” He laughed lightly. 

“Nagito what Iris is saying is that we would… like you to find something real.” Nagito’s Uncle spoke bluntly, his wife nodded.

“Something real?” Sonia spoke up. “Daddy I think-”

“Honey this doesn’t involve you.” Her father hissed. 

Sonia’s mom looked down folding her hands in her lap. She quickly made the sign of the cross with her right hand. “Nagito Honey we love you very much.” Nagito looked to his uncle who was now avoiding eye contact with him. “And we just… we worry. I mean… maybe what you’re feeling is a result of… the many things you've endured… but I… I would like to invite you to join us at church this Sunday.” 

Nagito shook his head. “I’m good… thank you, mam…”

“Nagito you’re coming to church.” His uncle asserted. 

“I’m good sir, thank you for the offer.” 

The man’s face heated. “You are going to talk to a pastor or you are out of my house. Got it?”

“Honey.” Iris snapped angrily at her husband.

Nagito looked to Sonia. Her eyes were filled with worried tears that she managed to hold back. “Excuse me,” Nagito uttered quickly. He stood up, pushing in his chair. “Thank you for the meal, Iris.” He recited, he picked up his dish, bringing it to the kitchen sink before he retreated upstairs.

“Nagito-” Sonia stood up worriedly. 

“Sonia Nevermind.” Her father raised his voice. “Sit back down, you are not excused.”

Her mother nodded, a soft look spreading her face. “Just finish your food sweetheart.” She suggested, prompting Sonia to hesitantly sit back down.

…

Nagito flopped onto his bed burying his head in the pillow. He glanced up at his phone that sat on the nightstand beside him. Nagito groaned, rubbing his face in his pillow. He kicked his legs on the bed nervously recalling the dinner conversation. 

Buzz buzz 

Nagito whipped his head up to read his phone screen.

Sunflower

He instinctively reached out for his phone before stopping himself. Attachment, curse his attachment. He stared at the notification for a second or two before giving up on waiting an acceptable amount of time.

Sunflower  
“Just checking in on you, did you eat yet?”

Nagito groaned, burying his blushing face into his pillow. 

“Aw, thank you! Yes, I just ate ^^”

“Good, I just ate too”

“So it’s like we had dinner together!”

“If that’s how you wanna look at it... yeah we had dinner together.”

Nagito’s heart began to skip beats as he nuzzled into his bed.

“Hon…?” There was a soft knock at his door. “It’s Sonia, can I come in?” She hummed. Nagito let out a loud “Mhm,” which prompted the door to creak open slowly.

“I brought you some tea, it's really hot though… Are you ok?” She placed a cup on Nagito’s nightstand. 

Nagito looked up from his pillow. “I’m fine.”

Sonia sighed deeply walking over to sit on the side of the bed. “I’m sorry about dinner tonight, Things got a bit out of hand… again.”

Nagito hummed lightly. “Is he actually gonna kick me out if I don’t go to church this Sunday?”

Sonia sighed, rubbing the boy’s back. “No way… Mom talked him out of it…”

“Thank god…” Nagito sighed. 

“She still wants you to go to church of course…” She huffed, laying on her back next to Nagito. “But she doesn’t believe that forcing you will change anything…” 

Nagito rolled his head to the side meeting eyes with Sonia, “Why don’t they try to send you to church?” Sonia scoffed at his question. “Simple Hon… they don’t believe I need fixing…” 

Nagito chuckled. Sonia gave him a sour look. “Hey, why are you laughing? That's such a fucked up way of looking at it.” The whitehead sighed “Yeah…” He muttered. “But I’m just as messed up you know.” 

Sonia frowned. “You’re an angel Nagito.” Nagito hummed, acknowledging her compliment. The room filled with silence, but it was a comfortable silence. 

Sonia breathed in. “How are things with your farmer boy going?”

Nagito sighed happily. “They seem to be well… I definitely have a major crush.” Sonia laughed. “Oh wow, I’m so happy for you Nagito.” 

“Happy for me having a crush?” Nagito laughed. “Isn’t it called that because it's crushing?” Sonia hummed in thought. “I suppose that's the origin. But I mean… you may not be exclusive or anything… but he’s interested.” 

“I guess… I mean… he does talk to me every day, and we ask questions about each other. Sometimes he’ll check up on me just to check up on me…” Nagito sat up.

Sonia smiled. “Wow, that’s great! Are you two going to go on another date anytime soon?”

Nagito scooted to the edge of the bed, crisscrossing his legs. He grabbed the tea from his nightstand and stirred it gently. “I hope so…” He answered, taking a sip from the cup.

His face erupted with heat as the tea spilled across his tongue. He covered his lips with shock, setting the cup back on its saucer.

Sonia laughed daintily, “I told you it was hot Honey…” 

“Heheh… yeah… It’s really hot.” Nagito wiped the red from his face, shifting his legs closed.

“Anyways… If you hope so why don’t you ask him on a date?”

Nagito laughed. “What if he says no?” 

“Oh come on. How many times has he asked you out?” 

Nagito sighed in shame “three…”

“and how many times have you asked him out?”

“zero…”

Sonia hummed, amused. “Ask him on a date.”

“Please... I don't even have any ideas."

Sonia thought for a second. "Ah!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I know of this little trail! It's pretty unknown, so you'll probably be alone."

"Hmm..."

"I'll give you the directions."

Nagito thought for a second, his hand on his chin. He sighed, "Ok."  
Grabbing his teacup he blew the steam away. "I'll call him after I'm done with my tea..." He muttered. 

Sonia smiled, standing up. She leaned over the white-headed boy embracing him tightly. "You'll win his heart in no time, Hon." 

Nagito smiled as Sonia pulled off him. "Thanks."

"No problem! I'll be going now?"

"Y-yes... please." Nagito shuffled his thighs together holding tightly onto the warm teacup. "Goodnight... Thank you for the tea."

Sonia giggled. "No problem. Sleep tight!" Sonia crept out the door, holding onto the knob for a second.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Nagito smiled.

Sonia returned the smile with a giggle, gently shutting the door behind her.

Nagito sighed as the door clicked in place. he stared down at his tea, twirling it in his hands. He breathed the scent in deeply, before taking a nice big sip and allowing the flavor to take over his mouth. He swallowed with a breathy, uncontrolled, "Ah..."

Repeating the borderline erotic pattern, he took the flavor in each time, his face turning a soft red. His state was rather shameful, but how could he help it when such a familiar taste filled his mouth.

It was just his luck that Sonia would bring him spiced citrus tea.


	7. spring water (lime kinda?)

To Nagito’s relief, Hajime didn’t hesitate to accept his invitation two days ago. So now he was back in the boy’s truck, giving him Sonia’s directions. It was a beautiful morning, they had started their trip with breakfast at a local dinner before heading out on their adventure.

“Is this it?” Hajime pointed out his window to a small parking lot surrounded by hills and woods.

Nagito nodded. “Looks like it!” He smiled brightly. Hajime hummed nonchalantly, pulling into the empty lot. 

The whitehead gazed out the window, “Looks like we’re alone, huh?” The brunet threw the car into park, “Yeah… Looks like it.” He hummed gazing at Nagito. 

Nagito turned around, meeting olive eyes. “Is something wrong?” He pouted, tilting his head.

Hajime shook his head with a smile. His hand gilded on top of Nagito’s, his other held the boy’s cheek in place as he gently kissed the other. “Let’s get going.” He huffed, turning to open the door. 

Nagito paused, slightly confused. He scoffed lightly at Hajime’s moment of shyness. That was one more thing Nagito had noticed and grown to love about Hajime. He had brief moments in which he would turn red, or stutter. 

Nagito was still trying to figure out what he could do to trigger these moments.

He opened his door, landing on the gravel lot. Leaning back into the car he grabbed a bag, flinging it over his shoulder. 

“Ready~?” He chirped towards Hajime who stood by the front of the truck. 

The brunet cocked his brow. “Do you want me to carry that?” He offered.

Nagito laughed, “Come on Sunflower… I know I’m not as strong as you, but I think I can carry three pounds.” He teased.

Hajime looked away. “Sorry…” He laughed lightly. 

Nagito giggled along walking up to him, “No big deal, Sunflower,” He purred brushing close by him. “You’re just being a good date,” He giggled, nudging Hajime’s fingers with his own. The brunet quickly grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Walking along the path the two talked about meaningless nonsense, catching up, and checking in. They occasionally stopped for a look over blue sky views sharing kisses. 

As their walk reached the hour and a half mark, they came across a blue creek hidden behind trees. The pair followed it upstream to a deeper pool of water fed by a waterfall. They decided to settle down on one of the many rocks surrounding the pool, for a rest.

“S-so… I hope you think this place is as beautiful as I do…” Nagito laughed lightly, dangling his feet over the water. The rock was just tall enough to keep them both dry, 

“It’s amazing…” Hajime smiled, glancing around. “Thank you for taking me here.”

Nagito giggled, “It’s my honor.” 

Hajime smiled softly leaning back on his arms. He hummed lightly, gazing at Nagito as the boy took a sip of water from his bottle. 

Nagito took notice of Hajime’s staring, meeting his eyes. “What?” He laughed, kicking his bare feet over the water.

“Can I not look at you?” Hajime sighed. 

“N-no… you can… Sorry…” 

Hajime hummed lightly, tilting his head as he watched the boy down another swig of water. His messy hair tied up, showing off his neck. He opened his misty honeydew eyes gazing off upon the waterfall. 

The weather was rather hot, so he hadn’t worn his usual flannel shirt. Instead, just a plain white t-shirt that showed off his prominent collar bones perfectly. 

“You’re beautiful…” The words slipped his tongue so easily.

Nagito turned to look at him, his face filled with confusion. “W-what?” He laughed lightly.

“I said… I said you’re beautiful.” Hajime repeated. “You look like an angel…” He uttered.

Nagito snorted, a rose tint on his lightly freckled cheeks. “You’re crazy.”

“Wh-what…?”

“You’re crazy.” Nagito laughed, “You should get your eyes checked, Sunflower.”

Hajime grumbled, annoyed. “My eyes are perfectly fine thank you.” He huffed.

Nagito laughed, shifting closer to Hajime, he cuddled into his shoulder. “Can you swim?” He asked seriously.

“Yeah…” Hajime answered nonchalantly, “Wait. Why?”

Wanna test your luck?” Nagito laughed.

Hajime cocked his brow, “Test my luck?”

“Yeah,” Nagito smirked, holding out his palm and fist. “Rock, paper, scissors! Loser jumps in.” He hummed. 

Hajime tilted his head with an awkward laugh, “Why would I ever agree to that?”

“Well…” Nagito thought aloud. “I have an equal chance of losing… So if you don’t agree, I’m braver than you.” 

Hajime thought for a second, a light blush spread his cheeks. He sighed, “Uhg… You win…” The brunet held out his palm and fist to Nagito. “best out of three?”

“Yep!~”

Hajime scoffed lightly, 

“rock paper scissors- shoot.” They both chanted

scissors and scissors.

“Tie, next one.” Nagito chirped.

“rock paper scissors-shoot”

rock and rock.

Nagito laughed lightly, “O-okay…”

“What do we retry or?”

“Nope!~” Nagito giggled

“W-what?” Hajime laughed awkwardly.

The whitehead shot him a cocky smirk. “Sudden death.” 

Hajime finched. “Alright. Let’s go.”

“Wow!~ so determined Sunflower!~” 

“Shut up.”

“rock paper scissors- shoot.”

Nagito smiled, placing his hands over Hajime’s closed fist. “Paper beats rock!” he chirped innocently.

Hajime groaned in agony. “Bullshit…” He hissed. However, even then a laugh managed to slip.

“Aw… come on…” Nagito smiled. “The water looks nice!” He stretched his leg to lightly dip his toe in the clear blue pool. “It’s nice and cool, so it’ll probably be pleasant.” 

“You get in then.” 

“I-I’m good, I’d rather keep my shirt on.” Nagito laughed. “Besides…” He smiled. “I won and a deal is a deal!” 

Hajime huffed, dreading, one: being the only one shirtless and two: the wetness that would remain on his skin and jeans for probably most of the drive back. His fingers hesitantly undid his third button 

Nagito pouted, tilting his head. “There is an alternative you know…”

“What? What is it?”

Nagito smiled, a blush decorating his cheeks. “You could just kiss me,” He lightly tapped his open lips. 

“Huh?” Hajime gaped. “Isn’t this supposed to be a punishment?”

Nagito hummed with a smile, “Yeah… But um… Think of the kiss as a forfeit. If you’d rather do it, it has less honor.” He giggled. “So you’d be chickening out.”

Hajime pulled the boy closer, leaning his hand on Nagito’s opposite thigh. “If it means I get to kiss you again…” He smiled. “I don’t care if it’s chickening out.” 

He softly grasped Nagito’s bottom lip between his. The whitehead hummed into the kiss, combing his fingers into the hairs on the back of Hajime’s head. The brunet’s fingers gently ran over his thigh, as he growled into the kiss. 

Nagito almost felt bad for what he was about to do to the poor guy. Almost.

He moved his hands to massage Hajime’s shoulders, enticing him further into the kiss. Once he had him where he needed him he smirked and scoffed in the kiss, roughly gripping Hajime’s shoulders, he managed to push the boy back into the water. 

He laughed, gripping onto his sides. Hajime popped up from the water, his feet kicking just above the bottom of the pool. He shook his head, swimming back towards a spot shallow enough to level the water just above his waist. He stared in awe as Nagito laughed his ass off.

“Wow Sunflower~ I didn’t think you’d fall for that.”

Hajime snapped out of his trance. “We had a deal, asshole!” He snapped 

Nagito hummed mischievously. “Sorry Sunflower, are you ok?” He giggled, watching as the soaked brunet grumpily undid his shirt buttons. 

“I’m fine… just feeling incredibly betrayed.” He sighed, draping his wet shirt over his shoulder.  
“I thought you liked me, Angel.” He groaned. 

Nagito’s face flushed upon seeing Hajime’s well-built body. His stomach lined with a modest six-pack. It was hard to tell through the choppy water, but his hips were contoured by a sharp V line leading into his jeans. His chest stood out above anything else, well built and shaped. His tan skin speckled with freckles. 

Nagito knew he had big strong arms, but seeing them uncovered, wow. Hajime looked relatively thin and with a shirt, but reality was completely different. 

With all his ogling of Hajime’s body, he didn’t process that the brunet had swum up to him. Hajime pulled himself up with the rock, pushing his body between Nagito’s legs. 

“H-hey! Hajime what are you-?!”

The brunet smirked, wrapping his shirt around Nagito’s waist. “You’re a fucking brat.” he laughed. 

“Sunflower I-”

Hajime yanked the boy off the rock without a second thought. He watched as the whitehead bobbed to the surface, his messy long bangs covering his eyes. 

Nagito huffed, swatting his bangs out of his eyes, leaving one stretched curl dangling between his eyes like usual. 

His shirt, now wet, clung to him and showed off probably more than he had wished to show. Though, Hajime felt kind of disappointed that it wasn’t the same as if his shirt was completely off. And Nagito didn’t seem exactly eager to show Hajime that sight.

“So rude Hajime… I won…” He pouted playfully.

“Hmm…” Hajime hummed. “And I kissed you.”

Nagito splashed the brunet with a laugh. Hajime laughed back lightly, grabbing Nagito’s wrist and pulling him to the shallow part. He pulled the boy close by his waist. “Did you even want a kiss? Or are you just a massive tease?” Hajime hissed. 

Nagito hummed, pressing his body against Hajime. He nuzzled his face against Hajime’s neck, kissing his shoulder playfully. Hajime’s eyes followed as Nagito watched his hands glide down the boy’s chest.

Hajime groaned lightly, a blush running across his cheeks and ears. Nagito smiled at him. “You’re so firm Sunflower.” She cupped his hand, filling it with cool spring water he gently poured it over Hajime’s body, massaging his muscles. “You’re pretty tense too…”

“You should stop that,” Hajime warned, creeping his fingers further down Nagito’s back, resting over the pockets of his jeans. 

Nagito laughed lightly. “Why? you seem to be enjoying yourself…” 

Hajime scoffed, pulling on Nagito’s hips. “That’s why you should be careful.” He glided his hands down to grip his thighs. Sliding Nagito off his feet, He hiked the boy up so his legs wrapped around his waist.

Nagito squeaked, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck tightly. 

“I’m not gonna drop you, I promise.” 

Nagito hummed, loosening his arms grip, he smiled brightly. “Ah- I trust you, Sunflower… I was just surprised,” He giggled, resting his hands on Hajime’s shoulders. 

The brunet scoffed, pushing his head forward and squeezing Nagito’s backside lightly. He bounced him a few times.

The whitehead giggled meeting Hajime’s lips. His lips felt like putty as they collided with Hajime’s. the brunet pulled off, gazing at Nagito’s heated face.

Hajime examined Nagito’s appearance, noticing that the boy had a few spread out freckles. He watched as Nagito panted grabbing hold of both his cheeks. 

“Kiss me again?” He uttered. Hajime scoffed lightly, going back in for more kisses. Nagito opened his lips, lightly reaching his tongue to graze Hajime’s lips. 

The brunet accepted the invitation, gently pushing his tongue against Nagito’s. He pulled away with a smack before going right back to gently frenching Nagito. Repeating the pattern, he bounced the boy in his arms. 

Nagito’s hips rolled into his body. Teasingly, Hajime squeezed at Nagito, grinding back against him. Nagito squeaked at Hajime’s advance, but pulled him even closer, returning the movement. 

They pulled out of the kiss, panting. A string of spit connecting their tongues. Hajime laughed lightly, as Nagito wiped the brunet’s lip. “Are you grossed out?” Hajime laughed.

“No, not at all,” Nagito smiled, locking his hands behind Hajime’s neck. 

The brunet glanced down to Nagito’s soaked clothes. His shirt was pretty see-through...

“Hey…” Nagito uttered. 

“U-uh yeah?” Hajime stammered. 

“Lean me back…” Nagito breathed peacefully.

“L-like into the water?” 

“Yeah, I wanna float.”

“Oh okay…” Hajime hummed. He pulled the boy up so that his body was level with the top of the water. He leaned down, setting Nagito to lay across the surface. 

The whitehead let go of Hajime’s neck while thanking him, keeping his legs locked around the boy’s body. His white loose hairs spread out across the water, as he held his hands above his head.

It was decided, Nagito Komaeda was an angel, and he would address him as such. His pale lashes fluttered over his redlined under eyes. Hajime watched intently as the freckles on his cheeks moved when his pink lips curled into a smile. Something made him desperately want to know how many marks were painted on his skin, everything from freckles, to scars. 

His eyes wandered down 

Hajime’s breath hitched as he stared at the sight. He couldn’t help but glide his hands over the boy's hip bones and up his sides. causing Nagito to flinch, his eyes flying open. 

“Sorry,” Hajime uttered, “It's just… You’re too beautiful.”

“Hm…” Nagito hummed, releasing Hajime’s body. He let his legs sink in deeper water. His curls floating on top of the water. “You really need to get your eyes-”

Hajime quickly splashed him in the face. “Stop that.”

Nagito pouted, whining. “So rude, Sunflower.” He wiped the water from his sour face. He sighed exaggeratedly, turning around with a swift fling of his hips.

Hajime growled under his breath as Nagito swam off to the waterfall. He lifted himself onto a rock beside it with a light groan. Arms stretching, he settled on the edge of the rock with a deep exhale.

Nagito’s eyes turned to the waterfall. He scanned it up and down, smirking cockily.

“You dare me to go under?”

“No?” Hajime laughed. “You’ll get hurt.”

“Aw… you’re no fun…” Nagito hummed, pulling his legs up to his chest. He wrung his hair out and cuffed his jeans. He grabbed a nearby branch, hitting it on the edge of the rock a few times. When it stayed intact from the small beating he smiled and stuck it into the stream of water.

snap

Nagito’s eyes widened with shock as he stared at the broken branch in his hand.

Hajime watched as the other half floated away into the creek. “See.” He sighed his hands on his hips. “That’s your bones.” 

Nagito laughed awkwardly. “O-ok yeah maybe not…”

“Definitely. not.”

“Hm..” Nagito hummed, “This shirt is getting a bit uncomfortable…”

Hajime’s cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. “U-uh yeah… and it’s see-through…” He pointed out, glancing away. 

Nagito hummed with a pout, squeezing his legs closer to his body. “I can’t walk back to the car like this…” He mumbled to himself sadly. 

“Y-you are a guy though… I’m sure no one would care all that much if you know… we even run into anyone.”

Hajime glanced at the rock where their stuff sat. With a sigh, he cursed Nagito for getting the best of him. “Alright… you win.” He grumbled swimming over to the rock. He pulled himself up and grabbed his button-up which was also very wet. 

“Here, catch.” He shouted, balling the shirt and throwing it across the water to Nagito. The boy unraveled the shirt, holding it up to examine it. His eyes lit up. “Really? I can use this?” 

“That’s what you wanted isn't it?” 

“I-I mean… I don’t… I don’t know I guess I would’ ve-”

“Just change your shirt damnit.”

Nagito smiled softly, “You’re too kind, Sunflower…” He sighed happily. 

Hajime pulled himself out of the water, cringing at the feeling of wet jeans. Something told him he absolutely should not have done that before he reminded himself that he didn’t have much of a choice. 

He couldn’t help but glance over to Nagito, the whitehead wriggled out of his shirt with his back turned to Hajime. 

The brunet starred as Nagito wrung out his shirt, water spilling across the ground as he did. His pale hips twisted with every movement he made. He rolled his shoulders back, moaning lightly as he did. 

“-He’s doing this on purpose-” Hajime thought with a grumble. He sat down, pulling his water bottle and a granola bar from the bag. “Let’s dry off a bit before we head back alright?” 

Nagito nodded, undoing his messed up ponytail. “Sounds great.” He chirped. 

Hajime continued to watch as the boy retied his hair, his back arching as he reached his arms behind his head. The brunet cleared his throat lightly, trying not to pay any mind to the growing in his pants. 

“Sunflower…?” Nagito hummed, bending over picking the shirt off the ground. He held it up in front of his eyes gazing at it, his hip thrown out. 

“Yeah?”

He slipped into the sleeves “Do you think it’s polite to stare?” He started buttoning up the shirt.

Hajime choked on his water. “Well... do you think it’s polite to tease?”

Nagito giggled, turning around, in the slightly oversized tan shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He chirped, carefully tip-toeing across the rocks. He grabbed a snack from their bag, joining Hajime on the edge of the rock.

“Don’t push me in.”

Nagito laughed lightly, “Come on… do you trust me that little…” He sighed. 

Hajime scoffed, “Well…” He hummed.

Nagito looked at the water with a frown. 

“Aw- sorry… Bad joke… Of course, I trust you.”

Nagito’s frown morphed into a smile. 

“Thank you, Hajime…” His voice hitched up. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me…” Nagito smiled sincerely 

Hajime mirrored his smile. “I don’t believe someone like you hasn’t heard nicer things.” 

Nagito snorted lightly. He scooted closer to Hajime, carefully wrapping his wrists around the boy’s upper arm. 

“Why did you laugh at that?” Hajime invited Nagito to fully hold his arm. “It wasn’t a joke Nagito. There’s no way you don’t get compliments.”

Nagito shook his head, “I get compliments, but um…” Nagito blushed lightly, glancing away, his grip on Hajime’s bicep tightened. “How nice I find them, it… it depends on who’s telling them…”

Hajime hummed, tilting his head and cocking his brow. “I don’t get it.” 

Nagito silently shook his head and waved his hand.

Hajime sighed with a shrug. “Anyways, I don’t believe you. I mean, there’s no way you’ve never been told “I love you?” right?”

The air fell voiceless, only the sound of the waterfall and birds filled Hajime’s ears. Nagito leaned his head onto his shoulder, wet hairs grazing over his skin. 

“Nagito?” Hajime spoke softly after a minute of radio silence from the boy.

The whitehead gasped lightly, “Sorry! I was thinking!” He laughed. “No actually, I can’t recall a single time…”

“Really? Not even your family?”

“Yeah I know right!” Nagito chuckled, “I must be truly awful if even my own blood can’t say those three words to me!”

Hajime felt his lip quiver and his brows furrow, he growled lightly. 

“But…” Nagito mumbled, tapping his finger to Hajime’s skin. “For what it’s worth… I’d rather hear “I love you,” from someone like you, Hajime… The fantasy of someone with no obligation to love me, still doing so,” Nagito scoffed lightly 

“Those would be the nicest words anyone could ever say to me.”

Hajime watched as Nagito pulled his head back up from Hajime’s shoulder. Nagito wore a smile on his lips. 

Hajime thought for a second, he sighed heavily. “Hey, look at me for a sec.” He started. Nagito followed, allowing Hajime to gaze into his eyes deeply.

“I may not be able to say those words now…but…” Hajime paused thinking for a minute or two. “You’re… I um… I hope one day I will…” 

Nagito spun his head towards Hajime flinching. His mouth and eyes both wide open “W-wha…? Why would you ever-?”

“You’re a loveable person Nagito!” Hajime glared into Nagito’s misty eyes, his freckled face erupted with red. “I can… see… I can see myself falling in love with you easily!” He stammered loudly.

Nagito blinked, his lashes batting each time. “I-” He chuckled awkwardly. “Wh-what?” He laughed lightly, a pretty smile pulled his cheeks, showing off his teeth. His hand smacked lightly against his forehead. He held his head as he laughed. 

“Hey! I’m being serious!” 

Nagito’s laughter slowed. “Hmmm…?” He hummed. “So it’s not just your eyes that are blind huh?”

“What?” 

“Nothing… but if I can be honest…” Nagito sighed. “I think you’re rather stupid.”

Hajime grumbled lowly. “Then… I think you’re stupid.” He retorted. 

Nagito smirked. “I see… well, I guess that can’t be helped.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his water. He stretched his arms as he stood up.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Hajime asked, throwing his head back to follow Nagito.

The whitehead walked over to where the two had put their shoes. “I think I’m ready to walk back.” He slipped his foot into his socks and stepped into his boots. “What do you say?”

Hajime sighed deeply. “Yeah, we can head back,” he followed Nagito’s steps. “I don’t think we’ll get much dryer just sitting here.”

Nagito smiled with a nod, he grabbed their bag folding his wet shirt inside. He waited patiently as the brunet put his socks and boots back on. They joined hands as the shirtless male returned to his side. Nagito giggled lightly, pulling the boy closer to him. He ran his hand over his tan, bare stomach. “If we’re not all dry…” He hummed leaning next to the boy’s ear. 

“Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes.” He purred, snaking his hand down the front of the farmer’s jeans. Hajime smirked. “You’re pretty bad aren’t you?” 

Nagito’s cheeks turned a pretty soft pink. “Mhm~” he nodded. Hajime scoffed lightly, snaking his hands to rest just on top of Nagito’s ass. His finger rubbed up and down on his jeans. He looked deeply into Nagito’s eyes, contrasting the boy’s provocative expression with soft admiration.


	8. taste

Nagito gazed out the window of Hajime’s car. His wet clothes had mostly dried but still left a damp and uncomfortable feeling on him. 

“The sun’s going down…” He muttered, 

“Mhm.” Hajime nodded, taking a turn. “We spent the whole day together.”

Nagito smiled softly, rubbing his face into his palm. “It went by so fast.” His voice floated through the air. 

Hajime hummed lightly in thought. He sighed deeply as he approached the fork separating his and Nagito’s homes. Roughly, he pulled off the side of the road, shocking Nagito.

Nagito’s head whipped towards him. Worried green eyes striking him. Before Nagito could get any words out Hajime bluntly asked, “Would you like to have dinner together tonight?” He grasped Nagito’s hand tightly. “I can cook you something, it’ll be simple though, so I’m sorry about that.”

The boy’s cheeks flushed, he let out the usual soft laugh. “You don’t have to tha-”

“Nagito.”

Nagito shut up. Smiling he turned his gaze downwards. “I’d really like that Hajime.” He uttered happily. 

A smile formed on Hajime’s lips. He scoffed, releasing Nagito’s hand he pulled back onto the road turning towards his house.

The sun shone through Nagito’s open window. The whitehead gazed at Hajime as his green eyes caught the light, and his freckled skin seemed to glow. Not to mention, he was still without a shirt.

He huffed lightly scooting to the middle seat. Nagito placed a kiss on the brunet’s cheek. “Thank you so much, Hajime.” He choked out before curling into the boy’s shoulder.

…

“Wow…” Nagito breathed as they pulled into Hajime’s driveway. He sat up looking around, “Your place is beautiful…” 

“Really?” Hajime scoffed, “You live in a fucking mansion, and you find a basic farm impressive?”

“Hm…” Nagito’s brows furrowed, a pout on his lips. “I just think it’s charming.” He sighed.

With a shrug, Hajime parked his truck. “Well…” He hummed opening his door, Nagito followed. “I’ve been trying to keep the house clean, I hope it’s satisfactory.” He met Nagito at the door turning his key in the lock. 

He pushed the door, holding the screen door open. “Make yourself comfortable.” He invited Nagito in. The whitehead took a look around as he slipped his boots off. 

“What do you think?” Hajime nervously asked. 

Nagito flashed him a smile, “It’s very welcoming, Sunflower! It feels like a home. If that’s not rude to say.”

Hajime smiled lightly. “I don’t think it’s rude…” He took his boots off, hanging his keys on a hook by his door. “This is still pretty uncomfortable huh?”

“What?”

“I- I mean our clothes… um…”

“Oh right!” Nagito beamed. “Yeah, this shirt is pretty much dry… but my jeans are pretty uncomfortable right now.” He giggled. 

“I can… I can see if I can find you a change of clothes… If you like.”

Nagito pouted disappointedly. “If you don’t mind… that would be sweet of you… Thanks…” He smiled softly. 

“Great! I’ll uh- Go get you something, just make yourself comfortable, you can change in the bathroom when I’m back.” Without further explanation, the brunet had disappeared into the hallway off the foyer. 

Nagito stood confused. After a moment of awkwardly glancing around, he peeked through the other doorway. His fingers found a switch, Flipping it on, a light illuminated what appeared to be a breakfast nook, or maybe it was a very small dining room? Frankly, Nagito couldn’t tell. 

He glanced around the room, noticing that the room was in fact part of Hajime’s kitchen. It had a rather homely atmosphere. Simple and cozy, it was nothing special, but the scents that filled the building's air gave Nagito an incredibly blissful experience. Shortly, he oddly felt more at home then he had ever felt before.

He wandered into the kitchen slowly, his eyes scanning the counters. Though he couldn’t cook, he felt the desperate need to tie an apron around his waist and try his hand at a warm meal. But he would control the odd desire.

He gasped lightly, grasping his phone out of his pocket. He hadn’t checked it all day, and it was silent, so he could only imagine the grief he had caused, and would now endure. He took a deep breath turning on the screen. 

Sonia  
35 Messages  
7 missed calls  
2 voicemails

“Good god…” He breathed. If he was lucky, Hajime wouldn’t return for a while so he could finish his call in time. He sighed, taking a seat in one dining room chair.

Nervously bringing the phone to his ear he listened to the ringing. His foot shook with anticipation.

“Nagito?!”

“H-hey!”

“OH MY GOD, YOU GAVE MOM AND I A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! ARE YOU OK? WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME THIS AFTERNOON?!”

“Ah- Sorry I got a bit carried away I guess… I’m sorry… really. I’m safe, don’t worry.”

“Holy hell Honey… where the hell are you?”

“Hajime’s place!” Nagito chirped excitedly. “He’s upstairs right now!”

Sonia went silent for a second.

“Sonia?”

“What are you gonna do there?”

Nagito giggled lightly. “Oh… I don’t know…” He laughed. “He said he’d cook me something simple, right now he’s getting a change of clothes for me. Maybe I’ll get lucky… who knows...”

“Change of clothes?” Sonia questioned

“Yeah, we went for a bit of a swim,” Nagito laughed.

“In your clothes?”

“Yeah, stupid right?” Nagito scoffed. “I don’t regret it though…”

“Well, I’m happy you had fun!” Sonia chirped, “I was worried sick though.”

“Heh heh… yeah.., sorry about that.”

“Mhm, So… I guess just be home when you can!” 

“Yep!”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Nagito let a deep sigh, throwing his head back. He listened as Hajime’s steps sounded through the walls.

“Hey, sorry that took so long.” Hajime entered the room.

Nagito turned to him with a smile. “No worries!” He chirped, before taking notice of Hajime’s outfit change.

Gray flannel sweatpants and an off white quarter sleeve shirt. Nagito felt his face heat up. “You look great…” He flirted. 

Hajime tilted his head in confusion, “I’m just in pajamas?”

“And you look handsome!” Nagito chirped. 

Hajime growled, throwing a batch of folded clothes at Nagito. “What do you want to eat?”

Nagito smiled, “Anything will do! I’ll be happy as long as I have the honor of tasting your food Sunflower!”

Hajime sighed, “Grilled cheese with eggs?”

Nagito nodded excitedly, “Sounds delicious!” He stood up with the clothes. A pair of green sweatpants with a plain white t-shirt, as well as a pair of grey boxers. It felt kind of embarrassing sharing undergarments, but it wasn’t like he wanted to stay in his wet pair.

“Um…” Nagito hummed glancing around.

“Bathroom is right there, Just put your old clothes in the sink.” Hajime pointed Nagito towards a door off the side of the kitchen. 

“Thanks!” 

Hajime nodded with a smile heading to the fridge, as Nagito disappeared into the small half bath.

…

“Wow…! It looks great, Sunflower.” He beamed, clinging onto Hajime’s arm. He leaned close to the stove watching Hajime mix two eggs in a pan. 

“A-ah” Hajime flinched to gently push Nagito away from the flame, “Careful, I don’t want to burn you.” 

“Hmm… you’re not gonna burn me,” Nagito chirped, subconsciously pushing himself against Hajime’s body, his leg crossing Hajime’s thigh. The brunet’s cheeks held a visible red tint. 

“W-why aren’t you um…” Hajime stammered. Nagito followed Hajime’s eyes down to his pale bare thighs. Which rubbed across Hajime.

“Oh!” He chirped, “The pants wouldn’t fit,” He hummed. 

“Didn’t they have uh… didn’t they have a drawstring?”

A frown crept onto the whitehead’s lips. “I’m sorry… I can go put them on if-”

“No!” Hajime blurted, causing Nagito to flinch away from Hajime.

“N-no… it’s fine, you can stay like that.” Hajime turned his face away, clearing his throat. “You look... cute…”

“Oh…” Nagito breathed, wide-eyed. He scoffed lightly, a smile returning to his face. “Thank you!” He chirped, holding his arms behind his back.

Hajime nodded, rubbing his face with his free hand. “Why don’t you go sit down?” He smiled.

Nagito nodded happily. He fleeted away to the dining table taking a seat. 

After a few minutes, Hajime approached with two plates. After setting one in front of Nagito, he took his seat at the opposite side of the table. 

“Thank you!~”

“No problem, I’m sorry it’s nothing fancy,” Hajime muttered, taking a bite from his fork of eggs. “I’m sure you eat a lot better at home.”

Nagito giggled, looking down at the meal.“I don’t have super fancy meals at home.” Picking up his fork he gently gathered a bite of eggs. “I only eat what Iris makes for the family.”

“Iris? Is that like…”

“My aunt.”

“Oh…!” Hajime’s face flushed. “S-sorry… this may be rude but I thought maybe Iris was like… your servant or something...”

He giggled, “Come on Sunflower! I’m not some spoiled, silver spoon prince.” Nagito took the small bite of eggs into his lips. 

“I didn’t mean you were spoiled!” Hajime defended worriedly. “But, to be honest I wouldn’t be surprised if you were a prince.”

Nagito was silent, his eyes wide as he chewed on the eggs. He swallowed, covering his lips, a blush on his cheeks.

“Hey? Is everything ok?”

Nagito snapped back to reality, “Sunflower!” He snapped excitedly.

“Y-yeah?” Hajime blinked, shocked. “Is everything alright?” He laughed hesitantly.

“Are these eggs from your farm?!”

“Yeah? what about it?”

Nagito bounced up leaning over the table. “You’re amazing! These eggs… You assisted in every process leading up to this moment!”

“I-I don’t… I don’t understand.” Hajime scooted back, blood storming his face.

“Your eggs are delicious Hajime!” Nagito sat back down in his chair quickly taking another bite of the eggs. He moaned lightly as he stuffed his cheeks. 

“They're so fluffy! And they taste so fresh!” He took another bite, thoughtfully picking apart the taste. “Did you mix in the salt? The flavor is consistent through the entire egg!”

“I-uh… yeah? I mix the salt in…” 

“Wow…” Nagito muttered, covering his stuffed mouth. 

“Um… do you uh… want to try the grilled cheese? Before it goes cold?” Hajime suggested with an awkward laugh. 

“One minute…” Nagito muffled, turning his face down to gather more eggs. 

“Oh-Ok then…” Hajime laughed, watching the boy stuff his face. 

Nagito enjoyed the grilled cheese as well, raving on and on about each little flavor he found in the bread and melted cheese. Even adding that he could live off of Hajime’s cooking alone. 

Though, Hajime knew from other reviews, that his cooking was nothing special. He had no desire to ruin whatever glamorous perception the beautiful albino had of him.

Nagito wiped his smiling lips, bringing their plates to the sink. “Thank you for the food!” He chirped voluntarily running water across the dirty dishes. 

“No problem…” Hajime muttered watching as Nagito happily wiped down the two plates. “You don’t have to do that you know.”

“Oh!” Nagito turned his head back. “Washing dishes? Sorry, I’m afraid I do.”

“You really don’t.” Hajime sighed standing up. “Come on…” He approached Nagito. Placing his hand by Nagito he stood to the opposite side of the boy. He turned the faucet off. “You’re not here to do my chores for me.” He muttered grumpily. 

“Oh really…” Nagito laughed, a cocky smirk on his face. “Then what am I here for?” He reached back for the faucet turning it back on. 

“For dinner,” Hajime spoke bluntly. He flipped the tap off.

Nagito sighed, letting the dish he was holding clank against the sink. He turned around to face Hajime.

“You’re no fun, Sunflower.”

“What?! I’m no fun because I won’t let you do my dishes?”

Nagito grumbled, a grumpy pout on his face.

“What?” Hajime sighed.

“I’m still hungry…” He pouted.

“Really? Did I not feed you well enough?” Hajime hummed, concerned.

Nagito shook his head, his curls shaking as gently as he did. “I really liked your food…” Wrapping his arms around the brunet’s neck, he sunk down to make himself shorter than then the other. “But… I’m thinking I want some dessert… Something tasty from Sunflower…” He cooed, biting his tongue at Hajime.

“O-oh…”

Nagito hummed, lifting his face to wordlessly ask for a kiss.

Of course, Hajime couldn’t resist, he rolled his eyes before pressing a closed kiss to the boy’s lips. With their heads now closer, Nagito locked Hajime in his arms.

the brunet pulled away from the kiss, unable to back any more than an inch away from Nagito’s face. “Tasty…” Nagito hummed under his breath.

“So that’s what you meant by dessert huh?” Hajime laughed going back for another deeper kiss.

The whitehead stood up straight, careful not to separate their kiss, rolling his body against Hajime’s. Something about that immediately lit a fire in Hajime’s veins. 

His hands moved from Nagito’s soft cheeks, to rest over his sharp hip bones. He pulled the boy’s hips to press against him.

Tilting his head for better access behind Nagito’s lips. He ran his tongue along the inside of Nagito's bottom lip, sending tingles up the pale boy’s spine. 

Nagito’s breath grazed his lips as the boy breathed heavily. Panting for more. 

Hajime pulled away. He admired the heated state of the boy in front of him. His face red and hot, stifled breath, open puffy lips, and long pale batting lashes. As lewd as he looked in this state. Hajime was positive his appearance wasn’t much different. 

Gently massaging circles in Nagito’s lower back, he smirked. “You are gonna stay the night, right?” He invited, giving a gentle squeeze to his hips warning Nagito of his intentions. 

The whitehead looked surprised for a moment before his face returned to a provocative half-lidded smirk. “Am I gonna get lucky if I do?” He cooed, rocking into Hajime. 

“Hm…” Hajime leaned in to kiss Nagito’s desecrate neck. His arms caged Nagito against the counter. “Of course,” He whispered hoarsely.

Nagito giggled lightly, grabbing onto Hajime’s hands. The brunet returned the grip. He released Nagito’s neck, guiding his guest out of the kitchen and up the stairs.


	9. wonderful sight (smut)

Nagito barely got a chance to look around before he was pushed onto the boy’s bed. Hajime growled involuntarily as he kissed the whitehead some more.

As their tongues danced together Nagito couldn’t help but feel intoxicated by Hajime’s warm flavor. He moaned into the boy’s mouth, following as he pulled back to stand in front of Nagito.

Nagito pouted as Hajime left him sitting alone at the foot of the bed. “Hajime…” He whimpered. The brunet gave in, reuniting their lips.

His fingers ran over the hem of Nagito’s shirt, he glanced up to the boy’s eyes, asking for permission. Nagito nodded quickly. 

The brunet pulled the fabric from Nagito’s torso. When his covering was gone Nagito pouted. “Hajime…?” He uttered. 

The brunet stared speechless at Nagito’s body. Perfect, perfect in a way that was not without flaws, but perfectly beautiful nonetheless. True, he had already seen him in a wet shirt, which had shown off a lot of his body. But   
his bare chest was something else.

His torso was boney and fragile-looking, his skin almost deathly pale, and his muscle build was nothing to gawk over. On his sharp right hip bone, there was a mole, under his chest, and around his neck were faint scars. Hajime would have to tame his curiosity for the time being and resist the urge to question him.

Nagito’s collarbones stood out above almost anything else, Hajime swore those things could cut rocks with how sharp and prominent they looked. 

All that could go through Hajime’s head was how much he couldn’t wait to rip his boxers off that boy’s body.

“Hey… You’re not disappointed are you?” Nagito pouted, snapping the brunet back to reality. The boy’s white hair grazed his now bare shoulders. 

“What?! No! it’s just- nevermind. I’m sorry for staring…” Hajime pulled the hem of his shirt up just above his stomach. “You’re… just really beautiful.” Nagito excitedly rocked on the bed, a smile and blush spreading on his face. 

Upon noticing Nagito’s staring, the brunet smirked, “Why are you so excited? You’ve already seen me shirtless.” He flirted.

Nagito’s eyes went wide, as he flinched back. “Ah- um… You’re just… really hot… sorry…” Nagito laughed awkwardly, averting his eyes.

Hajime laughed, pulling the shirt over his head. Not giving Nagito a chance to stare he leaned over the boy, continuing their make-out session.

Nagito’s tongue was inexperienced and passive, not that Hajime minded, or was much better. But, he was grateful for Nagito’s submission in this particular scenario. It drove him wild.

The whitehead breathily moaned into Hajime’s kiss. His hands traced the boy’s freckled chest, running down his stomach and hooking under the waistband of his sweats.

The brunet pulled off of Nagito’s panting lips, earning a whine from the boy. A thin string of saliva connected them as Nagito’s hand traveled down to palm the obvious bulge in Hajime’s pants.

“God… Nagito…” The brunet groaned. 

“Hm…? Am I making you feel good?” Nagito purred.

“Fuck yeah…”

Nagito hummed in satisfaction. “How can I make Sunflower feel even better? I’m all yours~”

Hajime breathed heavily, he felt like putty in his partner’s hands. Part of him wanted that flipped, the other part desired nothing more.

He desired too much from Nagito for them to fulfill in one night. But for now, one thing lay at the top of that long list.

He straightened up, giving Nagito a bit of space, to which the boy frowned. “Sunflower~” He whined. Hajime’s thumb ran over the boy’s open lips. “I want these lips around my dick.”

“I’d be happy to give you that Sunflower~”

“Alright,” Hajime huffed excitedly, untying the knot at the front of his pants. “Get comfortable, Angel…” Nagito’s face flushed red hot, he nodded, turning to lay on his stomach in front of Hajime’s crotch.

He wriggled down to his blue boxer briefs. Nagito couldn’t keep his eyes off of Hajime’s large bulge. He bit his lip subconsciously. “You’re big…” He hummed smiling brightly. 

“Y-yeah, thanks…” Hajime covered his blush. He looked down at the gorgeous boy beneath him. Nagito’s hands ran over Hajime’s groin and V line, purposefully avoiding grazing the outline of Hajime’s clothed member. 

Nagito grew visibly worried at the sight of Hajime’s nervous face. “What’s wrong?” He uttered.

“Uh- it’s nothing really I’m just kinda nervous… I guess.” 

Nagito scoffed, “haven't you done this before? I feel like that should be flipped.” Nagito went back to gently massaging around Hajime’s arousal, careful not to give him any relief just yet.

“That’s kinda why actually, I um… It’s your first time,” Hajime laughed nervously “I’m worried I'm going to hurt you…”

“Aw…” Nagito rocked on his stomach propping himself onto his elbows and knees. “I wouldn’t mind that Sunflower…”

Hajime grumbled under his breath, his hand stroking and lacing with the boy’s hair. “Just let me know if I need to be more gentle alright?” he sighed. 

Nagito hummed as his fingers ran over the clothed head of Hajime’s cock. Shyly, he gripped onto it, bringing a hiss from Hajime’s teeth. 

Nagito yanked his hand away “Ah- I’m sorr-”

“Get your hands back on me I swear to god.”

Nagito blinked a few times, shocked. “O-ok…” He muttered. Gently maneuvering Hajime through the slit in his boxers, he freed his cock from its cloth prison.

Nagito stared at his large erection in awe, his eyes so innocent yet so full of lust and sin. “Wow…” he awed

“Stop staring will you?!” Hajime snapped, briefly forgetting his promise to stay gentle. But he quickly remembered, growing embarrassed at his outburst. “I mean… you can stare but just… get to work while you’re doing it you know…”

Nagito smirked up at Hajime, grasping his erection in his fist. “You want me to jerk you off like this?~” He hummed, “It’s not like I know how to handle a dick this big, but I can’t wait to try.~”

A moan escaped Hajime’s lips, “You’re doing great already.” He laughed. 

“Aww, thank you!” Nagito giggled. 

“But- I want you to… Can you suck me off?” Hajime breathed. “Please…” He added.

Nagito laughed, shuffling closer to Hajime. “You don’t have to be so polite, Sunflower… You’re having sex with me not taking me out for dinner.”

“I’m still taking your virginity though, so I want you to be comfortable.” Hajime huffed. The whitehead giggled, wrapping his fingers around the shaft of Hajime’s cock, “You’re so sweet Sunflower~”

Nagito began kitten licking the tip. “But please… Feel free to be as rough as you want…” A deep groan was pulled from Hajime’s throat as Nagito ran his tongue down his whole cock. “I’ll be happy and grateful as long as you’re inside me.”

Hajime’s member twitched in Nagito’s hand. The white-haired boy looked down with surprise. “You… got bigger…” He muttered. 

Hajime panted as Nagito pumped his wrist up and down, gazing at his cock in amazement. He briefly let go, watching the member raise up, the tip grazing Hajime’s firm abdomen. “Wow… And you’re all the way up now...

Hajime huffed for his breath, “Yeah dumbass, that’s what happens when you say shit like that.” The brunet took hold of his cock pushing it back down to level with Nagito’s lips. 

“Sorry I can't take it anymore.” He muttered.   
“I need those lips around my dick.” He hissed.

“Mmm~” Nagito hummed. “As you wish Sunflower~.” He let his puffy lips hang open, lined up with the head off Hajime’s cock. He licked a swirl around it, positioning himself up on his knees, with his ass in the air. 

Hajime growled at the teasing. As gently as he could, he grabbed the back of Nagito’s head and pulled him over the tip of his dick. The whitehead moaned around the head, beginning small shy motions up and down.

“There you go…” the brunet praised, eyes wandering down Nagito’s back. He examined Nagito’s jeans. With his body contoured like that, his boxers could hardly handle the size of his ass. 

Normally, he would be pissed off if someone ripped his underwear. But if it was simply a matter of Nagito being unable to fit them, he could probably let it slide.

Suddenly Nagito’s head slid almost all the way down his large length. His velvety tongue wrapped around the shaft as Nagito moaned around him.

“Ah…!” Hajime moaned. Nagito hummed, looking up to meet eyes with Hajime. The brunet panted in his heat. “Be careful…” He huffed. “I don’t want you getting hurt- ah…!”

Nagito sucked on Hajime, pulling him all the way back to his throat. He choked lightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

“See, you’re gonna hurt yourself!” Hajime scolded breathily. Nagito pulled his head off so only the tip was in his mouth, he made shallow bobs licking around the ridge and gathering any precum in his mouth. He moaned deeply, grinding his hips.

Nagito went right back to stuffing his mouth. It drove Hajime wild, watching how the boy was unable to get enough of his cock. Nagito pulled off breathing heavily against the tip. 

He looked up, meeting Hajime’s eyes, he laughed breathily. “You taste so good~” He hummed, tracing his fingers along the side of Hajime’s shaft. “You’re so nasty…” Hajime laughed. Nagito smiled up at him. “I wanna try taking the whole thing in…” 

“I- I mean I’m not gonna deny that I’d love that, but if you got hurt I-”

“Please?~” Nagito begged. “I’m nasty right?~ So I deserve to choke on my Sunflower’s cock, right?~”

Hajime grumbled, he sighed. “Fine, but I can't promise I’ll be able to hold back on your ass if you can do it.” Nagito’s cheeks turned red, and his eyes widened. He nodded, returning his lips to Hajime’s cock head. 

He warmed up with small bobs before he took a deep breath through his nose sliding down as far as he could go with ease. He reached up grabbing Hajime's fingers. The brunet got the hint, lacing them through Nagito’s hair.

“I’m gonna push you down, Ok? pinch me really hard if it’s too much.” He took a deep breath thinking about his next promise carefully… “You… you can even bite me… alright…?” He breathed.

Nagito nodded frantically. Flashing puppy eyes up to Hajime. Hajime took a deep breath, letting his instincts run. He pulled Nagito’s head almost all the way down his cock. The boy choked, a bit, drool dripping from his lips. Hajime’s breath shuddered.

“You’re ok?”

Nagito groaned impatiently, lightly digging his nails into the boy's thighs.

“Alright just checking…” Hajime moaned lightly as he pushed Nagito’s head completely down his cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. Nagito’s lips pressed around the base of his length

“Heh- wow~” Hajime huffed. Nagito moaned around the length, bobbing his head up and down greedily. He wiggled his hips sliding up and down Hajime’s cock, his face red and teary-eyed.

“You’re so beautiful Nagito…”

He moaned lewdly, his drool gathering at the base of the cock he was desperately sucking on. He pulled almost all the way back to suck on just the sensitive tip. Batting his eyes at Hajime he slid his head right back down to the base quickly.

Hajime panted as he felt heat flooding his abdomen. “H… Hey… Nagito…” He panted. “I’m… gonna come, get off.” He moaned, grabbing Nagito by the cheeks and pulling him off. 

“Hajime…~” Nagito whined, his eyes half lidding “I can’t have your cum down my throat?” He pouted, panting. 

Hajime laughed, wiping the drool from Nagito’s lips. “You want me to fuck you properly right?” He scoffed. 

Nagito nodded excitedly. “I want Hajime’s cum…~” He rambled. wrapping his arms around Hajime’s waist, rubbing his cheek against Hajime’s dick.

“God… you’re mind broken already, Angel? Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

Nagito nodded. “I promise you’re my first.” He muttered holding tight onto Hajime’s waist. Hajime pushed his white sweaty bangs back, running his hand over his silky curls. He gazed back down Nagito’s heated body.

“Aren’t you getting uncomfortable in those boxers?”

Nagito nodded.

Hajime scoffed. “Let’s get them off dumbass.” Nagito groaned, releasing Hajime. He sat up on his knees allowing space for Hajime on the bed. 

The brunet crawled onto the bed pushing Nagito back and settling his head on the pillow. He pushed his knee between Nagito’s thighs, growling as he pressed a hot and deep kiss on Nagito’s lips, taking over his mouth with his tongue. He snarled pulling off, a strand of Saliva connecting their open lips. 

Hajime growled roughly, moving his lips to Nagito’s neck, he ravaged his milky skin, uncontrollably. Nagito became a moaning mess beneath him as he nipped and nibbled at his collarbones. Hajime’s fingers ran over the boy's pink buds teasingly, pulling a yelp from the boy’s lips. 

Hajime smirked, rolling his fingers back over the boy's nipples. He ran his tongue up the center of the boy’s chest, gazing up at Nagito’s adorable reactions. 

The whitehead moaned at the sensation, covering his voice. “No.” Hajime scolded, pulling Nagito’s hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear you.”

He moved down Nagito’s stomach with his breath, kissing lightly right above the waistband of his jeans.

Hajime repositioned himself to have his head between the boy’s thighs. He trailed kisses and licks up his legs to the hem of his gray boxers. His fingers fiddled with Nagito’s waistband, causing the pale boy to grow impatient. 

Hajime ran his hand over the tent the fabric had formed into yarning a yelp from the whitehead. Hajime laughed against Nagito’s bare smooth thighs. “Cute…” He hummed.

“N-no… I was shocked.” Nagito defended.

“Hmm…” Hajime hummed, pinching the waistband of Nagito’s boxers. Nagito watched impatiently as Hajime sat up on his knees. He lifted Nagito’s legs on one shoulder tugging the boxers to his knees with his free arm. Dropping Nagito’s legs, he pulled the boxers off fully. 

Throwing the cloth to the side he back up for a better view. Nagito’s body was absolutely breathtaking. His hips led a faint line down to his small pink-headed dick, which sprouted from short curly hairs a shade darker from the ones on his head. He could only imagine what his bare ass was like, considering Nagito was on his back. But he couldn’t possibly imagine that it would be anything short of perfect.

Nagito grumbled. “Hajime~” He whined. shuffling his legs together. The freckled boy stared blankly at the boy in amazement. “Hey… Hajime… I’m waiting for you to fuck me…” Nagito pouted. 

Hajime snapped back to life, “R-right…” He nodded. Leaning over the boy’s body for a quick kiss. 

“Hm…” Nagito whined as Hajime briefly got off of him. He watched with a pout as the Hajime crawled to his nightstand. He opened the drawer pulling out a brand new sealed pump bottle. He undid the seal, crawling back over to Nagito’s legs. 

“You know…” Nagito started, “You could’ve just asked me to bring some… You didn’t have to go buy a whole new bottle.” 

“You have lube?” Hajime tilted his head, lifting Nagito’s legs over his shoulders. Nagito’s face erupted in a blush. “U-uh… y-yeah I do.” He laughed. “Hm… So that’s how you masturbate…” Hajime muttered to himself, pushing Nagito’s legs open. The whitehead covered his face, shuffling his legs to hide from Hajime’s eyes. 

“Hey, I have to look at you…” Hajime spoke, “Open your legs for me.”

Nagito whined following Hajime’s instructions. The brunet gazed down at Nagito, examining his body. Nagito hummed. “I’m… I’m really sorry you have to see such an ugly part of me…” He stammered. 

Hajime growled, glaring at the boy. “Stop that.” He hissed, his hand traveling to glide over Nagito’s sensitive skin. “If I hear any more bullshit from you we can stop this right here.”

Nagito whined, snaking his legs up Hajime’s arms and shoulders gracefully. “You’d seriously leave me right here? so cruel Hajime…”

“Yes.”

Nagito pouted with a whine. “Just fuck me Sunflower… I’m going insane…” 

Hajime growled, “Did you prepare yourself this morning?”

“Wh-what? no…”

Hajime smirked, throwing Nagito’s legs off his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to Nagito’s cheek. “I’m gonna take care of you then…” He purred next to Nagito’s ear. The whitehead’s face flushed as he hummed and nodded in response.

He swiftly flipped the boy so that Nagito was on his stomach. Lifting Nagito’s hips his hard cock twitched impatiently. He opened Nagito’s legs wider, spreading his cheeks apart. 

Hajime leaned over Nagito, brushing his hair off the back of his neck. “Just relax and listen to me ok?”

“Y-yes,” Nagito nodded.

“Put your head against the pillow, get comfortable,” Hajime instructed, pumping a glob of lube onto his index finger and middle finger. He looked over to Nagito who had followed his instructions perfectly. His arms above his head and flushed face pressed against the pillow. His round ass up in the air with his cheeks spread open. 

“Good… this is gonna be cold ok?” Hajime pressed his dry hand onto Nagito’s lower back, running his other hand’s thumb over the smooth bare skin between Nagito’s entrance and balls.

His small dick twitched.“I’m ready…” he breathed.

With that, Hajime pressed the glob of lube to Nagito’s tight hole, causing the boy to flinch and tense.

“Relax.” Hajime firmly reminded as he massaged the tense muscle. “Don’t you do this yourself?”

“Ah-ha… yeah but it’s completely different now that you’re doing it.”

“Mhm…”

Once Nagito had relaxed again, the brunet added a bit more lube to his fingers and began to push one in. Nagito squeaked and moaned at the sudden intrusion squeezing around Hajime’s finger. “Relax.” Hajime firmly ordered. “take a deep breath for me.”

As Nagito followed the order Hajime’s finger pushed deeper into him. He moaned but managed to stay loose and relaxed. 

“Good boy… you’re doing so well…” Hajime soothed, pumping his finger in and out until Nagito got used to it. “You’re pretty sensitive huh?” The tan boy pulled his finger almost completely out. 

“Yeah…~” Nagito replied. “You’re dick looks pretty sensitive too…” Hajime hummed in acknowledgment, pressing his second finger next to his first. He paused waiting for Nagito to take another deep breath. The whitehead nodded. 

That was his cue to add the extra digit. “Are you feeling ok?” He asked running his free hand up and down Nagito’s back. 

“Amazing…” Nagito huffed 

The brunet scissored his fingers, stretching out Nagito’s hole. The boy begging to be fucked beneath him. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Nagito empty. Nagito whined impatiently as Hajime quickly coated his cock in lube.

Leaning over Nagito he trailed kisses on his shoulder blades. The whitehead turned his head back, earning a sloppy kiss from Hajime. “I’m going to put it in ok?” Nagito frantically nodded, panting eagerly.

“Tell me if you want to stop or-”

“Jesus Christ Sunflower.” Nagito grinded his ass back against Hajime’s dick. “Just fuck me already.~” He whined.

“O-ok…” Hajime nodded, reaching down to line himself up. He gently sucked on Nagito’s neck as he steadily pushed himself in halfway. Nagito moaned painfully, trying to adjust. 

The brunet panted next to his ear. “Are you okay?”

Nagito nodded. “Y-yeah I’m fine… It’s just… you’re really big…” 

“I’m halfway in… We can stop if you want to.”

“N-no… please… I really want this, Sunflower…”

Hajime grunted kissing Nagito’s temple. “I’ll only move when you tell me to.” He panted, tracing a hand around Nagito’s hip to his stomach. He wrapped his fingers around his cock. Nagito gasped lightly as Hajime gently pumped his hand. 

Nagito moaned, pushing back all the way. Shocked, Hajime moaned along, “You’re so tight…” He panted. Nagito hummed in acknowledgment, “Please… please move Hajime…” He begged.

Grunting with a nod, The brunet gently pulled back about an inch. He pushed back in with equal care. Nagito moaned, gripping onto the sheets. “M-more…” he whined. 

Hajime repeated the motion panting along with Nagito’s loud moans and whines. He adjusted his grip on the whitehead’s cock, pressing his thumb over the head. Nagito screamed as Hajime hit just the right spot inside him. He released into Hajime’s fist. 

“Wow…” Hajime breathed in shock. Nagito laughed breathily, “I’m- I’m sorry… that was embarrassing…” He huffed.

“N-no… You’re still hard…”

“Oh…” Nagito panted. “Yeah,” he laughed “I can cum a lot… I didn’t know it would be that way when I’m actually having sex with someone… b-but… um… you can keep going.”

Hajime laughed, taking his cum covered hand off Nagito’s dick. “Wow…” He scoffed, He went to grip the boy’s hips, but stopped himself. 

He glanced at his messy hand. Nagito’s cum was mostly just on his fingers. Bringing them his mouth he cleaned the thick fluid from his digits, covering his mouth as he swallowed.

With that taken care of, he gripped Nagito’s hips. Hajime growled, dragging Nagito towards him roughly. Nagito squeaked at the sudden change in demeanor. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. 

Hajime deepened his strokes, groaning heavily to accompany Nagito’s squeals and breathy moans. 

“H-Hajime…~ Please don’t stop…” Nagito screamed, clutching the sheets in his fists. “Please… faster please…” He begged.

Hajime granted his wish, aiming back for the spot that had previously sent Nagito over the edge. Apparently, he hit it, because Nagito screamed his name. 

“God…” He panted, aiming to hit that spot over and over again. Nagito screamed again, this time into the pillow. Hajime hissed, wrapping his arm under Nagito’s chest. He pulled the boy off the pillow, “We’re alone. Don’t cover your voice.” He ordered.

“Y-yes Sunflower…” Nagito panted. 

Hajime felt Nagito’s walls tighten around him again. “Hey… remember to tell me when you’re close… Ok?”

“A-ah! Sorry! I’m close.”

Hajime grunted quickly, pulling out and flipping Nagito on his back. Even if he wanted it, gentleness was long gone. He went straight back in, trying to stay steady at first, but quickly picking back up. 

The whitehead panted and moaned uncontrollably, his face red and dripping with drool as his mouth hung wide open.

“You’re beautiful Nagito…!” Hajime grunted uncontrollably. 

“N-n aaH!” Nagito screamed as he reached his second climax of the night. He panted heavily, cum splattered on his stomach, and a bit on his chest. Hajime managed to slow and shallow his thrust as Nagito recovered. 

“Su- Sunflower….?” Nagito breathed, grabbing the burnet’s attention. “Yeah?” he panted in return. The whitehead held his arms to Hajime with the best of his ability.

The brunet scoffed, leaning down. He caged Nagito in his arms, kissing him deeply. Nagito’s moans catching in his mouth. He pulled off for a second, panting. Nagito’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in further.

He pressed kisses to Nagito’s cheeks and ear, leaving a small red love bite hidden behind his jawline. 

Something Hajime was discovering was that Nagito was loud, really loud. He was lucky that Hajime lived alone and out of earshot of neighbors. Because all the noise surely would not be excused. But, for as beautiful as the noises were, his ears were beginning to hurt just from the volume.

“Fuck… Nagito…” He growled, “I’m close… D-do you want me to-”

“Yes! Hajime please, I want you to fill me up!” Nagito moaned loudly. 

The brunet's thrusts became sloppy as he groaned, releasing into Nagito. To his surprise, he felt Nagito’s insides tighten around him again. Nagito’s third load splashed across both the boys’ stomachs, leaving them panting for air.

“Ha-Hajime…. Hajime… I feel… so full…” Nagito panted mindlessly.

Hajime fell against Nagito, gently and tiredly kissing his temple and cheek. The boy’s pale chest heaved up and down as Hajime gently pulled himself out. 

“Thank you…” Nagito chased his breath, letting Hajime fall out of his arms and flop next to him. Hajime laughed lightly, “Don’t thank me for that, Angel…” He laughed, snaking his arm under Nagito’s neck. 

“Sorry…” Nagito pouted, bending his legs up and snuggling closer to Hajime. The brunet hummed lightly pulling Nagito’s head closer, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s fine…”

Nagito hummed lightly, turning on his side, he traced his fingers up and down Hajime’s chest. “You’re so gorgeous, Sunflower~…” He purred, “Watching you fuck me…” His cheeks blushed, “It’s such a wonderful sight…” 

The brunet smiled softly, “Please… You have no idea what a wonderful sight is…” He scoffed, brushing Nagito’s pearly hair away from the marking next to his ear. 

“Oh really?” Nagito smirked. Hajime nodded, “Mhm.” He hummed, “You’ll never be able to see what I see when you’re underneath me.” Nagito hummed lightly, burying his face into Hajime’s shoulder. 

“Aw… embarrassed?” Hajime laughed. Nagito let out a small “hmph” nodding. 

Hajime scoffed, his face softening. “You’re absolutely breathtaking… Nagito…”


	10. GoldenEye

“Hey…” Hajime uttered hoarsely. “Are you awake?”

Nagito groaned tiredly, His fingers clenched into weak fists on Hajime’s shoulders. Hajime ran his hand through the tangled hairs on Nagito’s nape.

The white-headed boy had managed to curl on top of Hajime’s naked body. His face hidden against the boy's chest, as he wrapped his smooth soft legs around Hajime’s. One thing Hajime noticed was that Nagito’s skin was cold. Not uncomfortably cold, more like he was a cooling pack. Great for when the summer heat got to be too much.

Hajime found it oddly cute how clingy he was being. Maybe it was just his way of showing that he had a good time. But for whatever reason, Hajime hoped Nagito just genuinely felt that attached to him.

“Hey…” He whispered. “We’ve gotta get cleaned up…”

“Hmm…” Nagito groaned, “Why?”

“Because we’re gonna get really gross and sticky If we uh…. Just let this dry.” 

Nagito hummed, nestling his face deeper into Hajime’s body. “Just a few more minutes…” His words muffled. “Please… You’re just… really comfortable and safe…”

“Safe?”

Nagito hummed lightly, not bothering to elaborate.

“Alright… but just a few minutes,” Hajime shrugged, “You’re gonna hurt tomorrow, so we should clean up soon.” He sighed firmly wrapping his free arm up Nagito’s bareback. He held the boy close. 

Time seemed to flash away as he remembered everything that had led up to this. He couldn’t believe that a couple of weeks ago, his eyes caught Nagito for the first time.

Now here he was. The beautiful man who he had hardly believed was a human being, clung to his chest. Not only that, but he was truly amazing. Polite and cheerful to a fault. His sense of humor, while definitely different from Hajime’s, never left him feeling bored.

The more Hajime thought about it the luckier he felt to have such an angel on his chest. He shut his eyes matching his breathing with Nagito’s as he inhaled his honey and fresh clover scent. His knuckles rolled up and down Nagito’s spine soothing both of them to sleep.

…

“Ow…” Nagito groaned, stretching himself awake. He glanced around, remembering the events of last night. Oddly, he noticed he was on his back and fully clothed in a loose t-shirt and pants.

Sitting up, he groaned and rubbed his lower back. “Wow” Hajime had said he would be gentle, and he was but still. He had fucked Nagito up. 

Speaking of, his farmer was nowhere to be seen. He groaned flopping back on his back. It really hurt to sit, even on a soft mattress. 

There was no way Hajime left somewhere, this was his place. Still, Nagito had no idea where he could be, on top of that, walking didn’t exactly sound appealing at the moment. 

But he could at least try to stand. Scooting to the edge of the bed he put his feet to the ground and pushed himself up. 

“Alright…” He huffed now standing tall. It hurt a tiny bit less not having the pressure of his own weight on his sore behind. He was still far from comfortable. As he stretched with a yawn, the door to the room creaked open 

“Oh-” 

Nagito turned around “Ah!- Good Morning!~” He chirped. Hajime stood in the doorway with a baking sheet and two glasses of orange juice. “I didn’t think you’d be out of bed…” Hajime muttered shutting the door behind him. “Doesn’t it um… doesn’t it hurt?” 

Ignoring Hajime’s rude lack of a “Good morning”, he sighed. “Yeah… but sitting hurts more, and I didn’t want to lay back down…” He laughed lightly.

The brunet sighed, placing the tray on his dresser. “Get back in bed.” 

Nagito followed the order, whining in pain as he seated himself on the mattress. Hajime kneeled next to him, snatching a pillow from his side. He put his arm around the front of Nagito to lift him up, and push the pillow under him. He focused as he settled Nagito back down, adjusting the pillows around him for a less pressuring sitting position. 

“Better?”

Nagito smiled happily, “Much better. Thank you!” He beamed. Hajime smiled back, pushing an out of place strand of hair from Nagito’s face. “No problem.” He whispered leaning in for a light kiss. 

“I brought you some food.” He huffed, backing off the bed. He grabbed the tray from his dresser carefully setting it next to Nagito. The tray had two plates and two glasses filled with orange juice. “Well… us… I brought us some food.”

Nagito stared down at the plates. His lips hung open, his eyes wide. “Is everything ok?” Hajime asked, . Nagito snapped out of his trance a light blush on his cheeks. “Oh- yes, thank you…” He smiled softly, before reaching out for a glass from the tray.

“I never imagined such a perfect morning…” He muttered. “And you um… cleaned me too…”

“You remember?”

“No…” Nagito laughed. “But of course I can tell. I’m not dirty, and I’m dressed. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No… No, I didn’t mind…” Hajime swished the orange juice in his glass. “You were being very cute…” He muttered, sipping his drink.

Nagito laughed bashfully “Careful, Sunflower!” He chirped, flashing a smile at Hajime. “I might just have to fall in love with you.” 

“Ah!” Hajime blushed deeply, his eyes going wide. He looked away, “I- I’m just trying to be a good host…” He quickly gathered some eggs onto his fork nervously.

“Hm…” Nagito hummed with a smile. “Thank you.” 

Hajime nodded. “You’re welcome…”

The whitehead bravely leaned over gently kissing Hajime’s bright crimson cheek. He picked up a slice of bacon biting into it. “Mmm…” He hummed satisfied with the flavor.

“Hey uh…. Did you have a nightmare last night?”

Nagito’s eyes went wide as he froze. “How… how did you know?” He laughed lightly.

“Your whining and shaking woke me up.”

“Oh… I’m sorry…” Nagito rubbed his hands together, his lips twisted down.

“No, don't apologize.” Hajime sighed “It’s fine, I woke you up and gave you a bath. But you didn’t seem completely aware or out of the nightmare.”

“Ah haha… That’s embarrassing.”

“...I actually found it really cute… but ok” Hajime muttered, turning away. Which sent a pang through Nagito’s heart. The whitehead hummed flusteredly.

“Anyways… Do you get nightmares often? You seemed pretty distressed.”

“Ah- yeah… kinda often… It’s not every night… but I seem to get them more than most.”

“I’m sorry…” Hajime breathed, trying to comfort the boy.

“No! no, it’s fine… I’m pretty used to it. Usually, I just read and turn on some music after I wake up, which helps calm me… most of the time…”

“Most of the time?”

“Y-yeah… Sometimes it doesn’t work…”

“Hm…” Hajime hummed in thought. “Do you ever try talking to someone…? Sonia? Call a friend?”

“Ha- I uh… no… You may have gathered this but really I don’t have any friends… I mean… I have people I’m friendly with… but no one I could ever call suddenly. And I don’t really want to wake Sonia up for something so silly.”

Hajime grumbled, shoving his hands in his lap. “You… you have my number.”

Nagito laughed airily, “Are you saying I can wake you up?”

“Yeah…”

The boy smiled softly and leaned over pressing a kiss on Hajime’s cheek. “That’s really sweet of you Sunflower…” He whispered, leaning his forehead on the male’s shoulder.

“Ah- it’s no prob-”

“But…” Nagito interrupted. “I can’t accept your offer. As scary as nightmares are. The thought of being an inconvenience to Sunflower scares me far more.”

Hajime growled holding Nagito’s fluffy head in his palm. “Come on… You’re never gonna be an inconvenience. 

“Hm…”

“Seriously Nagito… I don’t mind at all. If you want to call me at 3 AM I don’t mind. Hell… If you showed up at my door randomly, no matter what time it is I’d let you in without hesitation.”

Nagito stayed oddly silent, his face still pressed On Hajime’s shoulder.

“Hey… Are you ok?”

“Sunflower…” Nagito choked out, worrying the brunet.

“Hey…! What’s wrong-?!”

“Nothing!... nothing's wrong… I’m just…” His arms wrapped around Hajime’s arm. “Sunflower… If I tell you my nightmares…”

“... I want to hear Hajime’s dreams in return.”

“O-oh…” Hajime flushed. “Ok, I don’t have a problem with that…” Hajime smiled. “But you have to tell me your good dreams too.”

“Ah… I guess that’s fair,” Nagito giggled, snuggling under Hajime’s arm. He sighed happily as he basked in the feeling. Hajime smiled sweetly gently returning Nagito’s embrace. He felt his heart race as he began to think about the boy in his arms yet again. 

Nagito was incredibly loveable. His hands were cold but rather soft considering his like of work. His hair was tangled and fluffy, with wispy curls that tickled skin when they brushed too lightly.   
He couldn’t pin down the boy’s scent and taste, but they were incredibly pleasant.

He even had imagery of last night flash before his eyes, causing his face to erupt with bright red as he tried to push away beautiful visions of Nagito’s bare skin. 

“H-hey… Why don’t you finish eating?”

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Nagito laughed letting go Oh Hajime. “I overstepped…”

“No… I just want you to eat.” Hajime grumbled watching as Nagito dug back into his plate. 

He took a deep breath in and out. They had to have this conversation at some point. “So… uh… I guess I just wanted to ask if you’ve gone… um gone out with anyone else since we started talking I guess?” Hajime laughed awkwardly.

“Who do you think I am?” Nagito laughed.

“Nagito Komaeda.”

The whitehead nodded with a quick “Hm…” He put his fork between his lips, chewing, and swallowing his food before he spoke again.

“No, to answer your question.”

Hajime let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god…”

Nagito giggled, seeming to catch on. “How would you feel if I had?”

Hajime thought for a second. “Well, not good… I’d probably get pretty jealous.” He admitted.

“Ah- I see…”

“I uh… I haven't gone out with anyone else either.”

Nagito smiled softly. “That’s good to hear… I’d probably get jealous if you were seeing someone else too…” He uttered happily. 

“I really like you, Sunflower.”

Hajime stared in shock for a second before snapping back to reality. He returned Nagito’s smile. “I really like you too, Angel.” He echoed.

Nagito bounced happily, springing forward and surprising the brunet with a hug and a kiss. 

When Nagito pulled off he wore a huge smile, while Hajime’s was more subtle and soft. Hajime cleared his throat, placing a hand on Nagito’s waist. 

“What do you want to do for our next date?” Hajime whispered.

Nagito nuzzled into his shoulder with a whine. “Can I meet your goats...?”

Hajime laughed, kissing Nagito’s head. “If that’s what you want. Whenever you're free, I’m sure they’ll be happy to meet you.”

“Mm…” Nagito hugged Hajime closer. “I can’t wait.” 

…

Nagito hummed cheerful notes as he grabbed a basket of Grooming supplies. He bounced over to a horse stall, glancing at the nameplate. “GoldenEye” He smiled happily as he lifted the board that kept the gate in place. 

“Hey, old guy…” He greeted, grabbing the tan appaloosa’s attention. He patted the back of the horse maintaining proper safety etiquette. He approached the horse's head, holding his hand out to his soft nose.

The old horse was mainly characterized by his striking gold eyes, which many children found scary. However, they were quickly comforted when learning that he was incredibly gentle, partially due to his laziness. 

“How are you doing today?” Nagito chirped, glancing at Golden Eye’s perked ears. “That's great!” Nagito smiled, rubbing the horse's head. “I’m gonna brush you now! ok?” 

The horse huffed, turning his head to the side and walking closer to Nagito, causing the boy to giggle. 

“Hey! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” A Female voice chirped. 

Nagito turned around. “Oh, Hey! Shouldn’t you be at the front desk?”

The blonde girl sighed. Leaning on the stable wall. “Kazuichi stopped by.” She grumbled.

“Ah- I see…” Nagito laughed awkwardly, grabbing a coat brush from the grooming basket.

“Thankfully, I was able to get him to hold down the office while I look for you!” Sonia chirped.

Nagito laughed. “You’re horrible!”

“Oh come on if I was horrible I would’ve just sent him out to find you for me.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“Anyways, enough of that. How was your date?”

Nagito paused his brushing as a blush flooded his cheeks. “Ah- It was great!” He smiled. “I had… fun.”

“Hm…” Sonia hummed leaning over the gate to get a closer look at Nagito. Her face lit up and she bounced up on the gate. “Bedroom Rodeo!”

“H-hey!” Nagito snapped quietly, as to not startle any horses. “How did you even get that?” He laughed.

“You’re as red as a tomato hun,” Sonia giggled, prompting Nagito to turn away back to the job at hand. “So….~” She hummed

“Sonia for as close as we are not about to talk to my cousin about how I got railed by a handsome farmer.”

“Of course! I was just trying to get you to admit to it!”

“Thank go-”

“Hey just out of curiosity, You bottomed right?”

Nagito leaned his bright red face against GoldenEye’s side, hiding behind messy white curls

“I totally hit the nail on the head didn’t I?”

Nagito groaned, subtly nodding.

“Mmhhhm…” Sonia hummed with a giggle. “He did take care of you afterward right?”

“Of course he did, he’s perfect.” Nagito picked up his head moving to the other side of the horse.

“Hm…” Sonia hummed suspiciously. 

“Apparently he woke me up from a nightmare and cleaned me, I wasn’t fully awake though so I don’t remember. Also, he brought me breakfast in bed and helped me with the pain.”

“Oh wow, He sounds like such a gentleman!” Sonia gushed. “I bet he was raised well!”

Nagito flashed a smile to Sonia. “Sure… I’ll let you believe that.” He laughed awkwardly. 

“Nagito.”

The boy snorted, “I’m just messing with you” He giggled. “Kind of…”

“Nagito!”

“Hey! He’s not mean… He’s not actually that rude either. He’s really nice and caring. He just… forgets manners sometimes and can lose his patience.” Nagito softly smiled to himself. “He seems to try his best around me though.”

“Hm…” Sonia hummed in thought. She sighed. “I’m really happy for you Nagito…” She smiled warmly, stepping off the gate. 

“Thank you… I got… really lucky.” Nagito blushed in adoration.

“If you say so, everyone who’s good to you is just a product of your luck and not because you’re someone worthy of their love and care.”

“Yep, that’s exactly it.”

Sonia sighed, shaking her head. “You’re one of a kind hon…” She teased.

“Yeah…” Nagito laughed awkwardly 

Sonia smiled “Alright…” She hummed “I’m gonna head back to the office. This is starting to get cruel.” She giggled

“Yeah…” Nagito laughed lightly “I’ll let you go, Take care!”

They waved to each other as Sonia turned to walk away. “Oh-”

Sonia turned back. “Yeah?”

Nagito smiled awkwardly, “Is there uh… do we have any Advil?”

“He didn’t give you any?”

“No, he did. But it’s wearing off…”

“I’ll send Kazuichi out here with some.” Sonia waved, walking away.

“Wait! Sonia n-”

She was gone. Nagito sighed, returning the curry brush to the basket, and grabbing a body brush. He looked the horse in the eye, letting out a heavy sigh. “Sorry in advance for the screaming…” He muttered rubbing Goldeneye’s nose.


	11. Rootbeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: use of Homophobic slur

“Oh shit!” The shout echoed through the barn as Nagito switched baskets. He sighed exasperated, looking down the hall.

“Hey, Kaz!” He waved with a smile. “Did Clover get you?”

The pink-haired boy grumbled. “Shut your mouth Horse boy.”

“Hmm…” Nagito hummed happily, walking over to the next stall. Kazuichi followed the boy with pills and water in hand. 

He kept his distance as Nagito opened the gate. “Come in!” The whitehead invited.

“Thanks, I’m good,” Kazuichi grumbled. He watched as Nagito put his hand up to the white and gray speckled horse’s nose. The horse sniffed him with a huff. “Hey- no nipping.” Nagito laughed. 

The male horse huffed, forcefully pushing his face against Nagito’s “Come on…! Relax buddy.”

Kazuichi grumbled. “Alright… I’m gonna go-” his voice shook, as he went to set the pills and water on the side of the stall. 

“What? No, come on… I’ll walk you out.”

Kaz paused sneering, “Why would I want that?”

Nagito smiled cheerfully “The horses won’t hurt you then.” He chirped

The boy huffed. “I don’t need you.” He walked over, Leaning on the side of the stall. 

Nagito laughed, “So you’ll be on your way then?”

“Shut your mouth, ass face.”

“Hm…”

…

“Alright! I’m done with Rocky!” Nagito knocked the dust off his hands. “Great. Get me out of here.” Kaz shoved his hands into his pockets beginning to walk away. 

“Ah! Hold on!” Nagito picked up two pills from the stable wall swallowing them dry.

“Why do you even need those anyway?”

“Hmm… Are you sure you wanna know?”

“... yes?”

Nagito snorted taking the full cup of water, swigging it down sip by sip. Not like he needed it, he could always dry swallow pills. “You’re friends with Hajime Hinata right?”

“What the hell- how did you know that?”

“Well, I am dating him after all.”

“I- Wait what?!”

“Well, We’re seeing each other. It’s not like we’re boyfriends or anything… I don’t think...”

“Wow… I knew you two went out once or twice but I didn’t know it was like- something serious… No offense” 

Nagito was impressed and content with Kazuichi’s genuine interest. He sighed, gently pushing his hair back into a ponytail. “None taken, I don’t know if it’s that serious either, to be honest with you.”

“Hm…” Kazuichi huffed, “How many dates have you been on?”

Nagito thought for a second tapping a finger on his lips, he stuck his fingers upon his other hand. He smiled when he had four standing fingers. He giggled holding them up for Kazuichi’s view.

“Jesus man! And he didn’t tell me?!”

“Aw… Is that a bad sign?” Nagito pouted.

“If it’s true it’s not.” Kazuichi scratched the back of his neck. “That dude can't kiss and tell to save his life. I once saw him make out with this random chick at a bar. Thirty minutes later when I asked about it he told me he’d never seen a girl in his life.”

Nagito puffed his cheeks out. “So he treats me the same as some random drunk girl huh?”

“Oh shut the fuck up that’s not what I meant.”

Nagito giggled with a smile and wave. “I know! I’m just playing sorry!”

“God I hate you.”

“I hate me too! We have so much in common...”

Kazuichi groaned loudly, “Look, are you gonna tell me why you needed Advil or not?”

Nagito whistled happily. He craned his neck with a hum tapping a sore spot on his jawline near his ear. 

Kazuichi looked over at him. He blushed wildly covering his mouth. “Ok. We’re done here!” He quickly walked far ahead of the fluffy-haired horseman. 

“Aw… But our boy talk was so much fun!” Nagito laughed. 

“Nope! I’m sorry man! I don’t wanna hear about how my best friend fucked some horse freak.”

“Hm…” Nagito hummed with a small amused smile. 

As Kazuichi fast-walked to the end of the stable, a loud snort and pounding came from a stall he walked by. “Woah! Hey-!” Kazuichi jumped back away from the stall landing against another. “Easy Easy…” His voice shook.

Nagito laughed, reaching the stall of trouble. He stuck his hand up to the gate. “Relax Buddy,” He laughed, letting the muscular race stallion sniff his hand. The tan horse huffed, turning away. 

“Sorry about that!” Nagito laughed, waving to Kazuichi who stood, posted defensively next to the gate of the stall across from him. “Yeah yeah… sure… Just get me out of here...”

Kazuichi’s voice trailed off as a large nose approached behind him, sniffing his hair. “Ah!” Kazuichi jumped away looking back at the horse. “H-hey...!” He stammered. “Y-You’re a big g-guy huh?”

He was right. The horse was rather big. The biggest Nagito had and the stables only Clydesdale. 

“Actually, she’s a mare.” Nagito waved. 

“What the hell?! That’s a girl?!” Kazuichi snapped. 

“Rude…” Nagito huffed, crossing his arms. “You should know never to comment on a lady’s size you know…”

Kazuichi grumbled. “I’m not exactly eager to please a horse.” He hissed. 

The brown coated Clydesdale shocked the boy again, nuzzling against his head. Kazuichi jumped farther away. “E-easy…” He shivered. 

The horse knickered lightly. Nagito giggled approaching the gate. “She likes you!” He fiddled with a braid in her blonde mane, having to stand on his toes to reach the top.

“Heh- yeah sure.”

“No really.” Nagito smiled. “Come on.” He gestured a “come here” with his hand.

“I’m- I'm good man… She’s pretty big…”

“Come on, She's only 5’8”

“Nah, she’s over 5’8”

“Ok, yeah that’s to her back. Her head reaches about…” Nagito looked up at the horse, humming in thought “seven feet?”

“No way…” Kazuichi laughed nervously. 

“She’s really gentle though! I promise, she only wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

Kazuichi hummed lightly, carefully walking up to the stall. The mare stretched her neck out to him trying to find his scent. 

“Hold your hand out.” Nagito directed. “She doesn’t bite.”

Kazuichi shot a glare at the boy before following his directions cautiously. The horse sniffed his hand. Kazuichi flipped his palm up as he got closer to the beast. 

Nagito smiled as he watched the bright-haired boy face his fear. The mare brought her head down to rub against Kazuichi’s hand. “See?” Nagito laughed.

“Shut up.” Kazuichi hissed, a smile creeping onto his lips. He pet the horse some more, his shaking dying away as he felt the horses oddly fluffy coat.

“What’s her name?”

Nagito smiled, “RootBeer!” He chirped. “She’s pretty huh?”

“Yeah…” Kazuichi muttered. “Uh- pretty scary I mean.”

“Yeah sure,” Nagito laughed. His laugh faded, “Pretty sad actually…” He muttered. 

“Huh?”

Nagito looked at the ground, a sorrowful smile on his lips. “She doesn’t have an owner. They moved and didn’t have the room or funds to take her with them.”

“Wow… that's shitty.”

“Yeah… My Aunt and Uncle were gonna make them pay extra to keep her here… But Sonia and I protested long enough that I guess… They gave in and now she’s here for free.”

“Hm… so she’s freeloading.” Kazuichi laughed. 

“Yeah…” Nagito scoffed, “More like we’re fostering her. But Sonia thinks she found a breeder that will take good care of her.”

“Breeder... huh?”

“Yeah… I’m a bit worried about a breeder too… But Sonia said he’s very reputable and trusted.”

“Hm…” Kazuichi scratched the side of the Clydesdale's face. 

“So…!” Nagito cheered up. “You ready to go meet some other horses?” He laughed.

“Fuck off I want to go home.”

Nagito laughed, “Alright… say goodbye!” 

Kazuichi growled under his breath. “Bye RootBeer.” He muttered patting the mare's nose. The horse huffed rubbing into his hand before he pulled away.

“Bye RootBeer!” Nagito chirped with a wave. The horse nodded her head, bringing a small snort from Nagito, and a smile from Kazuichi. She retreated back into her stall as the two boys walked out of the stable.

…

As the sun went down for another day the fluffy-haired boy kicked off his boots. He flopped onto his bed after a hard day’s work. He rolled onto his back staring at the hideous popcorn ceiling. Fiddling with his hair he briefly shut his eyes. 

He smiled, satisfied with his day. His leg bounced rhythmically as he hummed a cheerful tune to himself.

Unfortunately, His peace was interrupted. 

“Nagito!” A southern female voice boomed through the house. 

He groaned, opting to ignore the call.

“Nagito Komaeda!”

He turned over in his bed, hearing footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps became louder and before long a knock rolled on his door. He shut his eyes, and relaxed his muscles, to appear asleep. 

The door creaked open slowly. “Nagito?”

Nagito ignored the older woman. The clear sound of slippers tapped across his floor. 

“Babydoll…?” A hand-rubbed softly on his shoulder. He hummed lightly. His acting skills weren’t the best, but he could at least try to pretend he had been asleep.

He slowly rolled his head back to look at the woman. “Hello...” He hummed.

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah…” Nagito rubbed his eyes. 

“Do you think you can come downstairs soon? Percy and I wanted to have a talk with you.”

Fear struck through the boy’s heart, he gulped, his green eyes shot wide open. “S-sure…”

“Thank you, Hon…” Iris smiled, rubbing Nagito’s back. “Just meet us in the living room when you’re ready.”

“Yes, mam…” Nagito turned back over curling into himself. “I’ll get ready.”

“Thank you, Baby…” Iris stood up from the bed, leaving the room.

Nagito took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind. 

…

After a deep breath, the white-haired boy opened the door to the living room. He looked in, Percy lounged in an almost throne-like chair, a sour look on his face. Close by him, his wife leaned into the arm of the couch, her legs crossed tightly, almost tangling together.

“Nagito why don’t-”

Iris set her hand on the arm of Percy’s throne. Her husband grumbled disgruntledly, but her action effectively shut the man up. She whispered unintelligibly, well it was unintelligible to Nagito. 

Iris turned back to her previous position. She sighed, “Come have a seat, Honey…” She patted a spot on the couch close to her.

Nagito sighed, grabbing a blanket he settled himself on the other end of the couch. His legs pulled up under the blanket. “What is it you want to talk about?”

His aunt and uncle glanced at each other before the man spoke. “You didn’t come to church.”

“Yeah?”

“Why? I specifically told you that if you didn’t join us you would no longer be welcome in this house.”

Iris looked down, clasping her hands together.

“I’m sorry sir… I was… busy…”

“With what?”

Nagito stayed silent. 

The blonde woman took a deep breath, “Honey we just want to know what you were doing, You were gone all of yesterday, it scared-”

“Iris.” The old man hissed, shooting a glare at his wife. The woman went silent, turning her eyes down. The man sighed, exasperated. He rubbed the tension from in between his eyes. “We can do this all night.”

Nagito said nothing. The man stared at him intensely.

“Nagito Honey, we’re not gonna kick you-”

“Iris.” Percy snapped.

Silence filled the room. Nagito’s stomach was turning, he couldn’t bear to look up into his uncle’s stare. His breath shook as he sighed deeply. 

“I was on a date.”

The couple sighed in unison at Nagito’s answer. Nagito watched as Iris gripped onto her cross necklace, muttering something to herself. 

“Well, it seems like you already knew…”

“I had a hunch,” Percy grumbled.

Nagito rubbed his arms, “So, are you gonna kick me out?”

“No…” Iris sighed, earning an irritated groan from her husband. “We’re not kicking you out.”

“Ah… that’s a relief.”

Percy held his forehead in his palm. “You’re real lucky you’re not my nephew by blood you know that?”

“Yes sir…”

“The only reason I’m keeping a batshit insane 22-year-old faggot in my home is that my wife is bounded to him by blood and her sister’s will.”

Nagito’s face squished up, his lip quivering. He looked over to Iris, who held her head down. She reached over the arm of the couch, grabbing onto her Bible.

There was no doubt in Nagito’s head that he was lucky. Iris holding The Bible was proof of it. Seen as if it was Percy holding it there is no doubt that The Bible would be striking his head. 

Iris flipped through the pages. The book was marked with colored tabs. Iris would mark verses that made her think of family members with the color she had assigned them. Blue for Percy, pink for Sonia, green for Nagito, and yellow for herself. 

She turned to a green tab in the book and scanned the page. 

“Thank you…” Nagito breathed, ignoring Iris’s flipping through pages.

“You better start thanking God.”

Nagito nodded. “I’m sorry sir… am I dismissed?”

Percy sighed. “Yes… you are…”

“Thank you…” Nagito hurriedly stood up. “Goodnight,”


	12. Unarmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: UH ANGST. (self-harm implications) 
> 
> part 12 of:  
> Jae sucks at chapter titles

The fluffy headed boy rushed out the door. A blonde girl stood by the stairs, with a concerned look. Her blue eyes followed Nagito as he passed her, walking up a few steps

“Hey!”

Nagito froze in-between steps, his hand fiddling in his jean pocket. “Hey.”

“Nagit-”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine!”

Nagito looked down, forcing a small smile on his face. With a sigh, he glanced back up. “I will be fine.” He uttered, locking eyes with Sonia. He turned back around, continuing up the stairs. 

He heard fast, heavy steps on the stairs behind him. Two hands grasped his wrist tightly, stopping him. He turned his eye over his shoulder and down the stairs. “Why?” He muttered.

“Because I don’t want you to hurt yourself!”

“I’m not gonna-”

“Then what do you have!” Sonia blurted, tears threatening to stream down her cheeks. She let go of Nagito for a split second to wipe them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nagito slipped out of Sonia’s grip and held his empty palms up. “See!” He smiled. “Unarmed!” He giggled.

“I am not that dimwitted!” Sonia shouted. “Pockets.”

Nagito sighed, a defeated smile on his lips, he reached into his pocket. “It’s nothing dangerous.” He scoffed, “See…?” He held up his palm. “Just a box of matches.”

Sonia glared down at the box. She wrinkled her face in anger and sadness. “Nothing dangerous?!” She hissed. 

“Well... it's... not a bla-”

Sonia snatched the matchbox from Nagito’s hand.

“Hey! Give them back!” Nagito rushed down to Sonia’s step, swatting his hand at Sonia’s.

“No!” the girl pulled away in time, swapping to the other, and briefly trapping Nagito between her body and the stair’s railing.

“Sonia! I need them!” Nagito managed to slip out, grabbing onto Sonia for her stabilization. 

The blonde rushed up the stairs holding the matches behind her as she pressed herself to the wall. “For what Nagito!?” The fluffy-haired boy watched as tears flooded down Sonia’s cheeks he carefully approached her. “Nagito. Why do you need matches?” She backed herself further against the wall, snapping her teeth as she shouted.

“Sonia... “ Nagito reached the top of the stairs. “Sonia I’m not smoking ok… You don’t have to worry, I know I can’t-”

“That’s not all fire can do!”

Nagito stood in front of the defensive girl, careful not to intimidate her as he gently reached for and tugged on her arm. Sonia however, yanked her arm away.

“Just give them to me! I promise! I’ll be fine!”

“Stop saying you’ll be fine!”

“But I will-”

Smack.

Sonia didn’t expect a reaction. Neither to the physical or emotional sting of her hand against his cheek. Of course, she wouldn’t hit him hard, only a little something to give him some sense.

“Nagito Komaeda.” She spoke, her eyes intensely watching the boy in front of her. Nagito’s face was turned, a light red mark forming on his cheek. His green eyes shook as his mouth twisted in a confused wobbling frown. 

“Tell me.”

Nagito’s breath hitched painfully as he gathered himself. With a sigh, he took a small step back from Sonia, lowering his hand.

“I’m not going to burn myself.”

Sonia relaxed slightly, focusing on Nagito’s words. Her tight fist giving some mercy to the crinkled matchbox.

“I was just going to get materials for a small bonfire. That’s all.”

“Nagito.” Sonia sighed. “You know better than most what-”

“Trust me. I understand very well.” Nagito shouted. Tears flashing through his eyes, with the ember orange memories that Sonia could only imagine. “I’ll be very careful, I promise.” He quietly choked out, a haze in his eyes. His fist clenched tightly as he stared at the floor.

“That’s not the problem…” Sonia brought the box to her side, “ I know you’re always careful. But...Ummm… Father… Father knows about them.”

“Of course he does.” Nagito sighed, “Just my luck huh…?”

“Hah… yeah…”

Nagito hummed looking down. He quietly backed away, sitting down against the stairway’s banister. “So… I can’t have my matches back… huh?” The boy wrapped his knees in his arms.

Sonia shook her head. “Sorry… I can’t…” She muttered, gripping her arm. “I’m worried about what may happen if you start another. In terms of punishment I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But! To be honest… I also don’t like this habit of yours you know!”

Nagito scoffed softly, a small smile on his lips. 

“I think you should find a safer way to process your emotions. Whatever that may be.” 

“Yeah… I expected that from you…”

“Do you have any ideas?”

Nagito thought for a moment, his fingers wrapping on his chin. He hummed in hesitation. “Uh-um… Sonia… say…” He searched the air for the right phrasing. “I wanted to process my emotions with words… Like… with someone.”

“Mhm…” Sonia hummed comfortingly.

“I… don’t have to talk… talk about anything that happened… right?” Nagito’s cheeks began to shift from red with tear stains and a slap mark, to red with warm rushes of oxytocin filled blood. “Like… If I don’t want to… uhum… whoever… to think…” Nagito stopped, hugging himself tighter.

“No Honey… of course not…” Sonia couldn’t help her small giggle. 

“A-ah… I see…” Nagito laughed back awkwardly. “That’s… good to know…” Nagito’s toes shuffled together. 

“But, I believe it would be wise if you disclose your mental health to him at some point…” An awkward silence ensued, as Sonia waited for Nagito to speak again.

The boy grumbled, pouting as he stuffed his face behind his knees. “My face hurts.” He murmured.

“I’m sorry… I should not have done that.” Sonia muttered sorrowfully. “You did not deserve to be hit. I’m truly sorry.”

“Ah- It’s fine! Really, I’ll be ok…” Nagito smiled to himself. “Sorry… I was just being dramatic about the pain… it only hurts a bit.” Nagito lifted his face.

“Oh my! You’re pretty red!”

“Really? Am I swelling?”

“No… just red… but still.” Sonia stood up, instinctively brushing her shorts off. “I’m getting you some ice ok?”

Part of Nagito wanted to turn down the offer, the other was rather happy to be in Sonia’s care. Oddly, a small third part resided on his cheek, and would definitely benefit from some ice.

He sighed softly. “Yes… Ice would be nice… thank you…”

Sonia smiled, “You are very welcome.” Sonia giggled, beginning her walk down the stairs.

“Oh-!” Nagito blurted. “When you come back I… uh… I may be processing my emotions…”

Sonia smiled at the boy’s blushing cheeks, and nervous fiddling. “Safely?”

“Yeah...” Nagito replied, his fingers twisting together. 

“Hm…” Sonia hummed. She giggled, “I think it’ll be healthy.” Sonia smiled sweetly, and continued down the stairs.

Nagito huffed, standing up from the floor, she made his way back to his room, sniffling and wiping remaining tears from his face. He flopped onto his bed opening his phone. 

His thumb hovered over the call button. Taking a deep breath he tapped it, rolling onto his stomach. His legs kicked nervously as the phone rang.

“...”

“Hey?”

“Oh! You picked up!”

“Yeah, of course, I did” Hajime’s tone was blunt. Still, somehow Nagito could hear his smile through the phone. “Did you need something?”

“No no… If it’s ok, I just wanted to talk with you…” Nagito laughed awkwardly.

Hajime paused “Oh…”

“Sorry… is that ok?”

“O-of course! I don’t mind.”

Nagito scoffed lightly. “You’re really, way too kind, Sunflower…” He smiled.

“I’m not but thanks…” Hajime sighed. “So, you just wanted to talk…?”

“Ah! Yes… I guess I’ll start talking… um…” He took a second flipping onto his back and sitting up. “How was your day?”

…

His door creaked open slowly as Hajime answered yet another question. Sonia tiptoed in with a wave, leaving an ice pack on the bed before she walked out.

“Oh, that’s nice!” Nagito replied into the phone. “Sorry to change the subject but I was wondering…”

“Go ahead.”

“Uh… when can I meet your goats…” Nagito laughed awkwardly, picking up the ice pack. Oddly, he noticed a note attached to it.

“Oh, yeah we did say we’d do that right?” Hajime replied, “And it’s probably best we do that during the day…”

“Mhm” Nagito hummed quietly, silently reading the note Sonia had given him. He placed the ice pack on his red cheek. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get any days off this week.” He thought aloud.

“Hm… What about Saturday?”

Nagito glanced down at the note again. _“I’m really sorry. As an apology, join me and my girlfriends for an evening out Saturday?”_

He grumbled to himself, pressing his face into the mattress. _“Does she forget I’m not a girl?”_ He thought to himself. 

Though, he still did want to go. But goats.

He had the opportunity to play with goats. But he needed a bit of good old night out fun. It had been a while since he had visited any bars in town. Besides, as much as he wished to avoid stereotypes and being lumped in as one of the girls. It was pretty fun, hanging out with Sonia’s friends.

But goats.

“Nagito?”

The fluffy-haired boy sighed, putting the phone back to his ear.


	13. Below the big dipper

Ringing  
It was one in the morning when the ringing of his phone woke him from his peaceful slumber. 

With a heavy groan, he sleepily reached for his phone. His hand found it, picking up the buzzing device, he wiped his eyes and took a look at the screen.

“Incoming call, Nagito.”

With a harsh gasp, his body snapped up, instantly accepting the call. “Hey, Angel.”

“Ah! You actually picked up!” Nagito’s voice was shakier than usual.

“Yeah? why wouldn’t I?” Hajime ruffled his hair, with a yawn. 

“Well… I woke you and I don’t think-”

The brunet groaned, “Nevermind, don't answer that.” He sighed. “Why did you call?”

Nagito went silent, the phone only picking up is light breathing. Hajime would have happily listened to that sound for hours if he wasn’t awaiting an answer.

“Nagito.”

“I just… I’m sorry… I had another nightmare… and I was thinking…” Nagito hesitated. 

“You were thinking?” Hajime questioned. He rolled over in his sheets, fully prepared to talk his boyfriend down. “O-oh…”

“N-no! Nagito it’s fine! I… I don’t mind that at all, I promise.” Hajime sat up, throwing his sheets from his legs. “Really… I don’t mind.” 

A soft smile crept its way onto his lips. He flicked his light on as he listened to Nagito’s nonsensical rambling. “Just get ready… ok?” He sighed standing up.

“Thanks, Nagito… I’ll be right there.”

With a small hum, Hajime hung up. He stretched and yawned, throwing on a shirt and slipping downstairs. 

…

“Hey…” Hajime greeted in a whisper. He tiptoed up the porch stairs, pulling Nagito in by the hips for a small peck. “Sorry, It took me so long.”

Nagito gave him a soft smile, rubbing his eye. “It’s ok Sunflower…” He yawned. He wrapped himself in a tapestry blanket protecting himself from the elements. Crickets chirped around the porch as a cool night breeze blew. “You look so tired, I’m sorry I woke you up…” Nagito leaned into the brunet’s arms, resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Stop that.” Hajime gave Nagito a light squeeze. “You’re more than worth it.”

Nagito groaned, slowly pulling away from Hajime. “I’m sorry…” 

Hajime sighed in defeat. “Let’s go… You um… like stars right?” He invited, his hand rubbing Nagito’s upper back. 

The boy’s face lit up. “Yes!” He bounced, a smile glowing on his face.

“Perfect,” Hajime uttered, guiding Nagito to the car. They climbed in, Nagito immediately snuggling up to Hajime’s side. He moaned innocently, rubbing his cheek into the boy’s shoulder.

Happily bathing in the feeling, Hajime sighed deeply. He pressed a kiss to Nagito’s forehead. Turning his focus back to driving, he pulled onto the street, ready to find a spot perfect for them. 

…

They came to a field. Hajime drove the truck across the grass parking under the open sky. He jumped out pulling Nagito with him. “Alright… uh… sorry, this is a bit cheesy.” He laughed at himself, causing Nagito to tilt his head with a smile. 

The brunet guided Nagito to the back of his pickup, opening the tailgate. In the bed was a messy pile of unorganized pillows and blankets.

“S-sorry…” Hajime scratched the back of his neck, “It’s not the best… I kinda just threw some shit in there. I um… hope it’s good enough.”

He looked to Nagito, who seemed to glow in the taillights. His slightly chapped lips fallen open. Green-gray eyes widened in awe. He appeared breathless. “I… You…” He struggled to find words pointing at the car bed. “Sunflower… I don’t… I don’t deserve-”

Hajime clapped his hand over Nagito’s lips, pushing him back gently. “Knock that off. It’s just a few blankets.”

“Hm…” Nagito hummed, once his mouth was free. He hugged onto himself before leveraging himself into the truck bed. He looked around, appearing slightly confused. Hajime sighed, grasping a pillow, He flung himself next to Nagito. 

“See… We can lay on our backs…” He explained, arranging two pillows at the back of the bed. He laid down on one, holding his arm out for Nagito. 

The whitehead smiled softly, yet, he appeared somber. He snuggled into the boy’s arm, tucking Hajime under a blanket, he wrapped himself in his own. 

Hajime sighed, “They’re pretty… huh?”

“Yeah…” Nagito spoke, a hitch in his breath.

“I don’t know much about them… but consolations are fascinating.” the brunet admitted.

“Hm…” The albino hummed. “I’m named after one…”

“Really?” 

“Well… kind of…” Nagito laughed lightly. “One of the kanji in that name’s Japanese spelling means Big dipper. It’s kind of a stretch to say I’m named after a constellation honestly…” He giggled.

“Still… It’s pretty cool…” Hajime sighed, he couldn’t help but feel completely starstruck. He was utterly enchanted by Nagito, and rather eager to learn more about him. His olive eyes searched the light speckled sky. They landed on one vaguely familiar figure. 

Squinting his eyes he tried to get a clearer view. “Is that it?” He pointed to a constellation in the shape of a ladle. 

Nagito hummed his eyes following the boy’s finger. He snorted. “That’s the little dipper, Sunflower.” 

“O-oh…” Hajime muttered, he growled lightly. “How the hell was I supposed to know that?” He spat harshly. 

“Ah- sorry.”

“You’re okay…” Hajime grumbled, fingers fiddling with a piece of Nagito’s fluffy hair. “I just… wish I could talk about stars with you…” 

“It’s not like I’m that knowledgeable in them.” Nagito showed Hajime his smile. “I just think they’re pretty.” Nagito sat up, staring straight up at the sky. His fair features shined in the crescent moonlight. Somehow, The pale glow of the moon brought out his sparse freckles better than the sun did. His green eyes caught the gentle light perfectly. 

Hajime caught himself smiling as he watched Nagito. Which was a frequent occurrence, and something that was beginning to feel normal. 

“Hey, Hajime?” Nagito turned to look him in the eyes, catching the brunet off guard. 

“U-uh…! Yeah? what’s up?

“I want to learn more about you,” Nagito smiled “You seem like you have some secrets,” He laughed

“Really there’s not much…”Hajime shrugged. “If you’re looking for secrets… well, I guess I have some, but they’re not exactly compelling.” He grumbled. 

“Hmmm… I’m curious now~” Nagito leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder, purring in his ear. 

Hajime thought for a second before he shook his head. “Nope, I have a twin brother nothing is a secret.”

“Oh! What about your family? Would you mind telling me about them?” Nagito squeezed onto the boy’s hand. 

“I- guess not…” Hajime scratched the back of his neck. “Let’s see…” He thought for a second. 

He cleared his throat. “Well… my dad is a professor… Then there’s my twin brother, he’s a dick. He could probably get into any Ivy League university just by walking through the front gates, but instead, he spends his time leeching off our dad and tormenting me. So he sucks.”

Nagito shrugged with a hum. His fingers held his chin as if that helped him absorb the information I was being given.

“And my mom used to be an attorney. But she’s sick now… so.” 

“Oh…” Nagito breathed. ”I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don't be… it's been a while.” Hajime shook his head. “I just have a bit of guilt about it, I suppose. She was diagnosed after I got settled in here. So I couldn’t be with my family while they went through that.”

Nagito nodded. “Do.. do you mind if I ask what she was diagnosed with?”

“Stage three Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma.”

“O-oh…”

“Yeah… It’s not the most deadly cancer but it’s still-”

“Oh! No that’s not why I had that reaction! Sorry…” Nagito laughed lightly, a smile spreading his lips. Hajime cocked his brow curiously. 

“I had Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma…” Nagito smiled. 

Hajime’s heart stopped for a moment. Worst-case scenarios ran through his head. “I… uh… I’m so sorry…” He sat up, pushing himself to Nagito’s side.

Nagito laughed brightly. “You don’t have to look so worried, Sunflower!” Nagito chirped, kicking his legs “I became cancer-free a few years ago. I was in stage four.”

“Oh wow- that’s…” Hajime chuckled. “That’s great. I’m happy for you.” He scratched the back of his neck. “You had me really worried for a second… so… I’m relieved….”

“Ah… That's… you shouldn’t worry about me, Sunflower”

“Yeah… that’s not gonna happen.”

Nagito pouted, he sighed deeply letting his head fall onto Hajime’s shoulder. His hands clung onto the brunet’s strong arm. 

“I know you saw them…”

“W-what?”

“My scars… I’m covered in them.”

“O-oh… I mean…” Hajime thought for a second. “Yeah… I guess I have… But… I really…didn’t mind them at all.” he felt his cheeks warm as he stared at the boy who clung to his arm.

“Hm…” Nagito tucked his legs up to his chest. “ I just… don’t want to disgust you… And now that you know where I got a lot of my scars…” Nagito breathed. His eyes turned down to the grass. 

Hajime’s brows furrowed. “Nagito, come on…”

“What?” The pale boy laughed.

“You’re-!” Hajime cut himself off. He watched as Nagito’s pale curls blew in the light breeze. His green eyes held a strange emotion Hajime couldn’t explain, maybe sadness? Still, his lips smiled. 

He wanted to stare forever, but before he could get another second, Nagito turned away with a prideful huff.

“Thanks for taking me out here Sunflower…”

Hajime wanted more time with Nagito.

“It really helped me..”

He didn’t want to have to drive Nagito home.

“You’re really amazing…”

He couldn’t return Nagito to that house. He wanted to keep him safe. Nagito had to be with him.

Nagito yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “I think… I should get back to bed soon though…” Nagito smiled, glancing down to the grass. 

“You’re beautiful!” Hajime blurted. “I know I’ve said it before but- Nagito… You’re gorgeous.”

He glanced up at Nagito, who’s eyes were blown open. A bright blush adorned his pale cheeks.

“You… look… well… I uh… wish I could find an analogy but…! Um… I… can’t… take my eyes off you, When I first saw you… I… think I blacked out, it was like I saw an angel and… I became a total mess… I couldn’t-!”

It was probably for the better that Nagito clapped his hands over his stupid blabbering mouth. He looked up to Nagito’s face. The boy was bright red, his face turned down, hiding his eyes. He whimpered with quivering, tight lips.

“Stop… just… just stop…” His voice was hushed and shaky. “It… feels… so weird…” He slowly removed his hands from Hajime’s face. 

“ O-okay…” Hajime’s voice matched Nagito’s. “Are you okay…?”

Nagito hummed lightly, “I… think so… I’m just … really confused.” Nagito shuffled back into the pile of pillows and blankets, still hiding his face. 

“O-oh! um… well… Do you uh… need some space then…?” Hajime hesitantly asked. 

“Does that mean you’ll leave me alone back here…?”

Hajime’s lips curled down, his brows drooping. “If it’s what you need… yeah… that’s kinda why I asked.”

“Then no.”

“Oh- okay… can I uh…” Carefully, Hajime crept closer. Nagito nodded, prompting the cautious boy to join him in the comfy pile of bedding. 

Nagito latched onto Hajime’s arm, pulling the two of them closer. They stayed that way, watching the stars in silence for a while. Nagito’s wispy hairs tickled Hajime’s neck, not that he minded in the slightest. His head fell against Nagito’s on its own. 

A question sprung to his mind. 

“Nagito…? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“Have… um- have you gone out with anyone else since we started dating?”

After a moment or two of his wide eyes staring blankly into Hajime’s, Nagito scoffed lightly. He turned, holding himself right in front of Hajime. His slender arms supported him as he leaned over the boy’s lap. “Are you really that dense, Sunflower…?~”

His intensely magnetic eyes locked with Hajime’s. “I’ve already decided… ” He smirked, pushing himself closer to the boy. 

“I want to fully devote myself to you. I already gave my body to you… but I also want the undeserved honor of calling myself yours.” He purred. With a pure smile, Nagito backed off, sitting in front of Hajime on his knees. 

“Th-that's…! uh...” Hajime stammered. Before he could even get a hold of himself, Nagito hit him with a soothing smile yet again. The pale boy giggled lightly, motioning for Hajime to lean closer. Hajime followed, almost as if he was under some kind of twisted hypnosis. 

Nagito maintained his innocent appearance, even thanking the brunet for indulging him. He leaned closer, hovering his mouth close to Hajime’s ear.

His breath. His god damned breath that lightly caressed the shell of his ear. It sent beautiful chills up his spine.

He lowered his volume to a whisper. “I can’t stand the idea of someone else touching me the way my Hajime touches me…” His voice fluttered on thin air, his feather-light breath kissing Hajime’s skin. “Not that I think they could fill me with the same sparks you do.”

It wasn’t fair. Everything about Nagito was enchanting. It wasn’t fair at all. With every touch, he felt drawn deeper in Nagito’s aura. There was a word for what he was starting to feel, not that he could say it yet. 

“God damn…” Like the flip of a light switch, Hajime forced his nerves into a charge of furied desire. 

He pulled Nagito away from his ear, roughly smashing their lips together. He kept one hand holding Nagito’s face between his cheeks. 

Nagito melted into their kiss almost immediately, slotting their lips together. Hajime easily claimed the upper hand, taking over Nagito’s mouth. He relished in the boy’s moans for another few seconds before he pulled off, leaving Nagito with open, panting lips. 

“Yeah…” Hajime breathed, his voice hoarse. “If someone else touched you like that I’d have to teach them a lesson. And I don’t want to do that.”

“Huh...” Nagito hummed, catching his breath. He smirked, narrowing his eyes. Having learned that look, Hajime cocked his brow challengingly.

“Are you sure you could do that? I don’t want my baby getting a black ey-”

Hajime squeezed onto Nagito’s cheeks harshly. “Angel.” Hajime released Nagito’s cheeks, tracing his finger down under the boy's chin. With a single finger, he pulled Nagito closer and pushed his chin up.

With Nagito’s neck exposed, Hajime leaned closer. “You may be able to turn me into a blushing, stuttering mess. But…“ Hajime uttered, dragging his breath up the thin, fair skin. Nagito shuddered and gasped at the warm sensation.

It felt like he was the main course for some wild, feral creature. He whined, rolling his body for any kind of contact with the one who was doing this to him. But he found none. 

The brunet sighed his lips hovering over the shell of Nagito’s ear., “I could always remind you who’s name you love to scream… Over and over again.” Hajime growled lowly. 

With a soft kiss below Nagito’s ear, Hajime drew a shaky breath from the boy’s lips. He smirked at the reaction. “Do I need to do that, Angel?~”

“N-no… Hajime”

“Do I need to tell you more or do you understand me?”

“No… I understand.”

Nagito stayed frozen, as Hajime gently let his chin down. “Good boy…” He pressed a chaste kiss to the albino’s burning hot cheek. 

Hajime sighed. He backed away from Nagito, allowing a rather normal distance between them. “Uh…” He cleared his throat, looking away from Nagito’s eyes. “Anyways…”

“O-oh…!” Nagito chirped, slowly shaking back to his senses. “You uh- you were just…”

“Yeah… sorry about that.” Hajime muttered. “I guess can get pretty intense sometimes... if I’m riled up…” 

“Oh…no it’s fine!” Nagito smiled, placing his hands on the other’s thighs. “I kind of love when you do that.”

“...That’s… uh… good to know?” Hajime laughed awkwardly. “But uh… it’s all just…teasing. If it ever goes too far… you have to let me know.”

“Yeah! sure thing!” Nagito nodded quickly.

Hajime sighed deeply. Reaching out, he grabbed Nagito’s hand. He guided the boy’s soft fingers open and placed his palm against his. 

The brunet examined the difference between their hands. His were tan, with freckles on the back of his wrists. Although his palm reached past Nagito’s, his fingers were shorter than the others. Making their fingertips reach the exact same height. Though, Nagito’s nails were longer as well.

Nagito gazed down at their hands in awe. The sight filled Hajime with hope and joy. Their fingers laced together. 

“I… can't believe I'd already go to the ends of the earth for you.” Those words seemed to gently fall from Hajime’s lips involuntarily. Not like he wasn’t thinking it, he would just never say something so forward in a million years.

With a small scoff and a smile, Nagito scooted in between Hajime’s spread legs. He wrapped his own around the brunet’s waist and snaked his arms up Hajime’s torso to rest on his shoulders.

The freckles on Hajime’s cheeks were almost drowned out with red when Nagito’s lips met his neck with a short, gentle suck. With a playful hum, Nagito traveled up to Hajime’s forehead. Moving his bangs out of the way, he pressed a kiss right below his hairline. 

“Maybe we’re soulmates, Sunflower,” He giggled.

Hajime scoffed lightly. “Dummy…” He placed an affectionate kiss on the albino’s button nose, earning a giggle. “That’s a pretty bold statement.”

A bright laugh rang from Nagito’s lungs. He ended the laugh with a giggle, nuzzling his nose against Hajime’s. “Don’t you hope it’s true though?”

Hajime scoffed, brushing off the blush on his cheeks. Opening his lips he leaned his head to the side, reaching for Nagito’s mouth. 

The albino hesitated to return the soft kiss. and by the time he had matched Hajime’s motions, the brunet was already pulling away. His head was turned downwards, his olive eyes filled with awkward joy. A familiar awkward, yet bright laugh rang from Hajime’s chest. 

“Y-yeah… I guess… I do hope it’s true.”


	14. Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha writer's block go brr brr

Hajime lifted a crate of glass bottles from the top of a cabinet, his phone dangerously close to falling from in between his shoulder and ear “Just shut up and put mom on!”

“Alright damn… here you go.”

Hajime sighed heavily, listening to the ruffling on the other side of the phone. 

“Hi Hajime,” A cheerful female voice greeted. “How’s my favorite son doing?”

Hajime snorted lightly at his mother’s sly dig at Izuru. He ignored the sounds of his brother’s gripping that came from the other end of the phone as he set the crate on his table. “I’m doing great Mom,” he smiled softly at the sound of his mother’s colorful voice. “You sound well today, are you feeling better than usual?”

“I am, thank you. Tell me, what have you been up to recently?” 

“Hm…” Hajime glanced over to his kitchen calendar. “Well, I just got down milking the goats. I’m getting ready to pack it for this weekend’s market.” 

“I see… so you’re pretty busy huh?”

“Yeah… but I think even “pretty busy” is an understatement. It’s fine though…” Hajime sighed, he glanced back at the calendar. Right before Sunday's evening market another event was scribbled down for Friday. “it's worth it.” he mumbled to himself.

“What’s that?”

“Oh-!” Hajime flinched “It’s nothing… just thinking out loud is all.” He laughed awkwardly. The brunet took his seat in his dining room chair. Jug of fresh goat's milk and a box of bottles set out in front of him. He grabbed an empty bottle and unscrewed the cap.

“Whatever you say…” Hajime’s mother sighed. The brunet focused intently on the jug of milk as he lifted it. Carefully steading the spout on the rim, he began to pour the milk in. 

“So, Izuru told me you’ve met someone huh? What was his name? Nagi… something?”

Hajime jumped.  
“Shit…!”  
The bottle knocked over, spilling milk across his table. “Mom!” He snapped, rushing for a towel to clean the spilled milk. 

“Don’t snap at me! Did I make you spill?” 

“Yes!” Hajime snapped again, he soon calmed himself with a sigh. “It’s fine…” He muttered, “Y-yeah… His name is Nagito.”

“Oh! that’s right, Nagito! What a pretty name!” The woman gushed. “Would you like to tell your dear mother more about Nagito?” 

“Hm…” Hajime hummed in thought, pressing his towel over the spill and soaking it up. He settled back down, resuming the pouring of the milk. “I guess I can do that… He’s… uh…” Hajime’s head searched for the right words. “He's great, Mom.” Damn his mind for always drawing a blank when it came to that boy. 

“Well, I’d hope so.”

“Yeah… let me try again, sorry” Hajime laughed. “Let’s see. He’s a show horse rider, and he’s really good at it. His family owns their own stable, and he’s the head caretaker of the horses there.” Hajime caught himself smiling fondly as he spoke about Nagito. 

“He’s really sweet, but he does like to mess with me quite a bit.” Hajime laughed lightly at certain memories of their time at the water spring. “He always wants to help me out, but he’s honestly a bit of a clutz. Though he’s good at cleaning, so I let him do that sometimes.” 

“And he’s like… really pretty. I don’t have any pictures of him… but trust me he’s gorgeous.”

The woman on the other end of the line hummed lightly. “He sounds very lovely. I guess good taste runs in the family.” 

“Heh heh… yeah… I think it skipped Izuru though.”

“Come on. That’s enough teasing your little brother.”

Hajime sighed. “Yeah, like he doesn’t tease me three times as much…” He murmured. 

His mother sighed. “You boys seriously need to learn how to get along.”

“Yeah… that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Hm…” She hummed, “Well… back to it. When am I meeting your little boyfriend?” 

“Ah… haha,” Hajime laughed. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon? I mean… It’s not like… like I'm not serious… but-”

“Too soon?! Hajime Hinata, your mother is excited to meet her son in law!”

“Mom!” Hajime’s cheeks erupted, he slammed down the jug of milk, barely avoiding any more spills. “We’ve only been together a month and a half! Can you cool it a bit?”

“I can’t help but get excited! You haven't brought anyone home since highschool! What was her name… Marlie-?”

“Mom.”

“Right… right. Don’t talk about exes, I know.” She laughed. Her laugh was followed by a rough coughing fit.

“Are you feeling ok?” Hajime panicked. “You should get dad- or-or Izuru!”

“I’m- *cough* I’m fine Sunshine. Just something in my throat.” She laughed pleasantly. “I want to hear more about Nagito though.”

Hajime sighed, even though he knew she couldn’t see him, he shook his head. “No, you should get some rest, Mom.”

“Hajime.”

“...” 

Hajime sighed deeply “Fine… just a little more,” He chuckled. 

He described Nagito’s appearance the best he could: A button nose, perfect for him to place small kisses on top of. His super pale skin that he could easily find a few dark freckles on. His worryingly skinny figure and how he was only a centimeter taller than Hajime. That thick curly head of white hair, that always made itself into an adorable bedhead look. And of course, Nagito’s magnetic stormy green eyes, framed by pale feather lashes. 

Next, He went on to talk and ramble on about his latest date with Nagito. How they had watched the stars together, and shared more about themselves to each other. How Nagito loved goats and wanted to meet Hajime’s more than anything in the world. He couldn’t help but blush and smile at the fond memories. 

“He really is amazing, Mom.” He breathed. “I think… I think you’d love him.”

“He sounds great Hajime.”

“You already said that.”

“And you already said that he was beautiful, about sixteen times.”

“Hey! He really is!” Hajime laughed. “I’ll have to sneak a picture next time I get a chance.” He smiled softly. As he thought deeply about every memory he shared with Nagito, his smile only grew. He couldn’t control it. Nagito made him so happy. 

“H-hey… mom…?”

“Yes, Sunshine?”

“Do… do you think it’s too soon for me to fall in love with him?”

He heard his mother softly hum on the other end of the phone. “Not if you know you do.”

“Oh… w-well… I guess I’ve been thinking about that word for a while now… so… maybe...” 

His mom laughed lightly, sending herself into another short coughing fit.

“Mom? Hey! be careful…”

Her coughing slowed to a stop “I’m fine Haji.” She sighed. “But… I think I should go now.” 

“A-ah oh… ok… Yeah, you should rest.”

“Mhm…” His mom hummed.

“Ok, bye mom.. take care. I love-”

“Sorry! one more thing Haji!”

“Oh…What is it?”

His mother paused, clearing her throat with a small, gruff cough. “Tell Nagito I said hi, and that I wish him luck in dealing with my idiot son.”

“Hey… that’s rude.” Hajime chuckled lightly. His mother snickered in response “Uhg… fine. I’ll tell him you said that.” He sighed with a small scoff. “Love you, Mom.”

“Love you too Haji.”

…

The sun shone on the land as Nagito rode into the farm. He stopped in front of the side door, as directed by Hajime. After a minute or two of riding in donuts, he heard the slam of a screen door, snapping him to attention. He stopped Clover, flinging himself off her back. 

“Hajime!” He beamed, with a wave. The brunet approached him with a soft smile. When the two met, Nagito’s arms flung around Hajime’s neck. Sharing a quick kiss with the fluffy-haired boy, Hajime smiled. 

“Hey!” He greeted cheerfully.

“Hello~!” Nagito chirped back. “I missed my Sunflower…” He sighed happily, hanging himself on Hajime’s shoulders.

Hajime returned an embrace. “I saw you three days ago. And didn’t I call you every day since?” The brunet laughed lightly. 

Nagito groaned, burying his face in Hajime’s neck. “It’s not the same…” he muffled. 

“Hm…” Hajime shrugged. “I missed you too.” He sighed, running his hand over Nagito’s white hair. 

“So… uh-” Hajime stammered as his hand fell just behind Nagito’s neck. 

The fluffy-haired boy pulled his head away from Hajime’s shoulder. His wide eyes and bright smile, Nagito bounced on his toes. “I’m gonna tie Clover up! Is here ok?” The boy cheerfully gestured to a fence nearby.

Hajime nodded in response. With a sigh, He smiled, watching as Nagito ran over to secure the paint horse to the fence. When finished, he turned back to the farmer with a smile.

“You’re ready?”

Nagito nodded frantically. Jogging to Hajime and taking his extended hand. “Thank you so much for letting me be here Hajime!” He chirped.

“It’s no problem.” Hajime sighed, gripping firmly onto Nagito’s hand “Just follow me.”

…

Bleats and “Baah”s sounded through the air as the boys approached the goat shelter. Looking over to Nagito, Hajime smiled. Nagito’s bright eyes were blown wide with anticipation and joy. A smile painted on his face. Seeing Nagito like this. It was just another thing that made his heart speed up and his stomach flutter. 

He sighed, guiding Nagito to the side gate. 

“Oh wow!” Nagito beamed, looking over the side of the fence. About five goats stood near them. Hoofs pressed against the wood fence. 

With a light kick against the fence, Hajime barked a quick “down.” Stopping the animals from pushing against the fence. Nagito gazed over the side in awe. 

Hajime scoffed. “You can say hi, You know.” The brunet paused opening the lock to hang his hand over the fence. Two goats bleated, sniffing and rubbing against his hand. “They’re pretty cool with new people, and I’m sure they’ll like you.” Hajime scratched the head of one, pulling his hand away to continue opening the secure gate. 

With a cautious hum, Nagito followed what Hajime had done. Lowering his hand into the pen, he was met with curious sniffs and bleats. One rubbed under his hands, causing him to giggle. He welcomed the affection with a gentle scratch behind the ear. “Hi…” He softly greeted with a smile. “You’re so pretty…” Nagito sighed.

Unlocking the gate, Hajime pushed it open, careful not to let any goats out. He motioned for Nagito to follow him in.

…

“So...” Hajime cleared his throat. 

Nagito smiled sweetly at the young goat that had curled up in his lap. Scratching behind her ears he giggled as the baby doe nuzzled into his hand. 

Nagito’s face was relaxed with a soft smile. His eyes were gentle and sincerely happy. 

“What’s her name?” Nagito uttered.

“Oh- uh… Billy… her name is Billy.”

“Billy? Isn’t that what you call a male-?”

“Yeah yeah! I told Izuru the same thing but he got all pissy about it so I gave up.” Hajime huffed. 

“Hm…” Nagito hummed. Billy was mostly white, with dark brown on her legs, ears, and neck. She stared into Nagito’s eyes. There were two budding horns on the top of her head. “I’d die for you,” Nagito whined. Holding the young goat in his arms. She bleated quietly, causing Nagito to smile even brighter. “You’re a perfect little angel.” He sighed, hugging the goat to his chest. “I love you.” he purred.

Hajime scoffed lightly. He watched as Nagito pet the goat in his lap. In all honesty, Hajime had never seen Nagito happier. His smile was soft and genuine, and his whole body seemed rather relaxed. Nagito was very cute like this.

“Alright…” Nagito sighed. “Time to get up…” He laughed lightly, gently pulling Billy off his lap. The goat baahed in protest, springing around the two. Nagito giggled “Sorry!”

Soon another goat approached, this time going straight to Hajime. He stood his front two legs on the farmer’s lap. “What?” Hajime scratched the goat’s back. “What. What can I do for you?” 

The buck bleated loudly, bounding behind the boys. He sprung onto Hajime’s back. With a sigh, Hajime laughed lightly. 

Nagito watched the farmer’s bright laugh in awe. He couldn’t get over how wide Hajime’s smile was. How his sun-kissed face blushed with every laugh. His constantly in turned brows or strong chest. He was truly falling in love with Hajime.

“No…” Hajime sighed. “No back rides right now.” He chuckled. Hajime patted the goat’s side. With a “baah” he sprung off his shoulders and bounced away, to play with the other goats. 

The goats pranced around, jumping on top boxes and over each other, occasionally falling over, only to spring back up. Nagito clapped cheerfully as he watched. He was surprised when a pair of fingers pushed a single curl out of his face. Turning towards Hajime, Nagito’s lips fell open. 

“You’re acting really cute today.” Hajime’s cheeks were flushed. Yet, his words seemed to come out with a certain certainty that Nagito couldn’t help but swoon over. 

“Uh- Haha… Really? I kinda worried I was being rather annoying.” His hands shuffled together between his thighs 

“Hm…” Hajime hummed “Not at all,” He sighed, scooting closer. His arm settled behind Nagito. His other hand gently turned Nagito’s chin up as he leaned closer. His lips gently fell open, soft and welcoming.

“Ah-!” Nagito flinched away, clapping a hand over Hajime’s mouth. 

“Mh?!” Hajime grumbled. Nagito pulled his hand away. “No kisses right now.”

Hajime groaned. “Sorry, are you mad at me or something?”

“Ah… no, it’s not that.” Nagito laughed lightly. His hand gently traced up to his lips, covering them. “Just… Don’t you think we shouldn’t do that in front of goats.”

“Huh?” Hajime’s face dropped. He stared blankly at Nagito. The fair boy looked to the side. With a sigh, Hajime fell against Nagito’s shoulder. “That’s the dumbest rejection I’ve ever heard.” He grumbled. “And I’ve heard a lot of rejections.”

“Ah haha… sorry…” Nagito laughed.

“Don’t apologize.”

“Hm…”

Hajime turned his head with a groan. He absorbed the scent of Nagito’s soft hair. After a deep breath, he placed a peck on the edge of Nagito’s face. 

“Hey!” Nagito blurted, pulling further away. “Hajime…” He whined.

“Seriously…? I can’t even kiss your cheek?”

“That was not my cheek!”

“Oh come on, you’re messing with me!”

“Hmmmm…” Nagito groaned, “Greedy.”

“I’m hardly being greedy.” 

“You’re being very greedy,” Nagito sighed as he stood up, leaving Hajime alone on the ground. The brunet pouted, a whine escaping his lips. “You’re being very mean.” He grumbled. 

…

Hajime sighed deeply as he shut the gate behind him. The metal latch clicking into place. His eyes turned to where Nagito stood by the fence. 

His pale arms dangled over the pen still playing with the goats. A smile painted his face as he hummed a light cheery tune.

“S-so… uh…” Hajime scratched the back of his neck. They began to walk back towards the house. “Do you want dinner?”

Nagito hummed, grabbing his chin in his hand. “I’m not really hungry… sorry.”

“Oh, that’s fine… we can just… uh…”

With a light scoff, Nagito threw his arms over Hajime’s shoulders, feeling the boy flinch as he did. Nagito sighed deeply, melting into the arms that shyly wrapped around his waist. “We smell like goats…” He grumbled. 

“Yeah… we kinda do…”

There were a few moments of silence between the two. Hajime’s fingers fiddled with the loose fabric of Nagito’s shirt. Nagito hummed the same cheery tune, finishing with a giggle. 

“What?”

Nagito pulled back, his arms linked behind Hajime’s neck, he placed a small peck on his ear. “We should wash up, don’t you think?”

“W-what?”

“You have a tub, right? We can run a nice relaxing bath.” Nagito cooed, swaying side to side. “Wash each other’s bodies~” He whispered, eyes half lidding. He gazed into Hajime’s wide eyes through his fluttering pale lashes. A smirk on his thin lips. The brunet’s face was completely red, as he struggled for words.

“Does that sound nice to you Sunflower?” Nagito giggled innocently.

“Yes!” blurted Hajime suddenly. The albino laughed brightly. “How eager!” He teased.

Hajime growled, grabbing onto Nagito’s arms, and gently pulling them off of him. “You’re the one who suggested it!” He held onto Nagito’s hands firmly. The albino pouted, turning his eyes to the ground. He avoided any eye contact with Hajime, slowly drifting away from his body. “Sorry…” He muttered.

With a sharp inhale Hajime regathered his thoughts. He sighed, tugging Nagito back. He began to guide the boy back to his house, an obvious blush on his cheeks. He whispered a quick “come on.”

Water flooded into the tub, Nagito smiled testing the temperature. Satisfied with it, he smiled.  
“Hajime!” He hummed, glancing over his shoulder. His brunet came through the door, holding two sets of clothing. He set them on the sink.

Nagito bounced on his heels, “I got the water running.” Grabbing two towels from a shelf, he neatly refolded them to drape over the warmer. 

“I can tell…” Hajime uttered, reaching his hand under the running faucet. “Ah!” He quickly pulled his hand away, shaking the water off. “What the hell?!”

“Hm?” the albino hummed, looking over Hajime’s now red hand. “Do you not like warm baths…?” He pouted.

“Warm?!” Hajime blurted. “Nagito, the water is steaming.” he reached out, turning the faucet to be a bit colder.

Nagito whined, looking at the clothes in the sink, He grabbed a white sweater in his hands. “No robes?” He sighed. 

“What?” Hajime pulled his shirt over his head. 

“You know like…” Nagito turned around, folding the sweater up again. “like fluffy warm bathrobes?”

“Why would I have fluffy robes?”

“I thought everyone had robes…?”

“Well… sorry I’m not some fancy prince.”

Nagito pouted, but his eyes lit up again as he watched Hajime undo his belt. The brunet’s brows furrowed. “H-hey, I’m not gonna be the only one without clothes!”

“A-ah! Right! Sorry,” Nagito blurted, quickly rushing to undo the buttons on his flannel. He slipped out of the sleeves. Just as he reached for the hem of his undershirt he was rudely interrupted.

Fingers pulled his away, and lips grasped his own. Hajime’s kiss took his breath away, before retreating.

“Sorry… You’re just…you’re taking too long to get undressed…” Hajime stammered, his eyes on the ground, and a blush on his cheeks. 

Nagito scoffed affectionately. He returned the kiss Hajime had gifted to him. His fingers twisting the button of Hajime’s jeans open. “You’re not undressed either Sunflower~”

…

Holding onto Hajime’s hand, Nagito took a seat in the warm water. His legs folded under him as he sat on his knees. “Hajime!~” He chirped, tugging on the boy’s hand. “Let me wash your back!”

The brunet’s cheeks flushed at the idea of Nagito’s thin hands massaging his tense muscles with soap. Especially while they sat only inches apart from each other, completely naked. With a shaky breath, Hajime sighed, crouching down into the water with Nagito. “Fine…” He turned his back to the boy. “I’m washing you next though.” 

“Ah- I… guess that’s fair… huh, Sunflower?” Nagito giggled, squirting a bit of soap into his palms. 

“Mh…” Hajime hummed nonchalantly, paying close attention to the feeling of Nagito’s hands on his shoulders. His fingers squeezed and rolled his tight muscles in circles. His palms pressed down on Hajime’s back in just the right spot, drawing a heavy moan from his throat. 

Nagito scoffed lightly, hitting that spot again. He got the same response as before. “Does that spot feel good Sunflower?”

“Y-yeah… it does…”

Nagito continued to work the soap into his back, loosening Hajime’s back in the process. The brunet reached back for the soap, scrubbing it onto his chest, and moving it up the front of his neck. 

“Sunflower…” Nagito whined, running his hands under Hajime’s arms to wrap around him. 

“What? I thought you were gonna wash my back…?”

The albino huffed, running his hands over Hajime’s pecs. The brunet flinched, a blush exploding on his face. “I am…” He sighed. “I just wanted to feel you a bit more…” He murmured.

“O-oh…” Hajime breathlessly muttered. He cleared his throat, trying his best to suppress the blush that flowed to his cheeks. “Uh… Angel…?” Nagito hummed lightly, urging him to continue. “Can… you uh… keep washing my back? I’m gonna wash your’s after and I wanna get this done fast.” 

“Oh…” A frown fell on the albino’s lips, the sadness lacing his voice in hitches. “Yeah… yeah, I can do that. Sorry, Hajime…” His arm’s unwrapped from Hajime’s body, savoring the touch as much as they could. Nagito’s hands went back to working the soap across Hajime’s skin and massaging his tense muscles. 

The freckled boy reached out for a bottle of shampoo. Squirting it in his palm he lathered the soap to sudds and rubbed it into his hair. 

Hajime’s head cursed him as he sensed the pained tension in the air. He melted into Nagito’s kneading touch. As his thoughts continued their relentless spinning, he swallowed his pride and let a soft moan escape from his chest as Nagito hit just the right spot. “It… it also just… feels really good.” he confessed, cupping water in his hands, and throwing it across his hair.

“Ah!” Nagito gasped, his hands freezing. “O-oh… hahaha…” He laughed cheerily “I’m… very happy you think so Sunflower!”

“mh…” Hajime nodded, he reached for the hose shower head, spraying his soapy head with water and rinsing the remaining shampoo from his choppy hair. He listened closely to the lovely tune hummed on Nagito’s lips. 

The albino’s palms flowed down to the small of his back, pressing and rubbing at him. Like a graceful dance, they smoothly traversed up his back again, massaging just below his shoulder blades. He giggled as Hajime released another pleased groan. “Feel good?~”

“Shut up… I already told you it feels good.” Nagito laughed brightly, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s temple. “I’m sorry Sunflower… I can’t help but tease you.” He sighed, pulling Himself closer to Hajime in a hug. The brunet groaned in defeat, placing his hands over Nagito’s arms. He turned his head. pushing Nagito’s damp bangs back, he pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead and earned a pleased giggle from the boy. 

…

“Hey… let’s switch now… Ok?”

“Ah-! Yeah! that’s ok! sorry, I took a long time.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hajime sighed, hoisting himself to his knees, He turned around, eyes briefly scanned Nagito’s body. Yet, when he began to feel a warm stirring in his lower abdomen he glanced away. He backed up, allowing Nagito more space to turn around. However, he didn’t expect the boy to back into his lap so casually. He sat in between Hajime’s thighs, his knees bent to his chest. 

Hajime didn’t realize he had been staring longingly at the back of Nagito’s neck until he was called out to. 

“Um… Hajime…?” Nagito hummed, worriedly. “Are you feeling ok? You’re freezing up…” 

“U-uhm! Yeah! Yeah of course…! Sorry I just spaced out a bit.”

The albino let out a small hum. His tone sounding unsure, he shrugged. “Ok… I guess if you’re ok… we can continue.” 

“Yeah… I’m ok, sorry.” Hajime sighed, pumping a bit of soap in his hands. He placed his palms over Nagito’s dangerously boney shoulders, and gently ran his touch down Nagito’s back. 

Nagito let out a light hum, his body briefly shaking, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to touch my disgusting body… I’d understand.” It was a mystery to Hajime how Nagito could talk himself down so casually. He sighed, rolling his hands over Nagito’s shoulders and tugging him even closer. “Come on…” He growled, “That talk isn’t needed. Just close your eyes and shut up for a bit. Ok?”

The albino let out a small “hmph,” shutting his eyes, he straightened his posture. “Yes, Sunflower…” He muttered. 

“Good…” Hajime sighed in relief, pressing his thumbs against a knotted area in Nagito’s back. The boy jolted slightly. “A-ah…! Just uh… be sure to tell me if I'm being too rough! I don’t want to hurt you…” Hajime took his hands from Nagito’s back. 

The fluffy-haired boy laughed. “It’s ok, I don’t think you’ll hurt me too badly. Go as rough as you want.” He glanced behind his back, meeting eyes with a worried Hajime. Nagito smiled, reassuringly, he grabbed onto Hajime’s cheek, pulling him in for a quick, chaste kiss. 

Hajime quietly nodded in agreement. Still, even with that reassurance, he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. He would never stop worrying he could hurt Nagito. That was a fact.

…

With the back massage done, Hajime had moved on to Nagito’s unruly hair. He took the shower head in his hand, spaying water through Nagito’s hair. He watched how the strands soaked up the water like a sponge. It was almost mesmerizing. Each curl twisted and turned, tangling with the others, He couldn’t help but hook his fingers in the soft net of pale curls. He gently pulled his fingers out, tugging a few knots. A soft groan fell from Nagito 

“Ah!” The brunet quickly removed his Hand from Nagito’s hair. “Sorry, I didn't mean to pull at it!”

Nagito giggled, “It’s ok Sunflower!” He nestled himself deeper into Hajime’s lap. “I don’t mind at all,” He chirped. 

“Hm…” Hajime groaned. “You’re so weird…” He sighed, reaching back for the bottle of shampoo. He squeezed a glob into his hand, running it up through the hair on the nape of Nagito’s neck. His fingers lacing in between strands and untangling a few knots as he pushed up. He did the same with the hair around Nagito’s ears, drawing a few light noises from Nagito as his hands ran through the hair. 

When done, his eyes couldn’t be torn from Nagito’s now exposed delicate neck. A few clean scars showed along his skin. Hajime groaned involuntarily. There was something seriously wrong with him if he was getting turned on by the back of his boyfriend’s neck. He did his best to ignore and suppress the growing hardness down below. He held onto the very false hope that Nagito couldn’t feel it, even though at this point he was practically sitting in his lap. 

He settled for the satisfaction he got from placing a single lingering kiss to Nagito’s nape. Forcing himself to continue the task of washing the boy’s hair. As he massaged Nagito’s scalp he tried not to listen to the soft moans from Nagito’s lips. Which especially came when he combed Nagito’s curled bangs back. Even worse, was when Nagito occasionally squirmed his hips; rocking over the now undeniable hardness Hajime had developed. 

“Ok uh...” He breathed his hands falling onto Nagito’s waist. The pale boy, not so subtly, arched his back with an airy “mhm?”

“Can you…Can you lean your head back? I have to rinse the soap out.”

“Mhm~” Nagito followed the directions, leaning his head back down into Hajime’s lap. He left his eyes shut as Hajime spayed water through his hair He opened his eyes as the brunet scrubbed out the soap. A smile grazed his lips as he watched Hajime’s intensely focused eyes. A flushed lay on his freckled cheeks.

“Sunflower~” Nagito purred. Hajime quickly glanced up into his green eyes. “What?” Nagito giggled lightly, he reached up gently holding Hajime’s face between his palms. He smiled “You’re so cute~”

“Hm…” Hajime growled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He muttered, his face heating up even more than it already was. He gathered a clump of suds on his finger, muttering a quiet “here.” He dotted the suds on Nagito’s nose. The boy let out a cheery laugh, his eyes squinting shut. Hajime smiled softly, stroking his thumbs over Nagito’s cheeks. It was as if all his worries disappeared when Nagito laughed like that.

His fingers traveled down Nagito’s neck, bringing the albino down from his laughter. “Hajime…” He hummed as the boy’s hands roamed further down, rolling over his collarbones. Nagito’s knees knocked together as he whimpered. He gazed up at his partner's intent and clouded over eyes. Arching his back, he subtly rolled his hips up, bringing attention to just how desperate he was becoming. 

From in between his legs stood his thin, pink-headed cock, begging for attention. Hajime’s hands carefully traveled further down the center of Nagito’s chest. They spread a trail of suds before he stopped. His hand lifted. “Nagito.”

“Hm?”

“Can I keep going?”

Nagito smiled softly, nodded lightly. “Yes please,” He urged, shaking his hips. Hajime nodded, helping him up and turning him around so that he leaned against the back of the tub. Pinning Nagito to the tile wall he placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you,” he uttered, moving his lips to Nagito’s ear.

His light kisses turned to gentle sucks at the boy’s skin. He licked and nipped at his boyfriend’s prominent collar bones, drawing long, thin moans from his lips. His thin legs slowly spread open, letting Hajime closer in. 

Hands glided up the brunet’s chest and over his shoulders. They settled in a clasp behind his neck. Whines and soft mewls fell from his lips as Hajime’s touch followed down his chest. Soapy water washed over his torso as freckled hands worked the soap between the grove of each visible rib.

Hajime growled lightly, yet again meeting lips with Nagito. His tongue was pulled behind the boy’s lips, wrapping with Nagito’s. He savored the taste of honeydew and the soft velvet touch of his tongue. He drowned Nagito’s enchanting aura.

They separated with a smack, Hajime’s hands cupping under Nagito. He lifted the boy, setting him on the back edge of the tub. His lips trailed down Nagito’s chest, his hands ghosting up his inner thighs. After a few light pants, Nagito whined. His impatient whine turned to a loud moan as he squeezed Hajime closer, bucking his hips up. “H… haji…” He whimpered, desperately.

“Shshsh…” Hajime shushed gently, his lips hovering over Nagito’s soft tummy. “Hajime… Please… please…”

“I’ll touch you soon… I promise,” He pressed a kiss right above the boy’s belly button, being sure to pin his thighs back so he wouldn’t buck his hips so much. “I’m not going anywhere, so just be patient. Can you do that for me?”

Nagito whined in response. Throwing his head back, he moaned uncontrollably. “You’re turning me on too much Sunflower…!”

“Shh… Nagito… come on.” Hajime raised his head to be eye level with Nagito, “I’m going to savor you, Alright? I know you can take this, Angel. You spend so much time teasing me. Just wait a bit longer ok?”

With a pained whimper, Nagito released his breath. He wrapped himself fully around Hajime, legs, and all. “I’m sorry, I can’t keep my voice any quieter.”

Hajime smiled softly, kissing Nagito’s temple. “It’s ok, You don’t have to. Your uh… your noises are really beautiful. Just… try to be a bit more patient ok? No more begging, and try to stop moving your hips.”

“Mh…” Nagito hummed, relaxing a bit. He loosened his hold on Hajime, allowing the brunet to go back to his original position. 

Hajime ran his hands up and down Nagito’s open thighs. “I’m not going anywhere.” He comforted. Hajime returned to Nagito’s chest to place teasing kisses leading to one hard and puffy bud. He hummed lightly, gently grazing his lips over the nipple. Nagito let out a loud, pleasured gasp, arching up closer to Hajime. 

The brunt returned back, kissing Nagito’s nipple lightly. It was a strange sensation, the erected center was hard and poked at his lips, yet the area around the bud was incredibly soft to kiss. Not to mention, the sound Nagito produced when he was kissed there was indescribably beautiful. So naturally, he went back in, his tongue swirled around the bud. His hand came up to tweak the other, neglected nipple

He soon began sucking on the pink bud like a piece of sweet candy. He pulled the boy’s nipple behind his lips, tugging and gently nibbling at it. He rolled the sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth, darting his tongue over it until he had Nagito screaming. Releasing it, he examined the bud as it sprung back to its previous state, even puffier than before. It was almost completely red and it stood bruised and sensitive. He smirked, satisfied at his work, he moved over to the other, giving it the same treatment.

When he had finished there, he squirted a bit of soap in his hand, lathering it up. He smeared it down Nagito’s stomach, and traced the suds up his thighs, nearly avoiding his crotch. He scrubbed Nagito’s thin body, making sure he got every inch clean as it could be. Leaning forward, he placed another soft peck to Nagito's panting lips. Though Nagito’s mouth searched for more, Hajime had already pulled away.

The albino whined Hajime’s name, draping his arms over the boy’s shoulders. “Hajime… please… You have to touch me down here…” Nagito’s hips gridded up, closer to him. 

“A-ah…!” Hajime panted. His eyes dropped down to Nagito’s quaking legs. “Hm… uh…” He stammered. “Ok… here…” Hajime cupped his hand full of water, dripping it down Nagito’s stomach before it hit his painfully sensitive cock. 

“Ah!” Nagito screamed, panting. His cock twitched as the water trickled down. “Ha… Haji….”

He was cut off by the light touch of Hajime’s hand on the head. He whimpered loudly. “Hm…” Hajime scoffed, “You’re pretty sensitive today…”

“I can’t help it… I need you so bad it hurts.”

“Hm…” Hajime hummed, nonchalantly, he watched as he wrapped his hand around Nagito’s pulsing shaft. With a single smooth pump, Nagito screamed, releasing onto his own stomach. The seed dripped down onto his thighs, a single string splattering on Hajime’s fingers. “Hm…” Hajime hummed, his face unreadable.

“Ah! I’m sorr- Mh!” without another word from Nagito, the brunet shoved his dirtied fingers in the boy’s mouth. With only a moment’s hesitation, Nagito began to curiously suck on the digits, not only cleaning them of his own release but coating them in thick saliva. “Don’t apologize anymore. We can clean any mess we make, no problem.” Hajime’s fingers popped out of Nagito’s mouth. 

Hajime glanced back down to Nagito’s arousal. He slowly wrapped his hand back around the cock, pumping it up and down. at a steady pace. The albino panted with whimpers and hitched breath. Hajime’s second hand joined in, gently grabbing onto Nagito’s balls. The boy moaned wildly, pulling Hajime closer. He buried his face into the brunet’s shoulder, panting heavily and whining his name. Hajime pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

As Nagito melted into him, he felt himself snap. Pressing his whole body against Nagito’s. Their hard-ons rubbed together, causing Hajime to moan along with Nagito. The pale boy took the freedom to take both the cocks in his hand, pumping them together. His rhythm drove Hajime wild, making the boy lose control and buck up into his hand. “Nagito…” He breathed out. “You’re… you’re driving me crazy…” 

Nagito only moaned in response, letting himself be pinned back by the brunet he was frotting against. Their lips danced together as Nagito’s rhythm slowed. 

“Are you getting tired...?”

“Mhm… I’m sorry… my body is truly useless-”

Hajime cut him off with a sloppy kiss, saliva joining in their mouths, and tastes mingling. His hand took over Nagito’s job. “That’s enough of that. Seriously, it pisses me off.” His grip tightened, pulling the skin the covered Nagito’s shaft fully over his head, squeezing the tip. 

“Your incredible Nagito…” He huffed, Repeating the motion a few more times, as he thrust his dick harder against Nagito’s smaller one. 

“Sun… Sunflower…~” Nagito moaned, His hands wandering to Hajime’s strong chest. “Keep going… I’m gonna come again…!” He yelped, Squeezing onto the freckled boy’s pecs. His melodic voice echoed off the bathroom walls. The sound was like music to Hajime’s ears. 

He pressed kisses to Nagito’s neck, sucking at the delicate skin. 

“Ha-Hajime!”  
“Bite me, bruise me, I want to be yours, Hajime…”

He couldn’t resist it. He wanted Nagito to be his as well. And sure… He already was. But he needed the world to know. He needed everyone to see a pretty little mark on his neck proving it. He licked the skin, gently testing it before he bore his teeth. He didn’t sink them in. As much as he desired to leave a mark, Nagito was like porcelain in his eyes. If he ever drew blood from that pale white skin He wouldn’t forgive himself. 

So instead, he gently pinched his soft flesh below his collar bone. He lightly tugged at it to hear a single beautiful mewl of satisfaction from his angel. Before he affectionately sucked at the bite. Relieving some of the sting, as well as topping off the pretty little mark. 

As he pulled off Nagito’s skin, He squeezed at Nagito’s head once more, sending a shock wave of pleasure through the boy’s body.

Nagito saw white as he released over Hajime’s hand and on both of their cocks. He panted Hajime’s name as he came down from his high, his dick falling flaccid. He breathed heavily, chasing his breath. His heavy eyes struggled to stay up. 

Hajime let him go, holding onto his back and guiding him back down into the tub. He continued to jack himself off. Nagito smiled softly with a small laugh. His hand reached up, gently grabbing hold of Hajime’s free one. He intertwined their fingers, watching closely as Hajime’s fist bobbed up and down around his cock. 

The brunet's groans and pants grew more frantic as Nagito looked up into his eyes. The albino smirked, arching his back, he urged Hajime to pour over his face. With a “tch” Hajime’s face grew red. 

“Come on… Please Sunflower…”

“Nagito… A-angel…!” He moaned, squeezing onto Nagito’s hand. His thick seed gushed out. Most of it landed across the Boy’s upper chest, dripping down his collarbones. A few lucky drops landed on Nagito’s soft-skinned face.

Nagito smirked, pressing two fingers to his chin. He scoffed, a velvet tongue darting out to lap up the drop closest to his lips. He let it sit in his mouth for a few seconds, taking in the flavor, “Hm…” He swallowed. A bright smile played on his face “Thank you so much.”

Hajime’s eyes widened as he gazed at Nagito’s messy face. His mouth searched for words. He lowered himself into the water, legs pushing under Nagito’s. “Come here..” He muttered, pulling the boy up into his lap. Nagito’s thin legs rested on either side of his body as he held him close. 

“Ah-! Haji-”

“Be quiet... “ 

“O-oh… sorry... “

Hajime scoffed, loosening his hold on Nagito. He examined the boy’s face and body with a small laugh. “I guess we have to rinse off again.” He smiled sweetly, tucking a piece of hair behind Nagito’s ear. Briefly turning around, he grabbed the shower hose. “Hold still,” he said bluntly as he turned it on. He spayed Nagito’s chest, followed by his own. Before grabbing the soap, Nagito caught his eye. “What are you doing?!”

Nagito wiped the cum off his face. Gently sucking it off his fingertips. “Hm?” He hummed, his finger still in his mouth. He popped it out, tilting his head innocently. “What do you mean? I’m tasting you, obviously.” He smiled. 

“That’s so weird!” Hajime scolded, his face erupting with red.

“Aw… It’s kinda hot though, right?” Nagito giggled. 

“I-it’s… that’s uh…” Hajime stammered. “That’s irrelevant!” He snapped. “You don’t have to do it.”

Nagito pouted, “Hm… it’s fine… I don’t mind.” He sighed, resuming licking the semen from his fingertips and swallowing it down. “I like it.” He giggled. 

Sighing in defeat, Hajime rubbed soap in his hands, and spread it across their chests. “You’re such a weirdo.” He muttered, spraying Nagito’s face with water. 

“Ah-! Sunflower!” Nagito scolded with laughter. Hajime laughed, rinsing the soap from Nagito’s chest. “Hm? I was just rinsing your dirty face,” He smirked.

Nagito growled playfully, readjusting himself closer into Hajime’s lap. “Mean-ie,” He purred, wrapping his arms over Hajime’s shoulders. 

“Mhm, I’m so mean,” Hajime sighed, quickly spritzing Nagito’s face with water again.

“Ah! No!” the albino squeaked, holding himself tightly against Hajime. His legs twisted behind the brunet’s back, squeezing him closer. “Hajime...” he whined into Hajime’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, I won’t do it again.” Hajime smiled, firmly holding onto Nagito. Nagito scoffed, “I don’t believe you.” Hajime hummed, disappointed. 

With a sigh, he planted a kiss on Nagito's temple. “I promise.” He whispered. Nagito’s cheeks tinted red as he hummed simply in response. His fingers gripped onto Hajime’s shoulders as his arms wrapped over each other. “Swear it then…” 

Hajime scoffed lightly, “Alright… I swear on… let’s see…” Hajime fell silent for a moment as he thought. “Swear on a goat…” Nagito inturpped. 

“What?” Hajime couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah. If you break your promise I get one of your goats.” Nagito stated blankly.

Hajime hummed in thought for a moment, he sighed. “Sounds good.” He shrugged. His hands gently stroked up and down Nagito’s back, “I swear on one goat. I won’t spray you again.”

Nagito smiled, he lifted his head from Hajime’s shoulder. “Thank you~” He chirped, pressing his lips to Hajime’s temple. 

“No problem…” Hajime muttered, resting his hands over Nagito’s lower back. He nuzzled his face into Nagito’s chest. 

…

After their bath, the boys had decided that they would get dressed and return downstairs for a movie night. Hajime made popcorn as Nagito prepared the living room with a simple cozy set up of blankets and pillows arranged on the unfolded futon couch. He sat cross-legged in the center of the cushion, patiently waiting for Hajime to return. 

The brunet came back carrying a bowl of popcorn in his hands, he placed the bowl on the coffee table. With a smile, he joined Nagito on the couch. The albino took it upon himself to curl up next to him. 

Nagito had wanted to watch Willard, but Hajime, having already seen it, knew Nagito wouldn’t enjoy the experience very much. So they found a mindless movie they could fall asleep to. 

Lots of warm nuzzles and soft kisses later, and Nagito found himself watching his boyfriend’s sleeping head in his lap. His fingers combed through the boy’s brown hair. He gazed down at Hajime in complete awe. He began to silently count the freckles on his face. 

His cheeks reddened as Hajime shifted to his side, his face pressing against Nagito’s stomach. He groaned lightly, a smile tracing his lips. 

“Huh?” Nagito gasped quietly “Hajime… are you awake?”

“Barely…” The brunet murmured. He sleepily nuzzled closer to Nagito’s body. When the albino’s shirt conveniently shifted up he smiled, planting a kiss right below his belly button. 

Nagito gasped softly. A smile formed on his lips. He giggled, petting Hajime’s hair back away from his face. Nagito scoffed lightly, shifting himself to lay down. The brunet growled, wrapping his arms tightly around Nagito’s waist. He held the albino close, not allowing him to move down. Nagito giggled, gently holding Hajime’s head to his chest. He wrapped his legs around the boy, lacing his fingers in his hair.

"Before I fall asleep..." Hajime muttered with a tired and gravely voice. 

"hm?"

"I talked with my mom earlier today..."

"Oh," Nagito breathed, he hummed curiously. "Is everything ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Hajime sighed, his fingers tracing over Nagito's spine. "It's just that we talked about you." 

"Ah- I see..." Nagito laughed awkwardly. "That makes me a bit nervous..."

"Don't be nervous." The brunet scolded. "I... I think she likes you already."

"hm..." Nagito hummed in thought. He sighed deeply. "Well... tell her not to get her hopes up... I don't want to crush them."

Hajime growled. "Don't say that dumbass." He grumbled. He took a deep breath in and out. "She'll love you."

Before he let his eyes fall closed he took one last peek at his boyfriend. Hajime's eyes were shut. his short lashes resting over his under eyes. He seemed to be drifting to sleep. 

“Sunflower?” 

“Hmm...” Hajime groaned sleepily

Comfortably curling in a ball around him Nagito took a deep breath. He allowed beautiful thoughts to run through his head. He giggled softly, taking in the feeling of Hajime’s sides between his legs and his arms protectively hooked around his waist. 

“I’m in love with you…” 

Those words fell from his lips as he entered a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so- uh- like I so eloquently stated in the beginning notes, writer's block. Sorry about that. On top of that, I've been rather annoyed with the number of chapters I upload. This is a long fic. Like- a LONG LONG fic. I'm not even close to halfway done with everything I've got planned. That being said, I think I'm gonna start making longer chapters, but also fewer chapters, and they'll be less frequent. Thank you for your patience, and for your support. I'm really bad at replying to comments but I read and love every single one of them. Thank you so so much!
> 
> -Jae


	15. fall festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made a pun while writing this. Anyone who points it out gets brownie points!

“Ah!”

Hajime was woken up to a pleasant smell. No, not exactly. Hajime was woken up to the smell of burning, and with the small hint of french toast scent. Though, to be honest, the smell did remind him of his childhood. 

“No no no… Come on… back in the pan!” Nagito’s soft voice came from the other room. He heard the boy whine in distress. The brunet rubbed his eye, a yawn falling from his throat. He groaned, standing from the futon. His arms stretched above his head as he tiredly walked into the kitchen. “Nagito…?” He grumbled.

“Ah! Hajime, Good Morning!” Nagito chirped, turning away from the stove. His hair was sloppily pulled back into a small ponytail and tied around his waist and neck, was a yellow checkered apron. In his hand, he held a metal spatula. Hajime’s eyes widened, he sighed, rubbing his hand on his forehead. “What are you doing?” he walked to the boy’s side, naturally wrapping his arm around the white-haired boy’s waist.

Hajime looked over Nagito’s shoulder at the stove. “Well, I… I was trying to make french toast for the both of us, but… uh haha...” Egg and milk were splattered on the stove, two pieces of french toast sat in the pan, sizzling over the way too hot gas flame. Off to the side, was a plate. Hajime had to say, the presentation definitely didn’t lack artistic intent. Nagito had carefully placed two slices of french toast on the plate, staggering them off each other, he had also topped them with organized strawberry slices and dollops of cream. The only problem was that the toast was burnt and contorted, and the strawberry slices were uneven and sloppily cut. 

“I’m sorry Hajime… I’m not very good at cooking.” Nagito laughed. scratching his cheek, which he had also, somehow managed to dirty with egg mix. The brunet sighed heavily, turning the knob on the stove down to an appropriate heat. He grumbled at the mess, eyebrows furrowing.“Did you use goat's milk?” “Ah!” Nagito exclaimed. “I’m sorry! Was I not supposed to?” Hajime shook his head, a frown on his lips. “I mean… I would’ve used it anyway, I always let myself have two pints for my own use every week. I’m more worried about the mess.” Nagito whined, a worried frown on his face. 

Hajime sighed, running his hand up to Nagito’s cheek, he gently wiped the mix off with one finger. He grumbled at the revealing of his own soft side, pressing a feathery kiss to the now clean spot. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle breakfast, Angel,” He muttered. Nagito turned to him, his eyes wide with concern. “But-!” He protested. “You can clean up the mess,” Hajime said, shushing him. 

“Ah! Of course!” Nagito beamed, bouncing on his heels. Hajime scoffed lightly, a soft smile on his face. He held Nagito’s cheek in his hand, turning his head to face him. He looked into Nagito’s stormy green eyes, running his thumb over the corner of this bottom lip. Nagito’s eyes fell to Hajime’s lips as the brunet leaned in, tenderly kissing him. After the short kiss, Hajime pulled away with a short, satisfied hum, “Good morning,” He whispered, his voice raspy. Nagito giggled brightly, “Good Morning Sunflower!” He beamed.

…

“Wow, you did a good job!” Hajime praised Nagito’s cleaning job as he looked over the stove. Nagito laughed, “Well… when you’re as clumsy as me, you have to be able to fix the mess you make!” He chuckled, holding his cup of tea in his hands. Hajime sighed deeply, placing two bowls of yogurt parfait on the table. “You know what… I’ll take it… You’re welcome.” The pale boy frowned a whine slipping out of his throat. He took a sip of his tea. “You know what! I’m gonna challenge you.” Hajime took his seat. “Challenge me? how so?” 

“You have to accept at least one compliment from me today! No excuses, no deflection, just a plain “Thank you.”

“Hm…”

“Sound good?”

Nagito shrugged, “Yeah, sure…” He spoke. His eyes looked almost disconnected from the world around him. Hajime decided to let it go for now, but he didn’t give up without a huff and eye roll. “Hey? Hajime?” Nagito called, “I didn’t wake you when I got up this morning? did I?” Hajime shook his head. “No?” Nagito’s face lit up “Ah good!” He chuckled. “I was worried since uh… I… I kinda had to pry you off me…” 

“Oh…” Hajime breathed. “Uh… haha… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Nagito shook his head with a smile. “Don’t worry about it Hajime. I slept very well thanks to you.” Hajime stared silently for a second, his lips still slightly parted. “O-oh… I… That's good… I’m glad you slept well.” Nagito scoffed lightly, a fond look in his eyes. “I had quite a few pleasant dreams,” He smiled. “Did you have any dreams?”

“Yeah, I did. They were pleasant I… I guess.” Hajime looked down at his plate, avoiding eye contact with the boy across from him. Even after they had grown rather close, he still wanted to hide his blush. “Really? What did you dream about?” Nagito chirped. “Oh… Well uh…”

“I… Told you I loved you.” 

“Oh…” Nagito dropped his spoon. “I see…” He chuckled, turning his eyes away. “Do you… uh… well… is that dream gonna come true?” Nagito grabbed a curl from the back of his neck pulling at it nervously. “I mean uh… do you… really?” Hajime felt a smile creep onto his lips, “Yeah…” He laughed, “I love you.”

A smile spread across Nagito’s cheeks. His eyes softened, glistening with a glossy finish. “I love you too!” He chuckled, rubbing his face in his palms. Hajime couldn’t help but laugh as the other boy desperately tried to cover his face. He got up from his seat, rushing to Nagito’s side. “Nagito…!” He snickered, gently taking Nagito’s wrists. When he pulled his hands away from his face, Hajime noticed the tears on Nagito’s red cheeks. “Hey… why are you crying?” Hajime took a knee, his expression softening.

Nagito let out a gentle laugh, “Because I love you so much Sunflower.” He smiled taking a napkin that Hajime held out to him. He wiped his eyes. “And… and I kind of… I kind of never expected to hear those words from someone.” He chuckled. Hajime sighed deeply, scooting up close to Nagito. He held the boy’s hands tightly. “Are you kidding me…?!” He raised his and Nagito’s hand to wipe one last tear away. “Baby… I love you,” He laughed breathlessly. “Tell me you know that.”

After a moment of avoiding Hajime’s eyes, Nagito gave up, letting him look lovingly into his. His messy, fluffy, curls bounced as he nodded, a heartfelt smile coming to his face. A small hum escaped Hajime’s lungs, as he lost his patience. Hands just above his boyfriend’s knees, he pulled himself up to Nagito’s lips and locked them with his. “You love me…” Nagito laughed as they separated, hovering only centimeters apart. Hajime smiled, going back for a few more pecks. “Thank you,” He breathed in between kisses. 

Nagito purred, tilting his head further. He began to nip at Hajime’s lip, trying to deepen their kisses. The brunet growled lowly, “We really should eat breakfast.” He mumbled. “Hmmm…” Nagito hummed, he giggled as Hajime planted countless kisses all over his face. “You can just have me for breakfast.” Nagito cooed, returning a kiss on Hajime’s neck. The brunet sighed, pulling himself to his feet. He placed a couple more kisses on the boy’s forehead. “Very funny, Angel…” He muttered. “But we should actually eat.” He pet Nagito’s fluffy bedhead. 

The boy with messy hair whimpered, slumping back into his chair, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Hajime returned to his seat, “You’re such a spoiled brat.” He sighed. Nagito echoed his sigh, “Yet you still call me Angel.” He stretched his arms over his head. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “You must be a fan of irony,” Picking up his fork, Nagito skewered a strawberry slice and twirled it in vanilla yogurt. “Am I right, Sunflower?” He asked, gently taking the fruit in his lips. He shot an intent smirk towards Hajime, his eyes half-lidded. His tongue darted out, wiping a drop of white yogurt from the corner of his upper lip. 

The brunet growled, glancing away as he bit into a blackberry. “Yeah sure, I’m the president of the Fanclub. Now get your elbows off my table, you were raised in a mansion, not a barn.” He grumbled, keeping his gaze away from Nagito. “Hm…” the messy-haired boy huffed, following Hajime’s order. “My boyfriend’s so boring” he mumbled under his breath. Hajime took a long, deep sigh, “Really?” He scoffed. “You didn’t seem to think that yesterday.” 

Hajime heard a small choke from the other end of the table. He looked up to see his boyfriend hiding his face in his hands. The brunet couldn’t help but softly chuckle at the adorable sight. He contemplated whether or not he should continue but before he could decide Nagito began to stammer. “Sh- shut…” Hajime found himself unable to resist a smile. “What’s that, Baby?” Nagito whined at the emphasized pet name. “Come on, I know you’ve got something right on the tip of your tongue.”

The white-haired boy whined, shaking his head, still covering the bottom half of his face with one hand. “Hm… really? Nothing?” Hajime shrugged. “Sh.. shut up…” Nagito murmured, taking a long sip of his tea. Hajime chuckled, watching as Nagito swallowed down his tea, his face bright red. “Alright,” Hajime sighed, “That was cute…” Nagito smiled softly, holding onto his cup with both hands. “You’re way too good at that…” Nagito chuckled, a bright smile playing on his face. Hajime scoffed, “You’re way better.”

…

“So, I was wondering,” Nagito chirped, as he rinsed a bowl under the kitchen faucet.

“Mhm?”

“Well, my family’s stable is holding a fundraiser next weekend. It’ll be pretty big, and Sonia and I will be in the parade down the main street.”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool,” Hajime said, his heart beginning to pound. When Nagito mentioned the parade he couldn't help but reminisce on when he first saw him. Looking back on the memory, it really seemed like love at first sight. He lost himself in the dreamy imagery of that meeting. 

“Hajime? Can you hear me?” 

The brunet was forced from his trance by Nagito’s voice, “Ah! Sorry… I uh… got lost in thought.” Nagito giggled, setting their (now clean) bowls on the counter beside the sink. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled sweetly, coming to Hajime’s side. 

Nagito placed a tentative hand on the farmer’s shoulder. His fingertips rolled over the collar of his t-shirt, gracefully sliding behind his neck. He gripped Hajime’s shoulders with both his hands, nonchalantly massaging the muscles at the crook of his neck. “I was just asking if you’d like to be my date to the stable’s fundraiser. It’s on the 3rd and 4th of October,” He hummed, muffling his words in Hajime’s hair. “And… I uh… I’m in the parade so I kinda want you there… just for… for moral support and all…” Nagito chuckled under his breath. 

The freckled boy rolled his shoulders back into Nagito’s hands, trying desperately to stifle a pleased moan that rolled up from deep in his chest. “Your date? Yeah… Sure I'll come.” He smiled. Nagito’s green eyes lit up. “Really?” He gaped. “Yeah, of course!” Hajime grumbled, turning his head up to look Nagito in the eyes. But that comforting eye contact lasted mere seconds 

“Though, do you really think it’ll be ok?” He turned his eyes away from Nagito’s. “Oh…” Nagito’s face dropped, his hands falling lax on Hajime’s shoulders. “Well… I guess you could come as my friend,” he sighed, gently drifting away from Hajime. The brunet hummed in thought, “Just as friends?” He questioned. “Yeah, I suppose that will work.” Hajime shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Hm…”

“Hm.” 

“Yeah… that should work I guess…” Nagito chuckled awkwardly. 

…

A week passed, then another, and another. Soon, September summer turned to October Autumn. Still, the two boys talked every day without fail. Dates became more frequent, even if it just meant Hajime visiting Nagito at work, or Nagito helping Hajime pack eggs and milk.

No matter how mundane the activity was, Nagito always managed to have Hajime smiling like an idiot, and Hajime gave Nagito overwhelming bliss. Bliss that the pale toned boy could not handle. With every flutter in his heart, he grew more addicted to this new and intense feeling of security and passion. 

He loved the sensation Hajime gave him, and he loved Hajime even more. He wanted to share this new feeling in his heart with the whole world. He wanted everyone to understand how magical the blood in his veins felt now that he and Hajime Hinata were in love.

In similar regard, Hajime loved Nagito the same. He was getting very used to the blood rush of love, and how it left a constant tingle in his cheeks and warmth in his heart. Loving Nagito taught him that he can be patient. He saw that he could un-furrow his tense brows and let loose a bit. He wanted to hold that feeling forever. He wanted to hold Nagito forever and learn more about him. He wanted them both to learn together, how to be happy.

…

Today was the day! From the moment he had woken up, throughout his daily routine, until it was finally time to leave to his and Nagito’s agreed-upon meeting spot before the parade; Hajime was restless. His nails picked at themselves. He fiddled with his hair so much it reminded him of a certain messy headed boy of his. 

How could he possibly help it? Nagito may not talk about his family too much, but he knew one thing for certain. They would never approve of the relationship Hajime and Nagito really had. So, the two boys had agreed. While at the festival, they were to act as nothing more than close friends. Though Hajime didn’t quite know where the line was set, he would just have to be safe, and not touch the boy he loved, at all. He figured that's what Nagito would do also, it was only logical and safe. 

Nagito had also taken great caution in explaining that Hajime had to maintain what he called “a facade.” The facade being; impeccably refined manners, a cool, level head, and above all, the appearance of being the perfect male role model. 

He wasn’t sure if he could do it. Maybe he could manage to remain polite, but having a cool, level head? No way, not when he was this nervous. This scared. He would definitely crack if he didn’t have Nagito’s hand tethering him to tranquility.

This was a bad idea. But he wouldn’t bail, Nagito wanted him there, and he wanted to be there for him. That, and he really wanted to watch Nagito in a parade again. He hadn’t seen the sight he had fallen in love with for so long. He wasn’t afraid he'd forget it, but he definitely missed it more than anything. 

So he pushed his nerves away as he pulled himself into his truck. And he left towards the estate that would be host to this fundraiser.

When he arrived at the parking lot, he was greeted by an ornate white wire gate decorated in colorful autumn flowers. Next to it stood a makeshift ticket booth.   
Which was, all through makeshift, still somehow impressively decorated. He drove up to it, showing the attendant the ticket Nagito had given him. He uttered a quick “thank you” as he entered the now open gate.

Just past the lot was the venue, a beautiful ranch, set up for a classic fall festival. He stopped admiring the venue and focused himself on why he was actually here. _Now…_ He pondered. _Which way did he say the stable was?_

…

“Hello…?” The brunet peaked around a large barn door. This looks like what Nagito described. A man maybe a few years older than him walked out from a small tac room carrying an ornate halter on his arm and a matching girth on his shoulder. “Can I help you, sir?” The man asked, his eyes deadpan.

Hajime paused, “Uh… yeah, I was just looking for my friend, Nagito. Is he here?” The man looked Hajime up and down, making the brunet feel rather self-conscious. He thought he put a pretty decent amount of effort into his appearance today, was there something wrong with his outfit? 

“Yeah, he’s here. But he’s pretty busy right now.” He spoke, readjusting the girth he carried. “It would be better if you just came back after the parade.” 

“Oh, well he knows I’m coming and told me to meet him here, so I’m sure it’s fine. He’d probably get worried if I didn’t-” Hajime was interpreted by the man’s sigh. “Listen, man, we’re all pretty busy trying to get everything together and we can’t have anyone getting in the way.”

Hajime grumbled, “Who said I’d be getting in the way? I’m just trying to visit my friend for a few minutes then I'll get out of your hair.”

“Look. I’m really sorry man but I can’t let you in right now. I’ll tell Nagito you came by so he won’t get worried, I know how he…” 

Hajime’s glare faded as the man’s eyes froze with fear as he stared at something behind Hajime. The brunet slowly turned around. 

He flinched when he saw that behind him was a man a few inches taller than him with a stern face. His eyes were mismatched, though one of them was an unnatural red, similar to that of the contacts his brother wears. Bandages wrapped the man’s left arm and he had a strange scar over one eye. 

He wore a strange getup of blacks and dark purple, a tattered scarf wrapped around his neck. He held himself with great pride. But the oddities didn’t stop at his strangely intimidating appearance. In fact, they only really started after he cleared his throat.

“Where is the fair queen?”

What. Hajime was speechless. 

“She…! She’s helping Nagito tack Crusader. In stall 13…” 

_Wow, he managed to get that guy to talk, impressive._

The strange man approached Hajime’s side, though he stayed a safe distance. “Thank you, my mortal friend.” He chuckled lowly, crossing his arms. “N-no problem!” The man laughed nervously. 

Mismatched eyes suddenly hit Hajime’s, causing him to shiver a little. But as he looked closer he had to hold back a small scoff. Yeah, I know a red contact lens when I see one. Is there a Halloween costume contest here? 

“You.” The man stared. Hajime nodded with a small hum. “Who have you come to this place for?”

This really can’t get any more confusing, can it? “Nagito Komaeda,” Hajime answered.

“I see, the Cursed One… Very well follow me, I will guide your way, mortal fiend.”

“O-oh… ok…?” _Why do I get called a fiend when the other guy was a friend? ___

__After that odd exchange, Hajime and the strange man passed the man acting as a stable guard. “Tell me…” The man started his voice low and intense. “What is your name?”_ _

__“Oh… uh…” That question was a lot more normal than he had anticipated, “Hajime Hinata.”_ _

__“Hm… I see…” The odd man nodded knowingly. “And your name is…?” The brunet questioned. The man’s eyes went wide, “What did you just ask me, fiend?”_ _

__“I asked for your name?”_ _

__The stranger huffed, “Listen well.” He started, pausing where he stood. “Uh…” Hajime stopped along with him. “You may call me Gundham Tanaka! though, I can not reveal my true name to you.”_ _

__“I… uh-! Ok? I won’t ask?”_ _

__“Hm.” Gundham huffed, he then began to chuckle lowly. “That would be wise.” He praised, continuing his walk. Hajime hesitantly followed his steps._ _

__Soon, they reached stall 13, where the stable attendant had reluctantly told them to go. To be honest, there was a little part of Hajime that was worried Nagito may actually be too busy to see him as the man had said._ _

__“Hajime!” The brunet was wrapped in a hug before he even knew it. He instinctively looped his arms around Nagito’s waist, before quickly moving them up under his arms. “I was getting worried that you didn’t make it!” Smiling at his lover, Hajime gently rubbed his back. Sorry, I ran into a bit of trouble with one of your colleagues.” He sighed._ _

__“Hm… I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t be.”_ _

__Nagito finally let Hajime go, turning his attention to Gundham and Sonia, who seemed to be having their own conversation. Sonia noticed Nagito and pulled the man over to him and Hajime. “So you’ve met Gundham?” She asked Hajime with a cheery smile. “Yeah, just a few minutes ago.”_ _

__“Oh! that’s great! Gundham, this is Nagito’s boyfriend, Hajime!” Hajime’s eyes went wide, he held his hands up “U-uh! Sonia! We’re uh-” His boyfriend laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok Sunflower, Gundham already knew about you and I.” Hajime breathed a small “Oh” and sighed in relief. “Alright.” He smiled._ _

__“So when does the parade start?” asked Hajime. Sonia hummed in thought, “Well, we have to get changed right after we’re done tacking, after that, we get into formation.” She explained, putting a curry comb back in a basket on the wall. “I see,” Hajime sighed. “So I guess I should probably go find a front-row seat. huh?”_ _

__“I guess that would be best,” Nagito crossed his arms over his chest. “I do… want to be able to see you.” He muttered. “Why would you want to see me?” Hajime smiled with a small laugh._ _

__“Moral support?” the pale boy chuckled nervously. Letting himself go for a second, Hajime unwrapped Nagito from his own arms, gently holding onto his wrists. He stood on his toes to place a quick kiss on the bridge of the boy’s nose. “You’re gonna do great.” He assured him, letting go of his thin hands. “I’m gonna find a good spot, ok?”_ _

__Nagito nodded, a smile on his lips. The brunet turned back down the hall with a wave. “Oh! Hajime!” Nagito called after him, prompting him to stop and look over his shoulder. With a wide smile, Nagito chased him. With no one in sight except stalled horses, the thin figured boy cupped Hajime’s cheek in his hand, quickly pecking his lips. “Meet me back here when it's over!” he chirped._ _

__Hajime’s surprised expression faded to a smile. “Alright. Good luck.” Nagito smiled, “Thank you.”_ _

__…_ _

___It's been 50 minutes since I found this spot and I haven’t seen Nagito in two hours, Hajime groaned looking at the watch on his wrist. How long do I have to stare at an empty path?_ As if the universe was listening to him, he began to hear a distant rhythmic drumming. His eyes snapped up towards the sound, and he watched as a far away band marched closer. _ _

__As the parade came closer he was able to see behind the band. A group of white carriages drawn by horses. In those carriages were people dressed as Edwardian dolls. Some of the carriages had company logos painted on the side, but the group was led by a carriage with a particular label that looked familiar._ _

__“Hope Stable’s Fall Festival”_ _

__Is that… Nagito and Sonia’s family? The brunet kept a curious eye on the few people who occupied the carriage. They did all somewhat resemble Sonia, but if Nagito was with them, he’d likely stick out. The carriages passed, every one of them filled with important people, waving as if they were royalty or stars. In this town, they basically were._ _

__But Hajime pulled his attention away from the carriages as he saw the next group incoming. White horses, every rider wore the same getup that he had first seen Nagito in. All white cowboy garb with golden accents. Hajime’s eye frantically searched as the group passed. Until he saw that as the end of the line there were two high flying flags. He peeked around to see that one of them was being carried by Sonia. The other by his beautiful boyfriend._ _

__Hajime couldn’t help but be impressed. Not only was Nagito carrying a flag, but he was standing in his stirrups, something that took incredible balance and leg strength. It was kind of remarkable that his boyfriend, who he knew as an adorable clutz, was able to accomplish this._ _

__Not only was his surprising athleticism getting Hajime all star-struck, but his appearance also did the job. He hated to be cheesy, but it was just like the day they met. He smiled, hoping to catch the performer's attention._ _

__Nagito’s eyes lit up when he saw the brunet in the crowd. He smiled brightly waving his flag a little bit more than before. Hajime smiled back, waving as Nagito passed by him._ _

__Once he was gone Hajime sighed, He looked down a bit further, the rest of the parade was coming, though it wasn’t really of his interest. He was only here for Nagito. So once his boyfriend was out of sight, he turned around and squeezed his way through the small crowd.  
..._ _

__“Hajime!”_ _

__The brunet waved to Nagito as he walked down the stable hall “Hey Nagito! You did- Woah!” Nagito ran into Hajime, wrapping his arms around him. “Heheh... Hi...” Hajime laughed, carefully returning the hug. “Hi~!” Nagito chirped, nuzzling into the crook of Hajime’s neck. “You uh... You looked great out there.” Hajime chuckled, nervously pulling himself out of the hug. Nagito gave him a small smile, before averting his eyes to the ground and fiddling with his wrist tassels. “Thank you... I’m... very happy you were there.”_ _

__Though Nagito was looking to the ground, Hajime gave him a comforting smile. “We still have the rest of the night, Is there anything you want to do while we’re here?” the brunet suggested. Nagito perked up a bit. “There is actually! I doubt my aunt and uncle are looking for me, so I want to walk around the festival with you!”_ _

__“That sounds good to me.” Hajime smiled. “Let’s go then.” Nagito nodded, and the two began to walk side by side._ _

__..._ _

__“So, you’re a runaway?!” Nagito yelped in shock, spilling some of his Chicago Popcorn into his lap. “What?! no! Were you even listening to me?!” The brunet barked, helping his boyfriend clean up his mess. “Yeah... I was. But you said...”  
“I moved out when I was 20. And it’s not like no one knows where I am. In what world does that make me a runaway?” Hajime sighed, “And you’ve talked to my mom, so I seriously don’t know where you got that idea.”_ _

__“Well, you did say you moved out against your family’s wishes, so doesn’t that technically...?”_ _

__“No.” Hajime cut Nagito off. “Of course my parents wanted me to move out. Maybe... not this far away... but it’s not they wanted me to live with them forever,” he explained. “And if my mom wasn’t sick I’m sure they wouldn’t want my brother living at home either.”_ _

__“Your brother...” Nagito muttered, holding his chin, “Izuru, right?” He chirped. Hajime sighed deeply. “Yeah... Izuru.” He groaned, taking a sip of his lemonade. “He sounds great! Will I get to meet him?” Nagito beamed cheerfully, his body gradually leaning closer to Hajime’s. I wish not. Hajime thought to himself. “Yeah, probably at some point... I’m sure he’ll show up out of the blue.” He grumbled. “Great!” Nagito chirped, “I’m so excited!”_ _

__Hajime let out a small “hmph” turning his head away, “You don’t have to be that happy about it.” He grumbled, frustratedly crunching on a piece of ice._ _

__“Hm...” Nagito hummed curiously. Not a minute passed, and the boy was leaning over Hajime’s shoulder. His lips wrapped around Hajime’s straw as he took a long sip. “Ah-!” Hajime fumbled, “What are you doing?!”_ _

__“Hm? Sorry, I thought it was ok if we shared drinks. We have been dating for a while, right?” Nagito questioned, his eyes wide with confusion. “Well... well yeah! But... I mean... here?”The brunet glanced around the crowded area. “Aren’t you worried?” Hajime lowered his voice to a whisper._ _

__Nagito’s lips formed a frown, “I suppose... I am a little worried...” He muttered softly. “But I’d really like it if we could loosen up, even just a bit.” Nagito’s thin fingers crept onto Hajime’s knee, and soon his entire hand began to gently slide up and down his thigh. The brunet’s olive eyes locked on Nagito’s moving hand. As he swallowed the lump in his throat, he confidently seized the hand in his._ _

__“Fine. But you shouldn’t do that to me right now.” He sternly scolded, holding Nagito’s guilty hand in one hand, and propping his head up with the other. “This really isn’t the time or place for teasing.” He sighed._ _

__Nagito smiled, “I understand! My bad!” He laughed. squeezing Hajime’s hand in his. The farmer boy turned his head to lock their eyes, “Don’t worry about it,” He flashed the boy an assuring smile, letting his eyes linger on Nagito’s features for a bit longer than he probably should have. Though it’s not like the white-haired boy cared in the slightest._ _

__“What are you looking at?” Nagito giggled smiling as if Hajime’s eyes were camera lenses. “My dumbass boyfriend.” Nagito giggled, pushing Hajime’s shoulders “Hajime... that’s mean!” He laughed._ _

__“Nagito!”_ _

__His washed-out boyfriend turned his attention behind Hajime, his eyes widening, and his lips forming a small “o.” His curious expression was soon replaced with mild panic. Actually, mild wasn't right at all, as soon as he noticed whoever it was calling him, the red tint that usually decorated his cheeks dropped away, he almost looked blue. Hajime could’ve sworn his hand even got a little too cold._ _

__The brunet cocked his head and brow, “Are you ok, Angel?” He pouted, “A-ah!” Nagito gasped, quickly dropping Hajime’s hand, and even swatting it away. A familiar smile replacing his quivering shock. But this wasn’t the same smile Hajime fell in love with. This smile was undoubtedly different, he hated to say it, but Hajime felt incredibly uneasy at the sight of Nagito’s new grin._ _

__“Stand up Sunflower,” Nagito whispered,_ _

__“What??? Nagito what’s happening?”_ _

__“Just stand up and start smiling.”_ _

___What the hell?_ _ _

__“H-hey!” Nagito chuckled, raising his hand with a cautious wave. His other hand subtly nudged Hajime in the stomach, pushing him away slightly, he stood up from the bench. Confused, The brunet turned around. Just as he looked over his shoulder, a dressy woman passed very close to him. Her undoubtedly expensive perfume immediately wafted over him, blinding his senses with a potent gardenia scent._ _

___Right! Stand up!_ Hajime followed Nagito’s direction, hurriedly rising to his feet._ _

__“Oh, Honeybun!” The woman engulfed Nagito in a loving embrace, her arms wrapping over his bony shoulders. Her layered dramatically highlighted hair bounced unnaturally as she rocked him in the hug. “We’re so proud of you! You know that right?” Nagito chuckled brightly, his arms wrapping around the woman’s back with apprehension. “Thank you, Aunt, Iris,”_ _

___This is his aunt?_ Hajime looked the woman up and down, he took a long look at her face. An enthusiastic smile plastered on her makeup-coated lips, her eyes were a grayish kind of like Nagito’s, but the blue tint made them much more similar to Sonia’s. _I guess she is her mother…__ _

__“You’re growing to be such a handsome young man!” The woman praised, backing out of the hug. She held Nagito’s cheek in her hand, pressing a big kiss on his opposite cheek. The fluffy-haired boy kept giggling, as he lifted his hand to lightly touch the red lipstick stain. He didn’t bother to wipe it away._ _

__The woman laughed, patting Nagito’s shoulders. Just then, her attention turned to Hajime with a very over-enthusiastic gasp. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the position he was about to find himself with._ _

__Iris stepped over to Hajime so fast it almost seemed like she teleported “Oh Nagito Honey, is this your friend? Hajime was it?” Nagito nodded quickly, chirping out a cheerful “Yep!” Immediately, The woman pulled Hajime into a tight hug, flooding him with the same gardenia scented perfume. The brunet flinched at the sudden breach of personal space. _So being overly touchy runs in the family I guess._ Quickly, Hajime looked to Nagito for any sort of reassurance, all he got was a shrug and a giggle that pretty much just said “good luck!” _ _

__“Wow!~” Iris chirped, pulling out of the hug. She took a quick lookup and down Hajime’s body. “He’s so handsome!” Iris’s hands ran down the brunet’s tensed arms and back up to his shoulders. “So strong too!” “W-well! Uh- Thank… thank you??? haha…” Hajime laughed nervously. “How would you like a new uncle Nagito?” Iris laughed, hanging off Hajime. The brunet stiffly returned the hug out of politeness. But his forced grin screamed “HELP. ME.” to Nagito. His fluffy-haired boyfriend just laughed cheerfully. “Well, I think there may be a FEW issues with that!” It almost felt like mockery._ _

__The woman laughed, “Oh I’m only kidding boys, lighten up a bit!” Iris joked, patting Hajime’s back, the brunet just laughed along with her. “Hey, Babydoll?” Iris looked to Nagito._ _

__“Yes, mam’?”_ _

__“Have you seen my husband anywhere?” His aunt sighed, finally calming down. “Uhhhmmm….” Nagito took a deep breath as he glanced around, “Ah! Right behind you!” He chirped, scratching the back of his neck, he grabbed a chunk of his hair and began tugging on it._ _

__Hajime wanted to go over there and stop him from continuing such a bad habit. He wanted to gently untangle Nagito’s fingers from his fair strands. He’d scold with a whisper about how he wished his angel wouldn’t hurt himself to cope. He’d encourage Nagito to instead, squeeze onto his hand whenever he felt the urge to pull his own hair._ _

__But he couldn’t do that right now, he couldn’t whisper caring words into Nagito’s ear, he couldn’t feel Nagito’s arms holding him tight, he couldn’t even hold his damn hands._ _

__So instead, Hajime shot a glare his way, hoping he’d get the idea without beating himself up over it. But knowing Nagito, that was unlikely._ _

__Iris turned around to a pot-bellied man who looked maybe a few years older than her, “Percy! Get over here and congratulate your nephew on such a wonderful performance!” The man grunted, approaching Nagito. As he did, the boy’s face seemed to drop to a cautious and on edge stare. He straightened up, digging his nails into his palms._ _

__Loud flashing red alarms immediately went off in Hajime’s mind upon seeing such a fearful expression in Nagito’s eyes. He’d certainly heard of Nagito’s family life. His parents died when he was very young and he was handed over to his aunt and uncle, the couple standing before him right now. And from what he had heard, They were tough on him, to say the least. And while Iris didn’t seem all that dangerous in terms of first impressions, he couldn’t say the same for Percy._ _

__This man, Nagito’s Uncle, looked his nephew up and down, with a stern gaze. Just watching him size up Nagito like that was enough to make Hajime’s blood heat and his brow twitch suspiciously. He watched Percy’s movements carefully, as did Nagito’s Aunt, Iris. The difference was that Iris could wear a smile._ _

__Extending a hand, the man gave nagito a cold-blooded nod, “Good job son.” Nagito smiled softly at him, carefully taking his hand. His uncle eyed their hands, sneering at Nagito’s soft-grip, he quickly let go. Yet still, Nagito smiled, “Thank you!” Hajime watched as the man turned to him, his eyes narrowed at him. Naturally, Hajime returned the gesture. “Honey!” Iris chimed. “This is Hajime, Nagito’s friend, you remember hearing about him, right?”_ _

__Percy let out a huff, crossing his arms. “Friend, huh?” _Damn, right we’re friends, reaallllly close ones too._ Hajime scripted, I can’t say that it would get Nagito in trouble. “Yes Percy,” Iris spoke slowly, rubbing her husband’s shoulder, “Nagito’s Friend.” The emphasis on that last word caused Hajime’s heart to quicken the pace. _Do they know??? How the hell would they know?__ _

__Hajime huffed lightly, his eyes drawing over to Nagito. The boy wore a worried pout on his lips, his eyes drooping. Right, I have to be nice. Or else Nagito might get… I don’t wanna think about that. With a deep sigh, the brunet put himself in place. He brought a smile to his face, looked Percy in the eye, and extended his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Hajime quickly glanced over to Nagito for approval. Unfortunately, the boy sighed heavily, crossing his arms and shaking his head. He put his hand to his forehead and threw out his hip with a disapproving frown. _What??? I was total, 100%, certifiably, plastic!__ _

__With a gruff scoff, Percy managed to break through Hajime’s fake smile, replacing it with a tough stare. The man took his hand, his grip was firm and filled with hostility. Hajime’s grip naturally returned the grip's firmness. “Right back at ya’ Son,” Percy grumbled. the brunet nodded with a huff, as both the men released the shake. Oh, Honey, you don’t mind if we join you boys at this table now do you?” Iris question Nagito. “No of course not! Have a seat!” Nagito smiled. Percy and Hajime’s eyes stayed locked, narrowing at each other suspiciously._ _

__What was turning into an aggressive staring contest was interrupted when Iris's hands draped over Percy’s shoulders. “Oh my! Do men ever stop pitching hissy fits with each other?! Come on Percy, Nagito invited us to join him and his little friend here!” Nagito laughed brightly, snapping Hajime out of his death stare. “Sorry mam, Hajime has a bit of a temper!” He snickered. “Hey! I don’t have a temper!” The brunet snapped, shooting an irritated glare towards Nagito, who didn’t so much as flinch, just laughing it off._ _

__“See,” Iris sighed, “Both of you need to learn how to be more like this little pumpkin!” The woman pinched Nagito’s cheeks, making the boy chuckle as she tugged them. _That can’t feel good…_ Hajime thought, his brows furrowing in concern. “I’ve been raising this boy for 15 years and I’ve never seen him so much as a snap at a fly!” She praised, releasing Nagito and joining her husband on the opposite bench. _That’s definitely wrong, Nagito may not yell much, but he definitely gets mad. When he does it’s kinda scary…_ Hajime felt a chill run up his spine just at the thought of an angry Nagito. “Come on… I wouldn’t go that far,” the boy laughed, holding his own arms in a hug. _ _

__Hajime took his seat at the table, shortly followed by Nagito. “Well Honey, I hope you boys have enjoyed your night so far!” Iris smiled sweetly. “Y-yes mam, We have,” Hajime nodded. “Great! We’re glad to hear that! Percy and I put a lot of work into planning this, it’s nice that it all paid off huh?”_ _

__Nagito smiled, “Yeah!” He chirped “And it really has been a fun night. Everything is so beautiful!” Nagito glanced around the area with a pleasant smile. “It’s absolutely stunning…” He breathed. Hajime caught himself gazing at the boy, _It really is hard not to kiss him…_ He thought to himself. _ _

__“Ah!” Nagito’s face went blank with fear. “Oh… uh…” The boy chuckled. Hajime’s eyes widened in concern, “What’s wrong?” He questioned, pressing his leg against Nagito’s under the table. “Well… It’s just that” The pale boy looked away, scratching his cheek. “I’m pretty sure I left my phone in the stable house,” Nagito explained, patting his pockets. “Are you sure?” The brunet asked, worriedly._ _

__Just as Nagito opened his mouth the reply, a gruff voice spoke over him. “Shouldn’t you go check? Someone could steal it if you leave it for too long.” Nagito’s uncle suggested, his mustache covering his mouth as he talked. “Yeah, I guess I should.” Nagito sighed, slinging his leg over the bench. “Hajime? Would you accompany me?” He requested a thin smile on his lips. _How could I refuse?_ Hajime thought. “Yeah, of course.”_ _

__“Ah! No!” The woman across from them blurted standing from her seat. A shocked expression on her face. As she noticed the strange looks everyone around was giving she laughed off her outburst. “Pardon me,” She chirped after clearing her throat. “I apologize, Honey,” She addressed Nagito in a sing-song tone. Hajime looked over to the boy, only to see worn down, annoyed eyes behind his cheerful mask. “Your Uncle and I would just love to talk with Mr. Hinata for a little longer! Do you mind?” Iris cooed._ _

__Hajime watched Nagito as the boy stood in thought. There’s no reason to agree to that Nagito. The thin boy smiled sweetly, his eyes squinting shut. “Oh no, I don’t mind! not at all!” He laughed hesitantly._ _

__It was a blatant lie. Anyone could see it, and it was likely that both his aunt and uncle saw through it easily. Nagito knew that, but still, he couldn’t just tell them the truth. _No, I don’t want you speaking to Hajime. I don’t want you anywhere near him. Anywhere near us. I’m in love with him. I don’t want to leave his side._ He really wanted to tell everyone that. But he couldn’t._ _

__“It’s ok, right Hajime?” He smiled at his secret lover. Hajime’s hazel green eyes looked up with him with worry and confusion. Nagito shot back a pleasant look of assurance. It’ll be fine, My Sunflower. I’ll be back in no time, just try to keep your temper in check. He hoped his eyes conveyed that message._ _

__Hajime let out a sigh, his worried expression fading. “Yeah, of… of course, go ahead.” He turned his head back to the table, his fingers tapping nervously. “Great!” Nagito chirped, “I’ll be right back!” And with that he rushed off, disappearing in the crowd._ _

__The air around Hajime grew cold and stale being left alone with the couple. He didn’t trust Percy as far as he could throw him. As for Iris, she didn’t seem that bad on the surface, but Hajime couldn’t help but feel skeptical of her intentions._ _

__“So,” The woman started with a sigh, her smiling mask was as relentless as Nagito’s, it didn’t fade for anything or anyone. “Hajime Hinata, That's such a beautiful name.”_ _

__“O-oh…! Well… thank you.”  
_I’m uncomfortable… He observed, scratching the back of his neck._ “And your Iris and Percy Komaeda?” _ _

__“Oh no no! Iris and Percy Nevermind, though that is my maiden name!”_ _

__Hajime’s face erupted in red, his lips twisting unpleasantly. _Damnit! How could I be so stupid!_ “I’m sorry! My bad! Mr. and Mrs. Nevermind!” Hajime laughed. With the summer gone, it was unfortunate that he couldn’t chalk the nervous sweat on his forehead up to the heat. Iris laughed along with him. “Oh it’s no big deal Honey! you can relax! We don’t bite!” She chirped. Hajime glanced over to Percy. With a glare like the one he was wearing, it was hard to believe Iris’s words. _Guess my name mix up struck a nerve._ Hajime gulped. _ _

__The woman’s face dropped slightly when she noticed how tense the farmer boy was. She turned to her husband placing her hand on his shoulder. “Percy,” She started with a smile. “Don’t you remember what Sonia said about Mr. Hinata? He owns and operates Sunflower Farms all by himself! Isn’t that impressive?” She chirped. For a moment, Percy’s eyes seemed to light up, “Sunflower Farms?”_ _

__“Yeah, when I was 20 I bought the property with money from my graduation gift and part-time jobs. And I've been selling the products at farmer's markets.”_ _

__Despite his semi-interested appearance, Percy let out a gruff grunt. “I didn’t ask for your life story, Kid.” Hajime felt his blood start pumping harder, he flinched a bit in his seat. _Stay calm. Stay calm._ Hajime took a deep breath. “Sorry… sorry sir…” He pushed out._ _

__“Anyhow!” Iris cleared her throat, breaking the tension. “Percy and I are so very happy to have you here, Sweetie!” She swooned, reaching across the table to place her soft, wrinkly hand over Hajime’s tanned one. “It’s great that our Nagito is finally getting along with other boys!”_ _

__“huh?” Hajime breathed. “Oh! you didn’t know?” Iris questioned, squeezing his hand lightly. “Well it is quite a shame, I’m sure that poor thing has such a hard time talking about such things…” she frowned, her eyes softening. “You see, Nagito, he’s never really had any guy friends. There is this one boy his age who likes to visit, but they don’t get along too well either.” The woman’s voice was melancholy as she spoke._ _

__“The only people his age he ever hangs out with are our daughter’s girlfriends, and well…” She glanced around as if she was looking out for anyone who may be eavesdropping. She then turned back to Hajime, her blue eyes digging deep into his soul, forcing him to listen carefully as she whispered, “We believe that it’s had an effect on his perception of reality.”_ _

__Hajime felt the blood drain from his face. _Oh god. We’re really talking about this._ He gulped, his mind racing for a way to get off of this slippery topic. “Haha… Yeah, he is a little bit weird sometimes, but I don’t mind.” Iris smiled at Hajime’s words, “That’s sweet honey, but we’re talking more about the… well…” Iris looked to her husband for a brief moment. “We believe that him hanging out with girls has exposed him to a lot of… um… girl talk.”_ _

___Shit._ _ _

__“And he’s had such a hard life and he’s lost people he’s very close to, so we understand that he may be trying to fit in with his friends.” Iris sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “But we don’t want him living in a fantasy world. He can be himself. So we’re glad he finally found a fine young man to push him in the right direction. Do you understand what I’m saying, Hon?”_ _

__Hajime’s eyes dropped wide open. He stared blankly at the woman across from him “I… uh…” He stammered, glancing over to Nagito’s uncle. The man stared at him with glaring eyes. Hajime sighed deeply. _Sorry Angel, I tried.__ _

__“No. I-”_ _

__“Daddy! Momma!” A cheerful feminine voice called from behind Hajime. Before he could finish his sentence, ahead of blonde hair dashed by his side. Sonia circled around to her parents’ side._ _

___Oh wow, how lucky can I get?!_ _ _

__“Hi, Sweetie! We’ve been looking for you!” Iris cooed, standing up to hug her daughter. “Where have you been?”_ _

__“Oh, just talking with some friends, I’m sorry it took me so long to find you,” Sonia smiled pleasantly. “Hi, Daddy!” She smiled, draping her arms around the grumpy old man’s shoulders. But the man looked hardly grumpy. In fact, he looked like a different person, happy and jolly. “Good evening Pumpkin,” He replied, tapping her hands. “You did such a good job tonight.” He praised. Sonia smiled sweetly, releasing him, “Thank you!”_ _

__The girl’s attention turned to the brunet, who sat silently by himself. “Good evening, Hajime.” Sonia greeted with a smile. Hajime returned the smile, for once it was genuine. “Good evening,” He echoed. “I see you met my parents! I hope you’re getting along well!” Sonia’s voice lifted, yet her eyes drifted suspiciously, falling on her father._ _

__“Y-yeah, it’s been a pleasure.”_ _

__“Great!”_ _

__The blonde, dressy woman glanced around, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She smiled, her eyes wide and smeared with makeup. “Well it really has been such a lovely night, but It’s beginning to get dark, I think your father and I should be heading home!” She rushed._ _

__“Oh, I see...”_ _

__Percy looked up at Sonia, “You’ll be going home soon, right?” He questioned. “Yes sir, but I would first like to find Nagito and a few of my friends. Is that ok?” The man took a deep sigh as his wife hurriedly rose from her seat. “I suppose it is, but don’t be too late now...”_ _

__“Of course daddy,” Sonia smiled, leaning down to kiss the man’s cheek._ _

__“It was so lovely meeting you, Mr. Hinata!” Iris mused, holding her hand out, Hajime accepted her hand, shaking it in his. He briefly looked over to the older man but decided against treating him with the same respect. Frankly, he didn’t seem too thrilled about Hajime either. In a way, it was nice that they were on the same page. The man stood up and was quickly whisked away by his wife, who nervously glanced behind herself. They quickly rushed away into the crowd._ _

__“What was that about?” Hajime asked, looking to the blonde girl that stood across from him. “Probably something to do with that!” She chirped, gesturing to something behind Hajime. As the brunet turned around, Sonia called out a name, waving her hand over her head. “Gundham!”_ _

__That’s when Hajime noticed him. The same man from earlier looked towards them, a glint of recognition in his eyes. Sonia giggled as he approached. “My mother and father aren’t very fond of Gundham. But I think he’s amazing!”_ _

__“I see... um... is there any specific reason for that?”  
“Well... It’s just that they’re kind of...”_ _

__“Miss Sonia!!!!” The conversation was interrupted by a very familiar voice. “Oh my...” Sonia groaned her face dropping, uncharacteristically. A brightly dressed boy rushed past Gundham’s tall and regal figure, causing him to stumble slightly. “Miss Sonia! I knew I’d be able to find you!”_ _

__“This fiend followed me around the whole festival.” Gundham sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Hey, Weirdo! It’s just because I knew you’d lead me right to Miss Sonia!” Kazuichi spat defensively. “Miss Sonia! I saw you in the parade! Did you see me? I was trying to wave to you!” The boy gushed. “Good to see you too, Man.” Hajime sighed, mildly irritated at the fact he was being ignored. “Oh! Hey bro! I didn’t see you there!”_ _

__“Well, I’m here.”  
“Yep... you... Wait! What were you doing here with Miss Sonia?!” Kazuichi barked, getting in Hajime’s face. “Are you up to any funny business with her? Trying to take her away from your best bro?! Not cool Man...” _ _

__“Dude. I’m dating her cousin, Did you forget about that?”  
“Oh right, that guy. Is he around?”  
“Yeah, He went off to get his phone, I’m sure he’ll be back soon. You can at least pretend to like my boyfriend...” Hajime sighed. “I will! Right now!” Kazuichi announced, crossing his arms and cocking his brow. He flashed the brunet a smile. “Did you know there’re drinks here? They’re not very strong, but I’m sure that with enough, you could get a bit tipsy.” Kazuichi preached, with a thumb up. “What do you say we have a good old fashioned double date.” _ _

__“Double date?” Hajime questioned. Sonia’s face lit up, “Double date! That sounds like a great idea! Right Gundham?” Sonia chirped. “What?! No not with him!” Kazuichi protested. “I suppose it sounds rather intriguing...” Gundham thought aloud, pinching his chin. “No! Sonia, I meant like, me and you! Doesn’t that sound fun?” The blonde girl ignored him, proceeding to gush to the tall gothic man. “Very well, I will join in on this “double date.” Gundham accepted the invitation with a smile. “No!!!!!” Kazuichi wailed. “I do believe that we should bring the pest along with us, his noise of defiance is quite irritating.”_ _

__“What?! No, I don’t want to third wheel! I want to second wheel!” At this point, it looked to Hajime like his friend was having a full-on breakdown. He sighed, placing a hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder. “Hey, Kaz. Nagito hasn’t agreed yet, so if... if anything, we’re both third-wheeling, so it’s like... uh.... third and fourth wheeling?” He laughed nervously. Kazuichi sighed, “Yeah... I guess so... Thanks, bro...”_ _

__“No problem,”_ _

__“Hajime!” The brunet suddenly was wrapped with a pair of arms. “Oh! Hey Nagito,” He greeted, Looking down to his boyfriend who had slumped himself against him, his legs hardly providing any support. “Did you get lost?” Hajime asked. The white-haired boy laughed nervously, “Yeah a little! but I’m here now!” He chirped, standing up. “What’s going on?”_ _

__“Oh, well...” Hajime looked around the group of friends. “Kazuichi suggested a double... uh double date, plus um... plus him?” He explained scratching the back of his neck. “We were going to go get drinks.” Nagito’s eyes went wide for a second before he started to laugh. “So Kazuichi’s fifth wheeling us, wheelingly?” Nagito snorted through his laughter. “Yeah, I guess he is.” Much to Kazuichi’s dismay, Hajime laughed along with him._ _

__“Uhg! I hate you guys. Come on...” Kazuichi sighed, ushering for everyone to follow him  
“Let’s go get drinks.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to post, writers block is a bitch. But, to make up for it, its EXTRA long, next chapter will be relatively short so it should be out soon. 
> 
> And I've seen a lot of you excited about Izuru and his spicy motorcycle so I'm happy to announce that I can hear the faint tapping of platform boots! So he must be arriving soon :)


	16. to where ever is home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> -nsfw  
> -homophobia  
> -use of homophobic slur

“Sunflower.... we’re alone...” 

“Yeah...” Hajime sighed, He did feel kinda bad leaving Gundham with both Kazuichi and Sonia, But he figured the guy could handle it. He was the only sober one out of everyone, so it should be fine. As for Hajime. 

“Baby...” Nagito hummed clinging to the brunet’s arm. “Hold on... Stay there.” Hajime sighed, guiding Nagito to lean against his truck. “I know I have water in here somewhere...” he mumbled to himself, digging through his incredibly messy glovebox. “I don’t want water...!” Nagito whined. The brunet groaned in frustration, as he pulled out a half-empty bottle. “Well I do... so please just-” Hajime was interrupted when a hand ran over his hip, a finger hooking through his belt loop“Nagito, what are you-” Hajime turned around to see his boyfriend’s stormy green eyes staring into his. “Nagito-” 

Before he knew it Nagito had him pinned against his truck. The only place to go was back. Nagito unhooked his fingers from Hajime’s jeans, gliding them down to his pocket. He hummed pleasantly, watching Hajime’s wide eyes intently. He smiled as he slid his hands into the denim pockets. “I want to thank you for coming tonight.” pressing their lower halves together

“I-it’s really not that big of a deal.” Hajime stammered out, placing his hands on Nagito’s hips. “Just let me drive you home... and...” As Hajime spoke Nagito’s face seems to be coming closer. Hajime gazed into his dazed eyes. Nagito’s cheeks were dusted a pale pink and his lips fell open trembling ever so slightly. “and sober up...” his words faded as they dribbled out his mouth, getting lost when his lips slotted with Nagito’s.

A shameless moan fell out of Nagito as he mixed his lips with Hajime’s. He was utterly addicted, to them. The brunet’s lips were bigger than his, so he always felt like he could drown when they kissed. He pushed further, digging around the brunet's pocket his fingers grazed something firm though the fabric. He broke for the kiss to smile as Hajime grunted, trying to suppress a moan. "Nagi-... Angel... Not outside..." Nagito hummed lowly, "Hajime... let me thank you... please..." He begged, pushing Hajime back towards the seat. The white-haired boy leaned down, placing a kiss under the open top button of his boyfriend's shirt. He felt the bulge in his hand grow harder. "Please..." He hummed, using his free hand to move Hajime's hands down. 

"Nagito..." Hajime grunted, running his grip from Nagito’s hips to massage his backside, with a few squeezes. "Yeah... yeah sure..." The brunet nodded. He pulled Nagito's hand out of his pocket and backed onto the seat of his car. "Get in..." He huffed, pulling the boy up. Nagito landed on top of Hajime, who shut the door behind him, he took a big swig from the water bottle. "No teasing this time, ok?" He sighed, relaxing back against the opposite door and letting the closed bottle drop to the car floor. Nagito crawled over him his legs on either side of Hajime. Nagito chuckling lightly, "I'm not sure about that, Sunflower... Can't I have it my way this time?"

"Your way? Nagito, you..." The white-haired boy didn't let another word out of Hajime's mouth, opting to catch them in his lips instead. He pulled out of the short kiss, shushing the brunet. "Just let me do all the work from here." Hajime scoffed, "You sure you can handle it?" Nagito blinked, his lips twisted in a strange pout. 

"Sunflower..." He spoke as his face morphed into a sugar-sweet smile. He reached out his hand to gently cradle the back of the freckled boy's neck. Hajime instinctively leaned into his touch, letting Nagito mold him however he wanted. With a wide smile, Nagito slid closer onto Hajime's lap the brunet's arm stayed firmly behind his waist, pulling him in. A short laugh fell from Nagito's mouth, as he hovered dangerously close to his boyfriend’s open lips. He raked the tips of his fingers through the hair on the back of Hajime’s neck. Nagito purred in satisfaction when a desperate moan pried itself from Hajime's lips. Tightening his grip Nagito pressed his pale thumb harder into the boy's soft cheek. "Be honest for me, My love.

"Heh... Why should I?" The brunet hissed, grinding his hips up against Nagito's sensitive ass.

Nagito laughed his breath hot and heavy on both their lips "Hajime." 

That name rolled off Nagito's tongue like sickeningly sweet honey. Hajime knew he was in trouble, and the red on his cheeks showed it. "You have no idea what you've turned me into." Nagito breathed his breath grazing Hajime's lips. "Fuck..." Hajime cursed under his breath. _I've created a god damn monster._ "So be honest with me, Hajime. Indulge me." The skinny boy purred, shuffling his hips to better settle in his boyfriend's lap. "Do you like this feeling? The feeling of being wrapped around my fingers?" He mused, running his fingertips across Hajime's baited lips. The brunet took a quick, skipping breath, "Yes, Nagito." He whispered, "It feels intoxicating. You're stunning"

"Great! So, you'll let me take the lead this time?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Really??"  
"Y-es...! just... just go ahead!" Hajime squirmed under Nagito's thighs, grinding himself between Nagito's lengthy legs. The pale cowboy moaned breathily, capturing the brunet's lips yet again

_Buzz Buzz_  
_Buzz Buzz_

Nagito's lips stopped dancing with Hajime's momentarily. He abandoned the wet kiss with an irritated gleam in his eyes and a pout on his lips. He glanced down to his pocket taking out his phone. He glared at the screen, a growl coming up his throat. "Are you uh... Are you gonna get that?" Hajime laughed nervously. Nagito didn't take another second rejecting the call and silencing his phone. "It’s not like I can talk. My mouth has more important matters at the moment..." Nagito sighed heavily, setting his phone on the dashboard. 

The boy with wild hair and stormy eyes hummed curiously, slowly running both hands down Hajime's chest. His touch sent shivers through the brunet's whole body and Nagito seemed to get a kick out of the look on his face. Gliding his hands back up, he began unbuttoning the farmer's shirt, placing a sloppy kiss under each open button and swaying his hips as he moved down.

By the time he reached the last button, Hajime was practically cursing him out. Nagito let those words go in one ear and out the other, smiling as he licked a stripe down Hajime's firm, mildly toned, stomach to where the waistband of his boxers raised slightly higher than his blue jeans did. He moved his mouth down to the very obvious bulge in Hajime's pants, first placing a kiss on where he knew the head was, then beginning to mouth and lick against the clothed shaft, soaking the jeans with his drool. He watched closely as Hajime's brows furrowed, and his teeth clenched. 

"Damn you...!" Hajime hissed. He ranked his hand through the pale roots of Nagito's hair, and gripped, pulling him up. "Will you stop messing around?!" He scolded. But his face dropped when he noticed the pout on Nagito's lips. "Hajime... didn't you promise me I could be in charge this time?" Nagito whined "I'm... I'm sorry! did I hurt you?" Hajime gasped, running his hand over Nagito's cheek. The boy nuzzled into his touch, "No... you didn't... but... I don't want you doing that again... not tonight that is." 

"I'm so sorry, it's just habit, you... you usually beg me to pull your hair so I just..."  
"It's ok Sunflower! it just means I'm gonna have to tie you up!"  
"Wait! What?! Nagito!" 

The boy had already reached the seatbelt behind Hajime, pinning the brunet's hands to the window was easy, because, despite his confused chatter, Hajime didn't fight back at all. He wrapped the seatbelt around the boy's wrists and tied a loose knot that the brunet could defiantly escape if he really wanted to. "Heh..." Hajime laughed, "I bet I could tie you up better than that." He scoffed. Nagito flashed him a bright smile. "Really? I'd be more than happy to let you try sometime!" He chirped. It was actually terrifying how genuinely unfazed he seemed at the idea. 

Nagito settled back down, this time taking off Hajime's, and undoing his fly. He hummed curiously, reaching into the boy's boxers he freed Hajime's painfully hard dick from its restraints, pulling a moan from Hajime's throat. "Ahh...!" Hajime hissed and moaned. "Angel... what are you gonna do?" 

"Hm..." Nagito hummed in thought. "You're pretty hard..." He observed. "You're gonna come fast this time... huh?" He purred, tapping the tip of his partner's wood and stroking him with a feather-light touch. "Yeah... yeah defiantly." Hajime spouted out, his mind rather clouded at this point. "Hm...." Nagito hummed, sitting back. He instructed Hajime to lift his hips and pulled his pants from his legs, and next to his boxers. 

The brunet was now left in only his unbuttoned shirt, his wrists tangled in a seatbelt. It was rather humiliating, but part of him liked the current situation. If only because the way Nagito was acting was undeniably hot. Though he still didn't know how he felt about being bound, if it was what it took to keep Nagito going, he'd do anything. Generally, his boyfriend was very gentle and soft-hearted, but Hajime knew he had it in him to be cold and shrewd when he wanted to be. Almost like his mellow angel could turn into a naughty devil at the snap of his fingers. It was sort of horrifying, but in a way that made life with him thrilling.

Nagito slid between Hajime's legs, still fully dressed in his white and gold parade outfit. He rested his head on the brunet's thigh, smiling up at him. Wrapping his thin fingers around the shaft, he began with slow and steady pumps, coxing raspy moans from Hajime's throat. Nagito huffed, rather pleased with the reaction he was getting out of Hajime. "My Sunflower has the most alluring moans~" He praised. "They get me so excited..." Before Hajime could say anything, Nagito went the extra mile, leaving wet kisses on the boy's balls. He sighed heavily before taking one into his mouth, sucking on it before switching to the other. All the while watching Hajime's face twist in pleasure through long pale lashes.

Hajime growled through his panting. "Nagito... please. Just... just suck my dick already." Nagito let Hajime's balls fall out of his mouth giggled, hovering his lips over Hajime's tip. "Yes sir, Mr. Hinata~" He purred. Beginning with soft licks to the head, Nagito humored Hajime's request. Licking stripes up and down his dick before taking the head into his mouth. He began to bob his head at a steady pace, not going too deep just yet. 

Nagito had learned a lot of things while dating Hajime. Like how he only really gets mad when he's nervous or afraid, granted, he gets nervous a lot. He doesn't like to dance around issues, often asking questions and giving answers that are straight to the point. He's incredibly smart when it comes to deduction and often knows there's something wrong with Nagito's mood before he even knows it himself. But he's really dumb, it takes him a few minutes of thinking to do basic math, or remember a simple fact. 

But the most important thing he learned, was how to suck Hajime's dick. He knew all the right ways to move, every vain, and every little thing that drives him insane. If he wanted to, he could make Hajime come in just a minute. But what's the fun in that? He moved his hand down below his chin, cupping the brunet's balls, which were now soaked in drool. Juggling them on his fingers and squeezing ever so slightly, he had Hajime on the ropes. "Nagito-!" he panted out through his moans. "I'm gonna come... you better... better untie me after I... Ahhg! I do-" Nagito plunged his head down to take in all of his lover's, effectively shutting him up. He continued that pattern. After he had gotten bored of that he slowed to a stop, relaxing his throat and letting Hajime buck his hips and fuck it. 

He adored him. His mind felt star stuck as he took Hajime’s dick like it was easy. He watched the way the brunet threw his head back and bit his bottom lip. He watched his chest, abdominal and even arm muscles subtly flex as his whole body tensed and relaxed. Nagito loved how he could see more of the freckles that covered the boy’s sun-kissed body. When Hajime met eyes with Nagito, he whined, gazing into Hajime’s beautiful hazel-olive eyes. The look he got back was one of utter devotion and love. Assuring him that somehow, Hajime also had a star-struck mind. It still felt so wrong to be looked at that way, but he was finally starting to accept it.

The throbbing feeling against his small lips and throughout his mouth gave him the chills. It felt so good, not being able to breathe. Having the member of the one he loved the most fill his mouth and beat his throat. Drooling and tearing up as he fell apart at the seams, even though he was the one in charge. And the buzz of alcohol in his blood was the just cherry on top. Good thing his mouth and throat had no liberty right now. If they did there’d probably be manic laughter crawling off his tongue. 

As Hajime announced he was coming, a moan rose from Nagito’s lungs, and his eyes fluttered and rolled. He pulled back enough to lick the slit, letting Hajime’s seed spill onto his tongue and fill his mouth. He looked into Hajime’s eyes as he let the cum sit for a few seconds before greedily swallowing it down and releasing Hajime’s soft dick.

Hajime panted heavily, regaining most of his senses. He wiggled his wrists and with enough effort, he was able to get one free. "Heh... Yeah... I think I'd like to do the tying up from now on, ok Angel?" Getting his other hand free was easy now, so he undid the sloppy loops and quickly looked back to his boyfriend. Nagito looked like a mess, a beautiful one maybe, but still a mess none the less. 

His cheeks were completely flushed, and shining with sweat. A bad mix of drool and precum dripped down his chin and there were hints of tears in his eyes. His chest heaved as he panted, trying to catch his breath. “Heh... Sunflower... can I ride you now?” That was very hard to say no to, but... 

“You look tired, we should get you cleaned up, then I’ll drive you back home. How does that sound?” Hajime smiled, wiping the drool from Nagito’s lip and chin with his thumb. He didn’t let go, simply leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips. Even though nothing about what they had just done was chaste.

“But Hajime...”  
“Shush,” Hajime ordered, reaching to his glove box. He was lucky to find a bunch of napkins from previous fast food trips. “Aren’t you hot in that?” He sighed deeply, holding Nagito’s face still with one hand, using the other to clean him with the napkins. “No...” Nagito answered, taking his hat off from around his neck, he shook out his hair. “It’s cold outside.” Hajime turned on his car, waiting a moment to check the thermometer. “I guess you’re not wrong,” He shrugged. 

Picking up the bottle he had thrown on the floor, he handed it to Nagito. “Here, drink.” This time, the fair-skinned boy took the bottle without an argument taking a good sip of the water, he muttered a “thank you” The brunet took a quick, cursory glance below Nagito’s fancy belt. “You’re hard.” He observed. Though it wasn’t exactly astute, Nagito currently had a very obvious bulge, and it’s not like he was doing anything to hide it. “Don’t you want me to take care of that?” 

“Oh... I hadn’t realized...” Nagito muttered, his whole body dazed. “It’s fine Hajime... I don’t want to pressure you into touching my body.” He uttered, nesting his clean face in the brunet’s freckled shoulder. “Nagito. You’re my boyfriend, I hardly have to be pressured into touching you.” He sighed fixing a piece of hair that was plastered to Nagito’s face by sweat. “Please Angel? I promise I won’t tease you. I’ll make it quick.” Hajime whispered. 

A soft, breathy moan escaped Nagito’s lips. “Mhm!” He nodded hastily. Hajime smiled softly, “Ok, just relax.” he instructed, reaching down to unbuckle Nagito’s belt. Nagito rested his upper body against Hajime’s side, spreading his legs. Hajime undid the boy’s fly, reaching into his thin gingham briefs. Hajime’s hand found his dick and began with gentle strokes. “Nngh- ahh!” Nagito breathed, Cuddling close to Hajime. 

After only a few more short pumps, he was already panting heavily “You’re really tired huh?” Hajime breathed against his ear. “Y-yes...” Nagito answered, balling Hajime’s shirt in his fist “I’m sorry, you can sleep after we have this taken care of. Then once I sober up a bit more I’ll drive you home.” Hajime promised, placing a kiss on the swooning boy’s ear. He couldn’t resist the urge to nip at his jaw a little. “Mmm... I wanna go home with, My Sunflower!” Nagito moaned out.

“Sorry, I have to take you back to your place tonight. You can take a nice warm shower, get ready for bed... sounds nice huh?”  
“Mm... But I like Hajime’s place better... I wanna take... take a shower with Hajime, and go to bed with him...”  
“Yeah, Is that true?”  
“Yeah... I feel so comfortable when I’m with Hajime! I love him!”  
“I love you too, Nagito... Are you close?”  
“Mhm...!”

Hajime kissed his boyfriend’s neck, holding him close. He pumped his hand harder, bringing Nagito to climax in his hand. Letting Nagito ride out his orgasm, he slowly let go of his softening dick and reached for a napkin. He quickly cleaned up and let Nagito tuck himself back into his pants and zip up. “Hajime...” Nagito uttered, his throat and body exhausted. 

“Yeah?”  
Nagito shook his head “nothing... I just like saying your name” Hajime flinched, his face flushing. “O-oh... that's... well I like hearing you say my name, Nagito.” He replied, softly pecking Nagito’s lips. “Hm... can you hand me my phone? It’s on the dashboard.” Nagito asked, reaching out his hand and making a grabby motion. “Yeah, one second...” Hajime picked up Nagito’s phone, handing it to him. 

As his boyfriend got dressed Nagito read the notifications on his screen.  
_“7 Missed calls”_  
_“3 Voice messages”_  
_“6 Messages”_

Nagito grunted slightly, pulling himself up to sit on his own. With a shaky hand, he opened his voicemail box and readied himself to hear the most recent one, from Sonia. He put the phone up to his ear.

“Nagito! I heard the news from mom. I don’t know why you aren’t picking up or why you aren’t here, but I’m very worried! Please come back home, I’m here to help you through this! We all love you so much!”  
That was the whole message. Nagito was certainly confused, he could practically feel his mind force itself to act sober.

He rushed to listen to the next message, from his Aunt Iris. “Hello Honeybun, please answer your uncle’s calls, He’s just confused right now. I need you to know that nothing is certain, we just need to talk to you. Thank you”

What the hell is happening... His heart was racing at a million miles an hour as his finger shakily hovered over the last message, from his uncle. He swallowed his fears and pressed play, holding the phone to his ear. For a minute, it seemed like the voicemail was an accident. Seen as the only sound was crackling background noise. But with one sentence it was clear that such an assumption was wrong.

“Pack your fucking bags.”

Nagito froze as the message ended. He wasn’t surprised, this was inevitable. He wasn’t sad, he wanted out of that house. But he was angry. Angry and afraid. Iris said it wasn’t certain, but that only made the situation worse. That meant there was a discussion to be had. He dreaded that. 

With dead eyes, he shut off his phone, forgetting the 6 text messages he had received, and set it down in his lap. He just sat in place with a 1000 yard stare out the front window.

“Angel?”  
Nagito slumped back in his seat, his trance breaking at the sound of Hajime’s voice. He let his eyes fall to the floor and his mouth hung open as he fiddled with his phone. “Hey... Angel... is everything ok?” Hajime asked, his tone melting in concern, He gently placed a hand on Nagito’s shoulder, rubbing up and down. “Hey...” He breathed with a soft voice “talk to me, Baby... what’s wrong?” Hajime’s hand slid down the boy’s arm, squeezing his hand in between both of his.

For once Nagito didn’t have words, he just shook his head. Doing his best to process the situation. To find a way to laugh about it.  
“Nagito. you’re scaring me” Hajime said sternly.  
He had to laugh, he needed to smile, if he didn’t, surely he’d combust into millions of burning flames. He needed to laugh.

Two tears fell out of Nagito’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks. His breath hitched and he choked. The brunet let out a deep sigh, he didn’t know what was wrong, but he knew that Nagito felt trapped in whatever it was. He just needed something to help him out of that trapped feeling. He needed something hopeful.

Hajime carefully brought his arm around Nagito’s body. The boy fully accepted it, curling into Hajime’s body. “Do you want to go home?.”

Nagito didn’t have to question it, he didn’t need to argue. He already knew what “home” meant. He buried his face in Hajime’s shoulder, quietly sobbing. He managed to shake out a nod. “Ok...” Hajime took a deep breath, getting ready to drive off, “Then let’s get you home, Angel”

...

Nagito woke up alone in a familiar bed, and though it wasn't his own, it was far more comfortable. He immediately recognized the warm scent of the air around him, he couldn't remember much at first, but as the memories of the night before came back, his smile faded. Right... I cried... He sighed deeply. And I didn't talk much. Nagito groaned, remembering. Hajime is probably frustrated with that...

Speaking of Hajime, the muffled noise that filled the house was certainly odd. He had woken up here before, but this time was by far the noisiest. It sounded kind of like someone was restlessly pacing the house, shuffling through cabinets and drawers downstairs. “Sunflower...” He muttered, listening to the rising footsteps come up the stairs. The door slowly creaked open, only cracking slightly. “Hajime...?”

“Oh...! Good... you’re awake!” Hajime stammered, entering his room. He balanced a glass of homemade orange juice, a plate, utensils, tissues, and an assortment of medicines on an oven tray. It was a rather messy setup, but the thought was what counted. “Here,” Hajime presented the tray to Nagito, placing it on the bedside table. He sat on the side of the bed “Are you feeling ok?” his eyebrows twisted in concern as he rested a hand on Nagito’s forehead as if he was feeling for a temperature.

“Yeah, did I get sick?”  
“No... no, I’m just worried...”  
“I see... that’s so like my Hajime!” Nagito chirped, a smile spreading on his lips. The brunet returned the smile, though his was far more soft and subdued. “Yeah... it is just like me huh...” He sighed. “Look, I brought you breakfast! And I squeezed some fresh orange juice! And in case you have a hangover, nausea, and headache medicine. Do you need anything else?”  
“U-uh... can I ask for less...?”  
Hajime sighed, “I went overboard again didn’t I...” He hung his head pitifully. Nagito laughed lightly, leaning up to rub Hajime’s back. 

“It’s ok Sunflower, you mean well, but I don’t need all this. Besides! Even if I did have a hangover, orange juice wouldn’t make it better.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, I thought you knew that...? Something about the PH balance...”

Hajime sighed heavily, rubbing his palm on his forehead, “That explains a lot...” He grumbled. Nagito laughed cheerfully. As his laugh faded, he yawned. “Hey... why weren’t you in bed?” He asked, grabbing the plate of eggs from the tray. “Oo! Not that I mind if I get to have your world-class eggs first thing in the morning!” He beamed. 

“Heh... world-class huh...?” Hajime scratched the back of his neck, looking to the floor. “Well, Sonia will be here soon with Clover and I do want to head out sooner than later, so I thought I should get up and-”

“Wait... why is Sonia bringing Clover?” Nagito interrupted, his mouth stuffed with egg. “Well uh... She and I are gonna... we’re gonna help you pack.”  
Nagito’s eyes widened. “Help me what?” Hajime looked away. “Sonia told me your uncle wanted to kick you out of the house, and she said that... that it may not happen... but still...” The brunet glanced back to Nagito, who wore an unreadable dumbfounded expression 

Hajime fell silent for a second before his fists clenched. “I’m sorry Nagito, I really didn’t want you staying in that house! I don’t think it’s safe anymore.” He blurted, whipping his head to look Nagito in the eyes. “I wanted you here with me... I know I shouldn’t have made such a big decision for you... It was really selfish and I’m not keeping you captive or anything so you don’t have to move in! It was a total dick move but I hope you can forgive me for- ”

Nagito fell onto Hajime’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. “Hajime...” He breathed. “I’m... I’m very happy right now...” Hajime hesitantly returned the hug, “You are? You’re not mad?”

“No! why would I be mad?! I want to live with you!”  
“You do?”  
“Yes! of course! I love you! And I love this farm!”  
“Oh my god!” Hajime laughed, tightening his hug on Nagito. He kissed the pale boy’s temple, smile wide as he pulled away. Hajime looked Nagito in the eyes. “I love you, Nagito. I’d never let you stay in a house that you aren’t safe in... I’m so happy we’re moving in together, even if the reason is really shitty. I’m just happy you’re safe.” Hajime rambled, holding Nagito’s face in his hands.

The haired boy laughed brightly, “I love you too.” Nagito rested his hands on Hajime’s thighs. He leaned closer getting a quick kiss. “But, I don’t really want you going into my uncle’s house, I think that could maybe not end very well...” He chuckled nervously. “Nagito, I’m not letting you go in there without me, I’m way too worried.” Hajime sighed, Dropping his hands down to Nagito’s knees. He watched his hands as they rubbed up and down his boyfriend’s legs. Nagito frowned, his brows furrowing “Sonia’s going to be with me. Also, I’m family, so I’ll be ok.” He explained, his voice oddly stern. 

“Trust me Hajime.”  
“I do trust you!” Hajime barked, turning his head down, he fiddled with Nagito’s fingers. “But I don’t understand why you don’t trust me,” he muttered. “It kinda hurts...”

“Oh, I don’t trust you?” Nagito shifted, sitting up on his knees, “Hajime, I trust you more than anyone in this world. But you don’t know what you’re talking about right now! You have no way of knowing the situation!”  
“Exactly! That’s why I can’t let you go into that house alone. I don’t know what could happen!” The brunet snapped, locking eyes with Nagito. “I’m fucking terrified. If you come out that door having a mental breakdown because something happened in there, I could never forgive myself.”

Nagito took a deep breath, his narrowed stormy eyes staring straight into Hajime’s soul. “You think I’m unstable.” He stated plainly. “Am I right?” Hajime sighed, burying his face in his palms. “Nagito...”  
“What?! Am I right?!”  
Hajime said nothing, he just sat on the bedside, digging his fingers in his hair. “That’s what I thought.” Nagito scoffed. 

“I’m just... I’m worried about you.”  
“Here we go again...”  
“No! Nagito. Listen to me!” Hajime snapped, revealing his puffy, quivering face. “You’re changing the subject because that’s what’s on your mind. But that’s not what’s on my mind! I’m not worried because you’re unstable. I’m worried because I don’t want you to get hurt in any way! I don’t want to be helpless to stop that from happening! I don’t want to be a bad partner!”

Nagito’s face had dropped, his eyes wide as he watched Hajime pour out. The brunet pinched his eyes into to bridge of his nose, sniffling lightly as he tried to recompose himself. “Nagito... Angel, I love you. I already told you, I would never, ever let you stay in a house where you aren’t safe. But I’d also never let you go anywhere like that without me. It’s probably selfish, but if I did I couldn’t forgive myself.” He stumbled through his shaky breath. “So please Nagito, He begged, raising his head, He carefully reached out, picking up Nagito’s hands and holding them in his. “I promise I won’t leave your side, and if it becomes clear that it’s better I leave. I’ll wait right outside the door. Just please let me ease my worries.”

Nagito thought silently for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. “Fine... as long as you don’t start a fight and leave if you have to.” Hajime laughed. squeezing Nagito’s hands. “Come on, Angel... Me starting a fight? It’s not gonna happen, don’t worry.” Hajime assured. Nagito smiled, turning his face to Hajime. “Thank you, Sunflower.” He smiled, lightly kissing the brunet’s forehead. 

...

“Ok, be careful, remember...” Nagito warned with a smile. “No sour looks at my uncle, no sarcastic comments, no lashing out... no... you know what. Just don’t say anything and it should be fine!” Nagito chirped. “You’re rather cheerful considering the situation.” Hajime sighed. Nagito simply laughed in response, before pressing the doorbell twice. 

He pulled out his key, unlocking the door. Hajime cocked his brow in confusion. The white-haired boy smiled back at him while pushing the door open. “Ringing the doorbell twice is just so my uncle doesn’t think we’re intruders.”  
“Oh ok,” Hajime shrugged. “Don’t you think that’s kind of overly paranoid though?” He chuckled awkwardly. Nagito hummed in thought, his hand on his chin. “Not really... you’d be surprised how many people try to rob a mansion,” Nagito explained, mirroring Hajimes nervous laughter. “I guess... that actually makes sense then.”

Nagito hummed in acknowledgment, holding open the door for Hajime. The brunet thanked him as he entered the house. “Wow... this is...”  
“Nice, huh?” Nagito sighed, a small smile on his lips. “I would say I’m glad you like it but... it’s not like you’re be visiting. So I imagine it’s actually rather disappointing.” He laughed lightly, rubbing his arms.  
“Are you cold?”  
“No... no, it’s just-”  
“Welcome home Honey!” Nagito’s voice was interrupted by his aunts. Hajime turned his head to see her, standing in the doorway to another room. “Oh... and you... brought you uh... you brought Mr.Hinata... How lovely.”  
“Don’t worry! He’s just here to help me pack!” Nagito chirped with a polite wave. “So it won’t be too long before we’re out of your hair!”  
“I see...” Iris murmured. “Well! I know you don’t intend to stay, but feel free to fetch yourself a cup of tea or coffee! I do love having guests!” 

Nagito looked to Hajime with a brief nod. “Oh...! Thank you Mam’... I’ll uh... keep it in mind.” Hajime stammered. Iris smiled, “You’re very welcome, Honeybun!” She spoke. Hajime smiled back at her, as she left the entry room. 

“Hajime,” Nagito called, The brunet turned his head to the pale boy. “Let’s head upstairs.” He smiled, though he was clearly frantic to retreat to his room. “Y-yeah... sorry, lead the way.” Hajime nodded, ushering Nagito to guide him. He followed the boy up an ornate staircase to the second floor, and down the hall to his room. Opening the door for him, Hajime took a quick look around. “Wow, I can’t believe we’ve been dating for months and this is the first time I’m seeing your room,” Hajime observed.

Looking around, the first thing Hajime noticed was the lack of pictures, or anything personal. In Nagito’s room, was a sizeable bookcase filled end to end. A simple patterned rug lay under the bed, which was spread with light green pillows and a fluffy comforter of the same color. Hajime’s room wasn’t exactly messy, but Nagito’s room was noticeably cleaner, which made the brunet feel rather self-conscious. Something that surprised Hajime a bit was the potted plant that sat in the corner, as well as the small succulents on the windowsill. None of them looked fake, but they did look like easy plants.

“You didn’t tell me you were into gardening,” Hajime remarked, looking closer at the potted fern. “Ah! really... I... I thought I would’ve mentioned it.” Nagito hummed, taking a seat in a chair by his bookcase. “Nope, you’ve said you like flowers because they’re pretty. But you never said anything about growing them.”  
“Oh... well... that maybe because I’ve never been able to successfully grow them...”  
“What?”  
“Yeah...” Nagito sighed, “I don’t know if it’s just bad luck or lack of skill. But I always end up killing flowers before they can even bud.” Nagito laughed, but Hajime could tell he was genuinely disheartened at this fact. “Nagito, If you want, we can plant flowers around my house.” Hajime offered.

The white-haired boy smiled softly, standing for his chair. He walked over to Hajime, giving him a warm hug around his shoulders. “You’re such a sweetheart, Sunflower. I love you.” He cooed as Hajime gently returned the hug. “But I don’t wanna waste your time with fruitless efforts, so I have to refuse.” Hajime pulled Nagito off his shoulder, gazing into his eyes. He took a deep sigh. “Nagito...” He huffed  
“Hm?”  
“It’s not about if the flowers bloom. As long as I’m spending time with you, it’s time well spent.”  
“Ah-!” Nagito’s face filled with red. He groaned, leaning down to lean his forehead against Hajime’s chest. “Hajime...” He whined. “What? Did... did I say something weird? I’m sorry!” 

The white-haired boy shook his head, lifting his face. “No...” He couldn’t help but smile as he wiped his palm against his eye. “Hearing you say that... it just made me really happy is all... Hajime.” He grinned. “O-oh... Well it’s not abnormal, is it? Enjoying my time with you.” Hajime laughed.  
“Hm... I suppose it would be unusual if a person's significant other saw them as a waste... but when it’s about me- OW!” Hajime flicked the boy’s button nose. “You’re not allowed to talk to yourself like that,” Hajime growled. Nagito whined, rubbing his nose, “Aw... I thought I could get that one past you. How silly of me.” He laughed.

“Yeah... it was”  
“I’m so naive Hajime... You may just have to teach me a lesson...” The white-haired boy purred. Hajime sighed heavily. “Enough of this, Nagito. We should get to work.”  
“Hm... I suppose you’re right...” Nagito sighed, backing away from his boyfriend. “I think... I only really my clothes and my books... There's really nothing else of need... hm...” The pale boy muttered to himself. He paced his floor, holding his chin, his cheeks puffed out slightly. Nagito was clearly deep in thought. “That’s right! Hajime, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to pack my books! I’ll take the clothes.” Hajime nodded, “Yeah, that sounds fair,” He shrugged, his eyes moving over to the bookshelf. “Uh.... you...do you want all of them?” He laughed awkwardly, he scratched the back of his neck. “Yep! oh! and the ones down in our home office! I couldn’t fit them all in my room, so some of them are piled in there.” Nagito chirped. “Right... home office, got it...” Hajime huffed. 

Both boys began their tasks, small conversations scattered through the air. Hajime eventually finished packing The books in Nagito’s bedroom. With a pained grunt, he lifted one of the two boxes. insisting he didn’t need help when asked. He left downstairs to pack the box in his car.

Hajime returned upstairs to Nagito’s room, where he was still folding and packing clothes into a second suitcase. “Oh! Hajime you’re back!” Nagito chirped, propping “Yeah...? I wasn’t gone for that long right?”  
“No, but I wanted to bring this suitcase down when you came back for the second box.” Nagito pointed his finger to the box of books across the room. “Oh ok,” Hajime smiled, picking up the box. Nagito smiled back, grabbing the handle of his full suitcase and lifting it. 

The two boys carefully descended the stairway, and left the house, adding the box and suitcase to the bed of the truck. Hajime followed Nagito back in, but when he entered, he was greeted by the last person he wanted to see right now. Percy Nevermind. 

Nagito saw him too, immediately averting his eyes to the ground. Hajime instead, opted to lock eyes with him, earning a sneer from the older man. “Nagito.” The white-haired boy stopped in his tracks. “Yes sir?” He hissed, glaring at the man. “Where the hell do you think you’re going to live?”  
“You didn’t think about that before kicking me to the curb did you?”

The man growled in intimidation. “You damn-”  
“Back off.” Hajime snapped, stepping in. “He’s an adult. He can live where he wants.” He snarled, wrapping his arm around Nagito’s waist.  
“Hajime. Stay out of this.” Nagito hissed, putting his palm to his forehead. “No.” Hajime replied simply, “He’s not going to talk to you that way, Nagito.”  
“And you think I was going to let him?!”

Percy laughed mockingly, “What the hell is a little twinkey faggot gonna do to stop me? I could beat you to a bloody pulp with my bare hands you little-”  
**POW**  
**CRACK**  
“AAUUHG!! You fucking-”  
“Don’t you **EVER** talk to my boyfriend like that again. You hear me, you old bastard!”  
The older man hissed, gripping his bloody nose. He shook some of the blood off his hand, staring Hajime down with the most intensely furious brown eyes the young brunet had ever seen. “You’re going to regret that, Kid. I’ll teach you a lesson about-” 

“STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” a demanding female voice rang throughout the foyer. Everyone’s eyes directed to its owner. Sonia stood at the top of the stairs, an enraged glare in her eyes. “Father. Lay one finger on either of them and I’m gone.”  
“Pumpkin I-”  
“Don’t “Pumpkin” me! You were about to hit my friend! What the absolute fuck is wrong with you?!”  
“Your friend hit me first! I was defending myself!”

Sonia stomped down the stairs, pulling her father away from Hajime. “You deserved it! Talking to your nephew that way! You’re a monster!”  
“Honey, what’s going on another female voice spoke as Iris walked into the room. She gasped at the sight of her husband’s bloody face. “Honey!” She yelped, covering her mouth. “Dear Lord, What happened?!”

Nagito leaned close to Hajime’s ear, and with a shaky voice, he whispered. “Hajime... I think now Is a good time to... you know...” The brunet looked him in the eyes. He gave him a sure nod and grabbed his hand tightly. “Yeah, yeah I know. Let’s go,” He said, tugging Nagito out the front door.

On the porch, Nagito began to gripe. “Hajime!” He shouted. Yanking his hand out of the freckled farmer’s strong grip, he clasped it to his chest. “Nagito? What are you doing? We have to go!” Hajime warned, reaching for the boy’s other hand. “No! Hajime! I can’t!” Nagito barked, slapping Hajime’s hand away. “I just meant You should go, I’m staying and packing the rest of my things.”  
“Nagito are you crazy?! You step into that house and you’re getting hit, no doubt about it! We’re going home. We’ll ask Sonia to bring the rest of your things.” Hajime extended his hand, offering it to Nagito. “Please Angel... Let’s just go, you can be done with this stupid crap right now.” He spoke, relaxing his voice to a comforting tone.

Nagito crossed his arms, looking down at Hajime’s hand for a few seconds. He took a deep sigh, shaking his head. “Sorry, Hajime. I promise you it’ll be fine. Nothing’s going to happen as long as Sonia and my aunt are keeping a close eye on my uncle.” He explained. Hajime took a deep sigh, “Fine. I trust you.” Nagito smiled, stepping forward to wrap his arms over Hajime’s shoulders. “Thank you, Sunflower.” He uttered. Hajime nodded with a short hum, wrapping his arms under Nagito’s. “Promise me you’ll come home as soon as you can?” He whimpered. Nagito smiled, a tiny laugh bubbling up from his throat. “I promise.” He assured, pulling out of the hug. He placed a soft and sweet kiss on Hajime’s lips, muttering an “I’ll see you soon.” as he pulled away, and rushed back to the door. 

Hajime just stood there, on the wooden porch, staring at the door with deep worry. “Yep...” He breathed, “Please let it be soon...”


	17. to where ever is home part II

Nagito sat cross-legged on his bed, mindlessly folding his clothes, and adding them to his suitcase. He was tired. So tired. He couldn’t wait to get back home. Funny how calling this house “home” felt foreign for so long, but calling Sunflower Farm home just felt so natural. He always thought it was because he had never gotten used to the custody change, but it seems he was just not meant to fit here. 

“Honey?”

A thick female accent sounded through his door, Nagito looked up from his clothes pile. “Iris?” The door cracked, bright painted nails on the wrinkled fingers that held the frame. “Can I come in?” Nagito thought for a second, before nodding. “Yes, mam…”

The older woman carefully minced over the rug. “Hey Hon…” She greeted delicately. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, far away from Nagito. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine…” Nagito reached up to scratch his cheek as his breath hitched. The woman hummed calmly, “Your uncle’s nose is broken.” She stated, very matter of fact. _Serves him right_ , Nagito thought to himself. He huffed, “I’m sorry to hear that.” He scoffed, continuing to fold his clothes.

His aunt sighed. “Nagito…”  
“Don’t ask again. I’m fine ok? I’ve wanted to move out for a long time, so this is a great thing!”  
“I don’t think you really feel that way.”  
“Well, that’s wrong. because I really do.”

Iris sighed deeply, smoothing her skirt. “That saddens me...”  
“No, it doesn’t. Would you stop lying to me?”  
“Nagito Komaeda.” The woman snapped. “I… I may have certain views on your… lifestyle…” she cleared her throat. “But I am not happy with the way my husband treats you. I never once wanted to push you away. I believe you need to grow and heal. I never... I never wanted to shut you out.” 

Nagito fell painfully silent. He had so many things to be said. But he couldn’t say any of them. He knew they would not be taken well. Iris sighed deeply. “You know, you’re still allowed to stay.” She proposed. Nagito shook his head. “No way! I meant it when I said I wanted out!”  
“Hm... but then what is bothering you? You’re clearly not fine.”

The boy with white hair thought for a second before divulging his truth. “I’m scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“Well... it’s more like... What just happened was very stressful. I’m still getting over the shock is all.” He chirped with a wave.  
“Oh Dear, don’t worry if my husband ever actually hit you If leave him for sure.”  
“That’s not what scared me...” Nagito muttered. “Oh...” Iris breathed, “May I ask what it was...?”

There was a painful silence in the air. Iris’s fingers crept onto his shoulder carefully. Hesitatingly, Nagito accepted the physical contact. The woman’s arms wrapped around his body pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Mr. Hinata... He’s... He’s a very nice young man, Honey…” She stroked his back. Nagito couldn’t help but laugh a little, “He broke your husband’s nose.” He giggled. Pulling out of Iris’s hug, he wiped his eye. “Oh, my husband was being a big bully!” She huffed, tugging at Nagito’s cheeks, “He deserved it!” Nagito laughed brightly. Iris smiled sweetly as if she was getting caught up in fond memories of better times. “I guess... I’m happy you found someone like him. I just... I wish your relationship wasn’t what it is...” Nagito didn’t know how to respond to that. He was happy he found Hajime too, but he couldn’t agree with what Iris had said about their relationship. So he said nothing.

“Nagito Honey, you know I just want the best for you... right?”  
Nagito sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I... I don’t know. It doesn’t feel like it sometimes.”  
Iris frowned, “I hope you understand one day... what it’s like to raise a handsome young man or a beautiful daughter.” Iris breathed. “I’m going to miss you.” The woman wore a solum smile, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Nagito reached over to his bedside table, grabbing his tissues. He handed the box to his aunt, who thanked him. 

“I’m going to miss how gentle and polite you are, I’m going to miss your charming laugh...” She rambled. Nagito chuckled awkwardly. “Alright... let’s not get too sentimental here, It’s not going to be all that bad without me in your hair. I’m finally setting you and your family free from the burden that is me!”  
Iris laughed, “Oh, Babydoll,” She sighed, kissing Nagito’s cheek. “You know that’s not true.”

...

A short series of knocks rolled on Hajime’s door, causing him to quickly stand up. He rushed downstairs swinging the door open. “Nagito!” He sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders, he pulled him close. “You’re here...” He uttered, almost breathless. Nagito laughed brightly, “Of course I’m here stupid!” He smiled, patting Hajime’s back. “I had no idea you were so clingy!” He chirped, kissing a freckle on Hajime’s cheek. Hajime growled, “Well excuse me for being worried.” He muttered, pulling out of the hug, he kept his hands resting on the boy’s waist. “Thank you for staying safe for me.” Hajime smiled. Nagito returned the smile, locking his wrists behind Hajime’s waist. “You worry too much,” he chuckled. “Hm... maybe... but I don’t think so.”

Nagito scoffed softly, pecking Hajime’s lips with a ghostly light touch. “Let’s go inside, I’m tired...” Nagito whined. The brunet laughed, “Ok, baby... Let’s go. Let me take your bag.” Hajime sighed, taking the suitcase's handle, and pulling it through the door.

The boys traveled up to their now shared bedroom, setting Nagito’s luggage by the closet. Nagito dramatically collapsed on the bed. “Now tuck me in Mr.Hinata!” He groaned, covering his eyes. “And close the curtains! I require the warm light of three dimly lit candles to unwind! If you do not fulfill this exact order, I will have you fired!” He mused. The brunet scoffed, he climbed in bed, sitting cross-legged next to Nagito. “Wow, did I just get myself stuck with a spoiled brat?” He sighed a smirk on his lips. “Maybe~” Nagito laughed, “Who knows?” The pale boy opened his eyes, gazing up at Hajime with a doting gaze. Hajime scoffed, running his fingers through Nagito’s hair, twirling one curl on his finger. 

“It’s been a long day, huh?” Hajime asked in a hushed voice. “Mhm...” Nagito hummed nonchalantly. He didn’t seem like he was paying to much attention, His eyes and mouth shut as he focused more on the tranquilizing feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. “You seem exhausted...” Hajime observed. “Mhm...” Nagito whined a big pout on his lips. He shuffled over so that his head was in the brunet’s lap. 

“You broke my uncle’s nose by the way.” Nagito hummed softly. Hajime jumped, taking his hands out of Nagito’s tangled hair. “What?! I uh- Didn’t mean to... I mean! I just got really angry, and I’m sorry I-”  
“Hey, Sunflower calm down” Nagito laughed, opening his eyes. He reached up and grabbed Hajime’s hands, squeezing them. “It’s fine. Even my aunt acknowledged that he deserved it.”

“Hm...” Hajime hummed. “Ok, maybe he did deserve it... but I still feel kinda bad.” He sighed, rubbing his thumb on Nagito’s. “I’ve broken my nose before. That shit hurts.” Nagito’s eyes lit up. “Really?”  
“You don’t have to look so happy about it...”  
“Ah-! haha... sorry! It’s just that I’m really excited to hear the story behind it!”

Hajime hummed in thought. For a moment, he just stared off at a wall with his mean looking resting face. “There’s... there’s really not much of a story behind it. I just used to get into fights... that’s all.” Nagito stared up at him, “Fights... huh...?” He muttered. He thought for a second, then he started to laugh. “Hey! seriously, what’s so funny about my pain?!” Hajime barked, flicking Nagito’s nose. The fluffy-haired boy yelped in pain before rubbing his nose. “It’s not that!” He chirped, reaching up to pinch Hajime’s freckled cheeks. “It’s just funny that my big dork was such a rebellious teenager!” He giggled. Hajime sighed deeply, ignoring how Nagito played with his face. “It... it wasn’t like that.” He stated, his voice plain and harsh.

Nagito hummed in acknowledgment. He was still curious, but he was also far too tiered to pry stories out of Hajime. So he decided to drop the subject, opting to suffer through his gnawing curiosity. 

“Sunflower... can you cuddle with me?” He whined.  
Hajime chuckled, “We’re already cuddling, Angel.” He smiled down at Nagito, resuming the boy’s head massage. The white-haired boy whined pitifully. “I’m tired though, I want to fall asleep in your arms.” he griped. Hajime sighed deeply “You really are a brat. aren’t you... it’s only one in the afternoon.” Hajime frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. Nagito stared up at him, his eyes finding their way deep into Hajime’s soul. 

The brunet let out a long groan. “God I hate you. Get under the covers.” Hajime sighed. “Yay!” Nagito quickly worked to take off his jeans, folding them and placing them at the end of the bed. Hajime turned out the ceiling light and got under the covers, holding them open for Nagito to curl up next to him. He flipped on the bedside lamp and when the pale boy was peaceful and clinging onto him, he kissed his forehead, playing with his hair again. 

Nagito quickly fell fast asleep, listening to Hajime’s heartbeat through his chest. Seeing him curled up so quietly made him yawn.

_Maybe I should take a nap too..._

...

Hajime stirred awake with a buzzing feeling in his pocket. Carefully, he maneuvered to grab his phone without waking Nagito.  
_“Dad is calling”_  
Dad?  
Hajime shrugged, answering the call. He tried to keep his voice down as he stroked his hand over his sleeping boyfriend’s fluffy hair. “Hey, dad,”

“Hajime, why aren’t you answering your brother’s calls?” His father cut straight to the point, which caught Hajime off guard, since he tends to be laid back, and almost timid. “What? Oh, I didn’t know, I think I have him on mute. sorry.” Hajime explained. His father sighed heavily, “Take your brother off mute.”  
“I will I will.”  
“Why are you whispering?”  
“Uh-” Hajime glanced down to Nagito’s head against his chest. “Nagito’s asleep.”  
“Oh, you’re with him? Good, your mother wanted to chat with him again.”

Hajime smiled, he was very fortunate that he had a family that liked his boyfriend and accepted him for who he was. He saw now more than ever, that it was truly a gift. However, “Dad I just told you. He’s asleep.”  
“Oh-oh.” He dad stammered “Well then, can you call us back when he’s awake.”  
“Yeah, of course. Is that all you needed?”  
“No. I told Izuru to ask you if you’re coming home for the holidays. You’re very welcome to bring Nagito with you if his family is ok with it.

The brunet let out a deep huff. “I don’t know dad, there’s a lot going on right now I may not be able to make it.” He sighed. The man on the other end of the phone hummed sorrowfully, “We really wanted you here Hajime. It’s especially important to your mother.” He explained. “I know you’re busy. But please consider it.” 

Hajime thought for a moment, watching as he twisted a strand of Nagito’s hair between his fingers. “Ok,” He sighed, “I’ll try to make it for Christmas, but I can’t make any promises for Thanksgiving, got it?”  
“I understand Hajime. Thank you.”  
“Yeah, No problem, Thanks.”  
“Ok, I’ll let you go now, be sure to call your mom when Nagito wakes up, ok?”

Hajime looked back to his boyfriend, “Yeah, will do.” He smiled. “Alright...” Hajime’s dad sighed.  
“Bye, dad. Take care”  
“You too Hajime. Be safe.”  
“I will don’t worry.”  
The man laughed, “Bye Son.”

The line went out. Hajime looked down at the boy sleeping in his arms. “Are you still asleep?” Hajime asked, brushing Nagito’s bangs from his eyes. “Hm...” He looked closely at his face, “Guess so...” Hajime held Nagito’s head close as he reached over to place his phone on the bedside table. But when he moved the boy began to stir in his sleep. Carefully, Hajime scooted back into position. "Hm..." Nagito hummed, slowly waking up. "Hi, Sunflower." He muttered, rubbing his eye. "Shit, sorry," Hajime whispered. "It's ok" Nagito yawned, "Did I sleep long?"  
"Uh... not really, about an hour."  
"I see..." Nagito hummed, sitting up. "It felt like longer."

"That's good... Hey, sorry, but I was just talking to my dad, he said my mom wanted to talk with you so I promised I'd call her when you woke up."  
"Oh? Okay? Is it something bad?"  
"I doubt it?" Hajime laughed, "He just said she wanted to chat. I can call him back later if you like." the brunet offered. "No! I wanna chat with her!" Nagito beamed excitedly. Hajime smiled, running his hand over Nagito's hair. He reached for his phone. The brunet dialed his mom's contact while Nagito waited with wide eyes and an eager smile. Hajime put his phone to his ear.

"Mom?"  
"Hello, Honey,"  
"Hey, How are you doing today? Are you feeling ok?"  
His mother laughed. _That's a good sign,_ Hajime thought with a smile. "I'm feeling pretty good, a lot better than yesterday." Hajime's smile dropped. "What? What happened yesterday?"  
"Nothing, I just wasn't feeling too great. Didn't you tell your father I could talk to Nagito?"  
"Yeah, I'll put him on in a second. Did you take all your medication yesterday?"  
"Hajime."  
"Ok, ok! I'll put him on. here." Hajime grumbled handing the phone over to Nagito. The white-haired boy smiled sweetly, thanking Hajime as he took the phone. "Hi!" Nagito chirped into the phone. "Yes, mam! I'm doing great, I hope you are as well!" 

Hajime watched as Nagito cheerfully talked. While part of him found it odd that his boyfriend seemed to bond with his own mother better than he did, he was also incredibly happy to see two of the most important people in his life getting along so well. Although, it still felt weird to just sit and watch. 

"Ah! Sorry Mrs.Reina!"  
_Mrs.Reina...? She's having him use her first name?_  
"Well, I'm happy you're feeling well!" Nagito smiled. Hajime carefully placed his hand on Nagito's shoulder getting his attention. He lowered his voice to a whisper and stood up from the bed, "I'm gonna go get some work done." Nagito smiled, hurriedly nodding. Hajime leaned over, kissing Nagito's temple before he left the bedroom.

...

"Nagito, Hajime told me you like goats, is that right?"  
"Yeah! they're so cute! I'm so lucky Hajime has goats, I get to hang out with them whenever I like!"  
"Perfect! So you'll like your gift!"  
Nagito gasped slightly, his eyes widening. "A gift? You- you really don't need to-" Hajime's mother giggled, "Nonsense, you're family now, and everyone in our family gets Christmas presents. It's mandatory" Nagito smiled, "Ah..." his voice shook, "I... I guess... it would be selfish if I refused then..." Reina hummed in agreement, "If that's how you would like to phrase it, then yes. You are not allowed to refuse."

Nagito laughed, "You sound like Hajime!" Nagito covered his mouth as he laughed. "Hm, you mean Hajime sounds like me. He inherited all of my stubbornness, none of my wit." The woman teased. Nagito snickered, "I think it's cute." Reina laughed along with him before her laugh slowed. 

"I'll be honest with you, I'm rather upset with Hajime. I understand he has his responsibilities. But at least for the holidays, I want him to come home to visit, not to mention introduce everyone to his boyfriend. And he may be too cold to admit it, but I know his brother wants him here too."

Nagito hummed, processing Reina's words, "If you like... I could try to convince him to return home for the holidays." He offered. "Nagito, you don't need to do that for us, Love." Hajime's mom sighed. "It's not a problem! It will benefit me as well, so I'll admit it's a bit selfish. I... I'm actually very interested in meeting Hajime's family." the boy stammered. Reina giggled, "Alright, I'll allow it. Don't push too much though. I don't want to cause a fight. Thanksgiving... is probably a no go."  
"Oh, don't worry... I know what I'm doing."

...

Nagito stepped off the side porch, taking a look around. He saw the brunet coming out of the chicken coop, carrying a basket. A smirk formed on his lips. He began to approach the farmer, tucking his hands in his front pockets. 

"Hey Sunflower!" He chirped, waving with an honest smile. Hajime turned his head to look at Nagito. "H-hey!" Nagito jogged up to him, grabbing his hand. "Here's your phone." He purred, slipping Hajime's phone into the brunet's hand. "Oh, thanks." He hummed nonchalantly, tucking his phone in his pocket. He read Nagito's eyes as he looked into them. Hajime smiled, setting his basket of eggs on the ground. "What do you want, Babe?" He sighed, gripping both of Nagito's hands in his. The fluffy-haired boy smiled, maintaining an oblivious facade. "Mrs. Reina invited me to Thanksgiving dinner!"

Hajime's face went pale as Nagito rambled on about how excited he was to meet his family. "Nagito-" He interrupted, running his thumbs over Nagito's knuckles. The pale boy quieted down. "I'm... I'm sorry." He hushed, "I'm staying here for thanksgiving." He sighed. Nagito furrowed his brows inwards, his lips falling open. "You're not going to have Thanksgiving dinner with your family?"  
"No... I'm not..."  
"So I can't... I can't meet them?"  
"I... I'm sorry, I guess not."

Nagito dropped his head, letting his hands slip out of Hajime's "I see..." He mumbled. Hajime's lips twisted into a frown. He tried to think, _What can I do for him...? There's no way I can make it to Thanksgiving, I'd have to make arrangements so the farm is taken care of while I'm gone. It's just not possible._ He thought some more before lifting Nagito's chin with his fingers. "Nagito, I really am sorry. There's no way I can make it to thanksgiving. But..." Hajime paused, studying Nagito's eyes. The brunet smiled assuringly. "I promise I'll think about Christmas."

Nagito's eyes widened, he smiled wide. Nagito took Hajime's hands, holding them to his chest. "Hajime! Thank you so much!" He cheered. "I'm truly grateful for your consideration!" Hajime couldn't help but smile sweetly. "Hey, anything for you." 

At this point, Hajime was finally getting used to Nagito's tendency to step past personal space boundaries. This often resulted in their faces sitting inches apart during an otherwise normal conversation. He was beginning to feel more confident, and right now, he was feeling very cocky. The brunet hummed curiously, he leaned forward slightly, leaving a short kiss on Nagito's unsuspecting lips. He smirked when the boy flinched in surprise. Nagito laughed awkwardly, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. "I... I didn't realize I was that close..." He stammered. 

Hajime snickered. "You're really cute when you're not being a brat." Nagito's lips twisted in a small, confused pout. "You're getting bold, Sunflower..." He observed.  
"I'm... not sure if that's a compliment or not..."  
"Hm... I do... kinda like it... But I don't ever want to lose my cute dorky Hajime!" Nagito chirped. "Hm..." The brunet hummed, fiddling with Nagito's fingers. "Don't worry..." He muttered. "I'll probably always be a wreck when it comes to you."


	18. a visitor to the countryside

Hajime did feel a bit bad. Nagito had insisted that he had fun with Thanksgiving away from his family, and he believed him. This Thanksgiving was more like an intimate dinner date. Not like eating dinner together was a special occurrence anymore, now that they lived together, they did that for every meal.

The brunet placed an egg into a paper carton, and then another, and another. It was a mundane and tedious task, so he was glad it was almost done.  
_Ring Ring_  
Hajime glanced at his phone’s screen and groaned. _Izuru_  
He reluctantly answered the call.

“Hey,” The farmer greeted.  
“I’m on my way.”  
“Huh…?” Hajime’s brows furrowed and his lips dropped open. “Sorry, back up a bit, I think you left some things out. You’re on your way?”  
“Yep. You didn’t show up to Thanksgiving dinner, so Aunt Marjorie begged me to bring you some of her Pastelón. Are you really gonna complain about that?”  
“Well no… but still! Would it kill you to give me a heads up next time?”  
“God, you’re so ungrateful. I got up early to bring you food and you want a heads up? You should be happy I’m even calling you now!”  
“Early??? Izuru, it's noon what the hell?!”

His brother scoffed, Hajime could practically see him tossing his hair over his shoulder with teenage-like angst. “You’re boring me. If it’s so torturous to have me around then think of it as a consequence for not visiting home,” Izuru huffed. “I’ll be staying for a few days too, Mom’s orders.” Hajime grumbled, “Let me guess she wants us to have a “brotherly bonding experience.” The brunet groaned, propping up his forehead with his palm. “Yeah.” Izuru’s voice returned to his usual unreadable, monotone sound.

“Well…” Hajime sighed. “I guess I have to go tell Nagito. He’s excited to meet you.” Hajime smiled. His brother groaned, “Great, I have to deal with you and your hillbilly boyfriend.” He huffed. “Hey!” The brunet snapped. “Nagito isn’t a hillbilly. He’s a gorgeous, intelligent angel with more class than you could even dream of having!”  
“Class and elegance huh? Well, mom sure seems to like him…”  
“Yeah. He’s great…”

“Uhg…” Izuru groaned, “You’re gonna make me sick. Just let me go already so I can maybe get into an accident and die.”  
“Damn… alright fine.”  
“Thanks. See you in a few hours I guess.”  
“Yep…”  
“Yep.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”

 _Beep Beep_  
Hajime sighed deeply, setting his phone face down on the table. He leaned on his elbows, rubbing his temples. The side door creaked behind him, prompting him to turn around. “Hey, babe- Nagito.”

The white-haired boy smiled innocently, cradling a small goat in his arms. “Hey, Hajime! Are you done with the eggs?” Hajime took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. “No. Nagito, why are you bringing Billy inside?” The stable boy smiled, giggling softly. “She’s curious!” He chirped. 

Hajime sighed, quickly packing the last three eggs he had. He shut the lid to the packaging and stood from his chair. “No goats or chickens inside,” He huffed. “Hajime…” Nagito pouted, watching as the brunet walked to the door and opened it. “Please…” he begged, bouncing the goat in his arms.“No. Izuru’s coming today. We have to keep the house clean. He’s staying a few days and I don’t want to listen to him whine about goat stink.”  
“Your brother is coming?!”  
“Yeah, You don’t have to be so excited about it.”

“How can I not be excited?!” Nagito laughed. “I finally get to meet someone from your family! This is a big occasion!” The messy-haired boy bounced on his toes, letting Hajime take the goat from his arms. Hajime sighed deeply, “I wish I could share your enthusiasm.” He groaned, carrying Billy back to the goat pen. Nagito frowned, folding his arm across each other in a hug. “Hmm…” He hummed, following after his boyfriend. 

Nagito brought a smile to his face, leaning into Hajime’s view as they walked. “Where’s he sleeping?” he asked. “The couch,” Hajime answered plainly as he opened the gate to the goat pen, Nagito helped him keep the rest of the goats in while Hajime set down Billy. “Would you feel better if I cleaned the living room then?” 

Hajime huffed before he let a smile creep onto his lips, “Sure, but he won’t be here for a while, it’s a five-hour trip.”  
“Then I’ll be sure to take my time making it perfect!” 

…

 _He sure did make it perfect,_ Hajime thought, looking around. The floor was swept, the futon made into a nice bed, kitchen counters cleaned off and the coffee table cleared of clutter.  
“Seriously, you could’ve let me help you…” Hajime sighed, scratching his head. “Nope!” Nagito chirped flipping a patterned pillow on the armchair, “Since this is my house too now, I get to do chores and you don’t get to bug me about it.”  
“God, you’re stubborn…” Hajime laughed. He grabbed Nagito’s waist and kissed his cheek. “I feel like a shitty boyfriend letting you do clean without my help though.” He sighed, nesting his face in Nagito’s wide, boney shoulder. 

The messy-haired boy snickered, petting down the brunet’s choppy hair. “Don’t be like that. You cook delicious meals for me every day!” Hajime huffed at Nagito’s comment, “My cooking is mediocre at best, you just don’t know what good food is.” He groaned. Nagito laughed, hugging His boyfriend’s head close. He hummed curiously before placing a kiss on the crown of Hajime’s head with an exaggerated “Muwah!” sound. Nagito giggled, ruffling the freckled boy’s hair as he groaned. 

“What’re you doing?” Hajime mumbled, holding Nagito in his arms. “I’m showing you how much I love you!” Nagito chirped, holding Hajime’s head in his palms and caressing his soft, freckled cheeks with his fingers. “Hm..” The brunet rolled his head over. His flower olive eyes framed by short, dark, feathered lashes met Nagito’s. The stable boy felt his heart skip a beat before it sped back up again, pounding hard in his chest. “Keep doing it.” Hajime breathed, nestling his head into Nagito’s curls and pulling him closer, squeezing his waist, he contoured their bodies together. Nagito scoffed lightly, threading his thin fingers through brown hair and aggressively ruffling it, “Someone’s feeling needy tonight…” He giggled, kissing Hajime’s hairline. “Shut up…” Hajime hissed. 

“I’m… I’m kind of… no… I’m really nervous right now…” Hajime confessed, muffling his words in Nagito’s hair. “Hm… I don’t want to assume… but are you perhaps nervous about your brother visiting,” Hajime growled, nodding his head. Nagito smiled, “Aw… Sunflower… He’s just your brother. It won’t be like my family, you don’t have to pretend to be anything you’re not around him. Right?”  
“Yeah but… uhg… I don’t know…” Hajime groaned loosening his grip on Nagito and pulling away. He ranked his fingers through his bangs, pressing his palm into his forehead. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He groaned. Nagito frowned, slouching in protest of Hajime’s mood swing. “He’ll be here soon, I’m only psyching myself out more…” 

“Ah! Soon?” Nagito jumped, “Hajime! we have to get dressed!” He exclaimed frantically. “What?! We are dressed?” Hajime cocked his brow. The fluffy-haired boy shook his head, crossing his arms. “White t-shirts and work jeans is not dressed!” Nagito huffed, “At least change into a button-up, Hajime.”  
“What?! No. Nagito he’s literally my twin brother. You just said I don’t have to pretend for him.”  
“Having the manners of a good host is not pretending.”  
“Nagito I shared a room with this guy for 10 years. We took baths together when we were kids. We shared a fucking womb. I don’t think I have to doll myself up for that asshole.”

Nagito huffed in defeat, “I suppose that makes sense… but I’m still changing.” He sighed, unfolding his arms. “Knock yourself out,” Hajime dismissed. The pale boy smiled, “I won’t be long, Love.” He promised, waving as he walked away towards the stairs.

…

Not long after Nagito had gone upstairs, there was a knock at the door, causing Hajime to jump. He got up from the couch, "Here we go…" He sighed walking to the front door. When he opened it he was immediately met by his brother's cold and oppressive presence. “Hey.” Hajime greeted. 

Izuru’s long dyed black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which had been messed up by his helmet he had propped on his hip. In his other hand, the other held the handle of a small cooler. He was dressed entirely in very gothic punk clothes, topping off the dramatic look with clunky, spiked platform boots. Izuru insisted it was for “The style” but Hajime knew his brother was just trying to make up for being as their mom called him “vertically challenged.” Between the two identical twins, Izuru never ate nearly as well as his brother. He had (and still has) a big sweet tooth, and virtually no desire to eat or drink anything of actual nutritional value. So, he fell short, despite his and Hajime’s matching genetics.

“Good to see you.” He spoke plainly, walking in through the door Hajime held open. “Yeah, you too.” The brunet hummed, he held out his hand, his palm open and up. Izuru’s artificial red eyes glided from Hajime’s face down to his palm. They rested on his hand for a few seconds before, without a word, Izuru put the cooler’s handle in his brother’s hand. “Thanks, make yourself comfortable,” Hajime said, walking into the kitchen to move the contents of the cooler to his fridge. “You know, your hosting skills could use a little work.” Izuru narrowed his eyes, shrugging his backpack further onto his shoulder. “Shut up, you’ve been here before you can find your way around.”  
“Hm…” Izuru hummed, glancing down the hall. 

“Do not go upstairs!”  
“You said I could make myself comfortable, what if I want to go upstairs?”  
“Izuru. My boyfriend is changing up there. I meant you should sit on the couch and unwind a little.”  
Izuru huffed, rolling his eyes. “You should’ve just said that then.” The raven scoffed, walking down the hall and into the living room. He let his body fall limp on the sofa, letting out a long and deep sigh. A glass of water hung in front of his face, by Hajime’s hand. “Thanks,” He muttered, taking it. “No problem.” Hajime walked off, poking his head out into the hall towards the stairs. “Babe!”  
He called out, “Izuru’s here, come down!” Izuru scoffed, “Wow you’re so demanding to your boyfriend, would it hurt you to be a bit more charming?”  
“You, shut your big mouth.” the brunet snapped, whipping his head around to glare at the punk gothic man. Izuru simply shrugged, taking a sip of his water. 

“Nagito?” He called again. His brows furrowed in concern before he turned back to his brother. “I’m gonna go check on him.”  
“Hm…” Izuru hummed as Hajime left upstairs. He swirled the water in his glass, propping his shoes on the coffee table. “Maybe he really is delusional,” He chortled, his eyes shutting as he smiled. 

…

“Angel… are you ok?” Hajime asked, slowly pushing his bedroom door open. His boyfriend stood in front of the mirror staring himself in the eyes and poking his own face. “Nagito…?”  
“Oh!” Nagito jumped, “Hajime… I didn’t realize you were here…” The brunet smiled softly at him. “What are you doing?”  
“Getting ready…” Nagito said plainly, looking back to his reflection in the mirror. “Is Izuru here yet?”  
Hajime hummed, cocking his brow, “Yeah, he’s downstairs. You seriously didn’t hear him knock? Or us talking?” Nagito shook his head, “I’ve kinda been lost in my own head I suppose!” He laughed cheerfully. “But… I guess I should join you downstairs now…” Nagito hummed, wringing his hands together. 

Hajime sighed, carefully approaching Nagito. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, “Tell me.”

Nagito took a deep breath, “Honestly, I don’t know, I’ve been so excited to meet your brother all day, but I suddenly just got so nervous. I usually love meeting people but right now I’m just so… anxious.” Nagito sighed, “I want to look perfect, I don’t want to be annoying. I want… I want your family to like me.” Nagito explained, resting his hands on Hajime’s shoulders. 

The brunet leaned back so he could take a look at Nagito’s new outfit.  
He wore loose, light blue overalls with the embroidered design of a four-leaf clover on the hip. Under that, he had on a simple red striped t-shirt. Nagito’s hair looked almost the same, except it looked like he had taken extra effort to tame his unruly, fluffy curls. Hajime smiled. “You look stunning,” He sighed dreamily. The brunet placed his hand on top of the boy's snow cap head, ruffling his hair to turn it back in its usual messy state. “Hey! Hajime!” Nagito scolded. “I worked hard on that!” 

Hajime hummed, “But I like your messy hair better…” He huffed. The brunet noticed a hairpin on his dresser. He thought it was strange, He didn’t think Nagito would have cutesy things like hairpins. He picked up the hairpin from the counter examining it. The pin looked very elegant, like something that could not be bought in the local supermarket. The silver metal was molded in the shape of a four-leaf clover and filled in with little pale green rhinestones. The back had a dark spot that looked as if the metal had at one point been charred. Hajime ran his thumb over the design as he examined it. _Wait… no._ Hajime’s brain came to a halt when he felt the rough texture of the stones. 

“Those are real stones,” Nagito spoke in a quiet and low voice. “Peridots to be specific,” He clarified. “I… I don’t wear that hair clip.” Nagito muttered, turning his head down Hajime hummed, He looked back at Nagito, who for whatever reason, looked sad. The brunet clutched the clip in his hand, he tilted Nagito’s chin up, so that he could look him in the eyes. Wordlessly, he brushed a strand of Nagito’s hair out of his face and pinned it back with the clip. He didn’t know why Nagito didn’t wear it, it looked perfect on him. The green color of the peridots was almost an exact match to his marble eyes. “I think it looks great on you,” Hajime whispered. He didn’t know why, but Nagito looked like he could cry. 

“Don’t worry about Izuru.” Hajime sighed, “He can be… cold. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you. In fact, I think you two will get along well.”Hajime didn’t really want to say it, but He got the feeling Nagito would be fascinated by Izuru’s strange fashion sense. And If he knew anything about his brother, he knew that he took to flattery very well. Although, that did make him rather nervous. He certainly didn’t want them to get along **too** well. But he trusted Nagito. "Are you ready to meet Izuru now?" Hajime picked up Nagito's hand. The pale boy smiled brightly, he nodded his head and squeezed Hajime’s hand as they left back downstairs.

Hajime led Nagito to the living room where Izuru rested on the couch. He had taken his hair out of its ponytail, and let it fall to his waist. He had his feet propped on the coffee table eyes glued to his phone. “Izuru,” Hajime called. “Hm?” His brother looked up. “Oh,” He met eyes with Nagito.  
“This is Nagito. He’s my boyfriend. don’t be mean to him or I’ll kick your ass.” 

Izuru took his feet off the table, and straighten up. “Hey, Mom told me lots about you, it’s nice to meet you,” Izuru spoke, spreading his arm over the back of the couch. The fluffy-haired boy smiled giddily, waving at the long-haired boy “Yes, it’s lovely to meet you, Izuru! I’ve heard quite a bit about you from Hajime myself!” He let go of Hajime’s hand, walking over to Izuru and politely extending the same hand to him. “Nagito Komaeda,” He smiled, introducing himself. Izuru hummed tonelessly, taking Nagito’s hand, “Izuru Hinata.” 

Nagito looked closer at the boy in front of him, “Woah!” He gasped, sitting down next to Izuru. He made sure to not sit too close, consciously leaving almost a foot between their bodies. “Your eyes! They’re so cool!” He gushed, leaning his face closer for a better look at Izuru’s red-colored eyes, which almost glowed in the warm lamp lighting.  
“Thanks, they’re just contacts though. “And your hair too! It’s so long, how long did it take to grow out like that?”

Hajime stood by the door frame watching as all Nagito’s nerves seemed to disappear. His prediction was right, Nagito was fascinated by his brother. 

“Wow! Hey, Is it ok if I touch it?” Nagito asked, clutching his hands together. Hajime felt himself scoff lightly, _I knew that question was coming, I hope he doesn’t take it personally when Izuru…_  
“I suppose.”  
_What._  
_He hates it when people touch his hair, what the hell?!_  
“Ah! Thank you! I can already tell Izuru is so kind!” Nagito chirped, threading his fingers through the ends of Izuru’s long black hair. Izuru took a sip of his water and relaxed back into the couch. "Hm… Thanks."  
Hajime watched in confusion as Nagito excitedly fiddled with his brother's hair. 

He scrambled his mind trying to figure out why Izuru was perfectly content with this. _change of heart may be, no. He was just as much of an asshole to me before Nagito came downstairs. So what else could it be? Did he just like Nagito that much, without even getting to know him. Maybe._ Hajime took another look at his boyfriend and his brother, paying close attention to their expressions. Nagito had that glaze over his eyes that he gets when something earns his excitement, which is hardly unexpected. But Izuru's expression is, as always, blank. Though, as someone who's known the guy his whole life, Hajime could tell he wasn't unhappy. In fact, he was maybe even content. 

_They're getting along so well already how… unless…_ Hajime's eyes, widened and went blank as his jaw dropped open. _no… there's no way. I trust Nagito. And Izuru may be an asshole but… he would never… not with someone so special to me._

"Hey, I'm gonna… uh go make dinner?" Hajime announced, walking behind the couch and out of the living room. "Oh, ok… do you want any help?" Nagito offered, turning his attention away from Izuru. "U-uhm…" Hajime stammered, he didn't really need or won't help, but, maybe it was best to get Nagito away from his brother. _No, I'm just being paranoid._ "Don't worry about dinner, just reheat the Pastelón. It's easy and Nagito won't have to help. You don't want it to go bad do you?" Izuru sighed dismissively. Hajime huffed, "In that case, you can reheat your own Pastelón." The long-haired male shot a challenging glare at his brother. "Don't wanna. I'm too tired." He groaned, He crossed his arms and pouted, sinking into the couch next to Nagito. 

Nagito puffed out his cheeks, inadvertently mimicking Izuru's pout. Already fed up with the twins' bickering he took a deep sigh, "Sunflower… Izuru's our guest, and he traveled so far for us. We could make him his dinner, right?" the pale boy cooed, turning his eyes up to his boyfriend. The brunet sighed deeply, looking back into Nagito's eyes. "Fine…"  
Nagito smiled, his eyes wide, "Thank you, Babe!"  
The brunet smiled at Nagito, gently running his hand over his cheek. He then turned to his brother, who wore a winning smirk. The farmer took his hand away from Nagito, flicking Izuru in the nose. His brother rubbed his nose with a monotone "Ow."  
"You're a fucking child." Hajime rolled his eyes before retreating into the kitchen. 

…

"Wow! Hajime this is really good!"  
"Yeah, I just reheated it though, it's our great aunt's cooking." The brunet explained, taking another bite of his dish. “It’s even better fresh,” Izuru added, earning a glare from Hajime, though Nagito was utterly clueless as to why. “I bet!” Nagito chirped as Izuru smirked challengingly back at his brother. 

“Benji missed you by the way.”  
Hajime sighed heavily “Well tell him I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.” he murmured gathering food onto his fork. “Hm…” Izuru hummed, “Are you though?”  
Hajime smacked the table, sending a glare to Izuru. “Did you come here just to be salty about me not visiting?”  
“Maybe,” Izuru shrugged, not even humoring Hajime with a glance. “Well can you at least cool it down a bit? My boyfriend’s right here.”  
Izuru hummed in thought, “Sure, anything for you bro.” He said. Hajime sighed heavily “Thanks.”

Nagito’s was finally able to stop beating his eyes back and forth like he was watching a tennis match. He smiled cheerfully, “So Izuru, Do you and Hajime have a big family? You seem like you care a lot about them.” Nagito giggled. The boy shrugged, “Well I wouldn’t say we have an unusually large family, maybe slightly larger than average.” He explained nonchalantly. “That sounds so fun! Having a big family! You probably have so many fun family stories from your childhood!” Nagito gushed. “Maybe,” Izuru averted his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and twisted the end of a strand of his long black hair. “I don’t bother to remember childish stories. It’s meaningless.”

“Ah… I see…” Nagito muttered quite yet, turning his head down. Hajime sighed, “That’s a lie. He remembers our childhood. He’s just too arrogant to admit it.”  
“Oh ok!” Nagito chirped, locking eyes with Izuru. He tilted his head, a gentle expression on his face. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t like talking about my childhood either!”  
_Yeah, except you actually have a reason that isn’t just “It’s meaningless.”_ Hajime thought, as he took the last bite of his food. Izuru nodded, his face stuffed with food like a chipmunk.

When they all finished their meals, Izuru disappeared back into the living room while Hajime gathered their dishes and brought them to the sink.“Hajime! I do the dishes…” Nagito whined.  
His boyfriend shook his head “Not tonight.” Nagito glanced over his shoulder into the sink “Why?”  
"Because I want to do something nice for you.” 

"Hm…" Nagito hummed, narrowing his eyes at Hajime suspiciously. "Oh come on! That's not that hard to believe!" Hajime whined. The pale boy laughed, nesting his face in Hajime's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the brunet's body from behind, "I'm just teasing, Sunflower." Hajime groaned, taking Nagito's hands and tightening the boy's embrace on him. "Sorry, I think I'm just tired." He hummed, "Why, don't you get ready for bed then?" Nagito suggested. "Because. I have to deal with my man child of a brother." The brunet groaned. Nagito smiled, rubbing his hands up and down Hajime's stomach. "I'll help Izuru, get all settled in, Ok? You need to go rest."  
"Does that, mean I'm gonna have to take our warm shower alone?" Hajime sighed heavily, shutting off the water, now that all the dishes were cleaned. Nagito giggled, kissing Hajime's cheek. "I'll join you in bed when I'm done." He chirped, reaching for Hajime's hand. The brunet let Nagito intertwine their fingers. "I promise." He purred. Hajime hummed in acknowledgment, bringing Nagito's hands to his lips, he placed a kiss on the back of his wrist. 

…

"Hey, Izuru!" Nagito greeted, walking into the living room. "How are you doing?" He asked, smiling as he took a seat in the armchair adjacent to Izuru's spot on the couch. The guest took a moment to look at Nagito with intense eyes before he answered plainly, "I'm doing well. I have to say, you're very welcoming. It's refreshing."  
Nagito laughed, scratching his cheek, "Ah… Thank you… I apologize for Hajime, I don't know what's gotten into him." Nagito looked down at his folded hands. 

The black-haired boy laughed mockingly. “You’re really apologizing for him? Don’t bother, I knew he’d get all pissy about me.” Izuru scoffed. “Really?”  
“Yeah, Haji hates introducing me to anyone he’s interested in. Romantically I mean. It’s kinda understandable though…”  
“Huh…? Wait… you don’t think…”  
“No, I know. This isn’t new. He’s been like them ever since I went out with his crush in freshman year. It’s pathetic.”

Nagito looked at the ground, trying to process what he was hearing, Hajime’s jealous…? He thinks I’m going to sleep with his brother… “Izuru… Do you really think he trusts me that little?” The pale boy asked, nervously fiddling with his thumbs. Izuru looked at Nagito in thought, “How long have you been dating him?” He asked. “Three months,” Nagito answered. The long-haired boy hummed, taking a second to think. “I can’t be sure.”  
“I… I see…” Nagito muttered under his breath. The room filled with cold silence. 

“Hm?” Izuru hummed, glancing over to Nagito. The fluffy-haired boy had his hands folded in his lap, and a strange thoughtful frown painted on his face. His legs shifted awkwardly in his seat. Izuru sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair and pushing it back. “Eh… I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” He ignored the subtle sensation of warm blood running to his cheeks. “He probably just doesn’t have any trust in me. I doubt it’s anything to do with you.” 

Nagito hummed nonchalantly before he let out a light scoff. “Thank you Izuru,” He smiled, “That made me feel better.” Nagito met Izuru’s eyes, a sweet smile on his face. The guest turned away, “There’s no reason to thank me. I was just stating a fact.” He muttered. “Haji is fun to mess with. He gets so mad with just the right push, it’s funny.” Izuru snickered. Nagito laughed along with him, “Yeah, I like messing with him too, I think it’s cute when he gets mad.” 

“Really, how far have you pushed him?” Izuru asked, leaning forward, he propped his elbows on his spread knees, an intrigued look in his eyes. Nagito hummed lightly, holding his chin, “Well, I’ve never intentionally pushed him to a point where he’s seriously angry with me. So it’s mostly just casual bullying.” He giggled. “Like when he gets so flustered he starts stammering, and his face goes all red! It’s really adorable!” 

Izuru hummed in thought, “So I’m guessing you’ve never seen, him jealous before?”  
“What?”  
“Jealous, like how he is right now, but tenfold.”  
Nagito’s eyes went wide. he adjusted his legs so he was sitting cross-legged in his chair. “Go on.”  
“He seriously goes feral, it’s pretty intense.”

“Hm…” Nagito hummed in thought, a blush rose to his face and he bit his lip “Do you think… hm…” Izuru tilted his head. “What?”  
“Oh!” Nagito was caught off guard as if he wasn’t intending for Izuru to hear his thoughts, “Sorry Izuru! Don’t mind me and my disgusting thoughts!”  
“What disgusting thoughts?”  
Nagito pinched his lip in his fingers, curling his legs up to his chest. “I was just getting curious… about… what would happen to me if… if Hajime got such an intense feeling of jealousy.”  
“I’m sure if you played your cards right you’d have the time of your life.”

Nagito thought for a second. pinching his lip in his fingers. “Izuru, you’ve gotten Hajime jealous before, right?”  
“Yeah, quite a lot. It’s like his who basis for hating me.” Izuru hummed, looking up at the ceiling. “Why?” The black-haired boy added. “Ah-! I was… It’s nothing, forget I said anything…”  
“Hm… Ok,” Izuru shrugged off Nagito’s odd comments, figuring they weren’t worth the trouble. 

After a long moment of calm silence, a yawn escaped Izuru’s lips. Nagito chuckled breathily, “You seem tired, why don’t I help you get set up for the night?” he offered, standing up from his chair. Izuru took a deep sigh before agreeing, standing up as well.

The two moved the coffee table out of the way and pulled out the couch into a bed. Nagito fetched fresh linens from the laundry room and helped Izuru make the bed, finding him a pillow as well. With that, the living room was transformed into Izuru’s temporary bedroom, and He was ready to start settling down. Izuru said his “thank you”s to Nagito and They both ended with a “Goodnight before Nagito returned upstairs. 

Overall, Nagito didn’t see Izuru as the big meanie that Hajime had told him he was. But he could definitely tell that the shorter boy was the root cause of some tension between him and his twin brother. Nagito just wished they could get over it.


	19. wanting more

Nagito made his way upstairs, slowly opening the door. He saw his boyfriend sitting on the side of their bed. He wore tartan sleep pants and a quarter sleeve t-shirt, his brown hair wet and tussled under a towel. “Good evening, My Sunflower!~” Nagito purred, climbing on the bed next to Hajime. He laid down, curling up to the boy’s back. 

“Hey, Angel,” Hajime spoke plainly, keeping his eyes forward. Nagito huffed softly, bringing his hand up to rub over Hajime’s upper back “Hajime…?” he called softly. The brunet hummed in acknowledgment, turning his head down. The pale boy propped himself up on his knees and scooted next to Hajime. “Did I do something wrong?” He frowned.

The brunet turned his head, finally meeting eyes with his boyfriend. He huffed, tugging a smile to his face. “No Nagito,” He sighed, raising his hand to fiddle with a white curl that framed Nagito’s face. He moved his hand, raking it through Nagito’s pearly hair. He pulled Nagito’s head into his collarbone area, wrapping him in a hug. “I’m just thinking.” The pale boy scoffed with relief, a soft smile coming to his lips. “Your face is scary when you’re thinking.”  
“Ah-!” Hajime flinched, “Is that true? I’m sorry, I don’t want to scare you!” 

Nagito hummed in thought, pulling out of Hajime’s hug, he backed up to look the brunet in the eyes. “No, it’s fine Sunflower,” He smiled, “You’re really sexy so I don’t mind!”  
“H-huh…?”  
Nagito smiled at Hajime, sitting up straight, “I love how your hair looks when it’s wet and messy, it just makes my heart so happy!” he chirped. Hajime’s face went entirely red. “Uhh… Thanks Nagito? I’m happy i make your heart happy,” He laughed awkwardly as his boyfriend’s hand pressed into the mattress closer to his thigh. 

Nagito purred softly, leaning closer to his boyfriend. Hajime let him join their lips in a tender kiss. After one kiss, Nagito moaned softly, pushing for another one. He met Hajime with a second kiss, deepening this one, he smiled when Hajime reciprocated. The skinny boy crawled into Hajime’s lap, continuing to press soft kisses to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around the brunet’s shoulders, smirking against Hajime’s lips when the boy grabbed hold of his ass and pulled him closer. Nagito pulled out of the kiss licking his lips. Hajime huffed, examining every feature on Nagito’s face. “I love you…” He breathed. Nagito laughed softly, “I love you too!” He purred. 

The pale boy’s thin fingers fiddled with one of the straps on his wide shoulders. He slowly pulled it down so that it loosely hung around his bicep, the half of his overalls it supported folded over, showing off more of his undershirt. “Hajime~” He cooed. The brunet smiled, “Alright…” He snickered, pulling the other strap off Nagito’s shoulder. “Let’s get you out of this,” He whispered, sliding the top down to Nagito’s hips. He pulled the collar of Nagito’s t-shirt to the side, placing feather light kisses on his collar bone

There was no denying, Nagito loved being kissed on his neck and body. And the careful touch of Hajime’s lips made him feel like he was floating on clouds. But still, he couldn’t help but want more. Sometimes Hajime would get rough enough to leave a mark or two, but he never left in a bold, easily seen spot, and it was always because he “got too carried away.”  
Truthfully, Nagito wanted him to get carried away. He wanted to wake up the next morning and see dozens of bleeding bruises painted across his collar, instead of having to search and hope for one light mark under his long hair. But it’s not like he could complain to much. No matter what, anything Hajime did drove him crazy.

“Hajime… that tickles…” Nagito whined, tightening his grip on Hajime’s shoulders. “Does it?” Hajime giggled, ghosting his lips up Nagito’s neck. His breath warm on his jawline. “You want more?”

“Yes…!”  
God please, yes.

“Hm,” Hajime’s fingers ventured down to Nagito’s waist, pushing his shirt up. His fingertips traced over Nagito’s sides, causing the boy to shiver a bit, a tiny, involuntary laugh fell from his lips. The brunet gripped onto him, laying him down on his back.

“Sunflower what are you-” Nagito’s lungs suddenly bursted out in laughter as Hajime’s fingers danced across his waist mercilessly. “Haji-! Hajime Stop!” He laughed out. “M-my laugh is-!”  
“Shhhh” Hajime hushed. “You sound beautiful,” He chuckled, continuing to tickle his boyfriend.  
“Ph-Haahahah-!” Nagito tried to cover his mouth but quickly had his hand pinned back. “You’re so cute Angel…” Hajime cooed, leaning down to put his lips over Nagito’s, kissing him softly as the boy’s bone skinny body convulsed with laughter.

“I’m not… n-no…!” Hajime watched his boyfriend laugh brightly, the biggest smile on his face. “Yes you are, don’t lie to me, Nagito,” Hajime hummed, letting up on the tickles, he ran his hands over the tortured skin. Nagito whined, hiding his face behind his hands. “I’m sorry, Angel…” Hajime sighed, taking Nagito’s hands away from his face, Nagito huffed but happily accepted an apology kiss. “I won’t-”  
“Oh, I thought I heard you two.” A monotone voice interrupted Hajime. 

Nagito peaked around his boyfriend to see Izuru standing in the bedroom’s doorway, his hands somehow clutching about five different TV remotes. His dark hair was tied back into a low half ponytail and he was changed out of his fashionable get up. Instead, he wore a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a slightly tight black t shirt with the logo for some band the stable boy had never heard of tatted on the front. Most intriguing was the pair of plain black glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. Even from across the room, Nagito could make out the change in his eye color from glowing ruby red, to a hazely green that matched Hajime’s.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?! Get out!” Hajime snapped, his face red hot. “Calm down, I was just gonna ask how your TV works,” Izuru spoke, not a single trace of shame on his face. “It’s ten at night. Go to sleep. I’m- I’m busy!”  
Izuru looked down at the remotes in his hands and back at the awkwardly positioned couple, “You expect me go to sleep at ten? Are you my babysitter?” Izuru cocked his head. Hajime groaned, hanging his head. He slouched between Nagito’s legs, his head landing on the boy’s chest.

Nagito patted Hajime’s head comfortingly, “For cable, you just have to point that white remote at a really specific angle and press the buttons down real hard, than that should do it!” he chimed in, pointing his finger to Izuru’s left hand. The dark haired male looked down to the remote Nagito was talking about, staring at it for a moment in contemplation. “You think you can show me?” He requested, locking eyes with Nagito. Hajime groaned, completely exasperated, he pounded his fist into the pillow beside Nagito.

Nagito smiled sweetly, “Yeah, of course,” He chirped, shifting his boyfriend out of his lap.  
“What?! Nagito…” Hajime whined in defiance, rolling over as the pale boy redid his disheveled overalls. “Sorry Hajime,” Nagito giggled awkwardly, leaning over the bed to press a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be right back!” The brunet pouted like a child having his toy taken away, watching as Nagito walked off to his twin brother.

Hajime watched as his brother followed Nagito out of the room, thanking him as he went. Hajime crossed his arms, pouting furiously, his brows furrowed together. _This is the worst day ever._

…

“I’m back baby!” Nagito purred, walking back into his and Hajime’s room, To his suprise, the light was out. “Sunflower…?” He called out, tip toeing over to the bed, he carefully put his hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Are you awake?”  
“Hajime…?” Nagito repeated once more. He frowned,“I’m gonna change, My Love.” He whispered before slowly turning around and walking to the bathroom. 

He flipped on the light, and began to undress, slipping out of his overalls and t-shirt, he changed into a hoodie and clean boxers. While brushing his teeth, he got a quick glimpse at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were drawn to the green clip in his hair. He stared at it for a few seconds as he brushed his teeth, before reaching up to take it out. He held the clip in his hand as he spat out his toothpaste, and rinsed his mouth. Opening his hand, he took a look at it out of his hair. He took a deep sigh, “He must hate me for thinking I could suit this…” He muttered to himself, setting the pin on the bathroom counter. 

He turned away, heading back to bed. He tucked his limbs under the covers. Even though they could do so much now, sometimes they still felt so frail. He looked at his boyfriend’s sleeping face, in his heart he knew he could cuddle up with him, just like they did every night, but he couldn’t bring himself to move towards the farmer boy. So he turned the other way, scooting to the very edge of the bed. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling so fragile, but he thought he could break with a single touch. 

But just as those thoughts filled his head, they were proven wrong when a hand grasped his. “Nagito… Why are you so far away?” Hajime asked, his voice gruff and hazy. “Heh…” Nagito laughed, “I don’t know… I just… didn’t think I should…”  
Hajime groaned before Nagito could even finish his sentence, tugging the boy closer. “You’re being stupid. Come here.” Hajime huffed, rolling Nagito onto his back and holding close to his chest. Nagito smiled softly, “You’re so comfy…” he purred. Hajime hummed nonchalantly, running his hand up Nagito’s back. 

“Are you still wearing that hair pin?” Hajime asked, clearly half asleep. Nagito froze in his arms, “No? we’re going to sleep, why would I wear any accessories?”  
“Hm… I don’t know… It looked nice on you…” Hajime breathed, “It matches your eyes.” 

Nagito squeaked, flinching under the covers. “Hajime… you… shouldn’t say that,” Nagito warned,  
“You’re exhausting, it’s just the truth.”  
“No! I mean… That’s… that’s what…” Nagito stammered, “My dad got that hair clip for my mom, it’s made out of her birth stone.”  
“Oh…”  
“And… and one time the letters they wrote to eachother… He told her the stones matched her eyes, and that’s why it looked so perfect on her.”

Hajime didn’t say a word as Nagito fiddled with his shirt. “I don’t remember my parents faces outside of pictures. But I know that my mom wore that hair clip every day, she had a lot of jewelry, but that piece was her favorite.” Nagito rambled, “My dad was right… It looked perfect on her. I… It wouldn’t look as good on anyone else. And that includes me. Not that I ever had a strong desire to wear it. I only hang onto it as a memorial of my parents.”

Hajime hummed, shuffling in his bed. “I think you should wear it when you want to.”  
“Huh?”  
“Yeah, It’s probably not my place to speak on it, but fuck it, i’m to tired to use my head right now.”  
Nagito laughed, “You do sound really tired.” Hajime groaned, yawning slowly, “I just think not wearing something because you think it looks better on someone else is stupid. If it’s special to you or hell, even just like it. You should wear it.” Hajime breathed. “And yeah… it’s just my personal opinion, but I think it looks perfect on you.” 

Nagito curled closer to his boyfriend, “I’m so in love with you.” He muttered. Hajime hummed, “I’m in love with you too. But… I’m sorry, I’m really tired, can we sleep now?” Hajime groaned, burrying his face in Nagito’s shoulder. Nagito smiled, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s chest, “Mhm, Goodnight Sunflower.”  
“Goodnight…”

Nagito truly loved Hajime with all his heart. And when he was so kind with him it was hard to wish for anything else. But even still, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he had with Izuru that evening.  
“I’m sure if you played your cards right you’d have the time of your life.”  
The time of my life huh…? Nagito thought to himself, Maybe I shouldn’t… but… Izuru did sound pretty convincing. Nagito huffed, I’ll sleep on it…

…

“Izuru,” Nagito called in a whisper, leaning over the back of the couch, “Hey… Wake up.” Nagito draped his hand over the headboard, poking the sleeping boy’s cheek with his finger, “Izuruuuu….” He whined. Suddenly, his wrist was grabbed in a tight grip, “What…? Nagito?”

“Oh! Good you’re awake!” The pale boy chirped. Izuru let go of his wrist, rubbing his face. “I guess… What time is it?” He groaned.  
“Four A.M.!”  
“Four- What?!” Izuru yelped his eyes widening in shock.“Yeah… Kinda early huh? Hajime always wakes up at five thirty so I had to get up early to talk to you about something.” Nagito chuckled. Izuru slowly sat up, pushing back the strands of hair that had fallen out of his bun. He groaned exasperatedly, “This is ridiculous…” He sighed. “Ah… sorry, you can go back to sleep if you-”  
“Coffee…” Izuru groaned. “Wh… what?”  
“You do have coffee right?”  
“Oh… yeah! Yeah should I make you some?”  
"That would be nice."

Nagito quickly rushed off to the kitchen to boil a pot of coffee. Shortly, he returned to the living room, handing Izuru his mug. “So what did you want to talk about?” Izuru asked, sipping his black coffee. Nagito took a seat in the armchair, “Well it’s just... uh...”  
Izuru huffed, “You woke me up at an ungodly hour, just tell me what it is you want,” He groaned. “Right, sorry. I was just thinking about our conversation last night... and I think...”  
Izuru snickered under his breath, “You want to pull a prank?” He smiled cockily. Nagito laughed, covering his mouth with his fist, “I suppose, if that’s what you call intentionally making your boyfriend jealous!” The boy smiled, “Do you think you can help me? Since you’re the expert here.” 

“Hm...” Izuru hummed in thought, “I don’t see why I wouldn’t help. It sounds... not completely boring.” Izuru shifted so his legs hung off the side of the pullout couch. “Well it’s not like I even know how to make someone jealous, And I want to get him riled up, but I don’t want him to be so angry that it puts our relationship in jeopardy.” Nagito explained. Izuru nodded, “I know exactly what to do.” He set his mug on the end table, “Best part is, you likely won’t have to do anything out of the ordinary.”

“Really?! So you have a plan?” Nagito beamed.  
“Yeah, a pretty simple five step process, but keep it down. We can’t have him hearing us if he wakes up.”  
“Ah! Right sorry!” Nagito laughed nervously, shuffling in his chair. “So, what are these five steps? You sound very serious about this.”  
“Oh. I am. I haven’t gotten to mess with Haji like this in years. I was starting to get bored.” The long haired boy smiled. “But to be honest. It’s more like four steps, since the last is just sitting back and basking in success.” 

Izuru took another sip of his coffee. “Alright. Let’s get started!” He declared. Nagito smiled brightly, his heart racing with excitement.  
“Step one...”

...

Nagito and Izuru sat together at the kitchen table, sipping on coffee and chatting idly. That’s when they heard the faint sound of Hajime coming down the stairs. Izuru’s gaze went cold as he cleared his throat, the pale boy simply smiled brightly. The brunet walked in, rubbing his eye. “Ah! You’re up! Goodmorning, Sunflower!” Nagito chirped, standing up from his seat. He walked to Hajime, wrapping his arms around his waist. “O-oh... Goodmorning...” Hajime yawned, hugging Nagito back, his arms around his shoulders. “Did you sleep well?” The freckled boy asked. Nagito nodded cheerfully, “I did!”  
“Hm... That’s good...” Hajime breathed. 

The brunet turned his attention over to his brother, his hands still holding Nagito’s shoulders. “What are you doing up? Did you not sleep all night?” He asked, cocking his brow. Izuru growled, “Your boyfriend woke me up. He made my coffee as an apology though so it’s fine.” He huffed, glaring coldly at his brother. “Oh...” Hajime breathed, “That was sweet of you...” he complimented Nagito, placing a habitual kiss on his cheek. To which Izuru audibly sneered, whipping his head away. 

Nagito giggled softly, a blush coloring his cheeks. “Thanks, Hajime...” He purred, taking himself away from the brunet. “But I’m just trying to be a good host. I’m so happy I finally get to meet your brother! He’s such a delight to have here!”  
Hajime laughed, walking over to the bubbling coffee machine. “I’m... not so sure about that...”  
Izuru scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sipped his coffee. Hajime filled his mug, and joined the table.

“Izuru was just telling me about his band! Isn’t that so cool?” Nagito gushed. Hajime shrugged, “Yeah, I guess... if they could get signed.” Nagito frowned, his demeanor turning serious. “Hey... Hajime...” He sighed, “Lighten up a little, you’re being mean.” The brunet picked up his coffee and turned back to the table, “I don’t have to be nice to this jackass.” He laughed, grabbing Izuru’s head in his hand and roughing up his hair. The guest protested with a short “Hey!” desperately smoothing his hair down as Hajime took the seat opposite of him. This earned an amused smile out of Nagito. 

“I’m just messing with him, payback for all the b.s. he’s put me through. Right Iz?” Hajime smiled reassuringly. His brother swallowed his coffee with a small nod, “I can’t say it’s not fair, we’ve got to even things out some how,” Izuru shrugged nonchalantly. “Hey! what’s that supposed to mean?!” Hajime stammered. Izuru turned his eyes up and stuck out his tongue impishly. “Don’t stick your tongue out at me! What are you, four?!”

Nagito blissfully giggled as he watched the brothers antics unfold. It was quite the family dynamic, to say the least. _Well at least the somewhat get along... in their own way._ Nagito thought to himself as he watched the twins bounce petty insults off the other. _It’s actually kind of... beautiful._ he contemplated, fighting the small urge to tear up right then and there at the sight of such a normal healthy family. 

“Ugly.”  
“Are you seriously calling me ugly?! We’re identical twins dumbass!”  
“Irrelevant, I’m the pretty one.”  
“Oh yeah because smudged eyeliner turns an ugly man into a supermodel.”  
“If you also take into consideration; colored contacts, a proper skin care regimen, quality shampoo **and** conditioner-”  
“I’m a busy guy! You think I have the time and energy to wash my hair twice in one shower?”  
“That’s not how it works... emotional maturity, avoiding the sun, good fashion sense...”  
“Stop listing everything that makes you better then me it’s annoying!”  
“Hm... you’re right, we’ll be here all day...”  
“God, you’re so full of it.”

The messy haired boy smiled pleasantly, “Hey Izuru, do you wanna meet Clover?” The long haired boy cocked his head, “Who’s Clover?” he asked.  
“My horse! Shes really sweet I’ll think she’ll like you!” 

Izuru's face dropped for a second, "Yeah, yeah sure...! I'd love to," He smiled hesitantly. Hajime returned the smile, shifting in his seat, "Really, that's new..." He chuckled, "Any time I've asked you to come out and help it's nothing but complaining." Hajime puffed his chest out.  
"No... no thats not-"  
"Hm, I'm pretty sure it is. It's always, "Oh no! there's mud and animals don't like me! It's not a good-"  
"You're not good with animals?" Nagito pouted, turning to look at Izuru. "Well, I wouldn't say that I just- I don't know I just don't connect with them, I guess..." Izuru struggled through his words as he scratched the back of his neck. Nagito smiled gently, "Perfect! I think you'll get along fine with Clover then! When I worked at the stable regularly we'd always put the little kids that were scared on her, she did great and they all loved her!"  
"That's nice but it's not that I'm scared I just-"  
"Yeah that's perfect Babe! We're so lucky you have such a gentle horse, huh?"  
"Yep!” 

Nagito and Hajime both held such cheery auras in this moment; Nagito smiling and giddily rocking in his chair, Hajime reflected Nagito's smile as he watched him, before turning his eye's to his brother with a teasing smirk.  
The raven groaned exasperatedly, pinching a peice of his hair between his fingers, "Can't wait..." 


	20. donttrustme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so uh... I got a job at barnes and noble so I'm gonna be writing less which means updates are gonna slow down. sorry :p

“Iz, can you hand me the curry comb?” Hajime held his hand out of the side of the horse stall. “The what?”  
“You know... the curry comb, I taught you this before.”  
“uh...” Izuru hovered his hand over the basket of various grooming tools. He reached in, pulling out what looked most like a comb. “Here,” he turned around, reaching over the gate and handing it to his brother.

“Really? this is a mane comb, Dipshit.” Hajime hissed, returning the comb to Izuru. “It’s a fucking comb isn’t it?!”  
“Yeah. But it’s not a curry comb. Try again.”  
Izuru grumbled, turning back to the basket, just as he did, Nagito passed behind him, carrying his basket. “Are you done, Angel?” Hajime hummed, leaning leaning on the top of the wall. “Yep!~” The boy chirped, “You?”

Hajime groaned, “We’re just starting,” he huffed. “Izuru, come on, just guess again. It’s going to be fine.” He whined, knocking the toe of his boot against the wall. “Shut it.” He snapped back, holding his forehead in his hands as he stared into the basket.

Nagito hummed in thought, watching the long-haired boy from behind, he walked to his side. “Having a hard time...?” He asked, looking over Izuru’s shoulder. “Nah,” Izuru huffed. Nagito took a glance at his face, for whatever reason, he looked incredibly stressed about such a lightweight situation. He leaned close to Izuru’s ear, “The metal oval.” He whispered. Izuru grunted, grabbing the tool that matched that description. He turned around, handing the curry comb to Hajime.

“Thank you,” the brunet sighed, taking the comb from Izuru’s hand. He turned away to groom his horse. Izuru looked back to Nagito, who stood smiling at him.

“Do you wanna see my bike?” Izuru asked, locking eyes with the pale boy.  
“Huh...?”  
“My motorcycle, do you wanna see it?” Izuru elaborated. Nagito’s eyes lit up, “You have a motorcycle?!” he gasped. Izuru ignored the irritated groan from the stall behind him. “Yeah, It’s right out front. I can show you it if you like.”  
“Yeah, I’d love that!”

“Hey!” Hajime snapped, “You said you would help me.”  
“Ah, but Haji, your boyfriend wants to see my motorcycle, you wouldn’t wanna let him down would you?” Izuru smirked, causing the brunet to grumble under his breath. “Don’t worry Hajime, We’ll be right back~!” Nagito chirped.

And the two left him alone in the stable, wandering off together. It certainly wasn’t something Hajime appreciated, but he wasn’t gonna get all pissy about it. _So what if Nagito’s impressed by Izuru’s motorcycle? That’s just the way he is, fawning and easily impressed,_ Hajime rationalized to himself. _I should be happy he gets along with my family..._

Hajime caught himself smiling to himself at the thought of Nagito mixing so well with his family. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like for all of them to meet. It was so nice that he found someone his mom liked, and if she liked him, chances are the rest of his family would as well. _Yeah... I really am happy..._

...

Hajime was almost done with grooming the horse when he heard a familiar voice chirp behind him.  
“Hi, Sunflower~!” Nagito sang, passing the stall.  
“Oh-! Hey A-”  
as soon as Hajime turned around, Nagito grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you Hajime~” He purred against his skin, sending a blush over the boy’s freckled cheeks. “Uh-haha... I love you too Nagito,” He echoed, “Where’s this coming from?” He smirked, leaning on the wall.

The white-haired boy hummed in thought, “I don’t know... I just thought I should remind you that you’re the love of my life,” He chuckled brightly. Hajime smiled sweetly, tilting his head to press a tender, chaste kiss to Nagito’s lips, “Right back at you.” He smiled.

Nagito took a second to stare into Hajime’s hazel green eyes fondly before perking up. “Ah-! I have to go now Hajime! I promised Izuru I’d help him with something!” Nagito smiled, leaning out of Hajime’s reach. “O-oh...! ok!” Hajime stammered, slightly thrown off, “May I ask what?”  
“Oh, just some maintenance!” Nagito chirped, walking to the back of the barn.

 _That was pretty vague..._ Hajime thought to himself, watching as Nagito grabbed a bucket. He wanted to ask more questions, but for whatever reason, he felt like it would be overstepping. Why? He didn’t know. He didn’t like that he was feeling like there were secrets between his boyfriend and his brother, secrets that he wasn’t allowed to hear. But he watched as Nagito left the barn, waving behind him as he shut the door.

Hajime let out a deep sigh, “I guess I need to get the eggs now...” He muttered, kicking his boot against the wall. He finished up with Gerard, and left, grabbing a basket as he head over to the chicken coops.

...

Leaving the coops, he carried a basket of eggs back towards the house. As he walked he couldn’t help but take a glance at the two men in the front yard. Izuru leaned against his sparkling clean black motorbike, chatting casually with Nagito who held a bucket and rag. Both had smiles painted on their faces, Nagito’s a wide grin while Izuru’s was more subdued. Still, he saw something in his bother’s mannerisms that disturbed him. Lingering laughs and curious eyes. Shifts in his position so that he would look as laid back as possible, even though that usually came naturally to him. It was strange that this was what tipped him off, but it was a real reason for concern.  
 _Why does Izuru look so happy?_

Hajime grumbled, storming into the house. He set the eggs down as gently as he could in his anxiety-ridden state. “It’s fine. It’s fine Hajime.” He paced around the kitchen. “Izuru’s hopeless, Nagito is _my_ boyfriend. He told me I’m the love of his life. So just take a deep breath.”

He did. He took a deep breath, and another, and another. And he did feel a bit better. That was until He took a look at the rack next to the door, where Izuru had left his helmet. But the helmet was no longer there. It clicked, and Hajime definitely didn’t like it.

“He’s not gonna be impressed by a stupid motorcycle.” He ranted out loud to himself. “He just cleaned it, because he’s a nice and helpful, caring person! Right?” He laughed a bit, feeling like he could be going insane. “And he’s only gonna go for a ride because he’s curious like that!”

“It’s not because he’s into guys who wear stupid spiked platforms and buy jeans with holes! It’s not because he likes touching and playing with his stupid hair.” Hajime paced back and forth. 

“Because Izuru isn’t better than me! We’re equals as brothers and we always have been. He’s just more confident, talented, and generally more attractive than me!” The brunet practically tore his hair from his head. 

He took a deep breath in and out. God, he really had to get his anger in check. He could always use that anger to let Izuru know who Nagito was with. But he wasn’t sure if that was necessary at this point. 

_I’m just imagining things..._ Hajime assured himself, slumping down in a chair. _Nagito would never be interested in someone with hardly a care for living things. Nagito loves his animals and wants a pretty flower garden more than anything in the world, and that was something Izuru will never be able to understand._

Hajime sat at the table, mulling over his thoughts. His hands tightened together and his breathing slowly became more erratic. “All right. Nope!”He huffed, “I’m gonna go out there with an open mind, and if it’s nothing then it’s nothing. But if not, I’m gonna put Izuru in his place and make sure Nagito knows what’s up.”

So with that, he went back outside, with his nerves relatively calmer. But of course, that can’t last. Izuru will *always* find a way to fuck with him. No matter what lengths that goes to.

“It’s just like riding a horse, come on.” Izuru straddled his bike, patting the inside of his lap. Nagito laughed, “Are you sure it’s just like a horse?”

“Of course it is, here.” Izuru grasped Nagito’s arm, pulling him closer to the bike. “Just throw your legs over and relax in front of me.” 

Nagito followed Izuru’s directions, straddling the bike, he smiled brightly. “Wow~! This is so cool Iz!” A smirk formed on Izuru’s lips. He glanced over to Hajime, shooting him a cocky look as he placed his hands on Nagito’s hips. 

Nagito’s reaction was little to nothing, not even close to his reaction when the Hajime would touch him like that. Hajime counted that as a win. 

Izuru growled, his brows furrowing as he roughly jerked Nagito’s hips back. The raven then leaned forward to whisper something Hajime couldn’t here, into Nagito’s ear. 

The messy-haired boy’s face turned a pretty shade of pink, as it usually would. Causing Hajime to sneer. Nagito looked towards him, his face lighting up. 

“Haji! Look! I’m riding Izuru’s bike!” He beamed. A blush formed over Hajime’s cheeks, he crossed his arms turning away. “I see that.” He snapped, rudely. 

“Do you want to try and drive it Nagito?” Izuru breathed lowly. Nagito smiled brightly, he nodded quickly. Izuru smirked, stroking his fingers along the boy’s hips. He turned to his brother. “Hey, Spikey! Do you mind if I take your pretty boy for a ride?”

“I do. Actually.” Hajime hissed.

Nagito pouted. “Aww…” He cooed. “Please Sunflower?” He hummed, shooting Hajime the strongest puppy eyes he could muster. The brunet sighed, walking to the motorcycle. In the end, he just couldn’t work up the anger to say no. He grabbed Nagito’s chin and pulled his face up for a deep kiss, which he melted into.

When he pulled away, he pressed a soft peck on the boy’s cheek. He turned his gaze to Izuru, narrowing his eyes into a glare. “It’s in your best interest to bring him back safe.” Hajime snatched the helmet from behind his brother and shoved it on his boyfriend’s fluffy head.

He shot him another more threatening glare. “And. Untouched.” He growled. Izuru scoffed. “You know I have to hold him for a safe ride right?” The long-haired male smirked.

Hajime thought for a moment, he grumbled. “Fine. But if I find a single trace of you on him, you’re dead meat.” Izuru snickered. “Yeah sure, you wouldn’t-”

“Izuru,” Hajime growled. “I’ve never been more serious in my fucking life.” Izuru fell silent, his face holding hidden fear, as well as maybe a tinge of pride in the older twin. 

“Alright, alright I get it, keep him safe, and don’t touch him.” Izuru took off his fingerless gloves, handing them to Nagito. “Put these on.” He instructed,

Hajime gazed at Nagito as he slipped his fingers into Izuru’s gloves, admiring his hands. “Angel.” the brunet uttered. 

Nagito looked up to the boy with a soft innocent smile, that Hajime was well aware of being a facade. “I love you,” He reminded. “So stay safe.” He hummed sweetly, though it also served as yet another reminder for Izuru. 

The stable boy nodded excitedly. “I love you too!” He chirped. Hajime hummed, leaning down to the open helmet and pressing a kiss on Nagito’s nose sweetly.

With that, Izuru reached around Nagito, grabbing his hands, and holding them on the motor bike’s handles. Hajime backed up, anger still stirring in his heart, Izuru took one hand off Nagito’s hand to lift him closer to his lap, practically on top of him. He looked to Hajime. “Safety…” He muttered, glancing away. Hajime sneered, walking away, as Izuru had Nagito rev the engine and drove off. 

...

Nagito and the punk pulled up to the sight of a grassy hill for a short break before they returned to the farm.

“Hm... That was fun Izuru! Thanks!” Nagito chuckled, shaking his hair out. “Yeah it’s no problem, I had fun riding with you.” Izuru replied, “But I think I’ll drive us back... no offense.” Nagito laughed, “None taken! I’ve never really been that good of a driver!” 

Izuru hummed in thought, “Really, you ride horses though, I can’t imagine it’s that different.” The raven held his chin in his hand, sitting down beside Nagito on the side of the hill. The fluffy-haired cowboy laughed, “You’ve really never ridden a horse before huh?”   
“No, why would I?”  
“I don’t know, It’s pretty fun. You get to learn their different personalities and what each horse responds best to,” 

Izuru shrugged, “I guess I’ve just never been interested in that sorta thing.” He said. Nagito frowned with a huff, “But you named Hajime’s animals right? so surely you have some interest in them,”

Izuru laughed, “Not really, It’s just fun to mess with him. He has no idea all his animals are named after my emo artists!" Nagito pouted, falling onto his back to look at the sky. “So you don’t actually care about them?”  
“Hm... No, I guess not.” Izuru shrugged, “I care about their purpose, I mean... They keep my brother alive, so I wouldn’t want anything to happen to them.” 

The white-haired boy whined. “That’s a shame, they really are so nice to hang out with...”  
“Sure...” Izuru hummed nonchalantly, “You’re nice to hang out with.” He muttered   
“Huh...?”  
“I said you’re nice to hang out with,” Izuru repeated, looking over Nagito’s face.

The pale boy looked back at him with wide eyes and parted lips. “Ah- I see... I’m happy you think that.” He breathed, looking back up to the sky. 

Izuru hummed curiously, watching Nagito’s eyes glide over the sky. He took a deep breath and situated himself to join Nagito on his back. Izuru cleared his throat, “Are you watching the clouds?” He asked, his voice low and husky.   
“Mhm,” Nagito hummed with a small nod.  
“That’s cute...” 

Nagito's eyes snapped to Izuru, “W-what?” He stammered. Izuru hummed, “What, do you not hear that often? I said you’re cute.”  
Nagito chuckled awkwardly, “Izuru that’s not- Thanks but you know...”  
“I had another idea for making your boyfriend jealous.” Izuru continued, scooting slightly closer to Nagito. “Huh...?”

“We get back on my bike and I take you back to the city right now.” Izuru offered, his voice plain and his face unreadable as he stared up at the sky. He turned his gaze back to Nagito, “I could show you around, we could get to know each other better. That would get Haji real jealous.”

Nagito blinked twice before laughing the offer off. “Ah haha... Izuru, you shouldn’t joke like that,” He smiled, his brows knitting together. Izuru huffed lightly, turning his head so his eyes met Nagito’s. He blankly gazed at the pale boy, observing and taking in every feature on his laughing face. When he was quiet, Izuru turned his eyes back to the clouds and breathed in the fresh country air  
“Who said I was joking?”

“W-well... obviously you were joking, I mean... you couldn’t possibly expect me too-”  
Nagito was cut off by his own shock when Izuru’s hand came up to his hair. The shorter male picked a blade of grass out of his fluffy white hair. “I expected at least _some_ hesitation.” He flicked the grass out of his fingers onto the ground, “but you surprised me.” Izuru’s eyes were filled with sureness as he stared into Nagito’s widened ones. 

Nagito quickly sat up, rubbing his palm against his forehead “I- really don’t know what...  
“How to respond? That’s fine.” Izuru sighed. Nagito looked off into the distance, avoiding any sort of contact with Izuru as he rubbed his arms.  
“Don’t get so worked up over it. I was mostly just testing you.” said the long-haired male.  
“huh...?”  
“I was testing your loyalty. I’m happy to say you passed.”

“Oh... I see,” Nagito muttered, gripping his chin in thought, “So you weren’t joking, but you weren’t serious. I understand now.” Izuru shrugged, turning his eyes away from Nagito.   
“And I passed, so you’ll allow me to continue to see your brother.” 

“Pretty much,” Izuru confirmed. “Of course, there’s always the possibility you turned me down because you don’t find me attractive, but I highly doubt that.”  
“Ah... haha you’re pretty sure of yourself aren’t you?”  
Izuru shrugged, “I guess... but I’m just staying objective.”

Nagito chuckled at Izuru’s remark before turning away to gaze at the sky. He pretended not to notice the small lingering glances the dark-haired boy gave him. Soon, he took a deep sigh “Hey Izuru, I think I wanna head back home now.” 

“Oh... you do?” Izuru questioned. Maybe it was just his imagination but Izuru seemed mildly shocked.  
“Mhm,” the stable boy nodded. Izuru shrugged nonchalantly, “That's surprising... It seemed like you liked it out here.”  
Nagito shrugged in reply. The long-haired boy hummed, looking him over. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”  
“Well....”  
“I apologize. We can still stay out here if you like, I promise I won’t try anything else.”

Nagito thought for a second, a smile gracing his face, “No, it’s fine... I think I still want to go back,” He laughed. “I miss Hajime a bit.” Izuru hummed in thought as Nagito got up off the ground and extended a hand to the boy. Izuru took his hand, letting Nagito help him up, even though he didn’t need it. “Thanks,” He muttered, dusting himself off. 

As they walked back to Izuru’s motorcycle the black-haired boy cleared his throat. “I uh... I think you’re a good fit for my brother.”

“huh?” Nagito turned to look at Izuru.   
“Well, he seems to really like you.”  
“That... can’t be disputed, though I don’t entirely understand why.”

Izuru hummed in thought. “You’re quite attached to him, right? He seems to provide you with a sense of security.”   
“Ah! yeah, I suppose you’re right... how did you know?”   
“It’s obvious,” Izuru shrugged. “Anyways, usually that could be considered a flaw in a relationship. You could be called overly clingy.” 

Nagito whined at Izuru’s bluntness. “But for Hajime... I think it’s perfect.”  
“Huh? how so?”  
“It makes him feel special, and satisfies his annoying savior complex.”

The white-haired boy groaned, crossing his arms, “That’s rude...”  
“It’s true though.” Izuru defended as they reached the parked bike. “My brother is an idiot who thrives on the feeling of being trusted and depended on. It’s gotten him into trouble quite a few times, but either he’s a dumbass and doesn’t learn, or he doesn’t care. If he doesn’t satisfy his heroic instincts he gets really depressed over how worthless he is. It’s not healthy at all.”

Izuru swung his leg over his seat and patted behind him, queuing Nagito to sit behind him. “He’s always been that way...” he muttered, his voice slowly slipping away into his own thoughts. “Ever since we were kids...” Izuru went silent, tensely rubbing his fingers over the handlebars. They say like that for a minute or two, Nagito’s hand lightly placed on Izuru’s waist 

“Uh... Iz...” Nagito glanced over the boy’s shoulder. Strangely, Izuru’s brows were furrowed tightly and his lips frowned as he seemed to be deep in thought. “Izuru,” He called again, shaking the boy to attention. “Huh?” Izuru jerked. Nagito smiled sweetly, “Don’t you think you should put on your helmet?”  
“Oh... yeah you’re right.” He said, reaching for his helmet and securing it over his head. 

“One more thing,” Izuru added as he turned on the engine. “Oh- yes?”   
“You’re strangely really calming. You’re so carefree and laid back. It’s a good contrast. Haji’s so high-strung and anxious I’m sure you’ve noticed. He needs to be tethered down to stability sometimes.”  
“Really?  
Izuru huffed, grabbing Nagito’s hands to wrap them fully around his body. “Basically what I’m saying is he needs you.” He sighed, revving his engine. “So don’t screw with him too much, he’s got a good boyfriend.” Before Nagito could even reply they were zooming down the road back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we don't talk about how I couldn't think of a chapter name so I just looked at my spotify playlist and the first song to play on shuffle was DONTTRUSTME by 3OH!3


	21. Fuck me rough, love me gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SHAWTY!  
> This chapter is... very... very long....  
> (7,385 words)
> 
> And so is this fic because i have an overactive imagination so ENJOY!
> 
> Oh also: obvious smut warning  
> also mentions of blood and bruises  
> stay safe y’all

When Izuru and Nagito pulled back up to the house they saw no indication that Hajime was still outside. They couldn’t see him in the goat pen and he wasn’t out keeping busy with maintenance. Nagito pouted as he swung his leg over the side of the motorcycle “That’s weird...” He muttered, looking around.”

“Huh?” Izuru hummed, taking off his helmet and letting his ponytail fall out. “What’s weird?”  
“It’s one PM and Hajime isn’t outside...” Nagito answered looking around the yard. “What the hell? it’s only one? Uhg how did you wake me up so early?”  
“That... isn’t my point... Hajime is usually out here working at this time. It’s troubling.”

“Oh that...” Izuru huffed, following Nagito as he apprehensively made his way back to the house. “He’s probably just sulking,” Izuru didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. In fact, he looked like he couldn’t care less. Nagito’s thin brows furrowed in worry, “Hey Izuru... do you think we pushed him to far...?” He asked, his voice almost trembling.

“Hm... not sure...” Izuru shrugged. Nagito looked down at the ground, “Ah... I see...” He laughed weirdly as the pair drew close to the tiny side porch. The long haired boy sighed deeply. “You shouldn’t worry about it though, even if he is upset you can always just make it up to him right? Isn’t that kinda the whole point of this?”

Nagito chuckled as he walked up the wooden stairs. “I suppose you have a point.” He smiled. Though it wasn’t very convincing. Izuru simply nodded in response. The pale boy reached for the door handle, carefully pushing it open. He glanced around the kitchen before walking in. “He’s not in the kitchen either...” He whined. Izuru walked in behind him, “So it seems.” The long haired male put his helmet up on the rack besides the door.  
_Wow, he can’t even pretend to care...?_ Nagito thought to himself.

On the dining table, there were two small stacks of egg packages. _Looks like he finished that... but he didn’t put them away..._ Nagito opened the fridge and moved the cartons into the back. Shutting the door, he turned around.“Hm...” Nagito looked into the disheveled living room. “Hajime...?” He called. Nagito turned back to see Izuru grabbing a glass of ice cold water. “I’m... gonna check upstairs.” He told the guest. Izuru shrugged, “Sounds good.”

Nagito nodded, making his way to the stairs. Upstairs, he was about roll a knock on the shut bedroom door when the doorknob turned. “Ah!” He gasped as Hajime opened the door. “Oh...! Nagito... I didn’t know you were here,” The brunet spoke with wide eyes, “You should’ve come in.”  
“I... was about to,” Nagito replied. “Were you going downstairs?”

Hajime huffed, rubbing his pointer finger with his thumb. “Well... kinda... but now that your here, I kinda want some alone time together. Is that ok?”  
Hajime asked nervously, an evident blush on his cheeks. Nagito smiled, his browns knitting inwards. “Babe you don’t have to act so guilty about wanting alone time with me,” He snickered.  
Hajime smiled, “Yeah... sorry,” He scoffed, reaching out and loosely twisting his fingers with Nagito’s. He lend the messy haired boy back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them and being sure to lock it.

...

“So...” Hajime started. Nagito’s legs were tightly twisted with his. The boys fluffy head rested on the pillow, right next to his. “Mhm...?” The boy hummed, pressing closer in and nuzzling his face into Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime reached up, holding the back of his partner’s head and gently massaging his scalp, “How was your ride with Izuru?” He breathed.

Nagito thought for a second, a light hum pushing through his lips as he did. “It was pretty fun. It was faster then horse rides, so I was a little scared to be honest.” He answered. Hajime hummed in acknowledgment. “But it was ok, because Izuru was helping me.”  
“Hm...” Hajime huffed. “Well... I’m glad you had fun.”

Nagito shuffled a few inches away from his boyfriend, locking eyes with him. “What?” The brunet grumbled. Nagito simply gave him a reassuring smile before leaning in and kissing Hajime’s freckled cheek. “Did you finish up all the work without me?” He purred. Hajime shook his head no. Nagito took a deep breath in and out, sitting up in bed.

He sat up on his knees, stretching his arms out. Hajime propped himself up on his arms, reclaiming back. “Alright... I guess we should get moving then,” Nagito laughed breathily. As he moved to get out of bed Hajime’s hand wrapped around his wrist. “Nagito!” The brunet yelped, clinging onto the taller male’s wrist. Nagito looked back at Hajime with wide eyes and fallen open lips. “Huh...? What’s wrong?” He asked, brows twisted in worry. Swallowing nervously, the brunet felt a warm blush rise to his cheeks. “U-uhm...! I...” He stammered before taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to work just yet,” He finally admitted, “Take a nap with me. Please...”

Nagito didn’t immediately respond, his eyes widened and cheeks pink.  
“Just let me hold you close for a good thirty minutes. I need to have you to myself for a bit longer,” Hajime pleaded. Nagito scoffed, taking the hand that held his wrist in his other, and squeezing lightly. “Why are you begging me?” He smiled. “I’ll do anything for you, My Sunflower.” Nagito assured, laying back down. He cuddled close to Hajime, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s shoulders.

The farmer boy let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Returning the hold Nagito had on him, he pulled the boy closer by the waist, “God, I love you.” He chuckled, planting a chaste kiss on the boy’s shoulder. Nagito hummed, laughing a little at his boyfriend’s cute action, “I love you way more.”

“Hmm... no.” Hajime muttered, smiling and squeezing his fingers into Nagito’s thin sides. The fluffy haired boy giggled, placing a kiss on Hajime’s forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

...

The couple woke up awhile later, coming back downstairs together to finish the delayed farm work. After that was done they returned inside for dinner with Izuru.

The dark haired brother nearly left the table early, claiming he had to catch up on the sleep he had lost from his early wake. That was until the word “dessert” slipped Nagito’s lips as a passing remark. The stable boy would’ve never guessed Izuru had as much of a sweet tooth as he did, especially considering he had drank his coffee black that morning. But Hajime was in no way surprised, smiling winningly as his brother quickly returned to the table.

He remarked that him and Nagito living with Izuru was “like they were parenting a toddler.” Which caused his boyfriend to laugh with a blush across his cheeks. Izuru didn’t find it as amusing, but it was hard to find a fully grown man with ice cream stuffed in his cheeks intimidating.  
After dessert they all headed back to their rooms, though Izuru’s was just Hajime and Nagito’s living room.

Back up in their room, the couple silently got ready for bed. Hajime crawled into bed first. Waiting for his lover to join him, he pulled a book from his nightstand and began to read to himself. 

Though even while his mind was on his book, something else drilled itself into his head. Like a nagging bug he just couldn’t get rid of, he couldn’t help but wonder about the nature of his brother’s relationship with Nagito.  
Sure, he knew Nagito would never actually cheat on him. But that didn’t eliminate the possibility he found Izuru more attractive than him. No matter what he told himself, that thought was persistent. He had thought that maybe he had gained most of his self confidence back since highschool. But he must have been wrong.

Even if all that stuff with Nagito wasn’t true, and his boyfriend really was more attracted to him, one thing remained sure. Izuru had curious eyes with Nagito. And that was very disturbing.

Soon, his boyfriend came out of their bathroom in his sleepwear, “Hajime, do you think Izuru will visit again sometime?” Nagito asked, sitting on his side of the bed. Hajime turned the page of his book, “Probably, couldn’t tell you when though,” he shrugged. Nagito sighed, “That’s a shame, he’s pretty fun to have around, don’t you think?”

“...”  
Hajime didn’t know how to respond to that. Of course he loved his brother. But was he fun to have around? It was a hard question... but in this context, no. Not when he kept stealing glances at and soft-core flirting with the love of his life.  
“Hajime?”  
“Eh, I guess.” Hajime sighed, not taking his eyes off his book.

“You guess...”  
“Mhm.”  
Nagito huffed, “That’s a boring answer.” The brunet rolled his eyes, “Great, now you’re starting to sound like him.” He mumbled under his breath.

Nagito growled, narrowing his eyes, “Why are you being so rude to your own twin brother?” He asked accusingly. “I’m not being rude, just honest. Besides, he’s not here, so i’m not being rude TO him.” Hajime grumbled

Nagito scoffed, “You wanna get into a semantics argument with me, Love?”  
“Don’t “Love,” me. It’s condescending.”  
“You don’t know that, it could be genuine. Love.”  
Hajime groaned, folding his book in his lap and glaring at Nagito. The white haired boy huffed, “Aw, am I being too rude to you?”  
“Nagito.”  
“You don’t like me talking down to you do you?”  
“Nagito, don’t do this right now.”  
“Aw, backing out cause I got a little rude. I guess you don’t like people being rude to you huh?”

“That’s enough!” Hajime snapped, “That’s enough Nagito! Why are you defending him so much?!”  
Hajime begged, “Don’t I matter to you too?!”

“Huh... where did that come from?”  
Hajime didn’t answer.

Nagito sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t project your insecurities on me like this. I’m simply telling you that you shouldn’t speak about family like this. It’s unfair.” He huffed, laying down and tucking himself in. Nagito flicked off his lamp, curling up to his pillow.

“It’s unfair, huh? I think you’re projecting a bit too.” Hajime sighed, his voice lowering. He followed Nagito’s lead, setting his book aside, turning off his lamp and tucking into bed. “You couldn’t possibly understand.”

Nagito fell silent, The brunet could feel the boy’s slim body tense just by being in the same bed. _Did I go to far with that?_ He thought. Hajime contemplated apologizing, but decided he wasn’t ready for that yet. He still had his own questions on his mind.

“...”  
“Why do you keep bringing him up when we’re together?”  
Those words dribbled out of his lips with an embarrassing squeak.

Nagito didn’t answer, so he dropped the subject for now, choosing to _try_ to get some sleep. But sleep didn’t come easily that night.

...

He woke up later than he had hoped the next morning. Way later in fact. His eyes wondered over to his bedside clock. _11:12_  
_I must have slept through my alarm..._  
his best guess was that Nagito had gotten sick of the noise and turned it off himself. Speaking of Nagito, it wasn’t a surprise that his boyfriend wasn’t next to him. He probably started his day as early as usual.

Hajime sat up in bed with a grown, he scratched the back of his neck. After a minute or two he swung his legs over the edge and stood to his feet. Hobbling to the bathroom He decided to make himself presentable enough to go downstairs.

Leaving his bedroom with brushed teeth and less bed-headed hair, he walked downstairs. He heard muffled idle chatter going from the kitchen. He followed it to its source.

“Oh, look at that... Someone slept in.” His brother teased as he showed his face. Izuru’s long hair tied back in a low bun. Hajime sighed, “Goodmorning to you too,” He groaned, slouching tieredly. “Morning,” Izuru nodded taking a long sip from his coffee mug, as Hajime’s green eyes drifted over to where Nagito sealed bottles of goats milk, his hair tied back on his neck. Hajime walked over to him, he cautiously tucked a stray peice of hair behind the boy’s ear. Nagito’s green-gray eyes stayed static, focused on screwing the lids onto the bottles.  
“Good morning,” Hajime greeted, keeping his voice low. He placed a soft kiss on the boy’s cheek.  
“Good morning...” Nagito mumbled.

Hajime sighed, retreating back to the table with Izuru. “How’d you sleep?” The shorter one asked.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Damn, not to well then...”  
“I told you too fuck off.”  
“Hm...” Izuru hummed, “Boring.”  
Hajime groaned irritatedly.

He couldn’t help but steal another look at Nagito. Even from behind, he could tell the current conversation was bugging the thin figured boy. Hajime frowned.

The long haired boy glanced over his shoulder, “Hey, Nagito I don’t think I asked. Did you sleep well?” Hajime narrowed his eyes at his brother. His boyfriend turned around to face Izuru, “Yeah, I guess I slept fine!” He chirped.  
Hajime knew from memories of Nagito tossing and turning for hours that it was a lie. “Good. I’m glad you had a good sleep.” Izuru put on a smile.

Nagito returned the smile and screwed the last cap onto a milk bottle. He went to the fridge and packed them in the back. “I’m gonna go get the chicken eggs today,” He announced, hand on the side door. “That’s my job,” The brunet reminded him, standing up with his palms on the table. Nagito huffed, “Well you aren’t even out of your pajamas yet, so i’m doing it.”

Hajime growled as Nagito shot him a resting smirk. “Aw...” Izuru said, earning a confused glare from Hajime, “Your boyfriend is so sweet Haji, first he makes my coffee exactly how i ask, next he’s doing your work for you. He deserves something nice in return don’t you think?” He smirked. Nagito giggled bashfully, opening the door. “Have fun,” Izuru pardoned a goodbye to the leaving boy. 

Hajime wore a grumpy pout on his lips as the door shut. When it closed, He whipped his gaze back to Izuru, “That’s it! I know what you’re doing!” He snapped. Izuru hummed, sipping his coffee. He was clearly trying to maintain a cool face as he did but Hajime could tell by the slight twitch of his eyebrow, that he wasn’t enjoying a second of it. Black coffee was far to bitter for Izuru’s tastes. Still, he suffered through it nearly every morning, for some reason.

“If you know what I’m doing then please tell me.”  
“You’re trying to get in his pants! That’s what you’re doing!” Hajime shouted, gripping the table. Izuru hummed in thought, cocking a brow. “Who said that?” He questioned. “It doesn’t have to be said, It’s pretty damn obvious.” Hajime hissed. “Is it? How do you know if he’s even my type or not?”  
“That doesn’t- That doesn’t matter Izuru!”  
“Hm... I think it does... But to be fair I can see why you’d think I feel attraction towards him.” Izuru sighed, Rubbing the rim of his mug with his thumb, “He is one of the only people with the figure to pull off bootcut jeans.” Izuru smirked mercilessly.

Hajime’s face heated up as he stared Izuru down. His fingers gripped onto the table as Izuru took a long sip of his coffee. The brunet took a deep breath.  
“STOP TRYING TO FUCK MY BOYFRIEND.” Hajime snapped loudly.  
Izuru finished his sip of coffee, seeming completely unphased, “Maybe your boyfriend should stop trying to fuck me.”

“UGH!” The brunet huffed, stomping to the coffee machine. He took a few packets of creamer abd sugar, slamming them on the table next to Izuru. “If you’re enjoying yourself so much, might as well enjoy that coffee too. Fucking edgy ass bitch.”  
Hajime stormed out of the kitchen leaving Izuru to sit alone.

The long haired boy sighed deeply, grabbing one of the creamer packets and a bag of sugar. He ripped both open, hesitantly emptying them into his half empty coffee. He reached to the pile for a spoon but was surprised when his hand found nothing. Izuru sighed, “Mean... he couldn’t even provide his guest with something to stir their coffee.”

...

Hajime had been cooling down in his bedroom for a while now, maybe an hour. He had tried to read, but he just couldn’t focus on the pages. He couldn’t focus on anything.  
“Ugh...” He huffed _I should wash my face..._ He thought. It didn’t always work, but sometimes splashing cold water on his face helped him get his mind off his anxieties and anger.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and hovered his hand under the water until it was an appropriate temperature. Then he cupped his hands and brought the water to his face, letting it splash over his warm skin. As he let the cold set in he scrubbed at his face a little, rinsing off some of the sweat that had accumulated.  
When that was done he felt a little better, grabbing a hand towel and drying off.

Suddenly, the door began to creak opened. Hajime lowered the cloth from his face. He watched as Nagito quietly shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind him. His eyes stayed down as he held a few clean clothes to his chest. Hajime watched in the mirror as he passed behind him wordlessly.

“Hi...” He breathed.  
Nagito’s head shot up, briefly locking eyes with the brunet in the mirror. “Hi,” he echoed nervously. Hajime frowned, his brows twisting as Nagito broke their eye contact. The pale boy opened the cabinet, grabbing a single dry towel. But his hand paused over the door handle when he went to close it. “I’m... going to take a shower...” He told Hajime.

“Oh... ok, that’s fine.” Hajime stammered. _Shit, that sounded like I needed to give him permission._ He cursed himself while Nagito looked at him though the corner of his eye. The white haired boy grabbed another smaller towel, presumably for his hair.

Hajime let the towel he held hang back on the rack. Nagito didn’t move away from the cabinet while Hajime opened the bathroom door. “I’m... gonna let you do that then...” the boy muttered, leaving the room and carefully shutting the door behind him.

 _Crap... He’s so uncomfortable he won’t even undress in front me. He’s totally pissed._ Hajime whined to himself, his heart pounding as he returned to his book. _How the hell do I fix this..._

...

_Well, I finished one page. Good job Hajime._

The water in the shower stopped running, and Hajime’s head jerked up. _He’s not gonna come out right away, but still..._ Hajime felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He had no idea how he’d react to seeing Nagito post shower while things were this tense, but he knew he may not be able to handle it.

Still, he wasn’t going to move. While Nagito had been in the shower he had decided that they had to fix this now. How, he didn’t know. But he wasn’t going to throw away any chance he had to be alone with his boyfriend.

Hajime kept his book open, but his eyes stayed locked on the door handle.  
Not a minute later, the handle turned, and Nagito walked back through the door. His hair wet and tussled under a towel and another tied so it hung onto his boney hips. He looked... very nice. But Hajime pushed that away.

The brunet took a deep breath, “Nagito.”  
Nagito smirked “Hajime,” He sighed. He ruffled his hair under the towel, taking light steps over to the dresser where he started looking for clothes.

“Stay-” Hajime opened his mouth to speak  
_Stay here, we should talk_  
He was going to say, But Nagito got his words in first.  
“I missed you,” He purred, crossing his foot behind is ankle as he carefully sifted though his drawers. In the mirror, Hajime saw an expression he couldn’t exactly place. He narrowed his gaze, swallowing the lump in his throat, “Missed me how?” he asked, lowering his voice to a low gravel, although that was rather unnatural for him.

“Hmm...” Nagito hummed, “I missed you in the shower with me.”  
“Oh...”  
“Mhm.”

Hajime cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence. “I thought you didn’t want me to shower with you today.”  
“Huh... I wonder, did I say that?” Nagito mused. “N...No... you didn’t. but it seemed a bit obvious. And you’ve been pretty distant since last night, so...”

“So...?”  
“So I think you’re mad at me.”  
“Hm... so...?”  
Hajime growled, his hand tightening, he shut his book loud enough for the pages to clap together, “So what do you want to do about it?”  
Nagito shut the drawer and turned around, propping his thin, mostly naked body against the dresser. His hands rested on the edge and his eyes fell half shut, “I want to fight about it.” He laughed lightly, hugging himself. His nails dug into his arms.

Sighing, Hajime got up, approaching the boy. He gently took Nagito’s hands in his and pulled them off the boy’s arms, holding them in between their bodies. His eyes searched Nagito’s face, occasionally dipping down to his neck and collarbone. Then, he leaned close and kissed Nagito’s lips. He kept the kiss chaste, but passionately moaned when Nagito returned the gesture, melting into the kiss and tilting his head so their lock could be closer.

The burnet pulled off Nagito’s lips. He brought a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind Nagito’s ear. His fingers lingered on the boy’s cheek bone with a feather light touch. “I... I don’t really want to fight...” He whispered.  
Nagito sighed. gently nudging Hajime away from him so he could walk to the door, “Alright, that’s fine.” He shrugged, grabbing hold of the door knob.

 _God... what is wrong with... WAIT!_ A blaring alarm went off in Hajime’s head. He rushed foward, gripping Nagito’s wrist. He pulled his hand away from the door, “What are you doing?! You’re practically naked.”

“Huh...? what’s wrong with that?” Nagito asked. Hajime’s heart was pounding. “Did you forget?! Izuru’s here!”  
“Hmmmm...” Nagito hummed, “Ah! Hey Hajime, do you think, you’re jealous?” Nagito mused with a smile. Hajime gritted his teeth, “Damn right In jealous!” He snapped.  
“Hm...” Nagito sighed, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Hajime paused, he felt Nagito’s thin wrist in his hand and focused on that feeling. _What AM I going to do?_ He pondered. He let his eyes wonder down to Nagito’s torso, he’d been trying his best to ignore it this whole time, but He really did look good. His hip bones stuck out over his towel, his chest was as lovely of a pale white as ever. His thighs shifted around, one of them having pushed through the edges of the towel.

And he was going to walk out like that. Hajime always strived to not be the controlling type. He knew he shouldn’t have a say over what Nagito did with his body. But still... He didn’t want Nagito to be seen like that, not by Izuru. It was inappropriate, and if he knew Nagito, likely deliberately provocative. His grip on Nagito’s wrist tightened, as he tried to hold back a grumble.

His face was heating up, his pants were getting tighter, and there was no stopping it. But he knew what was right, and he didn’t want to...

“Sunflower...” Nagito spoke softly, letting go of the doorknob. Hajime’s eyes snapped up to meet his. They were so soft and gentle... It was hard to believe that just moments ago, this boy has been trying to pick a couple’s fight. “I trust you with my life. So if it would help....” He smiled, guiding Hajime’s hand to his face. He nuzzled into the boy’s palm and leaned in closer. “Fuck me senseless.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “Nagito I... I want to- but I can’t if you don’t-” Nagito didn’t let him finish, Grabbing hold of the boys face, he smashed their lips together. It took a moment, but Hajime kissed back. Letting his hands dig into Nagito’s sides as they made out.  
When they pulled apart, both were panting, and a string of mixed saliva hung between them. “Nagito...”  
“Hajime...” Nagito breathed over his boyfriend’s lips, his hands raking up though his choppy brown hair. “I promise you, I want this. I want you to destroy me, rebuild me and claim me. I want it more than anything.”

Everything was hot, his face his hands, his abdomen. Nagito’s sides were hot, and the breath that fell against his lips and mixed with his own was too. Hajime leaned in again, placing their open lips together. They panted for air, Hajime uttering a quick “Come here...” before they truly joined again. As their tongues danced together, Hajime led Nagito back to the dresser with the mirror over it. He pressed him against it, pinning his hands down to the edge.

Nagito whined, his brows knitting together, as Hajime’s tongue made its way around his mouth. He kept his lips wide open as his boyfriend Licked under his tongue and let his tounge graze the roof of his mouth, which tickled quite a bit. Soon, Hajime retreated from Nagito’s mouth, moving to his jawline. He placed a few tender, wet kisses on his way to the boy’s ear. He grabbed ahold of the boy’s hips, pushing his knee between his thighs.

“Ah- Hajime...” Nagito huffed, pushing on the brunet’s shoulders. “I didn’t... I didn’t lock the door...” Nagito groaned, as the brunet nipped at his earlobe. “Doesn’t matter, just leave it.” Hajime hummed in Nagito’s ear. “Heh... that’s new... so bold Hajime~” Nagito giggled. The brunet growled, dipping down to Nagito’s pale neck.

“I’m going to mark you up, is that ok?” Hajime asked, his lips hovering over Nagito’s skin. The pale boy shuddered, “Didn’t I already say I wanted you to claim me? If you don’t leave me bleeding I’m not gonna let you kiss me goodnight.”

Normally Hajime would outright reject that. But right now...  
He shrugged, “Alright... just tell me if I should stop.”  
“Yeah, yeah...”

He started by picking a spot for the first mark, right below his collarbone should do. Then he began with gentle wet kisses, licking over the area. Soon enough he introduced his teeth, giving small nips at the wet skin in between kisses. Nagito began to whine a little at this. After his patner seemed to become accustomed to the nipping, he took a moment to look at his work so far. It was a little red, but he wasn’t even close to finished.

He dove back in, this time sucking the skin into his lips. This earned a moan from his sensitive boyfriend. He nibbled as the skin, using his teeth liberally as he sucked and pulled. A metallic taste began to tinge on his tounge, signal let go, immediately kissing the spot softly. He drew back checking his work. Nagito’s bruised skin was imprinted with indentations of Hajime’s teeth. The bruise was an obvious purple that bled little droplets of blood. Hajime was mostly proud, but the tinge of guilt he felt made him go back, placing soft kisses around the tender area and soothing the pain with his soft and warm tounge.

He repeated this process a across Nagito’s neck, painting a masterpiece of sore hickeys on his boyfriend’s canvas white skin. By the end he had Nagito panting, moaning and begging to be screwed.

“Hajime...! Please...” He groaned, locking his arms over Hajime’s shoulders. “You’re all marked up now, are you happy?” The brunet asked with a growl. “Yes! Yes, I’m so happy, Hajime!” Nagito replied, gripping onto Hajime, He pushed his hips forward meeting Hajime’s. He squirmed, grinding his hardly covered erection against Hajime’s.  
“Do you feel how much I want you, Hajime?”  
“Yeah, I bet you can feel me too huh?”  
“Mhm...!” Nagito whined as the brunet undid his belt.

“Do me a favor and turn around.” Hajime demanded, leaving for a moment to fetch their bottle of lube from Nagito’s nightstand. Nagito followed without hesitation. Turning his back to Hajime, he leaned over the dresser. “I didn’t tell you to do that yet.” Hajime sighed unbuckling his pants, “Could you be any needier...?” He asked as he stripped down to just his boxers  
Nagito laughed breathlessly, “I really couldn’t, sorry...”

“Hm... stand up straight.” Hajime said, wrapping his arms around Nagito’s waist and guiding him to that position. “I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see.” He said, hugging Nagito from behind.  
“Ah...! Hajime I... I don’t really want to-”  
“I don’t care. You’re going to look at what’s in front of you.”  
Nagito whined at his boyfriend’s sudden forcefulness.

He huffed, looking into his own eyes. “I see me...” He grumbled. “Mhm... Do you see your neck?” Hajime prompted, pressing Nagito into the nightstand, and grinding against his ass. “Y-yes,” He shuddered.

“Who did that to you?”  
“You did... Hajime,”  
“Mhm, and why? Why did I do that to you?”  
Nagito snickered, “Because I asked you too.”  
Without a moment of hesitation, Hajime met Nagito’s backside with a smack. It didn’t sting, because of the the towel, but It definitely served as a good warning. “Don’t even think about playing smart right now.” The brunet snapped. “Now I’m going to ask you again. You know the answer.”  
“Sorry... please ask me again.”

“Why did I do that to your neck?” Hajime asked, holding Nagito close to him. “Because I’m all yours.” Nagito breathed. “Very good, Nagito.” Hajime hummed, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. He nipped at Nagito’s ear while his hands venture to the knot of the boy’s towel. “Can I...?” He asked in a whisper. “Yes, please,” Nagito moaned throwing his head back into Hajime’s shoulder.

The brunet’s tan fingers undid Nagito’s towel, letting it drop to the floor. “You’re picking that up later.” Nagito sighed dejectedly.  
Hajime couldn’t help but giggle a bit at that sudden remark. He took the rare chaste moment to softly kiss the corner of Nagito’s mouth. “later,” He repeated.

His hand wrapped around Nagito’s thin length drawing a gasp out of the boy. As he started to jerk his partner off, with one hand, his other reached out for the bottle of lube, that sat on the dresser. He pumped some onto his fingers before Nagito began to call his name though pants. “Ha-hajime... I already... prepared myself...” He admitted.  
“What? really?” Hajime hummed, slowing the pace of his hand. “Y-yeah... In the shower.”  
“God... you’re just so god damn needy,” Hajime huffed, reaching into his boxers for his own member. He pulled it out, letting Nagito feel it against him. Nagito only whined in response, pushing himself back against Hajime.

“Look at yourself... You’re feeling so good,”  
“Y-yes! I am, Hajime... I feel amazing, you make me feel amazing!”  
“Mhm... I’m being pretty gentle right now though, aren't I?”  
“Mhm.... It’s driving me crazy... You’re always... you’re always way too gentle with me.”  
“Heh... lucky you, I’m not in the mood to stay gentle for long. Once my dick is inside you I promise I’ll destroy you from the inside out.”

Nagito moaned at that sentence alone, his eyes screwing shut. “Please, please put your dick in me Hajime! Please fuck me rough.”

Hajime hummed, thinking for a second, both his hands moved to Nagito’s soft ass. “Ok Nagito... you can bend over now.” The pale boy whined, following Hajime’s order. Hajime backed up a bit, looking down at Nagito’s display. He used his hands to spread the boy’s cheeks apart some more. It was pretty obvious just from looking that Nagito had in fact prepared himself.

Hajime spread lube on himself, and around Nagito’s rim, teasing him as he did. This lasted for a few seconds before Hajime lined himself up, and pushed in.  
The boy beneath him gasped at the feeling. “H-hajime...! Oh... god” He huffed. Hajime’s hand went to The back of Nagito’s neck, stroking up and down his back. He admired the view a bit before threading his fingers through Nagito’s damp hair and pulling. He wanted to use the mirror to his advantage.

“Look at yourself Nagito.” Hajime growled, “I haven’t even started moving, and you already look so spent.” He was right, Nagito’s face was completely flushed, he was panting heavily and it looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. “Do you love my cock that much, Honey?”  
“Y-yeah...!”  
“Hm...” Hajime leaned over, close to Nagito’s ear, “Listen, I’m really going to fuck you with all I’ve got tonight. So I need you to be as loud as you want, can you do that for me baby?” He purred, lightly patting Nagito’s ass. “Mhm...!” the pale boy nodded. “Good boy...”

Hajime started to move. Nagito yelped, it wasn’t like any time before, Hajime would always start off slow and shallow. Taking time to pause between thrusts like he was handling glass. But not this time. He started at a steady pace, with long and deep strokes. Though still rather slow, they were constant, with no time of think between them. But it wasn’t long before it sped up.

“A-Ahh! Hajime you’re-!” Nagito couldn’t finish his sentence, and Hajime wasn’t replying. The brunet leaned over Nagito’s body, biting into his shoulder with a growl. This made Nagito jump and scream.

It only got better, or worse depending on how you look at it, when Hajime found his sweet spot.  
“Oh- Oh my! Right there...! Hajime... Hajime...!”  
He couldn’t hold back his screams, not one bit. He would’ve come soon, but hajime had skillfully wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, keeping him from doing so. “Nagito... Nagito look at me.” Hajime growled.

Nagito obeyed, picking his teary eyes up from the dresser top. He gazed into Hajime’s intense green eyes through the mirror. “You... ha... you are mine. You’re all mine... gh...” He huffed through moans. “I can’t... ah... I can’t stand hearing you talk about my brother so much... It made me so god damn upset.”

“I’m... I’m sorry Hajime... I tricked you...! Izuru and I- AH! Fuck...! I told him...! mmm...”  
“Shut up!” Hajime snarled, digging his fingers into Nagito’s hip. “I don’t care if it’s not fair! I don’t want to hear you say another word about him while I have you all to myself!”  
“I- I’m sorry... Hajime... I’m yours...! I’m all yours I promise you!”  
“Thank god...” Hajime huffed, “I’m going to come in you soon...” He panted. Nagito laughed through his moans, “Please... please do Hajime...! I love that feeling so much! Ahha!”

“Yeah... Yeah I know... God... Fuck Nagito...” Hajime panted. His strokes sped up as he kissed the back of his partners neck. He reached his climax, emptying inside of the boy with a moan. “Ah.. Hajime... It feels amazing...” Nagito laughed, “I only want you.”

Hajime was panting over Nagito’s back, “You... you still haven’t come yet... I’m gonna... take care of that.” He huffed, pushing himself up. He slowly pulled out of Nagito. The fluffy-haired boy laughed, “Don’t worry, It won’t take much.” He smiled as Hajime helped him up. The brunet lifted him off the ground, only to drop him onto their bed.

He positioned himself between Nagito’s legs. Traveling up to his mouth he pressed a quick kiss to the boy’s lips. “While I’m taking care of this. I want you to tell me what I did to upset you.”  
“Huh...? I’m upset with you?”  
Hajime growled, his brows furrowing. Nagito sighed, looking away, “Fine, you caught me...”

Hajime relaxed his lungs, letting out a deep breath. He began to gently kiss down Nagito’s stomach, and slowly stoke his leaking dick. “I already have a good idea what it was, but I want you to voice it to me,” Hajime said, leaning down to place a kiss on Nagito’s shaft.

The pale boy sighed deeply, his breath shuddering a bit. “I don’t understand how you and your brother can be so mean to each other. Or...more like it’s incredibly disappointing.” Nagito gasped a little when he felt Hajime lick a stripe up his dick. He moaned a bit, letting his legs squirm in Hajime’s grip before he regained his composure. “You said I was projecting, and I guess you weren’t wrong, but you have to understand why I was doing that right?”

“To make matters even worse you said I couldn’t possibly understand! And you’re right! You’re fucking right Hajime. But that doesn’t mean that it felt ok when I heard that!”

“I... I don’t have siblings. I have Sonia, but it’s not the same. I always knew siblings bicker argue and tease each other, but seeing it in person... It’s hard to process.” Nagito panted. It was really quite strange having this conversation while his boyfriend was sucking his dick, but oddly, it seemed to be working wonders for his emotional state. “I can’t began to imagine having a sibling, but if I did...” Nagito was not about to cry during sex...  
“I couldn’t imagine not being eternally grateful to them. And you and Izuru are twins... That’s so incredibly lucky... You were supposed to always have each other, from the day you were born. You’ve had someone to grow up with and experience life with at the same pace. But you’re so ungrateful towards each other it makes me furious! Because I wish... I wish I had someone who was there with me! Someone who understood exactly what I was going through when my parents died!”

He hadn’t noticed that Hajime had stopped. And He hadn’t noticed that his face was covered by his hands. He hadn’t noticed that there were new tears on his face.  
“Hey... Angel...” Hajime breathed softly, he was so caring it made Nagito want to puke. Hajime softly touched Nagito’s face, the boy immediately grabbed his hand and melted into it, sobbing softly. “I’m right here ok...” Hajime comforted, Nagito nodded,  
“do you want to stop?”  
Nagito shook his head no, wiping tears from his face. “I’m ok, thank you... You’re so kind Hajime...”

The brunet smiled softly, locking Eyes with Nagito. “It’s no problem, but I’m gonna give you a second to cool down ok?”  
Nagito nodded, “Ok...” He smiled, “Just kiss me please. Love me gently...”  
Hajime complied with a giddy smile, leaning down to gently kiss his partner, “I’m sorry I brought up dark thoughts...” He sighed, “I’m such an idiot...”  
Nagito shook his head, “No... I was being cruel. And Iz and I pushed you pretty far. I really regret it... I’m sorry.”

Hajime smiled, wrapping his arms around Nagito’s waist, and jerking him up onto his lap. “You regret all of it?” He asked with a smirk. Nagito’s face reddened and he began to laugh again. “Well, maybe not all of it!” Hajime laughed along with him, before they resumed what they had been doing.

Hajime’s hand stroked up and down at a fast pace, leaving Nagito panting and moaning out his name. The brunet dipped down to finish him off with his mouth. Swallowing all Nagito’s cum, he cleared his throat, covering his mouth with the back of his had, a small blush on his cheeks.

Nagito laid back on the sheets panting. “Aw... I just took a shower...” He groaned. Hajime laughed, brushing a few strands of hair out of his boyfriend’s face. “Well I haven’t had mine yet, you think you can stand?” The pale boy groaned, “No... I’m crippled for life now. Thanks, Hajime.” Hajime laughed, shuffling beside Nagito. “Oh come on... You don’t have to be so dramatic about it.”

Nagito whined, rolling over and curling up to Hajime’s lap. He shut his puffy eyes and yawned. Hajime smiled softly, “Alright... warm bath it is then...” He sighed, scratching behind Nagito’s ear “Spoiled brat.”

...  
...  
...

It was a new morning,  
_Fucking christ my inner dialogue is starting to sound to positive_  
But it was a new day, one that had never existed before, and it was by definition, morning.  
Izuru looked to the clock in his brother’s living room. _“8:34”_  
_And I'm waking up in the morning... God, I need to get out of this yee haw hell hole fast._

The dark-haired boy yawned, sitting up with his legs crossed and stretching his arms over his head. His silky hair dangling in a lose messy bun. The faint sound of sizzling bacon and eggs came from the kitchen, along with the distinct scent of it. A morning like this almost reminded him of his childhood... almost.

He rubbed his eye, and reached for his glasses. _Good thing it’s my last day..._ He thought, rubbing a smudge off his lens, and putting the glasses on. _Well I wanna eat so I can pack and get out early... If I’m lucky I won’t miss practice with Ibuki tonight._ So with that thought in mind, Izuru reluctantly got out of bed, the fold-out creaking as he did. He tiredly hobbled over to the kitchen. He was feeling nice right now, so maybe he’d even greet Hajime.

“Morning Ha-” When Izuru looked into the kitchen he gained the strong urge to turn around and go right back to bed. But that would take to much energy. By the stove stood his brother, who was carrying Nagito on his hip with one hand.  
“Ah! Morning Izuru!” Nagito chirped, Looking around Hajime’s head. “Did you sleep well?” Nagito’s arms were wrapped over Hajime’s shoulders, and his legs around his waist. Izuru had to wonder if they had just been walking around like that all morning, because honestly he was too afraid to ask.

“Nagito,” Hajime called, taking a piece of bacon from the skillet. “Can you try this for me?” Hajime asked. “Of course!~”

 _Weirdos._ Izuru wasn’t going to tell himself he didn’t see the marks that covered Nagito’s shoulders. But He wasn’t going to say anything. “Hey Iz, we made you coffee,” Hajime announced. “Oh...” Izuru muttered, looking over to the bubbling coffee machine. “Thanks...”

Once the food was done, they all sat down to eat like usual. Except this time, Nagito decided to insist on sitting on Hajime’s lap. Although the brunet was clearly flustered, he didn’t seem to actually mind. Izuru did though, this was weird.

“So you’re leaving today?” Nagito asked.  
“uh-huh” Izuru nodded. The messy-haired boy frowned, “Aw, that’s a shame. I was gonna see if you wanted to ride Clover today.” Izuru physically cringed, “Yeah uh... I think I’m good.”  
“Hm... Well you’re coming back sometime right?” Nagito laughed. Izuru shrugged, sipping his coffee, “Yeah probably. I’m pretty busy though, Band stuff... Mom...”

Nagito went silent, a frown on his face “I see...” Izuru looked up at Nagito, reading his expression. He was clearly disappointed but... _Shit... how do I... uh,_ Izuru looked to Hajime, with pleading eyes, he cleared his throat. His brother looked up, _“oh”_ he mouthed. “W-well, Actually Izuru talked to our dad yesterday, and he confirmed that you can stay with us for Christmas.”

Nagito’s face widened, “Really?” He gasped, looking at Hajime. The brunet nodded, “Yeah, if that’s something you want.”  
Nagito smiled giddily, “I couldn’t be happier!” He laughed. Hajime smiled back at him, “That's Awesome Nagito!” He laughed, kissing the boy’s cheek. The fluffy-haired boy turned to look at Izuru, who seemed to be averting his eyes as best he could. Nagito smiled at him, “Izuru...! Thank you so much! Truly! You’re so kind! I’m happy we’ll meet again so soon!”

The dark-haired boy grumbled, trying to ignore the obvious blush on his cheeks. “Yeah... It’s really no problem.”

Hajime smiled, He was truly so happy to have a family like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so this was meant to be out before Christmas but uh- yeah that didn't happen, so I hope ya'll can bear with the out of season writing.
> 
> Also don't mind me casually projecting my only child angst onto nagito i just- uh  
> it aint as fun as it seems kids


End file.
